Yu Gi Oh: Team World: Day Two
by charizardag
Summary: The second day of the Tournament is here and already things are getting freaky. It won't be Just our Heroes who'll be dueling today, expect a lot of duels and craziness in this story. [some Romance] The Dueling Ghost Boy!
1. The weird and crazy morning

_**Okay readers, some of you have been dying to know what gonna happen now. This first chapter is just as my last story left off, so expect some mild "Sexual Themes." Now, as I said before, I own none of any of the show's characters that are here, as before, all I own is the Team World Tournament Rules, some of the Team World Characters, and a few cards. At one point or another, I'll use an idea that was used by another author or something that I saw at the web site: If I do, I give credit where credit is due. Now on with the story already!**  
_

* * *

Our story begins in a dark and misty place, unknown to anyone, there were no trees, no street, nothing, just darkness. A dark figure appears from the shadows; the figure walked towards where there was light, and was soon revealed to us as Seto Kaiba. He looked around with a confused look on his face, as if trying to figure out where he was. It was then at this point, another dark figure was seen just behind him, Kaiba felt this presents and turned for face it.

Kaiba: who's out there?

The figure said and did nothing, but areas around whatever body it had was starting to glow faintly of red and blue. For its arms, there were three bands of light (one side red, the other blue) on each arm (both arm's light was that red was shown away from the torso, and blue was towards the torso). one that connected the shoulder to the torso, another which was centered between the shoulder and the elbow, and one which was centered between the hand and the elbow. The elbows and knees also had a patch of light, the right was red, left was blue. Light was also around the palm of the figure's hands, same deal as the bands of the rest of its arms, half red, half blue. Light was also around the figure's collar, a line of light was in the center of its torso (possibly a zipper), and what looked like a utility belt was on this figure too, the right side of the collar, zipper, and belt was red, the left side was blue. Kaiba studied the lights around this person, if it was a person. He knew that he has seen that pattern before, but from where? It soon hit him: if the lights were all blue, it would be a resemblance to Kim Possible's battle suit, the one she used during the whole diablo fiasco. But if this was Kim's battle suit, why was half of it red? He didn't have time to figure that out, because the thing with the suit was at a fighting stands. Kaiba was about to activate his duel disk, when he realized that he wasn't wearing it. Without his duel disk, he couldn't summon any of his monsters, nor could he activate his Blue Eyes Battle Armor, and any fighting moves he knew became completely oblivious from his mind. As of right there and then: he was completely defenseless.  
Kaiba didn't know what this thing was, but for all he knew, it was dangerous, the only thing that went through his mind was "Get away from it as fast as possible!" So he started running away from the figure, but then, it raised its right arm, and Kaiba ran towards a barrier of some nature, he then started ramming it, thinking he could break it, but it felt too solid to break down with just him ramming it. He then ran towards another direction, but he hits another wall. Every direction he headed to have met the same fate of being stuck. Kaiba then saw that the figure was now closing in on him, he was breathing heavily as it came closer.

Kaiba: no! GET AWAY FROM ME!

He was cornered, trapped like a rat by this mysterious person in the glowing suit. The only thing that showed on the person's face was its evil-ish smile, and its eyes, which were two colors: right eye was brown, left was green. Kaiba then closed its eyes, waiting for it to be all over. The person's hand was reaching towards him; the light showed that the hand was a white glove with the red and blue glow. The hand took a hold of Kaiba's shoulder, but it was gentle, the person then spoke gently, but it spoke like three voices were talking at once, two were male, one was female.

Person: don't be afraid, Seto.

Kaiba was feeling confused to what was happening; he then opened his eyes to face this person.

Person: this won't hurt a bit.

As it said that last part, it revealed the rest of its face. Kaiba's pupils shrank as he saw its face, which was, besides its eyes, an exact mirror image of himself. He then let out an ear-piercing scream, which echoed all around him.

* * *

The scene vanished before his eyes and Kaiba jerked awake. His eyes eye sprang open and he let out a short yell as he sat up, breathing heavily. He looked around to see that he was in the room he and his team was staying in. It was morning, he looked at the clock on the table and it read as 7:31 am.

Kaiba: (sighs) it was just a dream.

Kaiba soon realized that he had developed a cold sweat on his forehead. He then wiped it away with his hand, but his eyes widened in fear as he looked at his hand. The entire base of his right hand, from front to back, was glowing a red and blue band, just like the person in his dream. The red half of the light band was on the side on the index, middle finger, and thumb, while the blue part was on the side of the ring and pinky finger. Right down between the middle and ring finger was was where the two colors split.

Kaiba: (hyperventilates) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kaiba's scream seem to have woken up all of his teammate, because he heard them go "What the hell was that?" and "what just happened?" Mako also heard it and jumped out of his bed and he went into an attacking position near a door.

Mako: what's going on? Are we under attack?

Yugi then rushed to the door that lead to Kaiba and slammed it open, hitting Mako at that moment because he was near the door.

Yugi: Kaiba! I heard you scream and-

He was cut off as he saw Kaiba's glowing hand. His eyes went a bit wider as he rushed to him to get a closer look.

Yugi: whoa…

Joey: (walks in) hey, do you mind turning down the volume of those screams?

Tristan: yeah, some of us sleep past 7:00 am.

Mako: (behind door) uh… little help here?

Duke gets up and frees Mako from the door that hit him.

Mako: thanks. Now what's going on here?

Mai, Serenity and Tea followed after. It wasn't long until they all saw the glow on Kaiba's hand. Everyone was silenced first, then…

Duke: um… anyone care to explain why Kaiba's hand is glowing like that?

Kaiba: (sarcastically) if I knew that answer, I wouldn't be worrying about it, now would I?

Duke: well you don't have to be sarcastic.

Yugi: Kaiba, was anything happening to you when you noticed this?

Kaiba: yeah, I had this bad dream.

Yugi: what was it about?

Kaiba: well, I was confronted by this… person.

Duke: what did he look like?

Kaiba: …well… it was strange, but… he looked like me.

Joey: he looked just like you?

Kaiba: not exactly like me, there were some differences.

Mai: like…?

Kaiba: well his eyes were two different colors, and he was wearing a battle suit, like the one Kim had.

Tea: you mean that white and blue one she used with the giant robots?

Kaiba: only this suit was half blue and half red.

Joey: like what's on your hand?

At that point, the glowing on Kaiba's hand stops.

Yugi: this is weird. You think this has anything to do with what you felt last night?

Kaiba: I don't think Yugi, I know. (Gets out of bed) this is far too crazy to be just a coincidence. Something is happening to me, and goes back to when we saved Kim and during that memory thing.

Joey: Yeesh! Can this day get any crazier?

Kaiba: (looks around) hey, where's Mokuba?

Serenity: I think he's still in bed.

They all look at the top bunk-bed where Mokuba was sleeping, no sign of him being disturbed.

Joey: there's no way he slept through us talking and Kaiba screaming. I know you're faking it Mokuba!

They all see that he still didn't stir, not a bit. Kaiba was then worried.

Kaiba: Mokuba? Are you awake?

He pushes him slightly, and repeats his name again, trying to wake him up, but still nothing. He was still sleeping, caught up in an intense dream.

* * *

We now focus on the dream that Mokuba is having: he's in a strange area, nothing but white all over. A door appears out of nowhere and he sees this.

Mokuba: huh, wonder where this goes?

He walks to the door and opens it, only to gasp at what he saw. The only thing shown was the two shadows on the floor in front of him of a boy and a girl holding on to each other. And voices were heard from the two, which was both of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

Kim: (giggles, then in a low tone) Ron, you're so good at this, take me now!

Ron: Kim, if anyone here is good at this, it's you.

He then starts kissing her, the shadow shows both of there tongue entering each others mouths and Mokuba's eyes widen even more.

* * *

Just then, the scene vanished before his eyes and Mokuba jerked awake. Like Kaiba, his eyes eye sprang open and he let out a short and loud yell as he sat up, he started breathing heavily.

Kaiba: Mokuba, are you okay?

Mokuba looks over and sees everyone was looking at him.

Mokuba: um… I'm alright, just a bad dream, that all.

Joey: you sure? You seem nervous about something. And you look like you've seen a ghost.

Mokuba: (under breath) worst then that.

Joey: what?

Mokuba: I said it's alright, I'm fine.

Mokuba starts to make his way out of the bed, but as he was climbing down the ladder, he slips and falls, but luckily, Kaiba caught him before he hit the ground.

Kaiba: are you alright?

Mokuba: I'm alright, just slipped, that all-

As he was walking along, he tripped and fell again.

Kaiba: Mokuba. You're keeping something from me, aren't you?

Mokuba: (laughs a bit) what? "Keeping something from you"? What makes you think that?

Kaiba: because every time you try and hide something from me, you always slip, or trip over your own feet. Now come on, what's wrong?

Mokuba: (defensive) nothing! Nothing is wrong! Nothing is eating me up inside! Everything is fine!

Joey: okay- you're definitely keeping something from us. Spill!

Mokuba: (pauses) …UH! ALRIGHT! If I don't get this off my chest, I'll go crazy!

Yugi: what are you talking about?

Mokuba: well, last night, I had to use the bathroom. I couldn't use the one here 'cause someone was using it (eyes Tristan), so I went to the one downstairs. (Realizes) that reminds me, we need to get a room with more bathrooms.

Joey: quit stalling!

Mokuba: okay, okay. Well anyway, when I was coming back, I realized that I took the wrong key and opened the door to where Kim and her team were staying in. That's when I saw it.

Yugi: what was it?

Mokuba: …well… it was both Kim and Ron…

Joey: and?

Mokuba: ...they were alone…

Duke: uh-huh.

Mokuba: (Pauses)… in the same bed…

It was then at that point, when Yugi was thinking about what he heard, his eyes widen in fear as he realized the solution.

Yugi: OH…MY…GOD!

* * *

Our story continues in another one of the hotel rooms. We only focus on a person sleeping face, which was Ron Stoppable. His eyes start to stir a bit and they slowly open as he starts to wake up. As soon as his eyes were completely opened, he looks all over the room and then notices Kim in the same bed he is in. He freaks out a bit, but then he remembers the events of last night and smiles. Ron wanted to wake Kim up, but didn't know how exactly, until an idea came to him. He slowly moved his head closer to Kim's and started to kiss her lips in a sweet and gentle way. He soon feels Kim waking up and kissing him back, her eyes were still closed, but she moved her arms and they made there way around his neck. About a minute passed and they both parted from each other with an audible sigh, Kim finally opened her eyes to see Ron.

Ron: hey there, beautiful.

Kim: good morning, hansom.

Kim moved closer to Ron and started to hug and cuddle him, and she also was making a purr-like noise.

Kim: (sighs) last night was… amazing.

Ron: I know. I can't believe we actually did that. Um… this is probably a stupid question, but… I was good, wasn't I?

Kim got up more to look more into his eyes. She then let out a heavenly smile.

Kim: it was like heaven, Ron. You were so gentle; (sighs) and your touch sent shivers up my spine.

She then kissed him again, pulling him even closer to her then he was now. They stayed that way for a while until they needed to stop for air. Kim was now on top of him, drawing little circles on his chest with her finger.

Kim: so… feel like taking a shower… together?

Ron: … well, it is tempting, but I don't want to risk the others knowing. I fact, I'm not sure if we got away with anyone knowing or not, you did scream pretty loud. No offence.

Kim: come on Ron, pleeeease?

She then lowered her eyes slightly and her lower lip started to quiver. This was her famous "Puppy Dog" Pout, which she knew he wouldn't resist.

Ron: ohh... no, not the "Puppy Dog" Pout.

He tries looking away, but it didn't help, she just kept doing it. Even to this day, he couldn't resist the "Puppy Dog" Pout.

Ron: (sighs) you're lucky these rooms come with three bathrooms. But let's make it quick so no one notices.

Soon both Kim and Ron got out of bed and made there way to the bathroom for there "Shower."

Kim: No Big, Ron. I told you, the rooms were sound proof, and no one heard us. We managed to go all the way and no one is the wiser.

Ron: but Kim-

Kim interrupts and silences him by putting her finger on his lips.

Kim: relax Ron, There's absolutely no way anyone will know.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Team Yugi…

Mako: (to Mokuba in shock) you saw Kim and Ron go all the way?

Mokuba was now sitting down on bed his brother was sleeping in. he was looking down on the floor with wide, fearful eyes. Kaiba was next to him.

Mokuba: uh-huh.

Kaiba: oh, God, no wonder you've been acting so traumatized. (Hugs him) It'll be okay, Mokuba, I'm here for you.

Mokuba: thanks Seto.

Yugi: man, I can't believe this. I mean, I knew they loved each other and all, but who would have thought they would go that far? And this soon, even?

Serenity: I guess it's true what they say: love makes you do crazy things.

Duke: guys, what are we gonna do about this?

Joey: I guess we could talk to Kim and Ron about it, and they could help Mokuba.

Duke no, I mean about Kim and Ron actually having sex.

Kaiba: what?

Mai: he's right. I mean, if Mokuba saw them, then there might be a good chance other people here might know about it too.

Kaiba: let me get this strait: (Gets up, with an angry tone) you're actually defending those two horny kids? After what they did to my little brother?

Duke: well, it wasn't there fault, they didn't know Mokuba was there watching them.

Kaiba: well you're making it sound like it's his fault, and I don't like it when people blame my little brother.

Mai: relax Kaiba; we're not blaming anyone-

Kaiba: (interrupting) you shut up, Valentine! You've already said enough!

Mai: hey! Why don't you suck my-

Tea: (interrupting) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everyone calm down, let's not start saying anything we can't take back.

Kaiba: you stay out of this! I am getting sick and tired of you and your need to butt into everyone else business! Let us handle this out way!

Soon, everyone was fighting and arguing, and Yugi was the only one silent. He looked at everyone nervously, figuring out how to end this quarrel.

Yugi: (thinking) uh, Yami, a little help here?

Just then, Yugi's millennium puzzle starts glowing, and the light consumes him.

_YU-GI-OH!_

The light fades away, and Yami Yugi appears. But no one noticed because of the constant fighting.

Yami Yugi: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

At the sound of his voice, everyone stop and forgot what they were saying.

Yami Yugi: this incident is no ones fault. What we have here is an accident that no one could have predicted, and fighting about it isn't going to fix it. First things first: we'll confront Kim and Ron about the situation before they leave the hotel. Hopefully, we'll develop a solution to this problem that will hope to fix everything.

Duke: … Yugi's right. (To Kaiba) we're sorry if anything we said was disrespectful to Mokuba or you.

Kaiba:(Sighs) I suppose I owe you two- (Tea clears her throat, then in an annoyed tone) you three an apology as well.

Mai: apology accepted.

Kaiba: same here.

Yami Yugi: good, that one problem solved. But remember, this must not known by anyone else. If that happens, things might get worst.

Joey: Yugi's right. These kinda things have been known to find a way of getting out. We must absolutely, positively not let another soul know that Kim and Ron went all the way last night.

Tristan: you know I just wish that, just once, we go to a Duel Monsters tournament and have nothing crazy happening.

Duke: you and me both, brother.

* * *

The scene cuts back to where Team Possible was staying. Most of the team was already up and dressed for the day; they were dressed in there regular attire, like Monique was wearing her red blouse and skirt that she almost always wore, and Arnold was wearing his plaid shirt under his blue sweater with the shirt tails sticking out. Felix was turning on Wade's duel-Bot, it slowly got up and the screen activated, showing Wade's face.

Wade: morning guys.

Felix: hey Wade, how'd you sleep?

Wade: good, you?

Felix: yeah, it was quite peaceful.

Just then, Jim and Tim enter the room, wearing there regular attire.

Tim: morning guys

Jim: so what's the game play for today?

Wade: well, we have to make up for a lot of lost time if we're ever going to make the semi-finals.

Gerald: that's a given.

It was at that point that Kim and Ron were leaving there room, and prepared for the day, with Kim wearing her heart shirt and pink cargo pants, and Ron wearing his red hockey jersey with the black long sleeve shirt under it and his beige cargo pants.

Monique: well, look who finally decided to wake up today.

Yori: good morning Stoppable-san and Possible-san. (Bows)

Ron: relax Yori, you don't need to be formal or anything, we're all friends.

Yori: of course.

Felix: what took you guys so long?

Ron: what can I say? The beds were real comfortable.

Kim: (laughs a bit) yeah, real comfortable.

Studio Audience: WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Someone wolf whistles)

Everyone paused when that was happening, and then they looked at each other.

Monique: Jim! Tim! I though I told you not to leave that TV on.

Both Jim and Tim were looking down on the floor with shame.

Studio Audience: WHU-OOH!

* * *

**_Sorry readers, I have to cut it here for now. Next chapter, Team Yugi confront Kim and Ron about the situation, what will happen? Will anyone else find out? And what happening to Kaiba? You have to keep reading and reviewing to find out. _**


	2. Busted!

_**Alright, chapter 2 is here. **  
_

* * *

The time was around 8:00am on Team World. The streets of Downtown Team World were still relatively empty. Only a few people were already out, mainly because of the fact that it was so early. At the Team World Plaza Hotel, the guests there were practicing their game and the strategies that they would use in the main lobby. There were some tables that had the mats for a Duel Monsters field drawn right on it. It was around this point that Team Yugi has just entered the main lobby with their duel disk on. Some of them were wearing different clothing from yesterday: Joey had his white shirt with the jacket; Mokuba was wearing his red shirt with the light blue bandana around his neck. Tristan had his black pants with his white shirt and aqua green jacket, Tea was wearing her red top with the white jacket and beige skirt, and Mai was wearing her purple and black leather biker clothing she wore when she was with Dartz.

Yami Yugi: okay. Kim and her team couldn't have gotten far. Since duels don't start until 9:00, they might still be here. I think its best that we split up.

Joey: bad idea Yuge. We should stick together. I mean, not all of here are that trustworthy to keep a secret. (Eyes Tristan)

Tristan: oh- just because I told everyone about your dream of the monkey and the vanilla pudding, that makes me untrustworthy to keep a secret?

Joey: entirely.

Tristan: you know one of these days, you're gonna have to let that go.

Mokuba: there they are!

Mokuba points to where he sees Team Possible. They were watching Kim and Ron having a practice duel with Wade and Felix on one of the tables.

Joey: okay. Now everyone be careful about what you say. We can't let anything slip.

They soon make there way to Team Possible, still worried about the situation at hand. How are they gonna tell Kim and Ron that Mokuba saw them having sex? Also, how would Kaiba act towards the two? He was very protective to Mokuba. If something bad was to happen to him, Kaiba would never forgive himself. Also, he was bound to be enraged when things like this happened and would take it out on someone. And an incident like this was bound to piss him off like never before. The rest of the team that wasn't dueling saw them coming.

Arnold: hey, there's Yugi and his team. (To Team Yugi) hey guys.

Yami Yugi: hey, Arnold. Good morning.

Joey: what'cha guys doing?

Gerald: nothing much, just getting some practices in before it hits nine.

Ron: HA! Beat that Felix! I've just summoned my Black Tyranno, by sacrificing my Rock and Aqua Spirit.

Everyone looks over to the practice duel and sees that Ron has summoned a monster, which was stronger then the Ryu Kokki Felix had on his side.

Felix: aw man! We lost!

Helga: great. We missed another cool move! I am getting tired of those two always scoring every time we turn our backs.

Once she said that, Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Duke felt nervous. The reason being that what Helga said was a double entendre. Mai laughs nervously as she pulls the collar-thing while Joey, Duke and Tristan nervously say "d'ohh" while pulling the collars of there shirts. Luckily none of Team Possible noticed.

Ron: A-Boo-Yah! We win again.

Kim: way to go, Ron.

Ron: couldn't have done it without you, K.P.

Wade: you two always win together. Maybe you should both try different strategies, maybe some different positions for you two.

Unbeknownst to Wade, he also said a double entendre, and Joey, Mai, Tristan and Duke acted as before.

Monique: okay, it's my and Will's turn to duel you guys.

Yami Yugi: um, actually Monique, if it's alright with you guys, we'd like to speak to Ron and Kim for a moment... alone.

Both Kim and Ron gave each other a confused look.

Will: what for?

Joey: we have to, uh, discuses some things about… their dueling strategies.

Duke: yeah, you know, share info, trade cards, that sort of thing.

Arnold: can't you just talk to them here?

Mai: NO! (Realizes) I mean, no, this is, um… sort of a…

Kaiba: (to himself) oh for God's sake. (Interrupts Mai) look, we just need to talk to them alone for a moment.

Kim: I don't know, Kaiba. I mean, we do have to finish preparing for the day and-

Kaiba walks over to both Kim and Ron with a mean look on his face.

Kaiba: (through clenched teeth) I…wasn't…asking!

He then grabs the two by the arms and drags them away.

Kim: hey! What-?

Ron: ow! Not so hard!

Monique: where are you going?

Kaiba: back to our rooms. (Under Breath) so no one can hear us.

Ron: (whispers to Kim) K.P., why do I get the feeling that we're busted.

Kaiba: (whispers to Ron and Kim) oh-ho, you're busted, alright. You two are so busted!

Yami Yugi and the rest of Team Yugi follow after.

* * *

Our story continues back in Team Yugi's room. It has been roughly 30 minutes since they entered, Kim and Ron were sitting near on of the tables while the group explained what happen: how Mokuba used the wrong key-card, thinking it led to his room, how he saw both of them naked as they day they were born and saw them doing it right there and then. And needless to say, Kaiba bit there heads off (figuratively speaking of course).

Kaiba: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO DID IT! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF MY LITTLE BROTHER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARRED HE IS, THANKS TO YOU TWO GOING AT IT LIKE WILD ANIMALS IN HEAT? DID YOU THINK YOU'D GET AWAY WITH IT? THINKING THAT NO ONE WOULD FIND OUT OR CATCH YOU? WELL GUEST WHAT: SOMEONE DID FIND OUT, AND IT WAS MOKUBA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES? HUH?

Joey: whoa, Kaiba! You're gonna bust a blood vein. Take it easy!

Kaiba was breathing heavy, still with his angry look on his face. It was about a minute that Kaiba had soon cooled down. He sees that both Kim and Ron each had a scared and shameful look on there faces.

Kaiba: (sigh, to himself) glad I got that out of my system. (To Kim and Ron) look, I know that I shouldn't have lashed out like that. But as you could probably tell, I care deeply about Mokuba's well being. I have to be the one to protect him from the things he's not ready to see. Ever since our parents died, it was my duty to protect Mokuba and take care of him. Now something like this happens, and it makes me feel that I failed.

Yami Yugi: as you can tell, this incident has caused several problems.

Kim: Yugi, Kaiba, everyone. Please, believe us when we say we had no intention to cause so much trouble.

Ron: yeah. I guess we should have realized that there was still a chance something bad might happen.

Kim: no Ron, you were the cautious one. I was the one who wanted to take the chance. You tried to warn me and I didn't listen.

Ron: Kim, this is as much my fault as it is yours. I'm not letting you take this fall by yourself.

Yami Yugi: well, I'm glad that you're both accepting responsibly for your actions. But you have to realize that what you two did was still irresponsible. NowI know that it's none of our business since we've only been friends for a short time, and we do respect that you two love each other very much and want to express that love anyway possible. But we're still friends, and we always look out for each other. You're both talked about often on the news, and with you're popularity, this could ruin both of you're names. You've both performed an action that could sky-rocket out of control andget you both in trouble, and what's worst: Mokuba saw you two. I know I sound like a father speaking to you like this. And I can't imagine what would happen if anyone else found out, especially your parents and the rest of your team. (Pauses for a moment) but don't worry, we'll make sure that no one else finds out about this.

Kim: seriously?

Ron: you mean you won't spite us by telling anyone?

Yami Yugi: (chuckles a bit) of course not.

Kaiba: now, I believe that you two have something to say to Mokuba.

As he said that, Mokuba comes more forward in front of Kim and Ron.

Kim: Mokuba, we're really sorry that you had to see us…um… expressing our love to one another.

Ron: yeah, I mean, it must have been shocking seeing us like that.

Mokuba: yeah, it was.

Kim: and for that, we're sorry. We just hope that you'll forgive us someday.

Mokuba: well you don't have to beat yourselves up too much, it was mostlt my fault. My curiosity did get the better of me. So…I do forgive you guys. (Whispers to them) besides, it's my brother you should be worrying about.

Kaiba: Stoppable, Possible. While I'm somewhat blinded with rage at what you two have done, I still respect you two as Friends But that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed-off about this!

Ron: (scared) what are you gonna do?

Kaiba: let's just say that I'll save my rage at the finals. If you make it that far, that is.

Joey: (looks at watch) whoa! Speaking of dueling, they're about to start! It's almost nine!

Yami Yugi: I suppose we've taken care of everything. We should get going.

Everyone there starts to leave the room. Kim, Ron and Yami Yugi were the last to leave.

Yami Yugi: (to Kim and Ron) and I hope this incident won't happen again.

Kim: you have our word that there won't be a repeat performance of last night again.

Ron: that's right. You totally have our word. (Whispers to Kim) it can wait 'till later (Kim giggles).

Yami Yugi: (annoyed) I heard that!

Ron: kidding! Yeesh! Can't take a joke, this guy!

Yami Yugi: (Chuckles) no, now I'm kidding. Just be careful next time.

Kim: you don't have to tell us twice.

* * *

The scene cuts back to the hotel lobby, where the rest of Team Possible was waiting for Kim and Ron to come back. They soon see them coming there way.

Zita: there they are! (To Team Yugi) So, you guys gave Kim and Ron good strategies?

Tristan:(Confused) …what in the hell are you talking about? (Joey Elbows him) ow! (Realizes) oh, the strategies! Yeah, we gave them some good ones.

Arnold: well, you picked a good time to come back. John is about to announce the start of the day's duels.

John: (through PA system) attention all duel teams: I wish you good morning for the second day of the Team World Duel Monsters Tournament. Once the clock strikes nine, today's duels will begin. For those of you carrying my electric guide book, you'll be happy to know that it has been upgraded while you slept last night. Now you'll be able to use your booklet as a map as well to help you navigate through all of Downtown Team World.

Mokuba: oh, cool!

Just then, bells were heard outside, as well as inside the hotel. It rang nine times, telling people that it was nine o'clock.

John: (through PA system) it is now 9:00 am, duels shall begin now. And remember: Perseverance, Skill, Leadership, and teamwork. These are the four things you need to win at the Team World Tournament. Good Luck!

Yami Yugi: let's go guys. It's time to Duel!

All the teams in the hotel start to leave and they soon fill the streets. Unbeknownst to any surprises they might run into as they begin a new day in Team World.

* * *

**_Well, there goes chapter 2. Next chapter, some of our heroes will deal with the different types of teams that are here, try and guess which. But until then, keep reading and reviewing. _**


	3. Duel Monster's Worst

_**Alright readers, here's chapter 3. Anyway, this story should have about four or five duels. They would probably consist of two chapters or more. Now on with the story, already!**  
_

* * *

Our story continues through the point of view of a video camera that is moving. All we see is a few buildings of Downtown Team World, and a few duels going on. A voice was heard, narrating what was going on. 

Person: (voice over) here we are on the streets of Downtown Team World, on the second day of the Team World Duel Monsters Tournament. My team and I will soon challenge another team to duel against, and hopefully make our way to the finals.

2nd person: (voice over) hey! There's Yugi!

The camera moves to where it now shows Yami Yugi, along with Tristan, Duke, Mai and Serenity about to begin a duel. There opponents consisted of three boys and two girls, with two of the boys being the youngest: one had red hair and a brown shirt with a spider image on it, the second wore a purple sweater with a hood over his head that hid most of his blond hair, and both boys wore blue jeans with sneakers. The elder boy had dark skin, a grey shirt with green plaid open jacket, and brown pants. And then there were the two girls, the one with red hair wore a pink long sleeve flower shirt with a red vest over it and caprice pants, while the blond girl with the pony tails had a blue shirt and shorts, both had female sneakers.

1st person: good call, Dil. (narrates) what you're looking at right now is one of the greatest Duel Monsters duelist of all time: the one and only Yugi Mutou! He and his team, which are mostly his friends and some of his rivals, are in this tournament too. Everyone expects his team to make it all the way to the finals.

The camera then focuses on Yami Yugi's face.

Yami Yugi: (to red headed boy) alright Carl, we accept your challenge. A five-against-five duel. It'll be me, Mai, Serenity, Duke and Tristan, against you, Hoodsey, Dodie, Ginger and Darren.

1st person: (to Yugi) great line, Yugi! Now say it again, but this time, with more feeling!

Yami Yugi hears that and looks over. He is now facing the camera with a confused look on his face.

Yami Yugi: Tommy? Tommy Pickles, is that you?

Tommy: hey, Yugi!

Just then, Joey's face comes into view of the camera.

Joey: what's with the camera? You makin' a movie or something?

We now see a regular view of Tommy holding the camera up. His red and blue tie-die shirt from yesterday was replaced buy the white shirt with blue short sleeves and collar he was wearing, and the red and blue lenses he had on yesterday were no longer on.

Tommy: yeah, you can say that. I'm somewhat a director. I've made some great movies before; I even won an award for one.

Joey: oh yeah? That sounds cool.

Tommy: well, now I'm making a movie of us on Team World, which, of course, will star me and my team.

He gestures to the rest of his team, which also have normal clothing rather then the costumes some had on yesterday. For one thing: Chuckie was wearing a light blue dress shirt with an image of Saturn on the front pocket and green pants. Dil had a long sleeved yellow shirt with green shorts, and Kimi had a pink and white shirt with shorts. The twins, Phil and Lil, both had the same green shirt, but Phil had a magenta colored jacket and jeans, and Lil had a pink jacket with a blue skirt, also she had a blue streak in her hair. Angelica pretty much had the same type of cloths as yesterday, as did Susie, but instead of a sunwrap, it was a pink top with a light pink jacket and her hair had only a headband that held it back.

Tommy: and hopefully, if we make it all the way, it will be one of my greatest movies ever, not to mention the money could help upgrade my filming gear. And hey, even if we don't win, it'll still make a great movie.

Joey: hey, do you think you can shoot some moves of us dueling?

Tommy: of course. I wouldn't think of making a Duel Monsters movie without having the best of the best star in it.

Joey: sweet! You're gonna film this duel here?

Dil: sorry Joey, we can't. We are in a bit of a hurry.

Tommy: yeah, I guess so.

Joey: (groans)

Tommy: don't feel bad. Next time, I might get you guys in another duel.

Joey: great! And when you do, make sure you get my good side for all the lovely ladies.

He then strikes a pose that has him with his duel disk arm over his chest and shows what seems to be a Hollywood movie actor smile.

Tommy: uh… that's a great pose. I'll see if I can work it in.

Angelica: come on, Pickles! Let's do this already!

Tommy: yeah, yeah! I hear you. (To Yami Yugi) good luck with your duels!

Yami Yugi: thanks. And good luck to you and your team!

(A/N: Sorry readers, I probably won't focus on Team Yugi in this fic, probably next fic)

* * *

About an hour passed since there encounter with Team Yugi, and Team Pickles had yet to find an opposing team, all were either in a duel, or just started one. Tommy was still working with his camera, which he was now pointing to his face. 

Tommy: (narrating) this is Tommy Pickles. Still with my team, it has been about an hour and still no luck with any duels yet. (To his team) guys, you see anyone finishing a duel?

Phil: no dice, T.

Susie: oh, man! We have to get a duel in if we're ever gonna make it to the-

Dil: (interrupts) wait! I see a team finishing a duel!

He points to a three-on-three duel, but they were so far, Dil couldn't see any better details on the duel.

Kimi: I wonder which team is it.

Angelica: who cares? Any team will do at this point!

Phil: I really hate to agree with Angelica, but she has a point.

Lil: well then let's go, already!

The team now rushes to the duel, which was now at a close, ending in a rather large explosion. The losing team fell to there knees while the teammates who weren't dueling looked on in shock, all of them had duel disk that were Battle City-Like and was colored in a mix of purple, red, blue, yellow and green. The representatives consisted of two boys and one girl. The first one at the right side was a light skinned boy; he had short brown hair, and wore a white shirt with green vest. The one in the middle was a girl who had a tanned skin; she had short blond hair and wore a blue long sleeved shirt with red polka-dots and jeans. And the last person was another boy who, oddly, had blue/greenish skin; his also had short brown hair and wore a red-lighting-bolt shirt with a purple vest and yellow shorts. The winning team looked on with proud and malicious looks on there faced. The leader was a man who has a USA Flag bandana on his blond hair and sunglasses that hid his eyes, a leather jacket and red shirt. His teammates consisted of a boy who had blue hair, yellow round-rim bug glasses, and a green jacket with an image of a tick on it. The other had a green jacket over his yellow shirt, and a large red ski-cap on his head. These three were none other then Bandit Keith, Weevil Underwood, and Rex Raptor. The other three teammates, who were known as Doug Funnie, Patty Mayonnaise, and Mosquito (Skeeter) Valentine were still on the ground, still in shock of what happened.

Doug: (groans) I don't get it. We had them on the ropes, how did they win?

Patty: we were so close.

Skeeter: yeah. We almost had them…

The Ref-Bot, who was number 29, was referring the duel.

Ref-Bot 29: Doug, Patty and Skeeter's life points are zero, Team Funnie Loses! The winner is: Team Keith! As the victor, your puzzle spheres will be solved by one turn, while the representatives of Team Funnie lose a solved portion of their puzzle spheres.

The Top of Team Funnie's duel disk where glowing. Team Keith holds their puzzle spheres over the light and it turns vertically by itself, while the puzzle spheres belonging to Doug, Skeeter and Patty turn as well, but in an opposite direction. The Ref-Bot then leaves the area, on its way to referee another duel, leaving only the two teams. The ones that were not dueling rushed over to the ones that were. Doug was helped by a girl with red hair wearing a purple dress and hat, here Sister Judy. The two kids with green skin, Chalky and Connie, helped Patty while the twin blond haired, grey skinned kids, Al and Moo, and red haired, light purple skinned girl, Beebe helped Skeeter.

Bandit Keith: well, I must say, that was our easiest challenge yet.

Doug: yeah, yeah, hooray for you. Now just leave us alone.

Bandit Keith: hold on. We still got some business to attend to.

Doug: like what?

Weevil: well, since you lost to us; that entitles us to somewhat of a trophy.

Rex: namely, your cards.

Chalky: you can't do that. It's against the rules.

Bandit Keith: and who's gonna stop us, you?

Voice: hey, what's going on here?

The two teams turn to see who said that. It was Tommy as he and his team came to them.

Bandit Keith: mind your own business, kid.

Tommy: ain't gonna happen, Bandana Boy.

Bandit Keith: whoa-ho, look who thinks he so brave.

Tommy: please, "bravery" is my middle name. First name's Tommy. I don't think I caught yours.

Dil: no need Tommy, I know who this is.

Chuckie: you do?

The rest of Team Pickles looked at Dil, who had somewhat of an angry look on his face.

Dil: yeah. That's Bandit Keith, the so-called intercontinental champion.

Bandit Keith: well, I guess my reputation precedes me.

Dil: yeah, your reputation for being a cheater! One of Duel Monsters worst, next to Weevil Underwood.

Phil: who's also with Bandit Keith from where I see.

Susie: don't forget about the Dino-duelist, Rex Raptor.

Rex: hey! I'm not a cheater!

Dil: but you might as well be, as you're with the other two. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised that you three cheated with this team right here (gestures Team Funnie).

Skeeter: come to think of it, I could have sworn I saw him take something out of his wrist band when he made that last move.

Tommy: Dil, Phil, What is it with you two? Why are you acting like this?

Dil: because I'm a Machine Duelist as well. And Keith gives Machine Duelist everywhere a bad name because of him cheating.

Phil: and Weevil is the same for all Insect Duelist.

Bandit Keith: you think you're better then us?

Dil: dude, I know we're better then you. At lest we don't need to cheat in order to win a duel.

Weevil: if you're so confident, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?

Dil: not a bad idea. How about three on three?

Bandit Keith: not a sweat. Me, Weevil and Rex against three of you guys.

Dil: no brainier: Phil, myself, and…Chuckie.

Kimi: why him?

Chuckie: yeah, why me?

Dil: well, I thought it could be somewhat even. I mean, Machine against Machine, Insect against Insect…

Chuckie: but I don't have Dinosaur cards.

Phil: well rituals are ancient, so are dinosaurs.

Lil: he's got us there.

Chuckie: alright, I'll join you guys.

Tommy: (to Dil) Dil, maybe I should be in this duel with you.

Dil: no T, this is my battle, I'm the one who's gonna fight it. (Whispers) besides, if something weird happens, it's gonna be up to you to provide us with proof. (Points to camera)

Tommy: (whispers) got ya, I'll record everything. Good luck, little bro.

Soon, Dil, Phil, and Chuckie walk over to where the representatives of Team Funnie were. Team Funnie walked over to the side-lines where the rest of Team Pickles.

Doug: by the way, I'm Doug, Doug Funnie (Holds out hand).

Tommy: (shakes hand) Tommy Pickles.

Doug: "Pickles"? That's an unusual name.

Tommy: (eyes narrowed) oh, and "Funnie" isn't?

Doug: … touché.

Bandit Keith: I hope you babies are hungry, 'cause you're going to eat our dust.

Dil: (eyes narrowed) now you've made it personal. Nobody calls us babies and gets away with it! We're Pre-Teens! Let's duel!

Voice: (Robotic) then, it's agreed!

The three teams look to the left (of Team Keith) and sees a Ref-Bot with then number 75 on its chest heading there way.

Ref-Bot 75: I am Ref-Bot 75, I shall referee this team duel, whatever I say goes, is that clear?

The two teams nod.

Ref-Bot 75: good. Now shuffle and cut your decks as I explain the basic rules.

Dil, Phil, Chuckie Bandit Keith, Rex and Weevil walked up to each other to shuffle and cut the decks.

Ref-Bot 75: this shall be an official Team World three-on-three tag-team Duel, Team Keith vs. Team Pickles. The representative for Team Keith: Bandit Keith, Weevil Underwood, and Rex Raptor. The Representatives for Team Pickles: Dil Pickles, Phil Deville, and Chuckie Finster.

The two teams finish shuffling and cutting their decks, and then they walk back to their duel stands from before.

Ref-Bot 75: The rules are simple; each Duelist will have 8000 life points. You must defeat all the duelist on the opposing team in order to win, Last team with a surviving duelist wins. Prepare to duel!

Dil, Phil and Chuckie stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, three go to the right, and three go to the left. The three to the right lock together to form a ring, then it sprout glider wings and landing gear. It lands and the wings fold back in, the ring folds half in the direction of the teams, and it glows a rainbow color, the same happens to the left side. Their duel disks folds into activation, and glows the same Rainbow color.  
Bandit Keith, Weevil and Rex then stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, three go to the right, and three go to the left, they do the same thing as the other two. Their duel disks folds into activation, and glows the same Rainbow color.

Ref Bot 75: Team Keith shall be red alliance. Team Pickles shall be blue alliance, turn order shall be decided via coin toss.

A giant Holographic coin with one side red, and the other side blue appeared in front of them. It went up twirling, then it came back down spinning on its side, then it went down, blue side up.

Ref-Bot 75: Blue alliance, choose the order.

Dil: I'll go first, followed by Keith. Then it'll be Phil's turn, and then there's Weevil. Next is Chuckie, and after him is Rex, then back to me. (A/N: they are standing in the order they are taking their turns)

Ref-Bot 75: Draw your cards and begin!

They all draw five cards.

Tommy: (narrating, working camera) my brother, Phil and Chuckie are now about to duel against some of Duel Monsters top contenders: Bandit Keith, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. I just hope that they make it. Good luck guys.

Doug: you can do it guys!

Patty: show Team Keith whose boss!

Skeeter: honk, honk! Knock those guys outta here! (Imitates a baseball getting hit by a bat)

Bandit Keith: I hope you're ready to lose.

**Bandit Keith: 8000 **

Weevil: 8000

Rex: 8000

Dil: don't write that victory speech just yet. You still have to go through us.

**Dil: 8000 **

Phil: 8000

Chuckie: 8000

Bandit Keith: then let's duel, already!

* * *

**_Cliff-hanger! Sorry guys, next chapter, the duel starts. Then after them will be another set of teams, try and guess which ones. Until then, read and review! _**


	4. Team Pickles vs Team Keith

_**Here's chapter four.**  
_

* * *

Our story continues just as it left off. Dil, Phil and Chuckie of Team Pickles were just about to have there duel with team Keith: Weevil, Rex and Bandit Keith. The rest of team Pickles watched, along with the team that Team Keith defeated before: Team Funnie.

Dil: I'll star things off. (Draws card looks at it) I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the facedown defensive monster card appeared in front of him.

Dil: next, I'll set one card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the facedown card appeared in front of him.

Dil: and that's it for me.

Bandit Keith: humph, and you call me pathetic. Watch and learn. (Draws card) I'll summon the Mechanical Chaser in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1850  
DEF: 800**

Bandit Keith: and I'll make him 300 points stronger with the Machine Conversion Factory, (puts card in duel disk) making it more deadly then it is now.

The magic card is shown on the field. More weapons, such as guns and swords, appear on Mechanical Chaser.

Mechanical Chaser:  
**ATK: 2150  
DEF: 1100  
**  
Bandit Keith: I end my turn by setting one card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the facedown card appeared in front of him.

Bandit Keith: your move.

Phil: (Draws card) first I'll play my Forest Field-magic card.

His field card zone slot opens and he puts the card in it. Jungle scenery, like trees, tall plants, ect. Appeared all over where the playing field, even where the duelist were playing.

Phil: as long as this stays in play, this card gives any Insect, Beast, Plant, and Beast-Warrior-type monsters an extra 200 ATK and DEF points. Next, I summon in attack mode, my Insect Knight.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1500**

Phil: and thanks to my Forest card, he gets an ATK and DEF point boost.

As he says this, the Insect Knight glows green slightly.

Insect Knight:  
**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1700  
**  
Bandit Keith: nice, but it still can't top my machine monster.

Phil: I'm well aware of that. That's why I'll play this next card. (Puts card in duel disk)

Bandit Keith: what card?

Phil: the Equip-magic card, Laser Cannon Armor!

The magic card is shown on the field. Insect Knight Glows and it now has a silver, high-tech armor with a large laser weapon on its back. The shield and sword that it had was replaced with two laser guns on its arms and hands.

Phil: this card increases any Insect-type monster by 300 ATK and DEF points…

Insect Knight:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000**

Phil: …more then enough to take down that Mechanical Chaser of yours. I end my turn.

Weevil: sure, it may be able to take down Keith's monster, but what about mine? (Draws card) my move! (Looks at hand, thinking) hmm, so far, I got nothing good that'll take down that knight. But, that can change (laughs evilly).

From his sleeve, a card held by a tiny claw makes its way to his hand. It slowly enters the card sleeve of one card, and pulls the original card out and into his sleeve, all in one swift motion, so no one, not even the Ref-Bot, knows it. (A/N: like the machinery in Keith's duel when he was brainwashed by Marik)

Weevil: alright then. I summon a monster known as Petit Moth, in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 300  
DEF: 200**

Weevil: and thanks to Phil's Forest card, (Petit Moth Glows green slightly) my Moth gets a power boost.

Petit Moth:  
**ATK: 500  
DEF: 400**

Phil: oh, boy. I know what happens next.

Weevil: do you?

Phil: yes, I have that card, too.

Weevil: well then this won't surprise you! Thanks to the effect of my Cocoon of Evolution, (Shows card) I can treat it like an Equip-magic card and use it on my Moth. (Puts card in duel disk)

The monster card is shown on the field. The Petit Moth then incases itself in a pink Cocoon until it's completely covered.

Weevil: and thanks to Cocoon of Evolution's card effect, Petit Moth's ATK and DEF points become the same as my Cocoon.

Petit Moth/Cocoon of Evolution:  
**ATK: 0  
DEF: 2000**

The Cocoon glows green slightly because of the Field-magic card.

Petit Moth/Cocoon of Evolution:  
**ATK: 200  
DEF: 2200**

Weevil: now with each passing turn, my Moth will undergo transformation. Once six turns have passed, my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth will appear! Taking you all down! (Laughs Evilly) I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn.

He puts the cards in the duel disk and the three facedown cards appear in front of him.

Weevil: attack if you dare! (Laughs Evilly)

Chuckie: are you done yet? Because I would like to take my turn. (Draws card) and I'll start by setting four cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the four facedown cards appear in front of him.

Chuckie: next, I'll summon this monster:

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

Chuckie: meet the powerful Hand of Nephthys.

**ATK: 600  
DEF: 600**

Bandit Keith: (laughs) you call that powerful? It only has 600 ATK points.

Chuckie: my monster may not be as strong as yours, but attack points aren't everything.

Bandit Keith: is that right?

Chuckie: you bet. And you'll find that out for yourselves soon, but for now, I end my turn.

Rex: now it's my turn! (Draws card) I summon my Armored Lizard, in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Rex: but I'm not done yet. Next I'll play this magic card, (puts card in duel disk) Ultra Evolution Pill!

The magic card is shown on the field. A giant pink and purple pill appears in front of Armored Lizard and Armored Lizards takes it and swallows it.

Chuckie: what's that card suppose to do?

Rex: simple, once my Reptile monster takes that pill, he becomes a dinosaur. Or to put it more simply; I can now sacrifice my Armored Lizard to special summon a dinosaur-type monster from my hand.

Armored Lizard glows white and it transforms. It now becomes a new monster.

Rex: say hello to Black Tyranno.

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1800**

Chuckie: oh nuts.

Rex: now I'll take out that Hand of Nephthys. It's feeding time, Black Tyranno! Chomp him up, good.

Black Tyranno rushes towards Chuckie's monster and was about to bite into it.

Tommy: NO!

Patty: I can't look!

Patty covers her eyes and the rest of her face in Doug's shoulder. He notices and blushes a little.

Dil: not so fast, Raptor! I reveal my facedown card!

He pushes the button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Dil: COVERING FIRE!

At that point, Insect Knight glows and appears behind Hand of Nephthys. It shoots an energy beam at Hand of Nephthys and that monster glows too. Black Tyranno was about to bite Hand of Nephthys completely when Hand of Nephthys shot flames it its mouth. The flames went all the way inside it, which caused Black Tyranno to explode. All but Dil was in shock at what happened.

Rex: what the hell just happened?

Dil: that would be the cause of my facedown card: Covering Fire. This trap card can only work if one of your monsters attacks one of ours. When that happens, I can take another monster that's face up on the field, and add whatever ATK points it has to the targeted monster.

Skeeter: (thinking) let's see… Hand of Nephthys had 600 ATK points, and the only other monster that's face up on the field is Phil's Insect Knight, and that has 2400 ATK points. (Thinks for a moment) _AWOOGA_! That means that Hand of Nephthys had 3000 ATK points when Black Tyranno attacked!

Hand of Nephthys:  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 600**

Dil: that's right. And when Black Tyranno attack, Rex was the one who paid the price.

**Rex: 7600**

Dil: now, if you're done, I'd like to take my turn.

Rex: Grrr. I'll set one card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the facedown card appeared in front of him.

Rex: make your move.

Hand of Nephthys:  
**ATK: 600  
DEF: 600**

Dil: thanks. (Draws card) for my next turn, I'll set two more cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of him.

Dil: next I'll summon this monster.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

Dil: this monster is one of the first ever robots, running by clockwork, cogs and gears. Meet the first of my many Ancient Gear monsters. Ancient Gear Solder!

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1300**

Bandit Keith: that rusted thing? What's the matter, couldn't give him an upgrade?

Dil: my machine may be old, but sometimes the past can help in ways you can't imagine. For example: Ancient Gear Solder, attack Weevil's Cocooned Moth with gear gun assault!

Ancient Gear Solder aims it arm gun at the Cocooned monster.

Dil: since it's in attack mode, you bug will be nothing but a mess.

Weevil: A-HAHAHA! Did you happen to have forgotten about our facedown cards?

Dil: actually, no. which is why I'm prepared. Ancient Gear Solder, activate your card effect: Gear Blocker!

Ancient Gear Solder now throws a large number of gears towards Team Keith. The Gears then wedged themselves onto their facedown cards.

Weevil: hey! What's going on? I can't activate my facedown cards!

Bandit Keith: what did you do?

Dil: allow me to explain: every time my Ancient Gear Solder attacks. None of you are able to activate any magic or trap cards until my next turn. Now as I was saying: destroy that Cocooned Petit Moth!

Ancient Gear Solder shoots a laser beam at the Cocooned Petit Moth, thus destroying it.

Weevil: NO! MY COCOON!

**Weevil: 7000  
**  
Dil: OH YEAH! I rule! That's all for my turn, let's see what you can come up with.

Bandit Keith: I plan to.

He draws a card from his deck and looks at it.

Bandit Keith: (thinking) not bad, but I could use this until later.

From his sleeve, a card held by a tiny claw makes its way to the card he drew. It slowly enters the card sleeve of it and pulls the original card out and into his sleeve, all in one swift motion.

Bandit Keith: (Thinking) much better.

Meanwhile, Tommy was still recording what was happening.

Tommy: (thinking, groans) I still don't see anything. You'd think I'd see either Keith or Weevil do something cheat-like by now. Well, sooner or later, it'll happen. And when it does, I'll be the one with the proof.

Bandit Keith: alright Mechanical Chaser, destroy that Ancient Gear Solder!

Mechanical Chaser rushes with its weapons at the ready.

Dil: HA! You forgot about my facedown cards. (Pushes button on duel disk) well, now you're in for it.

One of his facedown cards flips up. A strange device appears in the center of the field, it had the word "EXIT" over a cylindrical entrance.

Dil: say hello to the Compulsory Evacuation Device. This sends one monster on the field back to the owner's hand. And I choose Mechanical Chaser.

Bandit Keith: guess you forgot about my facedown card. Well now it's gonna cost you.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Bandit Keith: once I give up 1000 life points…

**Bandit Keith: 7000**

Bandit Keith: my Seven Tools of the Bandit will destroy your trap card.

Chuckie: not so fast, Bandana Boy.

Angelica: "Bandana Boy"?

Chuckie: (eyes Angelica) if you can think of a better comeback, I'd like to hear it. (To Bandit Keith) now then, I'll reveal my facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown card flips up.

Chuckie: my "Curse of Royal" trap card could only work if another card was about to destroy another magic or trap card. Curse of Royal then destroys the destroying card, I.E. your Seven Tools of the Bandit.

Ghostly skulls appear out of the card and towards the "Seven Tools of the Bandit" card. They go right through it, which causes it to be destroyed.

Bandit Keith: NO!

Chuckie: OH YEAH! And since Curse of Royal negated Seven Tools of the Bandit, Dil's trap is unharmed. (To Dil) go for it, pal.

Dil: you got it, Chuck. Compulsory Evacuation Device, take out Mechanical Chaser!

The Compulsory Evacuation Device turns to Mechanical Chaser and stars to suck it towards inside. Mechanical Chaser is sucked into the machine and then the top launches off and shoots Mechanical Chaser in the air. The card returns to Bandit Keith's hand.

Dil: YES! Anything else you'd like to try, Keith?

Bandit Keith: punk. I'll show you. I'll set a monster facedown, and two more cards facedown, ending my turn.

He puts the cards in and on his duel disk. The two facedown cards and the one facedown monster appears in front of him.

Dil: alright, Phil, it's you're move.

Phil: right. Here I go! (Draws card, looks at it) not too bad. But first, I'd better take care of Keith's defense monster. And I have just the card to do it. (Puts card in duel disk)

The card is shown on the field. It was a magic card.

Phil: my Nobleman of Crossout destroys one facedown monster on the field and removes it from play.

Kimi: ooh, a risky move!

Judy: how's that.

Kimi: if the destroyed monster had a flip effect, then any other monsters either duelist has with the same name must also be removed from play, no matter where it is.

Phil: Nobleman of Crossout, destroy Keith's facedown monster!

A sword comes out of the magic card, striking the facedown monster. It was now revealed to be a Cyber Jar.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 900**

Tommy: NYAH! A Cyber Jar!

Kimi: (un-surprised) saw it coming.

Bandit Keith: HA! Now anyone else with a Cyber Jar has to remove it from play.

Dil: that would be me and Chuckie.

Phil: sorry guys.

Chuckie: don't worry; it's not your fault.

A lone card pops out of both Dil and Chuckie's decks. They take the cards and send them to their graveyards.

Phil: well, it's still my turn. And I think I'll summon my own Petit Moth.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 300  
DEF: 200  
**  
The Petit Moth Glows because of the Field magic card.

Petit Moth:  
**ATK: 500  
DEF: 400  
**  
Phil: next comes my Pot of Greed, (puts card in duel disk) now I draw two cards.

The magic card is shown on the field. Phil draws two cards from his deck.

Phil: nice. Next is my own Cocoon of Evolution, which I'll use on Petit Moth. (Puts card in duel disk)

The monster card is shown on the field. The Petit Moth then incases itself in a pink Cocoon until it's completely covered.

Phil: you know what comes next right? Petit Moth's ATK and DEF points become the same as my Cocoon.

Petit Moth/Cocoon of Evolution:  
**ATK: 0  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Phil: and he'll get a power boost thanks to my Forest Field-Magic card.

Petit Moth/Cocoon of Evolution:  
**ATK: 200  
DEF: 2200**

Dil: now I reveal my second facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Dil: Zero Gravity! Now all the face up monsters on the field must change from whatever mode they are in, to the opposite.

Hand of Nephthys and Ancient Gear Solder kneel on one leg as they go to defense mode, while the Cocooned Petit Moth turns sideways.

Phil: thanks Dil. I'll set two cards facedown, and end my turn.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of him.

Phil: make your move.

Weevil: with pleasure.

He draws a card from his deck and looks at it. He then starts chuckling, and then it becomes maniacal laughing.

Weevil: this is perfect!

Phil: what is?

Weevil: as soon as I play the card that I drew, you'll be finished!

* * *

_**What did Weevil draw? Will Dil, Phil and Chuckie survive it? Keep reading and fine out!** _


	5. Team Pickles vs Team Keith II

_**Here's chapter five.**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

The scene cuts to Team Funnie and Team Keith. Team Funnie lost a duel they had

Bandit Keith: well, I must say, that was our easiest challenge yet.

Doug: yeah, yeah, hooray for you. Now just leave us alone.

Bandit Keith: hold on. We still got some business to attend to.

Weevil: since you lost to us; that entitles us to somewhat of a trophy.

Rex: namely, your cards.

Chalky: you can't do that. It's against the rules.

Bandit Keith: and who's gonna stop us, you?

Voice: hey, what's going on here?

The two teams turn to see who said that. It was Tommy as he and his team came to them.

Bandit Keith: mind your own business, kid.

Tommy: ain't gonna happen, Bandana Boy.

Bandit Keith: whoa-ho, look who thinks he so brave.

Tommy: please, "bravery" is my middle name. First name's Tommy. I don't think I caught yours.

Dil: no need Tommy, I know who this is. That's Bandit Keith, the so-called intercontinental champion.

Bandit Keith: well, I guess my reputation precedes me.

Dil: yeah, your reputation for being a cheater, one of Duel Monsters worst, next to Weevil Underwood.

Phil: who's also with Bandit Keith from where I see.

Susie: don't forget about the Dino-duelist, Rex Raptor.

Rex: hey! I'm not a cheater!

Dil: but you might as well be, as you're with the other two.

Bandit Keith: you think you're better then us?

Dil: dude, I know we're better then you.

Weevil: if you're so confident, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?

Dil: not a bad idea. How about three on three?

Bandit Keith: not a sweat. Me, Weevil and Rex against three of you guys.

The scene then cuts to the duel happening. Dil, Phil and Chuckie were dueling Team Keith.

Phil: it's my turn. And I think I'll summon my own Petit Moth.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 300  
DEF: 200**

The Petit Moth Glows because of the Field magic card.

Petit Moth:  
**ATK: 500  
DEF: 400**

Phil: Next is my own Cocoon of Evolution, which I'll use on Petit Moth. (Puts card in duel disk)

The monster card is shown on the field. The Petit Moth then incases itself in a pink Cocoon until it's completely covered.

Phil: you know what comes next right? Petit Moth's ATK and DEF points become the same as my Cocoon.

Petit Moth/Cocoon of Evolution:  
**ATK: 0  
DEF: 2000**

Phil: and he'll get a power boost thanks to my Forest Field-Magic card.

Petit Moth/Cocoon of Evolution:  
**ATK: 300  
DEF: 2300**

Phil: I'll set two cards facedown, and end my turn.

Weevil draws a card from his deck and looks at it. He then starts chuckling, and then it becomes maniacal laughing.

Weevil: this is perfect!

Phil: what is?

Weevil: as soon as I play the card that I drew, you'll be finished!

_Back to story, Score so far:_

**Bandit Keith: 7000**

Weevil: 7000

Rex: 7600

Dil: 8000

Phil: 8000

Chuckie: 8000

The story continues with Weevil, still at the beginning of his turn, smiling at the card he drew.

Weevil: the card I hold in my hand is even more powerful then my Moth and my Insect Queen. And just like my moth, this bug evolves with each turn.

Phil: so, are you gonna play it, or just hold it in your hand?

Weevil: humph! You should be worrying about me summoning this great beast! But since you're in a hurry to lose, I'll show you

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

Weevil: say hello to my great insect: THE ULTIMATE INSECT LV 1!

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Chuckie: are you kidding? That thing has no ATK points.

Phil: um… my Field card?

Chuckie: (realizes) oh, yeah.

The Ultimate Insect Level 1 glows green because of the Field-magic card.

Ultimate Insect LV 1:  
**ATK: 200  
DEF: 200  
**  
Phil: also, I have a feeling that card has an effect that might help him win.

Weevil: too true. My Ultimate Insect is one of the few rare Level-up monsters.

Tommy: a Level-up monster?

Skeeter: I've heard of those cards. They are specific monster cards. They all have the same name, but each is a different star-level. A low level one has the power to summon its higher level version of itself with each turn, and it keeps going until it reaches its final level.

Weevil: the blue boy's right. With each passing turn, my Ultimate Insect grows until it reaches its final level: star-level seven.

Dil: wait a sec. if that this grows with each turn, wouldn't it take seven turns until it becomes its final form?

Weevil: actually, no. these Level-up monsters can skip a few levels. For example: my Ultimate Insect becomes a star-level three monster on my next turn.

Doug: "level three"? If I'm guessing right, that means that it grows two star-levels higher every turn!

Skeeter: all Level-up monsters grow two star-levels every turn. (A/N: I'm not making that up; I checked. All of the LV monsters grow two star-levels every turn)

Tommy: the guys might be in trouble if Weevil counts his teammate's turns. (Thinking) and I still haven't caught them cheating.

Weevil: now then, I think I'll play this magic card. (Puts card in duel disk) go Insect Barrier!

The magic card is shown on the field. A web of light appears in font of all of Team Keith.

Phil: that card? That only keeps insect-type monster from attacking you, and I'm the only one on my team that has those. (Realizes) oh-no! I know what's gonna happen next!

Weevil: Reveal DNA Surgery!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up. All the monsters on the field then sprout insect wings and antennas. And now they all glow green

Ancient Gear Solder:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Hand of Nephthys:  
**ATK: 800  
DEF: 800**

Dil: aw crap! He turned all of our monsters into insect-types with his DNA Surgery!

Weevil: how right you are. That's all for my turn, let's see what you got.

Chuckie: oh, I plan to. (Draws card) now I reveal my three facedown cards!

He pushes three buttons on his duel disk and his three facedown cards flip up.

Chuckie: my three "Embodiment of Apophis!"

Three monsters appear on the field as Chuckie takes the three trap cards and places them in the monster card zone on his duel disk.

Rex: hey, wait! You can't put traps on the monster zones.

Chuckie: with these I can! Embodiment of Apophis is a very unique card. It works like a trap, but attacks like a monster. A card type known as a Trap-Monster!

Bandit Keith: A Trap-Monster?

Chuckie: that's right. Once activated, my traps can move to my monster card zones and be treaded as monster. Each one had 1600 ATK points and 1800 DEF points.

Embodiment of Apophis x3:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800**

They now become insects and they glow green

Embodiment of Apophis x3:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Chuckie: now I can activate my Hand of Nephthys's card effect: I can sacrifice it with another monster to summon a monster from my deck.

His deck glows and a lone card pops out of it. He takes it and puts it on the field, the Hand of Nephthys and one Embodiment of Apophis disintegrates as the new monster appears on the field.

Chuckie: meet my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1600  
**  
It becomes an insect and glows green

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1800**

Chuckie: my great beast has a powerful card effect. When Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys is special summoned, he destroys all the magic and trap cards on the field.

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys becomes more inflamed and it shoots flames all around.

Weevil: you realize that it destroys yours too, right.

Chuckie: not with this card I traded with Yugi! (Puts card in duel disk) Living Arrow!

The card is shown on the field. A gold arrow appears out of it.

Chuckie: this quick-play magic card allows me to take a card effect and focuses it elsewhere. So now my Phoenix destroys all of your cards.

The arrow absorbs the flames and heads towards Team Keith.

Rex: Activate trap! (Pushes button on duel disk) FAKE TRAP!

One of his facedown card flips up. The flaming arrow hits only that card and it gets destroyed.

Rex: when one or all of our facedown magic or trap cards becomes targeted to be destroyed, my Fake Trap becomes the one that gets destroyed.

Chuckie: I'll set another monster facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the facedown monster card appears in front of him.

Rex: my turn. (Draws card)

Weevil: now my Insect grows stronger because I also count the turns of my teammates.

Weevil's deck glows. A lone card pops out of it and Weevil takes it. The Ultimate insect Glows white and becomes bigger in size.

Weevil: now he becomes Ultimate Insect LV 3!

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 900**

It lightly glows green thanks to Field-magic card.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1100**

Phil: Don't worry guys; we still have two turns before it reaches its final level.

Weevil: that's what you think!

He pushes two buttons on his duel disk and his two facedown cards flip up.

Weevil: I activate my two "Pyro Clock of Destiny" trap cards!

Two round stone tablets with flame hands appear out of the trap. The two sets of hands starts to move.

Weevil: these cards can accelerate time and make a next turn happen.

Phil: ah crap! He's making it grow all at once!

Weevil: now it's Ultimate Insect LV 5…

Weevil's deck glows again as two more card pop out. He then takes then, The Ultimate insect Glows white again and becomes bigger in size

**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1900**

The Ultimate Insect Glows white once more and becomes bigger in size, and now has wings.

Weevil: now it becomes Ultimate Insect LV 7!

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1200**

Weevil Cackles as it lightly glows green thanks to Field-magic card.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1400**

Weevil: and thanks to this new monster's card effect, all of your monster loose 700 ATK and DEF points.

Ultimate Insect LV 7 creates wind with its wings as specks of yellow powder come from it. The powder hits all of Team Pickles's face up monsters, and they become the following statistic:

Embodiment of Apophis x2:  
**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1400**

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys:  
**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1200**

Petit Moth/Cocoon of Evolution:  
**ATK: 0  
DEF: 1600**

Insect Knight:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1300**

Ancient Gear Solder:  
**ATK: 900  
DEF: 900  
**  
Weevil: A-HAHAHAHAHAHA! With my Ultimate Insect on the field, you three can't win. And it's still Rex's turn.

Rex: I summon the mighty Gilasaurus, in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appeared in front of him.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 400**

Rex: and that was a special summon thanks to Gilasaurus's card effect, now I can do an extra normal summon.

He puts a card on his duel disk and another monster appears in front of him.

Rex: meet my favorite monster: the Two-Headed King Rex!

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200**

They both become Insects and glow green.

Gilasaurus:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 600**

Two-Headed King Rex:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1400**

Phil: (thinking) damn it! Weevil's card combo along with my Field card is giving them too much of an advantage. We've got to destroy them.

Rex: Weevil, if you mind?

Weevil: Ultimate Insect LV 7, control shift to Rex and follow his orders.

Ultimate Insect LV 7 flies towards Rex's side of the field.

Rex: thank you. Ultimate Insect LV 7; destroy Ancient Gear Solder with insect vision!

Its eyes glow red and shoots two energy beams at Ancient Gear Solder.

Phil: hold on! I activate my facedown card!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up

Phil: Shift! This card changes what monster you attack.

Dil: have him attack my facedown card.

Phil: alright, Ultimate Insect LV 7 now attacks Dil's facedown card.

The laser now turns and hits Dil's facedown card and made contact, which created a cloud of smoke.

Rex: well, so much for you defenses.

Dil: I wouldn't be so sure of that, Raptor.

Rex: huh?

Dil: take a look at what you attacked.

The smoke cleared and it showed that what ever Dil had facedown was still there.

Rex: what is that and how is it still standing?

Dil: to answer your first question. This machine is one of my many machines monsters known as Vehicroids. This Vehicroids is known as Gyroid.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Dil: now, to answer your second question, my Gyroid's card effect makes it so that it can never be destroyed in battle.

Rex: well, that may be, but your other monsters are still fair game. Two-Headed King Rex, attack Ancient Gear Solder.

Two-Headed King Rex flies towards the Ancient Gear Solder.

Phil: no they ain't, because of my second facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his second facedown card flips up.

Phil: my "Staunch Defender" trap card makes it so you can only attack one monster on our side of the field, and I choose Dil's Gyroid.

Two-Headed King Rex shoots flames from there mouths, which hit Gyroid. Gyroid still stands.

Phil: and this trap forces you to attack with all your monsters.

Rex's Gilasaurus attacks Gyroid next, but Gyroid is not destroyed.

Rex: I'll set another card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the facedown card appears in front of him.

Dil: my move now. (Thinking) okay, I'm gonna need something good to turn the tables.

He draws a card from his deck and looks at it.

Dil: (thinking) that'll do. (Aloud) it's about time we took control of this duel. I shall now sacrifice my Ancient Gear Solder to summon a new monster.

Bandit Keith: (Thinking) Go ahead and try. My trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole, will take it out.

Dil puts the card on his duel disk. Ancient Gear Solder disintegrates and the new summoned monster appears in its place.

Dil: I have now summoned the all powerful Jinzo!

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Bandit Keith: (thinking) UH! Jinzo? How did this kid get a card that rare? Now my trap is useless.

Dil: I'm sure you all know how Jinzo works, right? As long as he stays on the field, all trap cards are destroyed. (To Chuckie) this means that your trap-monsters would be destroyed too.

Chuckie: it's alright; as long as we take them out, I forgive you.

Jinzo's eyes glow red it shoots energy beams that destroyed all the face up trap cards.

Dil: with DNA Surgery destroyed, our monsters are now back to there original types. And I'm not done yet. Next I plan to destroy that Insect.

Weevil: easer said then done, as we speak, my Insect is weakening your Jinzo.

Ultimate Insect LV 7 creates wind with its wings as specks of yellow powder come from it. The powder then hits Jinzo.

Jinzo:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 800**

Dil: well, I still got a few tricks up my sleeves. I now play my Pot of Greed. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Dil: this lets me draw two cards. (Does so) now I play another magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Dil: Shrink! This magic card cuts one monster's attack points in half.

Ultimate Insect LV 7 glows and then it becomes half its size.

Ultimate Insect LV 7:  
**ATK: 1450  
DEF: 1500**

Weevil: NO!

Dil: I'm not done yet. I'll now give Jinzo a little up-grade. (Puts card in duel disk) I activate Amplifier!

The magic card is shown on the field. A metallic Helmet now appears on Jinzo's head.

Dil: normally, Jinzo keeps all traps from working. But with this baby equipped to him, our traps are safe while yours are still taken out!

Bandit Keith: WHAT?

Weevil: NO WAY!

Tommy: way to go, little bro!

Doug: yeah, in your faces, Team Keith.

Dil: Jinzo, take out the Insect with Cyber Energy Shock!

Jinzo forms a ball of energy and throws it at Ultimate Insect LV 7, which causes it to be destroyed.

Weevil: my Ultimate Insect! CRUSHED LIKE A COMMAN FLY!

**Weevil: 6750**

Doug: this is great, those guys are losing and those guys haven't lost any life points yet.

Judy: well that may be, but they're still have a long way before they win.

Phil: without your Ultimate Insect, all our monsters are back to normal.

Jinzo:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Petit Moth/Cocoon of Evolution:  
**ATK: 300  
DEF: 2300**

Insect Knight:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000**

Gilasaurus:  
**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 400  
**  
Two-Headed King Rex:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200**

Dil: I end my turn by play a magic card: (Puts card in duel disk) Ring of Magnetism, which I'll use on Gyroid.

The magic card is shown on the field. An electric ring forms around Gyroid

Gyroid:  
**ATK: 500  
DEF: 500**

Weevil: what? That card just weakened your monster, why bother playing it?

Dil: you'll find out soon. But in the meantime, (To Bandit Keith) take your turn.

Bandit Keith: (Draws card, looks at it) that Amplifier may help you work your traps with Jinzo, but it also has its drawbacks. (Puts card in duel disk) and my next card will prove that: Mystical Space Typhoon!

The magic card is shown on the field. Wind comes from the card and hits the Amplifier helmet on Jinzo. It disintegrates, along with Jinzo.

Dil: (thinking) oh man! He knew that if Amplifier was destroyed, Jinzo would go with it.

Bandit Keith: now my play my Monster Reborn magic card, (Puts card in duel disk) I bring back a monster from your graveyards.

The magic card is shown on the field. Dil's graveyard glows as a beam of light comes out of it. The beam reaches towards Bandit Keith's side of the field, which then forms into Jinzo.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500**

Dil: shazbot.

Bandit Keith: now Jinzo, attack four-eye's Sacred Phoenix with cyber energy shock!

Jinzo forms a ball of energy and throws it at Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. But the Ring of Magnetism glows and the energy ball hits Gyroid.

Bandit Keith: What?

Dil: Heh. It seems that you forgot about my Ring of Magnetism and its card effect. You see, it may a monster when active, but as long as the equipped monster stays on the field, that's the only monster you're able to attack. Only until the monster is destroyed will you be able to attack the others, but thanks to my Gyroid's card effect, he won't be destroyed in battle.

Bandit Keith: clever little punk, aren't you? Fine, I end my turn.

Phil: and now it's my turn.

He draws the card from his deck. At that time, his Petit Moth/Cocoon of Evolution monster glows

Rex: what's up with that Cocoon?

Phil: well, if you recall, the number of turns that my Cocooned monster stays on the field, the stronger it gets. And since I counted the turns of my teammates, and thanks to Weevil's two trap cards, it has been six turns since I played it, and now I have the right card in my hand.

At that second, the Cocoon starts to crack and beak. It then explodes in light and the new monster appears on the field.

Phil: I've now summoned the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.

**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000  
**  
It then glows green because of the field

**ATK: 3700  
DEF: 3200  
**  
Phil: Great Moth, destroy that Jinzo with you killer Pollen!

It then spreads its wings as yellow powder comes out of them. The powder hits Jinzo and it disintegrates.

**Bandit Keith: 5700**

Phil: I end my turn.

Bandit Keith: (To Weevil) alright, bug boy, you have to get us out of this mess! If not, then you'll gonna get it.

Weevil: don't worry, Keith. I'm feeling lucky.

Tommy: (thinking) hmm… Weevil doesn't seem to be worried. I better focus on him.

Tommy takes is camera and zooms all the way to Weevil. Through the camera, we see that he is now focused on Weevil's deck.

Weevil: I draw now.

As he draws Tommy focuses more on the deck as Weevil takes his draw. At the second he draws, he then see what seems to be that the card moved a bit before he drew that card.

Tommy: (thinking) what was that? Did that card move?

He does the re-play on his camera and slows it down. The slowed down footage shows the mechanical claw thing switching the card he's about to draw.

Tommy: (thinking) Strike one, Underwood. Two more and I can get them out of here.

Weevil: (looks at card) hee-hee-hee. I now play this magic card: (puts card in duel disk) Reversal Quiz!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Weevil: first, all the cards on our field and hand gets destroyed.

All the cards on their side of the field disintegrate. And the three teammates discard from there hands.

Weevil: now I draw one card, but before I do, I must guess what type it is, whether it'd be a Monster, magic or trap card. And if I'm able to guess right, our life points switch.

Chuckie: uh-oh!

He begins to draw.

Weevil: I say…magic card!

He draws, but before that, the same mechanical claw thing switches the card he's about to draw. Once he draws the card, it glows.

Weevil: (looks at it) YES!

He shows that the card was his Pot of Greed magic card. All of there duel disk start to glow.

**Bandit Keith: 8000**

Weevil: 8000

Rex: 8000

Dil: 5700

Phil: 6750

Chuckie: 7600

Dil: crap!

Weevil: now I play Pot of Greed. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field and weevil draws two cards.

Weevil: now I play Dark hole! (Puts card in duel disk) destroying all the monsters.

The magic card is shown on the field. A black hole appears on the field and it sucks all the monsters on the field.

Dil: double crap!

Weevil: now I play MY Monster Reborn! (Puts card in duel disk) bringing back Dil's Jinzo.

The magic card is shown on the field. Dil's graveyard glows as a beam of light comes out of it. The beam reaches towards Bandit Keith's side of the field, which then forms into Jinzo.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500**

Dil: Triple crap!

Weevil: now I attack! Jinzo, attack-

Chuckie: not so fast, Weevil. Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, come back to the field!

Chuckie's graveyard glows as a beam of light comes out. The beam then forms into Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1600**

Weevil: what the?

Chuckie: I guess I should explain. You see, when my Phoenix is destroyed by a card effect, it comes back to the field. And you know what happens when my Phoenix is special summoned, right?

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys becomes more inflamed and it shoots flames all around, destroying all the magic and trap cards.

Chuckie: still want to attack?

Weevil: hmm… no, I'll end my turn.

Chuckie: (draws card, looks at it) sweet! I play Card of Sanctity! (Puts card in duel disk) now we all draw six cards.

The magic card is shown on the field. Everyone draws and now everyone has six cards in there hands.

Chuckie: nice. I now play a Ritual magic card, (Puts card in duel disk) Shinato's Ark!

The magic card is shown on the field. A large boat/ark appears above Chuckie.

Chuckie: all I have to do is sacrifice monsters whose star-level is eight or more and I'll summon my most powerful monster. I shall now sacrifice the Invader of Darkness in my hand.

The monster is shown on the field; it is then sucked into the ark. Two doors open and it shoots an energy beam towards the field. It then forms into the summoned monster.

Chuckie: say hello to Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!

**ATK: 3300  
DEF: 3000  
**  
Chuckie: now Shinato, attack that Jinzo with Divine Ring!

Six orbs marked with Kanji symbols appeared in Shinato's hands, and they spun around, forming a blur. He shot them forward, destroying Jinzo.

**Weevil: 7100**

Chuckie: now my Phoenix, attack Weevil's life points directly.

Flames form in Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys's mouth and it shoots it towards Weevil. Weevil guards himself with his duel disk as the flames hit.

**Weevil: 4700**

Chuckie: I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode, and another card facedown.

He puts the cards in and on his duel disk and the facedown monster and card appears in front of him.

Chuckie: I end my turn.

Rex: (Draws card) I play the magic card, Polymerization, (Puts card in duel disk) fusing my Gilasaurus and Chitoptera to form my Horned Saurus.

The magic card and the two monsters appear on the field. The two monsters twirl together to from a new monster.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2000**  
(A/N: I'm guessing DEF)

Rex: and to make it stronger, my Raise Body heat will increase its ATK and DEF by 300 points, (puts card in duel disk) and this Wasteland Field-magic card will give him 200 more points.

He puts the card in the field card zone and that and the Equip-magic card appear on the field. The playing area dries up like a drought. Horned Saurus glows white while the other card makes it flame up, giving it 500 ATK and DEF points all together.

Horned Saurus:  
**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2500**

Rex: I now play my Soul Release magic card! (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Rex: this lets me remove up to five cards from either of our graveyards.

Chuckie: let me guess, you're gonna remove five of our monsters from play.

Rex: maybe that Jinzo, but the rest will be the four Dinos in my graveyard.

The magic card glows. Dil's Jinzo, and Rex's two Gilasaurus, Chitoptera and Two-headed King Rex enter the card, being removed from play.

Chuckie: (thinking) he's up to something.

Rex: now, since my fusion monster was special summoned, I can do an extra normal summon. So I now summon a new Dino of mine: my Tyranno Infinity!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears on the field.

**ATK:0  
DEF:0**

Rex: this new monster gets 1000 ATK points for every Dinosaur-type monsters that are removed from play.

Dil: (thinking) so that's it. That's why he removes them from play, to strengthen this new monster.

Chuckie: so with four Dinos removed, then that mean…

Rex: (Finishes) Tyranno Infinity has 4000 ATK points.

Tyranno Infinity:  
**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 0  
**  
It glows white because of the Field-magic card.

Tyranno Infinity:  
**ATK: 4200  
DEF: 200**

Rex: Tyranno Infinity, attack that Shinato. And Horned Saurus, you attack that Phoenix!

Horned Saurus shoots fire at Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, thus destroying it.

**Chuckie: 7500  
**  
Tyranno Infinity then runs and bites into Shinato and it disintegrates.

**Chuckie: 6600**

Rex: I'll set a card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the facedown card appears in front of him.

Dil: (draws card) then it's my turn. I'll set three cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the three facedown cards appear in front of him.

Dil: next I play my Cost Down magic card, (puts card in duel disk) down-grading all the monsters in our hands by two stars.

The magic card is shown on the field and Dil, Phil and Chuckie's cards glow.

Dil: I can now summon this six level monster like a four level monster.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

Dil: meet my second Ancient Gear monster, Ancient Gear Beast!

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2000**

Dil: and that's all for me.

Bandit Keith: (draws card) hmm, not bad. First I play my own Cost Down magic card, (puts card in duel disk) down-grading all the monsters in our hands by two stars.

The magic card is shown on the field and Bandit Keith, Weevil and Rex's cards glow.

Bandit Keith: next comes Double Spell. (Puts card in duel disk) which will allow me to use my opponent's magic card by sacrificing mine.

The magic card is shown on the field. He puts a "7 Completed" magic card in his graveyard. And Dil's graveyard glows.

Bandit Keith: I'll use your Cost Down to lower my monster's level again. Now I can summon this!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

Bandit Keith: My Perfect Machine King!

**ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Dil: aw crap!

Bandit Keith: and with that Gear monster of yours, he gets stronger.

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 1500**

Bandit Keith: Perfect Machine King, attack!

Perfect Machine King raised its right arm and launched its rocket fist towards Ancient Gear Beast.

Dil activate trap! (Pushes button on duel disk) Negate Attack!

One of his facedown cards flips up. It then glows, the rocket fits hits an invisible wall, leaving the monster safe.

Bandit Keith: Grrr. I'll end my turn by setting a card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the facedown card appears in front of him.

Phil: (Draws card, looks at it) not much I can do, so I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode and two more cards facedown too.

He puts the cards in and on his duel disk and the defensive monster and two facedown cards appear in font of him.

Phil: end turn.

Weevil: (Draws card) YES! I play a magic card, (Puts card in duel disk) Premature Burial!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Weevil: I pay 800 life points to bring back a monster in my graveyard.

**Weevil: 3900**

His graveyard glows as a beam of light shoots out of it. it then forms into the chosen monster.

Weevil: my Ultimate Insect LV 7! A-HAHAHAHAHAH!  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1200**

Weevil: and you remember what happens next, right? He weakens all your monsters!

Ultimate Insect LV 7 creates wind with its wings as specks of yellow powder come from it. The powder hits Ancient Gear Beast.

Ancient Gear Beast:  
**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1300**

Bandit Keith: Perfect Machine King…

Rex: Tyranno Infinity, Horned Saurus…

Bandit Keith and Rex: control shift to Weevil and follow his orders.

The three monsters move towards Weevil's side of the field.

Weevil: HA! Now with this arsenal of super strong monsters, you three can't win! A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Skeeter: I hate to be the one to point this out, guys. But I think they're screwed.

Angelica: Yeah, I hate to agree with blue boy here, but he's right. It appears they're boned.

Tommy: no way! I know they can get themselves out of this. (Thinking) come on guys, you can beat these cheats.

Weevil: with our monsters and nothing but your weakened rejects, you three don't have a prayer!

* * *

**_Will Weevil defeat our heroes, or do they still have a few moves left? Keep reading to find out. _**


	6. The Man Eater Moth

_**Here's the next chapter, and the end of this duel, next chapter will have the next duel. Also, in this Fic, "Grand Championship" didn't happen yet. Enjoy.**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

The scene cuts to somewhere between the 3rd and 4th round of the duel between Team Keith and Team Pickles.

Rex: I now summon a new Dino of mine: my Tyranno Infinity!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears on the field.

Rex: this new monster gets 1000 ATK points for every Dinosaur-type monsters that are removed from play, and with four Dinos removed, that mean Tyranno Infinity has 4000 ATK points.

Tyranno Infinity:  
**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 0  
**  
It glows white because of the Field-magic card.

Tyranno Infinity:  
**ATK: 4200  
DEF: 200**

Bandit Keith: First I play my own Cost Down magic card, (puts card in duel disk) down-grading all the monsters in our hands by two stars.

The magic card is shown on the field and Bandit Keith, Weevil and Rex's cards glow.

Bandit Keith: next comes Double Spell. (Puts card in duel disk) which will allow me to use my opponent's magic card by sacrificing mine.

The magic card is shown on the field. He puts a "7 Completed" magic card in his graveyard. And Dil's graveyard glows.

Bandit Keith: I'll use your Cost Down to lower my monster's level again. Now I can summon this!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

Bandit Keith: My Perfect Machine King!  
**ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1500**

Weevil: I play a magic card, (Puts card in duel disk) Premature Burial!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Weevil: I pay 800 life points to bring back a monster in my graveyard.

**Weevil: 3900**

Weevil: my Ultimate Insect LV 7! A-HAHAHAHAHAH!

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1200**

Weevil: and you remember what happens next, right? He weakens all your monsters!

Ultimate Insect LV 7 creates wind with its wings as specks of yellow powder come from it. The powder hits Ancient Gear Beast.

Ancient Gear Beast:  
**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1300**

Bandit Keith: Perfect Machine King…

Rex: Tyranno Infinity, Horned Saurus…

Bandit Keith and Rex: control shift to Weevil and follow his orders.

The three monsters move towards Weevil's side of the field.

Weevil: HA! Now with this arsenal of super strong monsters, you three can't win! A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! With our monsters and nothing but your weakened rejects, you three don't have a prayer!

_Back to story, score so far:_

**Bandit Keith: 8000**

Weevil: 3900

Rex: 8000

Dil: 5700

Phil: 6750

Chuckie: 6600

The scene opens up to a duel, specifically, Team Yugi's duel against the Team known as Team Foutley, and it's just about finished.

Yami Yugi: Dark Magician, wipe out the rest of Carl's life points, Dark Magic Attack!

Indeed, throughout the entire duel, only Yami Yugi and Carl Foutley were the only ones left. Both having 500 life points left, and each had no card in their hands, Yami Yugi managed to draw Monster Reborn, which he used to bring back his Dark Magician, which was now attacking Carl directly. As Dark Magician shot a blast of his Dark Magic attack, Carl guarded himself with his duel disk as the attack came.

Carl: grrr… rats!

**Carl: 0**

The Ref-Bot (number 65) made a whistle noise.

Ref-Bot 65: Carl's life points are zero, Team Foutley loses! The winner is: Team Yugi!

The millennium puzzle glows as Yami Yugi changes back to Yugi as the top of Team Foutley's duel disk were glowing. Yugi, Serenity, Mai, Duke and Tristan holds their puzzle spheres over the light and it turns vertically by itself, while the puzzle spheres belonging to Team Foutley turn as well, but in an opposite direction.

Tristan: boy, that took longer then I thought.

Yugi: still, that was quite the duel.

Carl: I couldn't agree more.

Before anyone said anything else, a huge explosion was heard.

Tristan: what the hell was that?

Darren: it sounded like a huge explosion!

Yugi: I think we should check it out.

After saying that, the two teams were in a rush to see where the explosion took place. It took them a good 10 minutes to get there, but they made it to the area, which was the duel between Team Keith and Team Pickles, Weevil called an attack towards Dil's Ancient Gear Beast with his Ultimate Insect LV 7.

Weevil: let's see what that does to your life points.

**Dil: 4400**

Dil: you may have destroyed my monster, but you fell for my trap. (Pushes button on duel disk) activate Revenge Sacrifice!

One of his facedown cards flips up.

Dil: this Quick-Play Magic card (AN: I'm guessing) allows me to sacrifice a monster when that monster destroys one of mine.

Red tentacles pop out of the card and wrap themselves around Ultimate Insect LV 7. It then pulls the monster into the card, destroying it.

Weevil: NO! Not again!

Dil: now I'll use that monster to summon my down-graded Perfect Machine King!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1500**

Dil: both can only get a 500 ATK point boost from other Machine-types.

Perfect Machine King (x2):  
**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 1500**

Weevil: well, then I'll just have to try a different tactic. Tyranno Infinity, attack Phil's facedown card.

Tyranno Infinity runs towards Phil's facedown card, which was revealed as a Pinch Hopper.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1200**

It bit into Pinch Hopper and then swallows it.

Phil: HA! You just destroyed my Pinch Hopper. When that happens, I can summon an Insect monster from my hand.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears on the field.

Phil: say hello to Insect Queen!

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2400  
**  
Weevil: NO! Not Insect Queen! She gets stronger with each insect, including herself!

Insect Queen:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2400**

Weevil: hmm, I rather not try anything else yet, so I'll set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of him.

Weevil: that's all for me, I return my teammate's monsters.

The three monster went back to there right owners as Team Yugi and Team Foutley make it to the duel.

Yugi: isn't that Tommy Pickle's little brother?

Carl: Pickles? The same guy who took down Blake Gripling?

Joey: actually, it is Tommy's brother. And it looks like him, Chuckie and that twin boy whose name I forget-

Phil: (interrupts) it's Phil!

Joey: thanks (continues) are facing off against Weevil, Rex and Bandit Keith

Yugi: let's see what going on.

Chuckie: (Draws card) okay, it's time we turned this duel around. I reveal my facedown monster to be Gearfried the Iron Knight.

He flips his facedown monster, revealing it to be a Gearfried the Iron Knight. The hologram card does the same thing.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600**

Chuckie: next I play a magic card, (Puts card in duel disk) which I could only play if I had Gearfried on the field.

The magic card is shown on the field and Rex recognized it.

Rex: NO! Not that!

Chuckie: that's right! It's Release Restraint. With this, I'll break free Gearfried from his Iron armor.

The magic card glows, so does Gearfried. Its armor starts to crack and the breaks completely, revealing the new monster.

Chuckie: I've summoned Gearfried the Swordmaster!

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200**

Weevil: please, that monster can't touch ours.

Rex: well, it can't. But it might get worst if he-

Chuckie: (interups) I shall now equip Gearfried.

Rex: -does that. Crap.

Chuckie: (Puts card in duel disk) with this: Dragonic Attack!

The magic card is shown on the field. Gearfried's sword suddenly creates a dragon made out of a blue fire, which then is wrapped around the sword.

Chuckie: once Gearfried gets an Equip-Magic card, he can destroy one monster instantly.

Gearfried swings his sword, which creates an energy slice that rushes towards Tyranno Infinity.

Chuckie: not only does this card make him stronger by 500 ATK and DEF points, but it also turns Gearfried into a dragon.

The blue flame dragon wraps itself around Gearfried and it is engulfed in its flame. The flames disappear and Gearfried is transformed into a dragon.

Gearfried the Swordmaster:  
**ATK: 3100  
DEF: 2700  
**  
Chuckie: Gearfried, destroy his Horned Saurus with Dragonic Sword attack!

Gearfried swings his sword again, which creates another energy slice that rushes towards Horned Saurus, and that destroys it.

**Rex: 7400**

Chuckie: next I reveal my facedown card, (puts card in duel disk) Roll of Fate!

His facedown card flips up. An arm pops out and throws a six-sided die.

Chuckie: this card lets me draw cards depending on the roll of the die, but I also have to remove that many cards from play.

The die rolls and spins on its side. Then it lands on a six.

Chuckie: alright! A six!

He draws six cards and adds them to his hand. He then draws six more cards and sends them to the graveyard part of his duel disk.

Chuckie: (thinking) yes! I drew another Equip-magic card! (Aloud) I now play another equip magic card. Puts card in duel disk) Malevolent Nuzzler!

The magic card is shown on the field and it glows, so does Gearfried.

Chuckie: increasing his ATK points by 700 and allowing his card effect to happen again.

Gearfried the Swordmaster:  
**ATK: 3800  
DEF: 2700**

Gearfried swings his sword again, which creates another energy slice that rushes towards Keith's Perfect Machine King, and that destroys it.

Chuckie: I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode and two more cards facedown.

He puts the cards in and on his duel disk and the facedown monster and two cards appear in front of him.

Chuckie: ending my turn.

Rex: now it's my turn! (Draws card, looks at it and groans) I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode, and that's it.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the defensive monster card appears in front of him.

Dil: my turn! (Thinking) come on, something good! Anything to help us!

He draws a card from his deck and looks at it

Dil: Chuckie, I need your facedown monster.

Chuckie: it's yours. (The card moves towards Dil's side of the field) Do what you need to with it

Dil: I'll sacrifice it, along with my Machine King, in order to summon the most powerful Ancient Gear monster!

He puts the card on his duel disk. Chuckie's facedown monster and Perfect Machine King disintegrate as the summoned monster appeared in front of him.

Dil: COME FORTH, ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 3000**

Dil: now my Golem, attack Rex's facedown monster with your Gear Cannon! And don't even bother with you facedown cards, my Golem's gears keeps them from activating!

Ancient Gear Golem produces gears from its body, which lodge themselves onto Team Keith's facedown cards. It then shoots an energy beam from its Gear Cannon arm, and at Rex's facedown monster, which was revealed to be an Uraby, which was destroyed.

**ATK: 1500  
DEG: 800**

Dil: and thanks to my Golem's second card effect, he can cause damage to you life points even if your monster was in defense mode.

**Rex: 5200**

Dil: I end my turn.

Bandit Keith: (Draws card, thinking) alright, I think it's about time I used my secret weapon.

From his sleeve, the card held by a tiny claw makes its way to his hand. It slowly enters the card sleeve of the card he drew, and pulls the original card out and into his sleeve, all in one swift motion. No one noticed it happened, or so he thought. Besides Tommy who caught the act happen, another saw it to, but we'll get to that later, right now, Keith was about to make his move.

Bandit Keith: I play an Equip-magic card (puts card in duel disk), which I'll use on your monster!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Bandit Keith: it's known as Snatch Steal!

Joey: "Snatch Steal"? What's that?

Kaiba: a very rare and powerful card. Once equipped, Bandit Keith will be able to control a monster on the opposing side of the field.

Tristan: like Change of Heart?

Kaiba: yes, but since it's an Equip-magic card, the monster stays in control for as long as it is equipped. But there's a plus side.

Yugi: what plus side?

Kaiba: The opponent gets 1000 life points every turn that monster is equipped.

Carl: it must be worth the risk if he's willing to play it.

Dil: so what monster do you want?

Bandit Keith: that's a no brainier: I want that Gearfried the Swordmaster.

The magic card glows, so does Gearfried. Gearfried is then moved towards Bandit Keith's side of the field.

Joey: uh-oh, and since Snatch Steal is Equip-magic, Gearfried's card effect happens again!

Bandit Keith: Gearfried, activate your card effect and destroy that Gear Golem!

Gearfried swings his sword again, which creates another energy slice that rushes towards Dil's Ancient Gear Golem, and that destroys it.

Bandit Keith: I reveal my facedown card! (Pushes button on duel disk) Metalmorph!

The facedown card flips up. Gearfried becomes metallic, and is now a Machine.

Joey: I know what this does.

Duke: yep, now it's 300 points stronger.

Gearfried the Swordmaster:  
**ATK: 4100  
DEF: 3000  
**  
Bandit Keith: now that it's equipped again, Gearfried, do your thing!

Gearfried swings his sword again, which creates another energy slice that rushes towards Phil's Insect Queen, and that destroys it.

Bandit Keith: Gearfried, attack Dil's life points directly!

Gearfried swings his sword again, which creates another energy slice that rushes towards Dil. He guards himself with his duel disk as the attack came to him, pushing him back a few feet.

**Dil: 300**

Tommy: oh-no! He's only got 300 life points left!

Bandit Keith: ha! (To Dil) One more attack, and you'll be out of the duel, leaving us with the rest of your playmates. But for now, I end my turn.

Dil: Phil, it's up to you now to keep us in this duel, whatever you do, we got your back.

Phil: alright. This is it. Here… I… GO!

He draws a card from his deck and looks at it, then back at the opposing monster. He then smiles.

Phil: oh, this is sweet! Get ready to lose, Team Keith, as I summon my powerful Man Eater Bug!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 450  
DEF: 600**

Kaiba: the Man Eater Bug? Is he crazy? Its effect only works if it's flipped up.

Yugi: (Thinking) Kaiba's right. What would Phil be thinking playing it like that?

Weevil: (laughs evilly) and here I thought you knew about insect monsters.

Phil just smiles in a mischief-like way.

Yugi: (thinking) Phil has something up his sleeve, his other teammates don't seem to be worried.

Phil: you should know that Man Eater bug has more strength then what its effect suggests.

Weevil: what are you talking about?

Phil: watch and learn, bug boy. (Puts card in duel disk) I activate the magic card, Man Eater's Cocoon! (A/N: Made that one up)

The magic card is shown on the field (A/N: the image is a Man Eater Bug creating a Cocoon). The Man Eater Bug is then incased in a large cocoon.

Weevil: "Man Eater's Cocoon"?

Phil: it could only work if I had a face-up Man Eater Bug. This card let's my Man Eater Bug grow and Evolve. Then, once six turns has passed, my ultimate monster shall appear. But for now, I end my turn.

Weevil: big Mistake, (draws card) my move.

Phil: not anymore! (Pushes button on duel disk) I activate my trap, End Turn (A/N: See "So Not the Duel Drama" CH 8)

The facedown card flips up.

Weevil: what is that?

Phil: once I pay 2000 life points, your turn comes to an end before you begin. And since this is a team duel, I'll make it so that it becomes my turn again.

Yugi: that means an entire round was skipped in a madder of seconds.

Phil: now it's my turn again. (Draws card)

**Phil: 4750**

Phil: and since I counted my teammates, that means my monster just needs three more turns.

Weevil: well, it won't happen.

Chuckie: that's what you think. (Pushes button on duel disk) I activate Time Accelerator Dice! (A/N: Made that one up)

The facedown card flips up (A/N: the image was a six sided die with a Clock behind it). A robotic hand sticks out and throws a six sided die.

Chuckie: this card makes a number of turns go by depending on the roll. All we need is a three or more.

The die spins on its side, and then it lands on a… four.

Phil: yes! Four turns, more then enough to bring my great beast here.

The cocoon glows green and then starts to crack. It then shatters, showing the new monster. It looked like the Man Eater Bug, only much bigger and stronger, but tiny legs, and it had large moth/butterfly wings. (A/N: it can only be summoned that way with Man Eater bug and Man Eater's Cocoon. Its star-level is eight, Attribute: Earth,)

Phil: Say Hello to my Man Eater Moth!

**ATK: 3850  
DEF: 3200  
**  
Joey: whoa, that thing is powerful!

Yugi: I've never seen anything like it.

Bandit Keith: pretty Close, but it still isn't close enough to destroy our, or should I say "Chuckie's" Monster.

Phil: what part of "Man Eater" do you not understand?

As on cue, the Man Eater Moth flew towards Gearfried and bit into him, swallowing him whole.

Phil: once per turn, my monster can destroy one other with one bite. Now it's your turn. Man Eater Moth, attack!

The Man Eater Moth flies towards Weevil and takes a bite on his duel disk, and most of his left arm. It then struggles as weevil screams in terror, then it lets go.

Weevil: MY LIFE POINTS! NO!

**Weevil: 50**

Lil: Alright Phil! He's got him down to 50 life points.

Phil: I end my turn.

Weevil: (draws card) I reveal my facedown card, (Pushes button on duel disk) Call of the Haunted!

One of his facedown cards flip up an image of a graveyard appears

Weevil: I shall bring my Rex's Tyranno Infinity!

Tyranno infinity comes back from the "ground" like a zombie.

**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 0**

Weevil: attack Tyranno-

Dil: not so fast! it's time I ended this duel! (Pushes button on duel disk) Activate Last Turn!

His facedown card flips up and glows.

Dil: basically all other cards are destroyed and we choose one monster each and those two attacks each other. Whichever monster is left standing is the winner.

Weevil: fine, I choose Tyranno Infinity.

Phil: and I choose my Man Eater Moth.

Tommy: (Narrating) this is it, someone is gonna lose the duel.

The two monsters stare at each other, as do the six duelists. Time seems to move slow as the final attack is called.

Weevil: ATTACK!

Phil: ATTACK!

The two monster rush towards each other, ready to attack, jaws wide ready to eat the other. Tyranno Infinity is about to bite into Man Eater Moth, but then Man Eater Moth's mouth opens wider and bites into Tyranno Infinity and starts to eat it. It soon swallows it completely as Team Keith was in shock.

Ref-Bot 75: due to the effect of "Last Turn", Team Pickles wins!

Weevil: WHAT? But mine was stronger!

Phil: because of its effect, only once can I destroy a monster during my opponents turn, but I give up 100 life points to use it.

Rex: it must be a trick! You three cheated somehow!

Just then, Ref-Bot 75 shoots a hologram, and it's the image of John, the head of the tournament.

John: actually, it was you who cheated.

Weevil: what?

John: that's right, I'm transmitting from my headquarters and I was watching the monitor and I saw Bandit Keith Switch one of his cards with that Snatch Steal. That counts as one strike!

Tommy: make that three!

John: I'm sorry?

Tommy: I recorded the whole duel and caught Weevil and Keith doing the same thing: switching the cards in their hands.

He shows the holo-John the recording of Weevil and Bandit Keith with the machinery. And John gets an angry look on his face. Just then, Ref-Bot 75 shoots a light at the three, which was an X-ray beam that showed the machinery in Keith and Weevil, but not Rex.

John: in light of this new Evidence: I hereby disqualify Team Keith from the tournament, they shall return to earth and all the victories they won shall return to the opponents they defeated.

As he said that, Doug's puzzle sphere, along with Skeeter and Patty's start to move and be solved.

Doug: Alright!

Skeeter: cool man, Honk, Honk!

John: Ref-bots! (Ref-bots surrounds Team Keith) take them out of here.

Rex: Grrr. Thanks a lot guys!

Weevil: THIS ISN'T OVER!

Bandit Keith: we'll be back!

They soon get dragged way by a group of Ref-Bots, soon to leave the planet.

John: let this be a lesson to anyone who thinks they can cheat there way to victory!

The Holo-John fades out and soon, Chuckie, Phil and Dil's puzzle spheres are solved by one twist. Crowds of people cheer at Team Pickles.

Joey: great job, guys. Not a lot of guys can stand up to those freaks.

Yugi: yeah, you guys deserve it.

Dil: what can I say? I had to prove our point. I am the Machine King.

Phil: and I'm the Insect King! Oh yeah!

Tommy: good job Dil, Chuckie!

Tommy and Dil do there handshake of punching each other fits.

Lil: you too, Phil.

She kisses him on the cheek, which Phil quickly wipes after.

Phil: LIL! Gross!

Tommy: guys, we better get going.

Doug: yeah, us too.

Tommy: well, good luck you guys, hope to see you in the finals.

It took some time, but soon the crowd faded, leaving the teams to go off in their next duels and adventure.

* * *

**_That's it for this duel, I hope you liked the cards I created. Keep reading, more duels are on the way, but it can only happen if you all review. Try and guess whose next, until then, Read and Review. _**


	7. My Life as a Teenage Dueling Robot

_**Here's the next chapter and duel. **  
_

* * *

Out story begins on another section of Team World, a large grey circular two-story building. Like a lot of the duelist here, they are mostly kids and Teens, and here in Team World's care service, the duelist's parents or relatives can receive or send vid-phone calls to their kids and/or send them care packages. We now focus on a single teenage girl, or so would it seem. At a closer look, we see that the girl looked more robotic then human; she was silver white and had a metallic blue "top, Skirt," and "boots" if you will. And her "Hair" was in what looked like pigtails. This was the teenage robot know as Jenny (XJ9) Wakemen. She was on one of the vid-phones with a woman; she had white hair, red safety goggles and yellow lab coat. She was Jenny's creator/mother, Dr. Nora Wakemen.

Jenny: hi mom, it's Jenny.

Dr. Wakemen: (through vid-phone) hello there, XJ9 how's you little Duel tournament thing?

Jenny: it's going great mom. How's things back home?

Dr. Wakemen: oh, there have been some moments, but since you took care of Vexus back on Cluster Prime, things around here have been more quite.

Jenny: and the other moments…?

Dr. Wakemen: you sisters have managed to take care of the local monster attacks.

As she said that, a loud explosion was heard. Through the vid-phone, we see a robot that was some resemblance of Jenny, but she was bigger/bulkier then Jenny, and her "Cloths" were dark Blue. This was one of Jenny's younger sisters/prototypes, XJ8.

Dr. Wakemen: XJ8! Are you alright?

XJ8: (more robotic) I'm fine mother.

XJ8's "pigtails" transforms into rockets and she flies out of the hole she created.

Dr. Wakemen: well, anyway, I'm glad you called. You see, I've manage to create for you a new system for your defense mechanisms.

Jenny: is this gonna be like those up-graded eyes you created?

Dr. Wakemen: oh no, XJ9. This up-grade is software that works along with you hearing program.

Jenny: how does it work?

Dr. Wakemen: just connect you pin connector to the out port here and I'll explain while it downloads.

Jenny's right index finger opens up a small compartment, revealing a pin connector with a length wire. She then plugs it in the correct out-port and the corner on the screen says: "Now downloading…"

Dr. Wakemen: this new system shall allow you to sense radio waves throughout the air and power cords before they are sent to there proper destination.

Jenny: (sighs) English, mom?

Dr. Wakemen: let's see… (Thinks for a moment) well, you know that a message from say, a Walkie-talkie, starts from one Walkie-talkie; point "A" to the second, point "B", right?

Jenny: right…

Dr. Wakemen: well, with this new software, you'll be able to hear that message between points. You'll be able to hear the message from point "A" before it gets to point "B."

Jenny: oh… I get it. That sounds cool.

Dr. Wakemen: oh, I guess it does.

The corner on the vid-phone screed beeps and now says: "Download complete."

Jenny: ooh, it's done.

Dr. Wakemen: alright, XJ9. You should be able to activate it like you would your normal weapons; I trust you'll use this new system wisely.

Jenny: don't worry, mom. I'll only use it when I need to.

Dr. Wakemen: good, because I should warn you that there is a setting on that up-grade, and under no circumstances are you to put it up too high.

Jenny: what will happen if I do?

Dr. Wakemen: I'm not sure, I've still haven't gotten that part figured out yet. But that doesn't mean that you should test it yourself, it might damage your system!

Jenny: relax, mom, I'll make sure I won't turn it up too high.

Dr. Wakemen: good. Well, I suppose I'm holding you up with you little tournament, I better be going too. If you need any help, you'll know how to get me.

Jenny: of course, mom.

Dr. Wakemen: and XJ9?

Jenny: yeah?

Dr. Wakemen: say hello to the boys for me. Good luck and have fun, XJ9.

Jenny: (sighs) mom, when are you ever gonna get use to calling me "Jenny"?

Dr. Wakemen: I'm sorry honey; you know old habits die hard. Again, good luck XJ- I mean, Jenny.

The screen goes blank and Jenny hangs up by turning her screen off and starts to head back to her teammates. She was in this tournament with her regular friends: a red haired teenager named Brad and his little brother, Tucker, or "Tuck" as they sometimes called him. Along with those two, there was Sheldon; a teenage boy who, for a somewhat non-weird reason, has a crush on Jenny, oblivious to the fact that she was a robot and he was human. The three kids in question were waiting for her outside, their duel disk were the Orichalcos-like design and was the same colors as Jenny's body. As Jenny was on her way to their spot, Sheldon was making a card trade with another duelist: a young man with a light blue shirt of some sort of purple superhero.

Sheldon: (makes trade) pleasure doing business with you.

Person: anytime. Take care, Sheldon. (He leaves)

Brad: (sighs) I'm glad he's gone.

Tucker: yeah, he was really annoying. He was all "Ultralord this" and "Ultralord that." the guy needs help.

Sheldon: well, he may have been weird, be he had excellent taste in cards. (Sees Jenny coming, then in an enthusiastic tone) Jenny! There you are!

Jenny: (in an annoyed/board tone) hey there, Sheldon.

Brad: so? How's things back home?

Jenny: nothing to report. My sisters are handling the job well.

Just then, Jenny raises her left arm. It opens and folds into a duel disk, the same kind as her teammates. Her left arm then closes back.

Jenny: let's get going, I'm inching to duel!

They soon start walking along the streets, looking for a team to duel against. It was then that Tucker asked Jenny a question.

Tucker: so, anything else happened that Dr. Wakemen told you?

Jenny: well, mom did give me this cool gadget. I'm supposed to hear radio signals or something.

Just then, a knob appears on Jenny's right side of her head. It would be where her ear would be, but she has no ears.

Tucker: cool!

Brad: what's the knob for?

Jenny: that's the setting. Mom said that I shouldn't turn it up too high.

Tucker: why's that?

At the second he asked that question, he jumped high enough to reach the Knob and turn it. He turns it all the way to setting "11."

Jenny: hey! Get off, Tuck!

Jenny pushes him off, but the knob goes with him.

Jenny: (feels the area where the knob was) oh, thanks a lot, Tucker!

Tucker: well sor-ry! (Thinking) grouchy robot!

Jenny: I heard that!

Tucker: heard what?

Jenny: you just said that I was a grouchy robot.

Tucker: no I didn't. You must be getting a screw loose or something, because I didn't say anything.

Jenny: (confused) but, I could have sworn I heard…

Brad: (thinking) oh, boy. I Think tuck is right and Jenny really is going crazy. Maybe she has a computer virus or something.

Jenny: no I don't, I did a virus check this morning!

Brad: what? Jenny, what are you talking about?

Jenny: you said that I might have a computer virus.

Brad: no I didn't.

Jenny: GRRR. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Sheldon: (thinking) wow. Jenny's so cute when she's confused. (Sighs) and she seems to look more chromed then ever today.

Jenny: hey! Eye's on my face, Sheldon!

Sheldon: what?

Jenny: don't play dumb, I heard you check out my body!

Sheldon: no I didn't. I mean, sure I was thinking it, but I didn't-

Jenny: (interrupts) wait, what did you say?

Sheldon: that I was thinking it?

Jenny: (thinks for a moment) I wonder… (Grabs Brad) Brad, I need you to think of something!

Brad: like what?

Jenny: anything!

Brad: (thinking) man, Jenny's really hurting me!

Jenny: (lets go) sorry. (Realizes) Hey! I heard that! I can read minds!

Sheldon: how's that possible?

Jenny: this must be the effect of my hearing up-grade. Since the setting is so high up, I can read a person's thoughts. Does that make sense?

Tucker: not as much. But then again, we have seen weirder things.

Sheldon: Jenny, I don't like this. I've seen too many cartoons about mind reading to prove to me that it can get you into a lot of trouble. Maybe you should call Dr. Wakemen and tell her about this.

Jenny: no way, Sheldon. Mom would totaly disown me if she found out I disobeyed her. And besides, with mind-reading powers, I can tell what my enemies will do before they even do it. Not to mention help us with this tournament.

Brad: but isn't that cheating?

Tucker: well, rumors had it that Pegasus was able to read minds to win his duels.

Brad: yeah, and he lost an eye to prove it. I'm with Sheldon on this one; you should call your mom and get this fixed before we get into big trouble.

Sheldon: yeah, I'm sure she would understand if we tell her that it was an accident.

Jenny: (sighs) look, how about I keep the powers for a few hours and see what happens? If we get in trouble, then I'll call mom. Now let's find us a duel, already.

Jenny runs off, followed by tucker.

Tucker: wait for us, Jenny! (Runs to Jenny)

Brad: (to Sheldon) how long do you think until this gets her in trouble.

Sheldon: I'd say about 11 to 15 minutes.

Sheldon and Brad soon follow Jenny and Tucker, unknowing of what might happen to them.

* * *

_**Will this new ability get Jenny in a world of trouble? What Team will they duel against? You'll have to keep reading and reviewing to find out.** _


	8. The clash of the Teen Heroes

_**Here's the next chapter**  
_

* * *

Our story continues just as it left off; Jenny Wakemen and her team were looking for a team to duel, and Jenny now had the power to read minds because of her new hearing up-grade. Brad and Sheldon knew that she would get herself in trouble; they just didn't know how much. Jenny was hearing all sorts of things going on in peoples' minds. 

Jenny: wow! This is so cool! You got to here all the things people think about, it-it's mind-boggling!

Brad: Jenny, not that I don't find this fascinating or anything, but don't you think we should find a team to duel against?

Jenny: right. So does anyone see anyone good?

Tucker: hey, I think I see a team over there.

He points to where he sees the team. It was our heroes Team Yugi, sitting down at tables, resting and some of them drinking coffee. Duke was the one passing a few cups around.

Duke: who ordered the double-choco-latte?

Joey: right here!

Jenny: good eyes, Tucker! Let's go over there and duel them.

Brad: um… Jenny, that's Team Yugi. As in "Yugi Mutou: The Greatest duelist in the world."

Sheldon: yeah, we can't duel them. They'll kill us!

Tucker then begins to flap his arms and starts his imitation of a chicken towards Brad and Sheldon.

Brad: knock it off tucker or I'll tell everyone that you wet your pants watching that wizard movie.

Tucker: I was not scared; I just couldn't hold it in!

Jenny: well, if we're not gonna duel them, why don't we go over there and see what's in there mind? (She winks at him)

Sheldon: I don't think we'll be able to do that.

Jenny: why not?

Sheldon: because they already left.

Jenny was confused and what Sheldon said, but that changed once she saw that Team Yugi had already left the coffee shop area.

Jenny: come on. Let's follow them. (Runs off, Sheldon and Tucker follow)

Brad: I was afraid you'd say that. (Follows her)

After a few minutes of searching and chasing, they finally catch up to Team Yugi. Team XJ9 was right behind them, making sure they weren't seen. Luckily Team Yugi have not yet noticed them yet

Jenny: (whispers) okay guys, make sure they don't see me yet, so just stay close and try to be nonchalant.

The team slowly walks there way next to team Yugi. Brad, Tucker and Sheldon were in front of Jenny as they started whistling casually. Mako Tsunami then turned to them, still walking.

Mako: (annoyed tone) Alright, so you three are nonchalant. Quit rubbing our noses in it! (Continues to walk)

Brad: (thinking) hmm, that seemed a bit too close. Jenny, if you're hearing this; hurry up with your mind reading thing and let's leave.

Jenny hears this and she gives Brad, Tucker and Sheldon head-phones that were in one of her compartments. With these head-phones, they could hear what Jenny was thinking.

Jenny: (through head phones in thoughts) don't worry guys, it won't take long.

She starts to concentrate on Team Yugi; so far they didn't noticed Team XJ9 near them in anyway. Jenny had just gotten a frequency, it was Joey's thoughts.

Joey: (thinking) man, Phil totally kicked Weevil's cheating ass good! With an insect, even! (Sighs) boy, this day has been going good so far

Jenny then gets another frequency, this time it was Duke and he was listening to music in a MP3 player he brought with him. So it was basically Jenny listening to music as if normal. Now Jenny gets another frequency, this time it was Kaiba. He was looking at his hands with a concern look on his face, which was now at a state of shock as he now sees them slightly glowing red and blue, just like before, only now both hands were glowing. Kaiba tries to concentrate, trying to stop the glowing. Soon it stops and he lets out a sigh of relief.

Kaiba: (thinking) this cannot be good. Now both of my hands were glowing. I've got to find the reason for this and soon.

Yugi was looking at Kaiba with a concern look on his face.

Yugi: (thinking) man, I'm really worried about Kaiba. I don't think anything like this has ever happened to him.

Soon, an astral-projection of Yami Yugi appeared next to him.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) yes. This doesn't seem to be anything like back in battle city and the events with the Orichalcos.

Jenny: (through head phones in thoughts) hmm… that's weird.

Brad: (thinking) what is?

Jenny: (through head phones in thoughts) I just heard a different voice from Yugi, A deeper voice.

Brad: (thinking) really?

Yami Yugi: (through thought) Kaiba must have had an unusual reaction to some of the millennium items when we helped Kim Possible.

Jenny: (Gasps through head phones in thoughts) they know Kim Possible?

Brad: (thinking) isn't she that teen hero who's a cheerleader?

Yugi: (through thought) that's what I'm thinking, but if it was millennium magic, you would have recognized the power, even without your memory.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) I think you're right, I would have recognized it, but I didn't. This thing Kaiba has isn't any millennium magic I would know. More like it was influenced by it, a "jump-start" if you will. We have to figure this out.

Team XJ9 where all listening to this conversation which was, to them, between Yugi and the other voice in his head. They kept quite, listening to the whole thing while also trying not to draw attention to them.

Yugi: (through thought) well, let's see: before we all went to bed, Kaiba felt the power while thinking about Fire Princess and Hayabusa Knight, which are Kim and Ron's favorite cards.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) and this morning, Kaiba had that nightmare of the person who looked like him in a battle suit that looked like the one Kim used.

Yugi: (through thought) all of the things dealing with Kaiba are somewhat connected with Kim and Ron: The rescue plan, Kaiba going through all of their memories when you summoned Slifer, the two cards Kaiba was thinking about were Kim and Ron's favorite, and also the fact that Kaiba had his nightmare last night; the same night in which Kim and Ron had sex. Coincidence? I think not.

The moment he said that, Jenny, Brad and Sheldon's faced looked confused and shocked at the same time.

Brad: (thinking, in shock) wait! What was that last part? Jenny play that back again, I must have heard wrong!

Brad reached to Jenny's head and pushes a "rewind" button that was there. Then he presses play.

Jenny: (whispering) stop it Brad.

She bats his hand away just as he finished pressing play, but she accidentally hits off the head-phone jack the boys have. And as most people know, when head phones are removed, the sound can be heard by every/anyone who is around, parts of her head had hidden speakers.

Recording: (Yugi) "all of the things dealing with Kaiba are somewhat connected with Kim and Ron. The rescue plan, Kaiba going through all of their memories when you summoned Slifer, the two cards Kaiba was thinking about were Kim and Ron's favorite, and also the fact that Kaiba had his nightmare last night; the same night in which Kim and Ron had sex. Coincidence? I think not."

Everyone froze at what was heard.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) Yugi, I don't think you needed to say that twice.

Yugi: (through thought in shock) I… didn't… say it again.

Yugi turns around slowly and looks around. He sees everyone was frozen in their tracks with shocked faces, and he now sees Jenny and her team. Jenny was trying her best not to look suspicious or draw attention, for all Yugi knew, she was just walking casually next to her. Yugi stared at her for a moment, concentrating.

Yugi: (thinking) where did that come from. I know I was thinking, but no one could have heard me. Yet somehow, someone recorded it. Hmm… strange, that teenage girl looks almost like a robot. Hmm, that girl-robot thing could be one of John's new Robot referees.

Jenny: hey! I find it offensive being called a thing! (Realizes) I mean… uh… what?

Yugi: (Pauses) …who…are you?

Jenny: oh, of course, where are my manners? My name is-

At that second, her pigtails become rockets, she also produces wheels and more rockets on her feet, making her feet rocket-roller skates. She now produces more arms from her body, grabbing the three boys on her team.

Brad: Jenny, what are you-?

Jenny: shut up and hold on boys!

With that, jenny uses her rocket-roller skates to speed away from Team Yugi. Team Yugi just stare at them in confusion.

Joey: (pause) … would someone explain what the hell just happened?

Yugi: I think that robot-girl thing read my mind. She and those three other boys now know about Kim and Ron!

Joey: SAY WHAT?

Duke: oh…you've got to be kidding me!

Serenity: that can't be good!

Yugi: oh, this is all my fault!

Mai: oh, don't beat yourself up. Anyone could have made that mistake.

Tristan: Don't worry Yugi, we'll find them.

Yugi: (with determination) yes we will.

At that point, his millennium puzzle glows and the light consumes him.

_YU-GI-OH!_

The light fades and Yami Yugi appears.

Yami Yugi: come on, team. We've got a robot to find.

Joey: uh…Yugi?

Yami Yugi: yes Joey?

Joey: how are we ever gonna find them? In case you didn't notice, they got out of doge pretty quick.

Kaiba: don't worry Wheeler; you just leave that to me.

He then starts pushing the communicator on his trench coat.

Kaiba: come in. come in anyone, do you read me? This is Seto Kaiba. Anybody read me?

He let go of it and heard static, so far nothing.

Kaiba: come in anyone, this is Seto Kaiba. Can anybody read me?

There was static again, but then…

Communicator: hello? This is Numbuh 1, can you read me Kaiba?

Everyone smiled at this.

Joey: Man! I gotta get me one of those things.

Kaiba: (into communicator) Numbuh 1, listen, we need some help. Can you re-connect me to Wade or Kim (Pauses), mostly Kim?

Numbuh 1: what for?

Kaiba: it's… kind of personal. So can you help me?

Numbuh 1: yeah. Hold on.

Kaiba soon heard music from his communicator, he was put on hold.

Communicator: (song) _"We were singing: Bye, Bye Miss American pie. Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. And good ol'boys were drinking whisky and rye? Singing this will be the day that I die. This will be the day that I die."_

Joey: ooh! Can you turn that up?

The song ended and Joey groaned as the song stopped.

Wade: (through communicator) hey there, Kaiba. Qhat's up?

Kaiba: Wade, I need to talk to Kim and Ron.

* * *

The scene cut to where Wade's Duel Boy and the rest of Team possible were, which was at a park similar to the central park of New York. 

Wade: uh, okay. (To Kim) Kim, Ron, Kaiba wants to talk to you two.

The call transferred to Kim's Kimmunicator and she and Ron answered it.

Kim: here we are Kaiba. What's the sitch?

Kaiba: (through Kimmunicator) we seem to have come across a problem, a problem that involves you two, if you get what I mean.

Kim thinks about this for a moment. Then her eyes widen and her pupils shrank.

Kim: (fearful tone) Kaiba, please tell me this is a joke.

Kaiba: I wish it was, but it seems that someone, or "Something" I should say, has mind reading powers and found out about it.

Ron: what do you mean something?

Kaiba: some kind of robot that looked like a teenage girl. She was with three other boys and they were all wearing duel disk. So I'm guessing that they are participants in this tournament.

Ron: are they with you right now?

Kaiba: (sarcastically) yes Stoppable, they're right here with us. We're all having coffee, and making small talk. (Serious) NO THEY'RE NOT WITH US, YOU IDIOT!

Kim: well, how are we gonna find them?

Kaiba: I'm already on it.

* * *

The scene cuts back to Kaiba. He was on his laptop that was in his suitcase. The laptop was connected to Mokuba's electric guide book. Kaiba had found a pin connector port on the booklet. 

Kaiba: John said that he up-graded the electric booklets, which let's me to believe that these things are linked to his main hard drive. If that's the case, I should be able to hack into John's profile list and find our "teenage robot" if you will.

He starts typing on the laptop, trying to break through all the virus protectors and fire walls.

Kaiba: almost. (Typing) almost…. (Typing, laptop beeps) yes! We're in.

He clicks the profile section and starts searching. He goes through mug-shots off all the participants. About a minute passes and he finally finds the profile on Jenny.

Kaiba: ah, here it is, I'm downloading it to you right now, Kim. (Reads it) hmm, "Jenny XJ9. Wakemen." "Wakemen"... Where have I heard that name before?

Mokuba: say Seto wasn't there a Dr. Wakemen working for our step-dad before we took over.

Seto: (thinks for a moment) oh, now I remember. She was in advanced robotics along with Nesbit. I remeber her leaving after I took over.

Mokuba: didn't you fire?

Seto: no, she left on her own. She said that she was going to create a world defense machine.

Joey: hmm… you think it was that robot.

Kaiba: I'm not sure. (Laptop beeps) hold on, I got a lock on her duel disk.

The computer screen shows an image of a map and a red little light, beeping. He clicks it and it shows that it is Jenny.

Kaiba: (into communicator) okay Kim, according to the map, that Wakemen robot is three blocks before reaching the (reads) "Team World Central Park."

* * *

The scene cuts back to Kim and her team. 

Kim: "Team World Central Park"?

She looks around the park they are in. she sees a sign that says "welcome to Team World Central Park."

Kim: that's where we are right now. Which means that robot should be coming right-

Before she can finish, she hears a rumbling. She looks to where it's coming from and sees Jenny rocketing towards them.

Monique: what the heck is that?

Ron takes the kimmunicator with the bio of Jenny and looks at it. Then he looks at Jenny coming at them, then back to the bio, and then back to Jenny.

Ron: oh, my God, it's her!

Kim: yeah, no duh.

Jenny has just zoomed right passed them, but just then, Kim pulled out her hair dryer/grappling hook. She fired a line, which reaches all the way to Jenny's back. It hits her and sticks to her back.

Jenny: OW! My back!

That strike on her back hit a few wires that were in there, which of course disabled her rockets. Her pigtails go back to normal as the rocket skates fold back into her feet. She trips and falls rolling to the ground, taking the three boys with her. Her arms let the three go as she finally stops, all of them landing on there faces.

Sheldon: ow, I think I landed on my keys. (Gasp) Jenny!

He crawls over to Jenny and tries to pick her up as Brad and Tucker get up.

Sheldon: Jenny, say something!

Jenny: (Groans. Looks at Sheldon) Sheldon, I know that you like-like me and everything, but could you let go of me?

Sheldon: oh, sorry.

Ron: hold it right there!

Jenny sees Team possible coming towards them.

Jenny: can I help you?

Kim: yeah, I think you can. The name's Kim Possible.

Jenny: Kim possible, the teen hero? Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you in person! I'm Jenny-

Kim: (interrupts) yes, we know who you are. (Holds up Kimmunicator) it's all in here. You're Jenny Wakemen, a.k.a. XJ9, leader of Team XJ9. (Reads Kimmunicator) it also says that you were created by a Dr. Nora Wakemen, for the purpose of defending the world from great peril. It's all here in your duelist profile.

Jenny: so, what can I do for you?

Kim: well, it seems that you know something that you're not supposed to know. From what I heard from Yugi, you're able to read minds.

Jenny: (thinks for a moment)… oooohhhh…

Brad: you know, Jenny. Somehow "I told you so" just doesn't quite say it.

Jenny: you're not helping! (To Kim) um, look, I'm willing to keep that a secret.

Ron: well, since you're a machine, why don't you just delete knowing it?

Jenny: what? No way, José! I never risk deleting parts my memory; it could erase all of me.

Kim: alright, how about we fight for it? I challenge you're team to a duel. If we win, you have to erase that memory.

Jenny: wow! You're really uncomfortable about this, huh?

Felix: uh… Kim, Ron, you mind telling us what's so important?

Kim: uh, Felix, why do think we want her to forget it?

Felix: okaaaay, stupid question.

Jenny: fine. But if we win, I get to keep it in my memory. Why don't we make it four-on-four? Me, Brad, Tucker and Sheldon, against…?

Ron: me, Kim, Felix, and…

Jim: I'll go!

Tim: No, me!

Jim: no, me!

Tim: me!

Jim and Tim: (thinks for a moment) does it matter?

Jim: you go.

Tim: thanks.

Ron: alright, Kim's brother, Tim.

Kim: four against four it is. Let's duel!

Voice: (robotic) then it's agreed!

The two teams look over to see a Ref-Bot coming towards them. This one is the number 31.

Ref-Bot 31: I am Ref-Bot 31, shall referee this team duel, whatever I say goes, is that clear?

The two teams nod.

Ref-Bot 31: good. Now shuffle and cut your decks as I explain the basic rules.

Kim, Ron, Felix and Tim walk (Felix rolled) over to Jenny, Brad, Tucker and Sheldon and they start to shuffle and cut their decks.

Ref-Bot 31: this shall be an official Team World four-on-four tag-team Duel, Team Possible vs. Team XJ9. The representatives for Team Possible: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Felix Renton, and Tim Possible. The Representatives for Team XJ9: Jenny XJ9 Wakemen, Sheldon Lee, Brad and Tucker Carbunkle.

The two team finish shuffling and cutting their decks, then they walk (Felix rolled) back a bit to their Duel stands.

Ref-Bot 31: The rules are simple; each Duelist shall have 8000 life points. You must defeat all the duelist on the opposing team in order to win, Last team with a surviving duelist wins. Prepare to duel!

Kim, Ron, Felix and Tim stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, four go to the right, and four go to the left. The four to the right lock together to form a ring, then it sprout glider wings and landing gear. It lands and the wings fold back in, the ring folds half in the direction of the team, and it glows a rainbow color, the same happens to the left side. Their duel disks folds/slides into activation, and glows the same Rainbow color.  
Jenny, Sheldon, Brad and Tucker then stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, four go to the right, and four go to the left, they do the same thing as the other two. Their duel disks folds/slides into activation and glows the same Rainbow color.

Ref-Bot 31: Team XJ9 shall be Red alliance. Team Possible shall be Blue alliance; turn order shall be decided via coin toss.

A giant Holographic coin with one side red, and the other side blue appeared in front of them. It went up twirling, then it came back down spinning on its side, then it went down red side up.

Ref-Bot 31: Red alliance: choose the order.

Jenny: the turn order shall be as followed: (her head makes beeping noises) Ron, myself, Kim, Sheldon, Felix, Brad, Tim, Tucker, then back to Ron and so far. (A/N: they are standing in the order they are taking their turns)

Just then, Team Yugi appears and runs towards the two Teams.

Zita: (sees them) hey. there's Yugi's team.

Yami Yugi: (Breaths Heavily) we came as quickly as we could.

Joey: (breaths heavily) so… did we miss any butt-whooping?

The Rest of Teams Possible: uh…no.

Arnold: matter of fact, you're a little bit early.

Ref-Bot 31: Draw your cards and Begin!

They all draw five cards.

Jenny: alright, let's do this.

**Jenny: 8000 **

Sheldon: 8000

Brad: 8000

Tucker: 8000

Kim: it's time to duel!

**Ron: 8000 **

Kim: 8000

Felix: 8000

Tim: 8000

* * *

**_Will this duel end well? Keep reading and find out. _**


	9. Team Possible vs Team XJ9

**_Well, here comes the duel. Keep reading to see more duels. But for now, here's Team XJ9 vs. Team Possible.  
_**

* * *

Our story continues right where it left off, Team Possible had just challenged Team XJ9 to a 4-on-4 duel. The rest of Team Possible, along with Team Yugi watched as Ron makes the first move.

Yami Yugi: I can't believe how out of hand this has gotten!

Duke: took the words right out of my mouth, Yugi.

Rufus, who left Ron's pocket and climbed up Kaiba's left shoulder, nodded his head in agreement.

Rufus: uh-huh, out of hand.

Kaiba: (to Rufus in an annoyed tone) would you get off me?

Joey: (takes Rufus) come on, Rufus. You can sit on my shoulder. (Places Rufus on Shoulder)

Rufus: (chuckles a bit) thank you.

Yori: I sure hope Stoppable-san and his friends win this duel.

Monique: no sweat, Yori. This robot team doesn't have a chance. Not with our boys and Kim representing.

Wade: she's got a point.

Jim: my brother is gonna kick some booty! Hoo-Sha!

Mai: well… only one way to find out.

Joey: (thinks for a moment)… you know, I just noticed something.

Mai: what?

Joey: Kim and her brother's names all rhyme. Kim, Tim, Jim.

He waits for a reply, but no one says anything, they just stair at him.

Joey: …Kim, Tim, Jim.

Kaiba: … somebody find an "off" switch on Wheeler?

Rufus: (chuckles)

Joey: (shakes fist in threatening tone) Watch it you two…!

Ron: alright Robo-Girl, let's do this! (Draws card, thinking) okay, I don't know what we're up against, so I better go for a strong offence. (Aloud) I'll set two cards facedown.

He puts the two cards in his duel disk and large hologram versions of the two cards appear in front of him.

Ron: next, I summon my Mataza the Zapper.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 800**

Ron: I've made my move, so give me you're best shot.

Jenny: (Draws card, thinking) hmm… That monster has 1300 ATK points, which is kinda weak. His two facedown cards must be trap, (sighs) if only I knew what they were, I'd- (Realize) duh!

Jenny then focuses on Ron. Radio wavelengths came from her head and went to Ron, in his head; she sees that his two facedown cards are Statue of the Wicked and Covering Fire.

Jenny: (Thinking) hmm, interesting. Let's see how he deals with this: (Aloud) I play a magic card! (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Jenny: my Heavy Storm will destroy your facedown traps!

Wind started to come from the card, blowing everything in sight, as well as destroying Ron's two facedown cards, which were Statue of the Wicked and Covering Fire.

Jenny: so much for your strategy.

Ron: actual, I was hoping you'd try that.

Jenny: what?

Ron: you destroyed my trap, only to fall victim of its real effect.

Just then, Ron's Statue of the Wicked reappears.

Ron: Statue of the Wicked could only work if it was destroyed facedown. When that happens, I can now summon a Wicked Token to the field.

The creature from the card's image comes to life and appears on the field.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000**

Mai: that was actually pretty clever.

Joey: yeah, you don't see a trap like that everyday.

Yami Yugi looks at Jenny in concentration.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) something's not right.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) what is it Yugi?

Yugi: (through thought) did you hear what Jenny said? She said that her magic card would destroy Ron's traps, but she acted like she knew that they were traps. (Thinks for a moment) wait a minute!

Yami Yugi: (through thought) Yugi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Yugi: (through thought) yes I am. Jenny is using her mind-reading power on Ron. Oh man, with that kind of power, it seems hopeless for them.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) unless…

Jenny: it's still my turn, so I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

She puts the card on her duel disk and the summoned monster appears on the field.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800**

Jenny: I end my turn by setting one card facedown.

She puts the card in her duel disk and a large hologram version of the card appears in front of her.

Jenny: your move Kim.

Kim: alright, I draw now.

She draws a card from her deck and looks at it.

Jenny: (thinking) let's take a look at it.

Jenny then focuses on Kim. Radio wavelengths came from her head and went to Kim, in her head; she sees the card that Kim drew. Meanwhile, with Yami Yugi...

Yugi: (thinking) are you sure it will work?

Yami Yugi: (through thought) magic and technology don't always boat well with each other, so if we try hard enough, it should work.

Yugi: (through thought) well then, let's do it.

At that point, the millennium puzzle starts to glow. With Jenny, she was trying to figure out what she drew from her deck, when…

Jenny: (thinking) what the heck? I can't figure out what Kim just drew!

Then she noticed something that caught her eye, it was Yami Yugi. The millennium puzzle's Anubis eye symbol was glowing and the same symbol was glowing on his forehead.

Jenny: (in a low tone) what the…?

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) Jenny, I know you can hear me. I had a feeling you'd try to read my friend's minds, so with the power of my millennium puzzle, I've created a way to keep you out of their heads.

Jenny: (thinking) WHAT?

Kim: alright, for my first move, (puts card in duel disk) I play Graceful Charity.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Kim: this let's me draw three cards, (does so) and discard any two from my hand (Does so). Now I summon my Slate Warrior in attack mode.

She puts the card on her duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 400**

Kim: and next I play another magic card, (puts card in duel disk) it's known as Banner of Courage.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Kim: as long as this card stays in play, every time me or anyone of my teammates uses our monsters to attacks, their monsters gets a 200 ATK point boost. Now I'll set one card facedown.

She puts the card in her duel disk and a large hologram version of the card appears in front of her.

Kim: I end my turn.

Sheldon: (Draws card) I'll start things off by playing my Mass Driver magic card (Puts card in duel disk).

The magic card is shown on the field. A large cannon of some nature, which is operated by a few Cannon Soldiers, appears.

Sheldon: with this card, I can sacrifice monsters to cause 400 life point damage.

Kim: uh-oh.

Sheldon: that's not all. Now I summon my Rocket Warrior!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300**

Mokuba: Joey, don't you have that card?

Joey: yeah, and I know what that little guy can do.

Sheldon: I end my turn by setting two cards facedown.

He puts the two cards in his duel disk and large hologram versions of the two cards appear in front of him.

Felix: then I guess it's my turn now. (Draws card) I first play a magic card (Puts card in duel disk).

The magic card is shown on the field.

Felix: Call of the Mummy! This continuous magic card allows me to special summon a Zombie-type monster if I have no monsters on my side of the field. So now I summon my Vampire Lord!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the magic card glows. A coffin appears in front of him and it opens, revealing the summoned monster.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Felix: and since that was a special summoned, I can do an extra summon, so I now summon Vampire Lady.

He puts the card on his duel disk. Another coffin appears in front of him and it opens, revealing the summoned monster.

**ATK: 1550  
DEF: 1550**

Felix: I then set two cards facedown.

He puts the two cards in his duel disk and large hologram versions of the two cards appear in front of him.

Felix: and that's all from me.

Brad: (Draws card, looks at it) not bad. I summon my Mystic Swordsman LV 2.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 0**

Joey: why'd he do that? That monster only got 900 ATK points.

Kaiba: well, it probably has a card effect that'll protect itself.

Brad: I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn.

He puts the two cards in his duel disk and large hologram versions of the two cards appear in front of him.

Tim: I go now. (Draws card, looks at it) hoo-Sha! (To Ron) Ron, I need one of your monsters.

Ron: Wicked Token, control shift to Tim and follow his orders.

The Wicked Token moves towards Tim's side of the field.

Tim: now I sacrifice the token, in order to summon this:

He puts the card on his duel disk, the Wicked Token disintegrates and the new summoned monster appears on the field.

Tim: say hello to Mobius the Frost Monarch!

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1000**

Duke: ooh-hoo, nice.

Jim: and it's about to get nicer.

Duke: why's that?

Jim: see for yourself.

Tim: now I'll activate my Monarch's card effect. When he's summoned successfully, I can destroy up to two magic or trap cards.

Mobius the Frost Monarch creates large sharp icicles in its hand.

Tim: first I destroy that Mass Driver.

Mobius throws one of the icicles like a spear towards the Mass Driver. It makes contact and the Mass Driver shatters

Sheldon: no!

Tim: now let's see… what do I destroy next? (Thinks for a moment) Mobius, destroy Brad's facedown card on the left!

Mobius throws the second icicle towards Brad's facedown card. It hit the one on the left, which was revealed as a Mirror Force.

Tim: Hicka-Bicka-Boo! Looks like I got the right one.

Brad: (thinking) that's what he thinks.

Tim: I set two cards facedown and end my turn.

He puts the two cards in his duel disk and large hologram versions of the two cards appear in front of him.

Tucker: (Draws card) I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the facedown monster card appears in front of him.

Tucker: then three more cards facedown.

He puts the three cards in his duel disk and large hologram versions of the three cards appear in front of him.

Tucker: and that's all I got, I'm afraid. You're turn.

Ron: watch yourself, 'cause the Ron-man came to play! (Draws card) I now summon my Element Dragon in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200**

Ron: this guy is one of few element monsters I have. They benefit differently depending on what attributes monsters have on the field. My dragon benefits from Fire and Wind monsters. (To Jenny) Thanks to your Fire monster, my dragon gets 500 ATK points.

Element Dragon:  
**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1200**

Ron: Now for my next move. Mataza, destroy Brad's Mystic Swordsman! And thanks to Kim's Banner of Courage, my monster gets 200 ATK points

Mataza the Zapper:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 800**

Mataza the Zapper draws his sword and rushes towards Mystic Swordsman LV 2.

Brad: nice try, but it's not gonna be that easy.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up

Brad: my Covering Fire takes one monster's ATK points ad adds it to another. So I'll add the ATK points of Rocket Warrior to my Mystic Swordsman.

At that point, Rocket Warrior glows and appears behind Mystic Swordsman LV 2. It shoots an energy beam at the Mystic Swordsman and it glows too.

Mystic Swordsman LV 2:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 0**

Kim: hold it right there! (Pushes button on duel disk) I also have a trap, and I'm using it right now.

Kim's facedown card flips up

Kim: my Trap Jammer can only work if an opposing trap activated during battle, it let's me negate the trap and destroy it.

Brad's Covering Fire Trap smokes and then it shatters, thus being destroyed.

Mystic Swordsman LV 2:  
**ATK: 900  
DEF: 0**

Ron: now to continue the attack. Go Mataza!

Mataza continues his assault.

Sheldon: not so fast, I have a trap of my own!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown card flips up.

Sheldon: once I discard from my hand, my Hallowed Life Barrier negates you attack and protects our monsters.

He discards a card from his hand. The trap card glows and a clear but visible barrier dome surround Team XJ9. Mataza tries to strike it, but it doesn't get destroyed.

Ron: alright then, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn.

Mataza the Zapper:  
**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 800  
**  
He puts the two cards in his duel disk and large hologram versions of the two cards appear in front of him.

Jenny: then it's my turn now. (Draws card)

As she draws, the barrier dome disappears, ending the effects of Sheldon's trap card.

Jenny: now I summon Elemental Hero Avian.

She puts the card on her duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000**

Jenny: now this is where things get interesting: (puts card in duel disk) I play my Polymerization magic card.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Jenny: fusing my two Elemental Heroes to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

The magic card glows and the two monsters twirl together, forming a new fusion monster. Jenny takes the correct fusion monster and places it on her duel disk and the new fusion monster is created.

**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1200**

Jenny: you're gonna love this next move. Flame Wingman, attack Ron's Element Dragon.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman shoots flames from its dragon-like head-arm and it heads towards Element Dragon.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) huh? That's weird, why did Jenny choose that target.

Ron: I reveal my facedown card! (Pushes button on duel disk) go Reinforcements!

One of his facedown cards flips up. It glows and so does Element Dragon.

Ron: now my dragon is 500 ATK points stronger, which is enough to destroy your Flame Wingman guy.

Element Dragon:  
**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200**

Element Dragon breaths fire and shoots it on the on-coming attack.

Sheldon: hold it right there! Because I'm activating my second facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Sheldon: my Rising Energy gives Jenny's Elemental Hero 1500 ATK points for one turn, once I discard one card from my hand.

Ron: oh-no!

Sheldon: but wait, it gets worst.

Ron: how can it get worst?

Sheldon just smiles as he reveals the card in his hand, the one he would discard. The card was none other then…

Yami Yugi: (Gasp) that's Archfiend of Gilfer! Once Sheldon discards it, it'll decrease any monster's ATK points by 500.

Sheldon: I now discard my Archfiend of Gilfer, activating my trap's effect

He sends the card to the graveyard and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman starts glowing.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman:  
**ATK: 3600  
DEF: 1200**

Sheldon: and now that Gilfer is in the graveyard, I'll drain 500 ATK points off Element Dragon.

The glow on Element Dragon dims

Element Dragon:  
**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1200**

The glow on it then grows dimmer until it's no more.

Element Dragon:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200**

Joey: why did it get even weaker?

Kaiba: since Jenny's Burstinatrix was used for the fusion, there are no more fire monsters on the field, and Ron's dragon loses the 500 ATK point boost it got when there was one.

The blast from Element Dragon extinguished and the blast from Elemental Hero Flame Wingman destroys the dragon.

**Ron: 5900**

Jenny: and that's not all. Thanks to Flame Wingman's card effect, whenever he destroys a monster, my opponent loses life point equal to the destroyed monsters ATK points.

Ron: WHAT?

**Ron: 4400  
**  
Wade: this is not good.

Arnold: you're telling me! The duel practically just started and already Ron lost almost half his life points with that attack.

Jenny: I end my turn by setting two cards facedown.

She puts the two cards in her duel disk and large hologram versions of the two cards appear in front of her.

Jenny: let's see you get out of this one.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman:  
**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1200**

Kim: I plan too. (Draws card)

Jenny: I choose to activate one of my facedown cards right-

Felix: (interrupts) not so fast, first I reveal my facedown cards!

He pushes two buttons simultaneously and both of his facedown cards flip up.

Felix: my two continuous trap cards, Xing Zhen Hu!

The two trap cards glow. At that time Jenny's two facedown cards now have magic wooden boxes tide down to the facedown cards. The same thing happens to two of Tucker's facedown cards.

Jenny: what are these?

Felix: those are the Xing Zhen Hu weighs. You see, Xing Zhen Hu is a unique trap card: I choose two of my opponents' facedown cards with one, and as long as my trap stays on the field, those cards cannot be activated.

Jenny: so with two, you're able to hold down four facedown cards.

Felix: exactly.

Ron: way to go, Felix! Now that's what I'm talking about!

Felix: thanks. (To Kim) alright Kim, go for it.

Kim: you got it. First I set two cards facedown

She puts the two cards in her duel disk and large hologram versions of the two cards appear in front of her.

Kim: next I summon my Different Dimension Warrior Lady.

She puts the card on her duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Kim: let's see what you think of this: Different Dimension Warrior Lady, attack Elemental Hero Flame Wingman with Different Dimension sword! And remember, My Banner of Courage is still in play, so she gets a 200 ATK point boost.

The Warrior Lady's sword starts glowing.

Different Dimension Warrior Lady:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Monique: what is she thinking? Her monster is so weaker then Jenny's!

Kaiba: (Smiles a bit) relax, Monique. Kim knows what she's doing?

Tristan: uh… you mind filling us in, Kaiba?

Kaiba: watch and learn.

Different Dimension Warrior Lady runs towards Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

Jenny: I don't know what you're thinking, but say goodbye to your life points. Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, counter attack!

Flame Wingman reaches the attacking Warrior Lady with its dragon head-hand and was about to grab her, but she stabbed her sword in the "Mouth" of the dragon head-hand. The swords glow intensifies, causing both monsters to glow a white color.

Jenny: what's going on?

Kim: this is for Ron! Warrior Lady, transport!

The two glowing monster flashed brighter, and then disappeared, leaving no trace.

Jenny: what just happened?

Kim: that would be my doing, fortunately for me. You see, when my monster was attacking yours, I activated her card effect: I am allowed to remove her and the monster she targeted from play at any point after damage calculation.

Serenity: what does "damage calculation" mean?

Yami Yugi: I can answer that. You see, Serenity, when one monster attack another, the first thing a player does is compare the two monsters ATK or DEF points to see what will happen, that is called "calculating damage." when Kim called her attack on Jenny's Elemental Hero monster, the computer in the duel disk calculated both monster's ATK points to see which monster would win, once the computer finished comparing them, Kim chose that time to activated her monster's card effect and remove both her and Jenny's monsters from play. Do you understand now, Serenity?

Serenity: I…think so.

Kim: my turn is not over yet. Next I'll have my Slate Warrior attack. Slate Warrior, attack Brad's Mystic Swordsman!

Slate Warrior:  
**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 400  
**  
Slate Warrior starts spinning around until it creates a small tornado. The tornado then heads towards Mystic Swordsman LV 2 and its power destroys it.

**Brad: 6800  
**  
Kim: I now end my turn.

Slate Warrior:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 400**

Sheldon: alright, here I go. (Draws card, looks at it) nice. I play Card of Sanctity, (puts card in duel disk) allowing us to draw until we have six cards each.

The magic card is shown on the field. Everyone draws cards and now everyone has six cards in their hands.

Sheldon: next I play another magic card. (Puts card in duel disk) it's known as 7

The magic card is shown on the field. I slot machine appears and the middle slot becomes a "7."

Sheldon: this is a continuous magic card that can only work well if I have three on the field at the same time. And as luck would have it, I have two more "7" cards right here.

He puts two more cards on the field and the last two slots become 7.

Sheldon: with all three of my "7" cards on the field, I am able to draw three cards. (Does so) then once I do, the "7" cards are destroyed.

As he says that, the slot machine disintegrates.

Joey: well what was the point of playing them just to draw three cards and then destroy them?

Yami Yugi: because when "7" is sent from the field to the graveyard, the cardholder's life points are increased by 700 for each one.

Joey: SAY WHAT?

Duke: that means that Sheldon not only drew three extra cards, but increased his life points by 2100.

**Sheldon: 10100**

Felix: (thinking) hmm, Sheldon seems to be the strongest duelist in his team. Well if Zombie movies and video games have taught me anything, is this: (Eyes Sheldon) take down the head (Eyes the rest of team XJ9) and the body will follow.

Sheldon: now I summon this: my Reflect Bounder.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000**

Sheldon: time for me to attack. First my Rocket Warrior, I'll have him attack Felix's Vampire Lord.

Felix: huh?

Gerald: but that Vampire lord is stronger, wouldn't that be some kinda suicide?

Joey: not with Rocket Warrior.

Sheldon: thanks to Rocket Warrior's invincibility mode, not only will he remain unharmed, but I also drain you're vampire's ATK points by 500.Rocket Warrior, Invincibility attack!

Rocket Warrior transforms into a rocket and flies towards Vampire Lord.

Vampire Lord:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1500  
**  
The collusion creates a huge explosion, but only Rocket Warrior is left standing.

Joey: I gotta hand it to Sheldon, he sure knows his stuff.

Kaiba: yes he does, unlike you, Wheeler.

Joey: (slightly angry) I thought we agreed that you'd quit with the insults.

Sheldon: now for my Reflect Bounder, attack Ron's Mataza the Zapper.

Reflect Bounder shoots an energy wave at Mataza the Zapper.

Ron: not so fast, you forgot about my facedown cards and now it's gonna cost you.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Ron: I activate Sakuretsu Armor.

The card glows and a villainous armor suddenly becomes on Mataza. The energy wave hits him, but has no effect, and then the armored monster swipes Reflect Bounder, destroying it.

Sheldon: my monster!

Ron: thanks to my trap, your monster now lies in the graveyard.

Sheldon: I end my turn by setting three cards facedown.

He puts the three cards in his duel disk and large hologram versions of the three cards appear in front of him.

Sheldon: let's see what you got.

Felix: (Draws card) for my first move, I summon my Soul Absorbing Bone Tower.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the ground shakes. A huge tower, which was made of bones and skulls, appears on the field, this was the monster he summoned.

**ATK: 400  
DEF: 1500**

Felix: it may not look like much, but as long as I have a zombie-type monster on my side of the field, you can't attack nor target it to be destroyed. Next I play the Book of Life magic card (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. A book comes out of it and opens.

Felix: so named because it can bring life to what was already dead. I use it to bring back my Vampire lord.

The book glows, as does Felix's graveyard, which causes Vampire Lord to return to the field.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Felix: but that's not all. Next my book takes a monster from my opponents' graveyard and removes it from play.

Jenny: uh-oh.

Felix: say goodbye to Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

The book glows again as does Jenny's graveyard. It shows her a card hologram of her monster and it gets a red "X" over it, showing that it's removed from play.

Felix: that's not all, now my Tower's effect happens. Whenever I successfully special summon a zombie-type monster, the two top cards of my opponents' deck are sent to the graveyard. But since this is a team duel, I can either choose what opponent, or I can split it and two of you guys must send the one card on top of your decks.

Brad: so who's it gonna be?

Felix: I'll have Sheldon discard two.

Sheldon's duel disk beeps as it pushes the two top cards out. Sheldon catches them and sends them to the graveyard part of his duel disk.

Felix: now for my assault. Vampire Lord, destroy Sheldon's Rocket Warrior! And he gets a power boots thanks to Kim's Banner card.

Vampire Lord:  
**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Vampire Lord opens his cape and a flurry of bats flew out, consuming Rocket Warrior.

**Sheldon: 9400  
**  
Felix: now for my Vampire's card effect: once he does damage to you're life point, you must discard any card I call. So now Sheldon removes a trap card from his deck.

Sheldon looks at the trap cards from the holo-cards that are produced in front.

Sheldon: I choose my Forced Ceasefire.

He touches the card, it's shown to Team Possible and it is pushed from his deck. He takes it and sends it to the graveyard.

Felix: next comes my Bone Tower, attack Sheldon directly!

Soul Absorbing Bone Tower:  
**ATK: 600  
DEF: 1500**

Energy beams come out of all the eye sockets of the skulls and they all headed towards Sheldon. Sheldon guarded himself with his duel disk as the beams hit him, pushing him a few feet away.

**Sheldon: 8800  
**  
Felix: now for my Vampire Lady!

Vampire Lady:  
**ATK: 1750  
DEF: 1550**

Vampire Lady attacks the same way as Vampire Lord, letting loose a swarm of bats, which attacked Sheldon's duel disk. After biting, they soon disappear.

**Sheldon: 7050**

Felix: my Vampire Lady had the same effect as Vampire Lord. This time I choose a magic card.

Sheldon looks at the magic cards from the holo-cards that are produced in front.

Sheldon: I choose my Necklace of Command.

He touches the card, it's shown to Team Possible and it is pushed from his deck. He takes it and sends it to the graveyard.

Felix: now I play another magic card, (puts card in duel disk) Reload!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Felix: this card lets me refresh my hand. I send the four cards in my hand to my deck, reshuffle, and draw four new cards.

He takes out his deck, places his cards on it and he reshuffles. He loads his deck into his duel disk and draws four cards.

Felix: nice. I set two cards facedown.

He puts the two cards in his duel disk and large hologram versions of the two cards appear in front of him.

Felix: and that's all from me.

Vampire Lady:  
**ATK: 1550  
DEF: 1550  
**  
Soul Absorbing Bone Tower:  
**ATK: 400  
DEF: 1500**

Vampire Lord:  
**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500**

Brad: alright, my move! (Draws card) first I play Premature Burial. (Puts card in duel disk) at a cost of 800 life points, I'm able to bring back my Mystic Swordsman LV 2.

**Brad: 6000**

The magic card is shown on the field. Brad's graveyard glows and his Mystic Swordsman returns.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 0**

Brad: now I play another magic card, (puts card in duel disk) it's known as Book of Moon.

The magic card is shown on the field. A blue book with a crescent moon on it appeares from the card and opens.

Brad: this card allows me to take a face-up monster and switch it t facedown defense mode. I choose Mobius the Frost Monarch.

The book glows, as does Mobius. The monster disappears and becomes a facedown defense monster.

Tim: what's the point in that?

Brad: watch as I now attack. Thanks to my Mystic Swordsman's card effect, when he attacks a facedown monster, it's immediately destroyed without flipping or damage calculation.

Mystic Swordsman creates an energy blade, which strikes and destroyed the now facedown Frost Monarch.

Brad: I then set one card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk and a large hologram version of the card appears in front of him.

Brad: next I summon my Sasuke Samurai #3.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000**

Brad: confused? I'll come clear soon. But for now I end my turn, and since I end my turn, I can activate my Swordsman's second card effect. Being that he's a "Level-up" monster, I can now sacrifice him to summon a level four Mystic Swordsman.

Brad's deck glows, as does Mystic Swordsman LV 2. The monster stops glowing and it is now bigger and has two swords.

Brad: meet Mystic Swordsman LV 4!  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1600**

Brad: I'd love to use him now, but I ended my turn. Take you're best shot

Tim: okay, but remember: (Draws card) you asked for it. I first reveal my facedown card

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Brad: what is that?

Tim: this is a trap called Conscription. It lets me see the top card of my opponents' deck, and if said card can be normal summoned, the card in question is special summoned on my side of the field. (Thinks for a moment) I think I'll choose Jenny's deck.

Jenny's deck glows and a hologram card appear in front of her, revealing the card that was on top of her deck was…

Tim: Elemental Hero Bubbleman, huh? Well, it's a level four monster, so I guess he can be normal summoned.

The holo-card glows and the monster appears in front of Tim.

**ATK: 800  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Jenny: go ahead and take him, he won't be of use to you since you can't activate his card effect.

Joey: what does she mean by that?

Kaiba: the Bubbleman has a card effect that allows a player to draw two cards from their deck, but only if said player has no other card on the field or in their hand.

Tim: that's okay, because he won't be there long, I'm gonna use him for a sacrifice.

He puts the card on his duel disk, Bubbleman disintegrates and the newly summoned monster appears in front of him.

Tim: meet my Roc from the Valley of Haze.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1400**

Tim: next I play my Monster Reborn, (Puts card in duel disk) bringing back my Frost Monarch.

The magic card is shown on the field. His graveyard glows and Mobius the Frost Monarch returns to the field.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1000**

Tim: now I attack. And with my sister's magic card, he gets 200 ATK points. Frost Monarch, attack that Samurai with Ice Spear.

Mobius the Frost Monarch:  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1000**

Mobius creates a large icicle in his hand and throws it towards Sasuke Samurai #3.

Brad: nice try, (Pushes button on duel disk) but I was expecting that.

His facedown card flips up. A Shield appears in front of Sasuke Samurai #3, the icicle hits it and the icicle shatters.

Brad: thanks to my Draining Shield, I was able to stop that attack on my monster. Not only that, but my life points also increase by the attacking monster's ATK points.

**Brad: 8600  
**  
Tim: they won't stay that way for long! Roc, attack that Samurai with Skull Screech!

Roc from the Valley of Haze:  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1400**

The monster lets out a loud screech, which appeared in a visible wave.

Tucker: hold on, I reveal my trap card, the one not blocked by Felix's trap cards.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and the facedown card with no weights flips up.

Tucker: my Widespread Ruin could only work if my opponent was attacking, once then, I can destroy the strongest monster on your side of the field.

Jim: uh-oh, that means either Frost Monarch or Roc will be destroyed…

Tim: … and I think I know what he's gonna choose.

Tucker: Widespread Ruin, destroy Roc from the Valley of Haze.

Roc suddenly explodes in a fiery blast.

Tim: grrr… I end my turn with a set facedown card.

He puts the card in his duel disk and a large hologram version of the card appears in front of him.

Tucker: now I go. (Draws card) well, since I can't use my facedown cards, I'll destroy them with my Emergency Provisions, (Puts card in duel disk) and give myself 1000 life points for each one along with that.

The magic card is shown on the field and his two facedown cards disintegrate, the weights disappear as well.

**Tucker: 10000  
**  
Tucker: next I reveal my facedown monster.

He takes his facedown defense monster, it was revealed as a Cybernetic Cyclopean. The hologram did the same thing.

Tucker: the Cybernetic Cyclopean.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 200**

Tucker: next I summon my Jetroid.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1800**

Tucker: now I play a magic card-

Felix: (interrupts) not so fast! (Pushes button on duel disk) I activate my facedown card known as Tower of Bable!

One of his facedown cards flips. A tower rises from the ground; it rises higher then the Bone Tower, it keeps rising until it stops. The tower was so high, it looked as if it reached no end as it tilted a bit, looking like it can fall.

Tucker: what does it do?

Felix: oh relax, Tucker. This thing can't stop your attack, and it definitely can't stop you from playing that magic card. You don't believe me? See for yourself.

Tucker just stared at him, trying to make sense of this.

Tucker: fine, I will. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Felix: (thinking) that's what I was hoping for.

Tucker: my Gift of the Martyr lets me sacrifice a monster on my side of the field. And in exchange, I can add the sacrificed monster's ATK points to another monster for one turn. So I sacrifice my Jetroid to power my Cybernetic Cyclopean.

The magic card glows. Jetroid disintegrates and Cybernetic Cyclopean lets out a roar as it glows.

Cybernetic Cyclopean:  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 200**

Tucker: Cyclopean, attack Ron's Mataza with Cybernetic Eye-Ray!

Cybernetic Cyclopean shot an energy beam from its eye and it was heading towards Mataza the Zapper.

Kim: not so fast, (pushes button on duel disk) I activate my facedown card.

One of her facedown cards flips up.

Kim: A Hero Emerges! You're attack is stopped and now you have to choose a card from my hand.

The attack stops. Just then, six holo-cards, representing Kim's hand appears in front of Kim.

Kim: if you choose a monster, it's special summoned to the field.

Tucker: oh boy…

Arnold: I forget, what happens if it's a magic or trap card?

Yami Yugi: it'll be sent to the graveyard and Tucker will continue the attack.

Tucker: uh… (Thinks for a moment) I choose…the…one…on…um… The second to the right!

He points to the card second to the right. It turns over, revealing it to be a… Axe of Despair magic card.

Tucker: YES!

Kim: NO!

Joey: damn it!

Rufus: (groans) not good!

Kim discards the magic card as the holo-cards disappear.

Tucker: now, on with the attack!

Cybernetic Cyclopean shoot an energy beam again. It again heads towards Mataza the Zapper.

Kim: hold on, I still have one more trick up my sleeve!

She pushes a button on her duel disk and her facedown card flips up.

Kim: thanks to my Raigeki Break, all I have to do send one card from my hand to the graveyard and I get to destroy one card on the field.

Tucker: any card?

Kim: that's right!

She discards from her hand and the trap card glows. Lighting comes out of it and strikes Cybernetic Cyclopean, thus destroying him.

Ron: Boo-Yah! Way to go, K.P.!

Tucker: I end my turn with a facedown card.

He puts the card in his duel disk and a large hologram version of the card appears in front of him.

Ron: alright, no more playing around! (Draws card) I now sacrifice my Mataza the Zapper to summon my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!

He puts the card on his duel disk. Mataza disintegrates and the newly summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Ron: and thanks to his card effect, since he was summoned successfully, I can discard from my opponents' hand. So I think I'll have Sheldon discard his had. I choose the card on his left.

Sheldon discards from his hand, but then his duel disk sparks.

Sheldon: what the…?

Ron: was that a monster?

Sheldon: yes…

Ron: well, thanks to the other effect of my Monarch, if the discarded card was a monster you lose 100 life points for each star it has.

Sheldon: that was my level 6 UFOroid, so I lose… 600 life points.

**Sheldon: 6450**

Ron: (to Kim and Tim) Kim, Tim, send me you monsters. (Felix) Felix, send me your Vampire Lady.

Kim: Slate Warrior…

Tim: Mobius…

Felix: Vampire Lady…

Kim, Tim, and Felix: control shift to Ron and follow his orders!

The three monsters move to Ron's side of the field.

Ron: next I play Scroll of Bewitchment. (Puts card in duel disk) This Equip-magic card changes an attribute of one monster to another. So now, Vampire Lady becomes an earth monster.

The magic card is shown on the field. A scroll appears in front of Vampire Lady and she reads from it. Her skin becomes more stone-like.

Jenny: what's the point of that?

Ron: now the stage is set for my facedown cards.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Ron: first there's my Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan. This card can only work if I have an Earth, Fire, Wind and Water monster on my side of the field.

Tristan: Ron has those kinds of monsters with him. What happens now?

Kaiba: well, there are four possible outcomes. One would be that he can choose to destroy all opposing monsters; another would be to destroy all opposing magic and trap cards. Then he might use it to discard two cards from the opponents' hand, or he can draw two cards from his deck.

Ron: I choose to use it to… Draw two cards.

He then draws two cards from his deck.

Ron: (Looks at them) not bad. Next I activate my second facedown card!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Ron: Elemental Burst! Like my Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, this card could only work if I have an Earth, Fire, Wind and Water monster on my side of the field. Once I sacrifice all four, I can destroy every card on my opponent's side of the field.

All of Team XJ9: WHAT?

Tristan: awesome, man!

Yami Yugi: alright, Ron!

Monique: that's my boy!

Rufus: ha-ha! Boo-Yah!

Joey: you said it, little guy.

Ron: alright, I shall now sacrifice Vampire Lady, Firestorm Monarch, Slate Warrior, and Frost Monarch! Earth!

Vampire Lady disintegrates and energy from her enters the trap card.

Ron: Fire!

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch disintegrates and energy from him enters the trap card.

Ron: Wind!

Slate Warrior disintegrates and energy from him enters the trap card.

Ron: last, but not least, Water!

Mobius the Frost monarch disintegrates and energy from him enters the trap card. The glow of the card intensifies as it shoots a large energy beam, which heads towards Team XJ9, Destroying every card on their side of the field.

Ron: Boo-Yah! But I'm not done yet. (Puts card in duel disk) Next I play Card Destruction, discarding the cards in our hand and drawing a new set.

The magic card is shown on the field. Both teams discard from their hand and draw the same number of cards as before.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi thoughts) wait! This looks familiar…

Ron: (looks at hand) oh-ho, this is nice. First I remove my Mataza the Zapper and my Element Dragon in my graveyard from play, in order to summon this:

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

Ron: Chaos Sorcerer!

**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Ron: that's not all! Next I remove my Firestorm Monarch from play so I can summon my Inferno!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1900**

Ron: thanks to Team World Rules, I can use my Teammates graveyards as it was my own, if they let me.

Kim: go for it Ron, we're with you.

Ron: thanks. So now I remove from play Kim's Slate Warrior, Tim's Frost Monarch, my Aqua Spirit, and Felix's Headless Knight, which he just sent to the graveyard, in order to summon these monsters:

He puts three more cards on his duel disk and the three summoned monsters appear in front of him.

Ron: say hello to Fenrir…

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200**

Ron: …Gigantes…

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1300**

Ron: …and Silpheed.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 700**

Joey: whoa… how did he summon five monsters at once?

Yami Yugi: because they were special summoned by removing monsters of different attributes from play. I should know. It's the same strategy he used when I dueled him.

Ron: now with nothing to protect you, I'm free to attack your life points.And more damage will come thanks toKim's card.Chaos Sorcerer, attack Tucker directly!

Chaos Sorcerer:  
**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Chaos Sorcerer creates energy in his hand and he shoots a beam a Tucker. Tucker guards himself with his duel disk as the attack hits and pushes him back a few feet.

**Tucker: 7500**

Ron: now, I think I'll have Inferno attack Brad!

Inferno:  
**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1900**

Inferno flies towards brad and circles him until thing were getting hot for him.

**Brad: 7300  
**  
Ron: Fenrir, attack Brad, too.

Fenrir:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200**

Fenrir runs towards Brad and strikes him with his claw; Brad had his duel disk up when the attack came.

**Brad: 5700  
**  
Ron: Silpheed, attack Sheldon now!

Silpheed:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 700**

Silpheed swung his wand and a strong gust of wind comes out and hits Sheldon, who had his duel disk up when the attack came.

**Sheldon: 4550**

Ron: now Gigantes, take out Jenny!

Gigantes:  
**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1300**

Gigantes runs towards Jenny, with fits ready to strike. Jenny guards herself with her duel disk as the monster strikes her, pushing her a few feet back

**Jenny: 5900**

Ron: I'm done for now. So I set two cards facedown.

He puts the two cards in his duel disk and large hologram versions of the two cards appear in front of him.

Gigantes:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1300  
**  
Silpheed:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 700  
**  
Fenrir:  
**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200**

Chaos Sorcerer:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000**

Inferno:  
**ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1900**

Ron: make your move!

Jenny: alright, kid-gloves are off!

She draws a card from her deck. She looks at it and smiles.

Jenny: well, isn't this lucky?

Ron: I don't like the look on her face…

Kim: me neither.

Yami Yugi: what did Jenny draw?

Kaiba: must be something powerful for her not to worry.

Joey: well, we're about to find out.

Rufus: (Groans) oh, man!

* * *

_**What did Jenny draw? Will Team Possible be able to survive it? keep reading and find out.** _


	10. Kim's Last Stance

_**Here's the next chapter. I have another self-created card here.**  
_

* * *

_Score so far:_

**Jenny: 5900 **

**Sheldon: 4550**

**Brad: 5700**

**Tucker: 7500**

**Ron: 4400**

**Kim: 8000**

**Felix: 8000**

**Tim: 8000**

Our story continues, not at the duel, but in another area of the Team World Central Park, one of the few entrances. A lone person in a black Trench coat passes through the entrance and enters the park; no one seems to have noticed the person. The person's face was hidden in shadows, but as the head lifts up more, we see that the person is none other then Yami Bakura. His duel disk was no where to be seen, and his face still held the eye-patch over his left eye, concealing the millennium eye.

Yami Bakura: (thinking) things seem to have gotten a bit more… challenging. I now know that the head of this tournament wields the millennium shield. If I'm to stand a chance against him, I'd need to collect the remanding millennium items.

While he was walking, the millennium ring starts glowing as one of the pointers points in front of him.

Yami Bakura: ah. I sense a millennium item being used.

He starts running, cutting through a few of the trees, following where the ring was pointing and pulling to. After a few minuets of running, he finally reaches to where the ring was reading. He was at the duel of Team Possible and Team XJ9. He climbs up one of the trees and stands on one of the branches, hiding, standing in perfect balance, looking down at the duel.

Yami Bakura: well, well, if it isn't Stoppable and his pathetic playmates. (Sees Team Yugi) and it looks like they are not alone, the pharaoh and his friends are with him as well.

He sees that the millennium puzzle has the Anubis eye symbol glowing, indicating that it was using its magic.

Yami Bakura: (thinking) I wonder what he's doing. Perhaps the magic of my millennium eye will solve that.

He lifts up his eye patch, revealing the millennium eye. It starts glowing as he tries to read Yami Yugi's thoughts.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) boy, Jenny sure seems confident that the card she just drew will help her and her team.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) indeed.

Yugi: (through thought) it's too bad that we can't read her mind. But I'm glad that we stopped her from reading their minds.

Yami Yugi: I just hope Kim and her team win. The longer Jenny has that information in her memory, the more danger Kim and Ron will get into.

Yami Bakura: "information"? What information? (Looks at Kim and Ron, and then at Jenny) well, there's one way to find out.

His millennium eye glows again as he focuses it on Jenny. He concentrates, studies what he sees, trying to find what he's looking for. His regular eye widens as he found the "information", but then, an evil smile is shown on his lips.

Yami Bakura: well, well, well. Looks like little miss Possible is no longer a pure virgin. (Thinks for a moment) hmm…maybe I can use this to my advantage. But first, I'd like to see how this turns out.

He now focuses at the duel at hand, Jenny was about to make his move.

Jenny: alright. Let's see how you like this: (puts card in duel) I activate the magic card, Swords of Revealing light!

The magic card is shown on the field. Glowing swords shoot out from it and land, surrounding Team Possible's side of the field in mid-air.

Jenny: now you're all trapped, unable to attack for three turns. And when I say "three turns", I mean "three of Ron's turns."

Yami Yugi: this is bad. Ron's team can't attack for three rounds of their alternating turns.

Kaiba: yes, that may be, but that move did Team Possible somewhat an advantage.

Joey: you've got that "I know something you don't" thing going again, care to spill the beans?

Kaiba: see for yourself, Wheeler.

Jenny: didn't see that coming, huh?

Felix: actually, I was hoping for you to play a magic card.

Jenny: what do you mean?

As to answer her question, the Tower of Bable that was on Felix's side of the field started to move. It looked like it was about to fall over. And it did, it was coming down, towards Jenny as everyone sees. Jenny prepares for the fall by guarding herself with her duel disk. The tower falls on top of her in a pile of rubble, and then it fades away, since it was a hologram.

**Jenny: 2900**

Jenny: hey! How did I lose 3000 life points?

Felix: when you played that magic card, you activated my towers card effect. You see, it's continuous, every time one of us plays a magic card; a spell counter is placed on the top of the tower. The tower can hold up to three of them, but once a fourth counter is played, it tips over, and the player who caused it loses 3000 life points.

Joey: but wait, Jenny only played one magic card.

Kaiba: yes, but that trap gets a counter from any magic card play from either player, and he activated before Tucker played Gift of the Martyr.

Yami Yugi: and since Ron played two magic cards on his turn; that gave Tower of Bable two more counters. All that was needed was to have any of Team XJ9 to play one more magic card and they'd lose life points.

Felix: exactly.

Jenny: well, smart move. But you're still trap for three rounds thanks to my swords.

Felix: not entirely.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Felix: my Imperial Order trap card negates any face up magic card.

The trap card glows and the swords start to disappear.

Jenny: Hold on, I Chain that trap card with my Mystical Space Typhoon!

She puts the card in her duel disk and the magic card is shown. It sends a gust of wind towards Felix's trap and destroys it.

Joey: wait. How did Jenny use a magic card to destroy that trap.

Yami Yugi: That's easy, Joey. When a Chain is active, the card played last is activated first.

Joey: wait, so last is first?

Kaiba: Only when the events of a Card Chain. Since Mystical Space Typhoon is Quick-play, it has the power to activate first, unless that card is countered with either another Quick-play magic card or a Counter trap card.

Joey: (confused) Okaaaaaaay...

Jenny: Now I'll set two cards facedown.

She puts the two cards in her duel disk and large hologram versions of the two cards appear in front of her.

Jenny: next I summon another of my Elemental Heroes: Sparkman, in attack mode.

She puts the card on her duel disk and the summon monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400**

Jenny: alright, Sparkman, attack! Destroy that Inferno with Static Shockwave!

Sparkman creates electricity in his hand and shoots a bolt of lightning towards Inferno.

Ron: ACTIVATE TRAP!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up. The attack makes contact on Inferno and destroys it.

Jenny: well, so much for your life points.

Ron: you mean "so much for your life points."

Jenny: what?

**Jenny: 2400**

Jenny: (looks at life point counter) hey! Why did my life points descend?

Ron: that will be the cause of the trap I activated.

Jenny looks at Ron's side of the field and sees the face up trap card, which was…

Jenny: a "Dimension Wall" trap card?

Joey: what's Dimension Wall?

Kaiba: Dimension Wall is a trap card that only works when an opponent attacks. The monster might be destroyed, but Jenny receives the life point damage instead of Ron.

Joey: oh, cool. (Thinking) I wonder if he's willing trade for it.

Ron: not only that, but thanks to my Inferno's card effect, you lose an additional 1500 life points because you destroyed it.

Jenny: WHAT?

**Jenny: 900**

Jenny: hmm. Nice one. But don't celebrate too soon, this is just the beginning. I play Goblin's Secret Remedy, (Puts card in duel disk) increasing my life points by 600.

The magic card is shown on the field and Jenny's duel disk glows.

**Jenny: 1500**

Jenny: I end my turn. (To Kim) you're move Kim.

Kim: okay, (Draws card) let's see. (Looks at hand) hmm, okay, first I summon the Sacred Crane in attack mode.

She puts the card on her duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 400**

Jenny: nice move, but not as nice as this:

She pushes a button on her duel disk and one of her facedown cards flips up.

Jenny: say hello to "Call of the Haunted." This continuous trap card lets me special summon a monster from the graveyard, but as Ron said, I can access my teammate's graveyards as my own.

Brad: go for it, Jenny!

Jenny: now I access Tucker's graveyard to special summon his monster.

The trap card glows. The ground shakes and a monster makes its way from the "ground."

Jenny: meet the all powerful Jinzo.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500 **

Felix: aw nuts.

Joey: wait. How can she summon a Jinzo with a trap card?

Kaiba: I think I know. The effect of "Call of the Haunted" was to bring back a monster, and since it summoned Jinzo, that effect is already done, so Jinzo's effect won't be used against him.

Joey: I think I see.

Kim: no big. I can handle it.

Jenny: is that so?

Kim: yes. Now I use this: (Puts card in duel disk) The Shallow Grave!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Kim: this magic card allows all of us to special summon a monster from the graveyard at facedown defense mode.

Holo-cards appeared in front of Team Possible and Team XJ9, they each selected one and the facedown monsters appeared in front of each one.

Kim: next I play the Book of Taiyou. (Puts card in duel disk) this magic card flips any facedown monster into face-up attack mode, and I'll use it on my facedown monster.

The magic card is shown on the field. An orange book with an open-eye symbol on it appears from the card and opens. The book glows and Kim flips up her facedown card, revealing it to be a "Weather Report" monster; the hologram does the same thing.

Kim: say hello to the Weather Report.

**ATK: 950  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Kaiba: "Weather Report"? I haven't seen that card since I first started playing Duel Monsters. Its flip effect destroys any and all opposing "Swords of Revealing Light" magic cards. Since its effect was so insignificant, not a lot of duelists keep one in their decks.

Joey: well, it's a good thing Kim kept it then for such an emergency.

Rufus: (chuckles) go Kim!

Kim: say goodbye to you're swords, Jenny. Weather Report, use your Umbrella Beam and destroy that card.

Weather Report closes its umbrella and re-opens it, sending out a wave of energy that hit Jenny's "Swords of Revealing Light" card. The card shatters, as do the swords surrounding Team Possible.

Kim: now I play another magic card, (puts card in duel disk) an Equip-magic card, which I'll use on Jinzo.

The magic card is shown on the field. Jinzo glows and he becomes smaller.

Jinzo:  
**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1500**

Jenny: what happen to Jinzo?

Kim: my "Megamorph" magic card effects a monster's ATK points depending on the life point score. Since mine was higher then yours, it would have sliced any of my monsters ATK points in half, so I decided to use it on your monster.

Kaiba: that was actually quite clever.

Kim: Sacred Crane, attack! Destroy her Jinzo with Sacred Sky-Dive!

Sacred Crane flies up high in the air, and then comes strait down in a "Sky-Dive" form.

Kim:and as always, Banner of Courage, increases my monster's strength!

Sacred Crane:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 400**

Sacred Crane's beak glows and it strikes the weakened Jinzo with it, thus destroying Jinzo.

**Jenny: 900  
**  
Kim: but wait, it gets worst. Thanks to my Weather Report's secondary card effect, I can perform a Battle Phase twice, meaning that my monsters can attack again.

Jenny: NO…WAY!

Kim: oh, it is so way. Sacred Crane, attack Elemental Hero Sparkman!

Sacred Crane:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 400**

Sacred Crane does another sky-dive and Sparkman jumps high and creates electricity in his hands. The two attacking monsters strike each other, and they both get destroyed.

**Jenny: 700**

Kim: now Weather Report, attack her life points directly!

Weather Report closes its umbrella and re-opens it again, sending out another wave of energy towards Jenny.

Jenny: hold on! Since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can activate my facedown card, (pushes button on duel disk) and it's one of my favorites: Hero Signal!

Her facedown card flips up. It shoots out in the sky a spotlight that projected a giant "H."

Joey: "Hero Signal"?

Tristan: I'm fighting the urge to yell out "The Batman is coming."

Arnold: go ahead, I'll laugh.

Jenny: since you destroyed one of my monsters, I get to special summon a monster from my deck with "Elemental Hero" in its name. Come forth, Elemental Hero Clayman! In defense mode!

Her deck glows as a lone card pops out. She draws it and places it on her duel disk and the newly summoned monster appears in front of her, kneeling with its arms crossed.

**ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000**

Joey: how many of those Elemental Heroes does she have?

Ref-Bot 31: (make a whistle noise) REPLAY!

Kim: grrr. Fine! I end my turn with a facedown card.

She puts the card in her duel disk and the facedown card appears in front of him.

Sheldon: alright, my move!

Sheldon draws a card from his deck and looks at it. We see that the card he drew was a "Power Bond" magic card.

Sheldon: (thinking) oh sweet! It's the card I got with that trade I made earlier. (Looks at hand) I think I know how to turn this around. (Aloud) alright, the first thing I'm gonna do it play my Pot of Greed, (puts card in duel disk) letting me draw two cards.

The magic card is shown on the field and Sheldon draws two cards from his deck.

Sheldon: yes! First I play Monster Reborn, (puts card in duel disk) I'll use it to bring back a monster that was sent to the graveyard by Card Destruction.

The magic card is shown on the field. Sheldon's graveyard glows as the resurrected monster appears in front of him.

Sheldon: I've now summoned the Cyber Dragon!

**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1600**

Sheldon: now this is where things get interesting. The card I hold in my hand is a very powerful magic card; it works like Polymerization, but for Machines. (Puts card in duel disk) Allow me to introduce to you the card that will cause your Demise! POWER BOND!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Yugi: (Gasp, then in Shock) "Power Bond"?

Kaiba: (Shocked) where did that little geek get his hands on a card that powerful?

Sheldon: (to Kaiba and Yami Yugi) well, to answer your question, I got it in a trade. The last owner had no use for it, so I made him quite the bargain. (To Team Possible) Now then, like I said before, this card works like Polymerization, but for machines. I can use it to fuse my Cyber Dragon to make fusion-machine monster. And as luck would have it, (Shows card) I have two more Cyber Dragons. One in my hand and one that I have facedown in defense mode

Kim: that can't be good!

Sheldon: now my dragons! I fuse together with the power of Power Bond!

The facedown monster is flipped up in attack mode, revealing that it was another Cyber Dragon. then a third Cyber dragon appears next to the other two and they all begin to twirl together. Sheldon takes the correct fusion monster from his fusion deck as the fusion was now complete.

Sheldon: I have created (in dramatic voice) THE CYBER END DRAGON!

The newly fused monster lets out a roar from its three heads.

**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 2800  
**  
Tristan: it looks like a robot version of Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Joey: oh man! That thing's got 4000 ATK points!

Ron: that would be so cool if it wasn't gonna hurt us!

Sheldon: well thing are about to get worst, because Power Bond secondary effect also Doubles the Cyber End Dragon's ATK points!

Ron, Kim, Felix and Tim: WHAT?

Tim: that means Cyber End Dragon's ATK points become 8000!

Cyber End Dragon:  
**ATK: 8000  
DEF: 2800**

Sheldon: now… which monster should I attack? Hmm…I could destroy one of your facedown monsters and you'd still lose life points thanks to its card effect, but I'd rather not risk getting any surprises they might have. So…Cyber End Dragon, attack Kim's Weather Report with Super Strident Blaze!

The three dragon heads breathe flames and they shoot a combining blast at Kim's Weather Report, turning it into ashes. The blast also reaches to Kim and it hits her, it was so powerful that it knocked her to the ground.

**Kim: 950**

Ron: K.P.!

Kim: (Grunts) I'm alright Ron. (Gets up)

Sheldon: but your life points aren't. (Laughs a bit) I end my turn with a facedown card.

He puts the card in his duel disk and a large hologram version of the card appears in front of him.

Mai: I think it's safe to say that our guys are in pretty hot water, aren't they?

Yami Yugi: that might be the case, but there might be a chance for Team Possible. Power Bond comes with a negative side effect that causes Sheldon to lose life points equal to theSummoned Monster's original ATK point.

Serenity: "Original ATK points"?

Mokuba: ATK points without any enhancements, the ATK points written on the card.

Serenity: oh.

Sheldon: I may have lost 4000 life points thanks to Power Bond, but it was worth the cost.

**Sheldon: 550**

Felix: it's my turn now! (Draws card, thinking) nothing I have can withstand Cyber End Dragon's ATK of 8000, but if I switch my monsters to defense mode, I'd just lose more damage then I would if it was in attack mode. And I can't afford to lose any life points. (Sighs, Aloud) I'll set this facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk and a large hologram version of the card appears in front of him.

Felix: that's all I can do for now.

Brad: then it's my turn to shine! (Draws card) Sheldon…?

Sheldon: Cyber End Dragon, control shift to Brad and Follow his orders.

The Cyber End Dragon moves to Brad's side of the field.

Brad: now I reveal my facedown card to be my Mystic Swordsman LV 4.

He flips the card on his duel disk, revealing that it is a Mystic Swordsman LV 4; the hologram does the same thing.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1600**

Brad: then comes my Monster Reborn, (puts card in duel disk) bringing back my Sasuke Samurai #3.

The magic card is shown on the field. Brad's graveyard glows as the monster reappears in front of him.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000**

Brad: then I summon Sasuke Samurai #4, in attack mode!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1200**

Brad: now for my assault. Mystic Swordsman, attack Felix's facedown monster with Swift and Speedy Sword Slash!

Mystic Swordsman LV 4 runs towards the facedown monster, getting ready to strike it.

Brad: like Mystic Swordsman LV 2, LV 4 can destroy a facedown monster without flipping it or damage calculation.

Mystic Swordsman strikes the facedown card and it disintegrates, thus being destroyed.

Brad: now for my Sasuke Samurai #4, I attack your Vampire Lord with his card effect.

Just then, a giant coin appears in front of Sasuke Samurai #4.

Brad: I get to flip a coin and call heads or tails, and if I call it right, your monster is instantly destroyed.

Sasuke Samurai #4 takes the coin and throws it twirling in the air.

Brad: I call… HEADS!

The coin then came back down spinning on its side, and then it went down. The side that is up is…heads.

Brad: OH YEAH! Sasuke Samurai #4, take that blood sucker outta here!

Sasuke Samurai #4 runs towards Vampire Lord, attacking with its sword/staff, slicing the opposing monster, thus destroying it.

Brad: and now that you don't have any other Zombie-type monsters, I can now destroy that Bone Tower. Sasuke Samurai #3, do your thing!

Sasuke Samurai #3 runs towards the Soul Absorbing Bone Tower and slices it with its sword, causing it to fall down crumbling.

**Felix: 7400  
**  
Brad: since my Samurai caused damage to your life points, you must draw cards until you have seven, but I think I'll have Ron do it.

Ron: (confused) uh… okay…

Ron draws cards from his deck and now he has seven.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) strange, why would Brad make Ron draw more cards to his hand?

Brad: now forthe Cyber End Dragon. Attack Felix's life points with Super Strident Blaze!

The monster attacks like before, shooting a fiery blast as Felix.

Tim: reveal Trap card!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up. Felix guards himself with his duel disk as the blast hits him and pushes his chair back. Luckily the breaks activated and rolled him back to his spot.

Brad: that's it for you.

Tim: I don't think so, because I activated my trap as you attack. It's called Nutrient Z.

Brad sees the card that is flipped up.

Brad: aw, damnit.

Tim: Felix's life points increased by 4000 before you attacked.

**Felix: 11400 **

Felix: 3400

Felix: thanks Tim. I owe you one.

Brad: I still have a magic card that'll help me. (Puts card in duel disk) go Restructer Revolution!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Brad: this card decreases my opponent's life points by 200 for every card in their hands.

The cards in Team Possible's hand spark electricity and it starts to zap them.

Felix: hold on!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Felix: I activate my trap card, Solemn Judgment!

The trap card glows and one old man and two women appear. The old man raises his hand and shoots a lighting beam at the magic card and it disintegrates.

Felix: at a cost of half of my life points…

**Felix: 1700**

Felix: … I can negate and destroy any card the opponent played last.

Brad: grrr. Fine, I end my turn by control shifting Cyber End Dragon to my brother and setting a facedown card.

The monster moves towards tucker's side if the field. He then puts a card in his duel disk and the facedown card appears in front of him.

Brad: now my Mystic Swordsman becomes a level-six monster.

Brad's deck glows, as does Mystic Swordsman LV 4. The monster stops glowing and it is now bigger and its swords are bigger.

Brad: Mystic Swordsman LV 6!  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1700**

Tim: my turn. (Draws card) and I'll set another monster facedown in defense mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the facedown monster card appears in front of him.

Tim: next I set two cards facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of him.

Tim: and I'm afraid that's all I can do for now.

Tucker: (Draws card, to Brad) say Brad, could you lend me your Swordsman?

Brad: just don't screw up. Mystic Swordsman, control shift to Tucker and Follow his orders.

Mystic Swordsman LV 6 moves to Tucker's side of the field.

Tucker: now I play a magic card known as Double Attack. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Tucker: all I have to do is send a high level monster from my hand to the graveyard and a monster that I'll choose that has a lower level then the one I discarded can attack twice. And lucky for me (Shows card), this level-7 Zoa will help my brother's Swordsman do just that.

He discards the card in the graveyard part of his duel disk and Mystic Swordsman LV 6 starts glowing.

Tucker: alright, Swordsman, attack both of Tim's facedown cards with Double Attack.

Mystic Swordsman LV 4's swords were glowing as he starts spinning around. Energy slices come from the swords and they strike both facedown cards without much as flipping them.

Tucker: no matter what level he is, he can still take down facedown cards with ease, and now for the Cyber End Dragon. Attack Tim's life points directly!

The monster attacks like before, sending a fiery blast at Tim.

Tim: hold on! I reveal my facedown card!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flip up. (A/N: the image is a Bear Trap regenerating magically)

Tim: my Trap Regeneration! (A/N: made that one up) all I have to do is discard one card in my hand, and I can re-create the effects of a trap card that was already destroyed. It could be from either mine, my teammates, or my opponents'graveyard. So, I think I'll use a trap Sheldon played.

He discards from his hand and his trap card glows. A clear but visible barrier dome surround Team Possible, the attack hits the wall, leaving Tim safe.

Sheldon: my Hallowed Life Barrier!

Tucker: darn it! I end my turn.

Ron: alright. Time for us to end this duel! (Draws card) I now reveal my facedown monster!

He takes his facedown monster, revealing it to be a Hayabusa Knight. The hologram does the same.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 700**

Ron: now I play the magic card, United We Stand! (Puts card in duel disk) making my Knight 800 ATK and DEF points Stronger for every monster on our side of the field!

The magic card is shown on the field. Hayabusa Knight glows as do his other monsters.

Hayabusa Knight:  
**ATK: 5000  
DEF: 4700**

Jenny: very nice try, Ron Stoppable. But your monster is still too weak.

Tim: not for long! (Pushes button on duel disk) I activate Scapegoat!

The facedown card flips up and four little goats (one pink, one white, one blue, and one yellow) appear in front of him.

Ron: sweet! Now with more monsters, my Hayabusa Knight is stronger than ever!

Hayabusa Knight:  
**ATK: 8200  
DEF: 7900**

Jenny: oh-no!

Sheldon: AAH! (Realizes) Wait! Even if you do destroy my Dragon, it still won't take my life points down to zero, even with Kim's Banner of Courage.

Ron: ah, yes. But I have another magic card, (puts card in duel disk) Black Pendent!

The magic card is shown on the field. Then, a black pendent went around Hayabusa Knight.

Hayabusa Knight:  
**ATK: 8700  
DEF: 7900**

Sheldon: (Beat) that'll do it.

Ron: Hayabusa Knight, Attack the Cyber End Dragon!

Hayabusa Knight:  
**ATK: 8900  
DEF: 7900**

The monster pulls out its sword and starts running towards Cyber End Dragon with immense speed. Hayabusa Knight jumps high, reaching to the three heads. Then, with its sword, it slices the three heads clean off, destroying the monster with a chain reaction.

Sheldon: aw nuts!

**Sheldon: 0  
**  
Ref-Bot 31: (Makes Whistle noise) Sheldon's life points are zero! He is out of the current Duel! The turn order will be as followed: when Kim finishes her turn, it will be Felix's turn, and so on and so forth.

Rufus: Woo-hoo!

Joey: alright Ron!

Arnold: that's the way!

Tristan: go, man, go!

Ron: BOO-YAH! But I'm not done yet, next my Knight takes out Mystic Swordsman thanks to his card effect!

Hayabusa Knight, who was still in the air, came down on Mystic Swordsman LV 6, striking him with its sword and destroying him.

**Brad: 0  
**  
Ron: WOO! YEAH! Two birds with one stone, baby!

Ref-Bot 31: (Makes Whistle noise) Brad's life points are zero! He is out of the current Duel! The turn order will be as followed: when Felix finishes his turn, it will be Tim's turn.

Ron: I end my turn by playing my Card of Sanctity. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. Everyone draws cards and now everyone has six cards in their hands.

Jenny: (Draws card, Looks at it) oh awesome! I now play Monster Reborn, (puts card in duel disk) bringing back my Elemental Hero Sparkman!

The magic card is shown on the field. Her graveyard glows and the resurrected monster returns in front of her.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400**

Jenny: now I play my Second Polymerization, (puts card in duel disk) fusing Sparkman and Clayman together!

The magic card is shown on the field. The two monsters twirl together, forming a new fusion monster. Jenny takes the correct fusion monster and places it on her duel disk and the new fusion monster is created.

Jenny: rise, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500**

Jenny: my new Elemental Hero can destroy one monster whose original ATK points are lower then his, so say goodbye to your Hayabusa Knight!

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant creates electricity in his hand and shoots a blast at Hayabusa Knight, destroying him.

Jenny: I may lose 500 life points because of your Black Pendent…

**Jenny: 200  
**  
Jenny: … but it was worth it. Now I play a Field-magic card!

Her field card zone opens and she puts the card in it. The area becomes night-time dark as skyscrapers pop out from the ground and all around the two teams

Jenny: welcome to the Elemental Heroes Domain: Skyscraper. This Field-magic card will increase my Elemental heroes' ATK points by 1000 if they attack a stronger monster than them. It may not be the case now, but it doesn't hurt to be on the safe side. Now, Thunder Giant, attack Kim directly and take her out of the duel!

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant creates electricity in his hand and shoots at blast at Kim.

Ron: not so fast! (Pushes button on duel disk) I activate the trap card, Astral Barrier!

His facedown card flips up. The electricity passes Kim and heads towards Ron. Ron guards himself with is duel disk as the attack came.

Ron: Astral Barrier changes an attack on my monsters or my teammate's monsters or themselves and makes it direct attack on me.

**Ron: 2000**

Joey: Whoa! Ron protected Kim by sacrificing himself! Sort of.

Serenity: aw… that's so sweet.

Jenny: part of me is disappointed, and yet part of me is impressed of Ron, and yet, another part is jealous. I wish I can get a boyfriend like that.

Sheldon: (clears throat)

Jenny: (annoyed) you don't count, Sheldon!

Sheldon: (Disappointed) aw…

Jenny: Anyway, I'll end my turn with that attack. It's you're move.

Ron: (to Kim) alright Kim, it's up to you now.

Kim: okay then.

Kim looks at her deck in worry.

Kim: (thinking) I've got to stop that Thunder Giant, but I don't think anything in my deck can destroy that monster. And this Skyscraper will just make her monster stronger.

She reaches for her draw, but then stops.

Kim: (thinking) wait! What if I don't draw the card we need? What if we lose this duel? I… I don't know if I can do this.

Yami Yugi looks at the expression on Kim's face.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) oh-no. Kim looks like she's doubting herself!

Yami Yugi: Kim! You can't worry about it too much!

Kim looks at Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi: you can do this. You still have a chance at winning this duel; you just have to believe in yourself. Trust yourself and in the Heart of the cards! Once you put your heart in the game, there's nothing you can't do!

Ron: he's right, Kim. You can do this.

Kim continues to look at her deck, thinking about what Yami Yugi and Ron said. Then, she gets a look of determination on her face.

Kim: you're right, I can do this! Here I go!

Closing her eyes, she draws a card from her deck. She slowly opens her eyes as she looks at the card she just drew.

Kim: (thinking) hey… it's one of the cards Ron gave me.

_Flashback_

We now go back a few hours ago. Before the current duel took place, Kim and the rest of Team Possible were at the local card shops, getting new packs of Duel Monster cards from their decks. Ron was looking through what was now his seventh pack.

Ron: ooh… Elemental Burst! That'll come in handy.

Kim has just begun to open her Second pack. As she looks through her new cards one caught her eye.

Kim: hmm… (To Arnold) hey, Arnold, don't you have this card in your deck?

Arnold takes the card Kim was holding and looks at it.

Arnold: hmm… it looks similar, but mine doesn't have wings. Wanna trade for it? I would go great with my other one.

Kim: hmm… nah, (takes back card) I think I'll use it.

Ron: use what? (Looks at Kim's card) hey, cool! That's a really rare card.

Kim: it is?

Helga: what is?

Arnold: a card Kim got from her pack.

Helga: really?

Ron: yeah. In fact, I have two cards right here that will go really good with that.

Ron shows Kim, Helga and Arnold the two cards he was talking about.

Ron: with these, it'll make it a real Bon-Diggity monster! I got them from my other packs, but I think it would be better if you used them.

Ron gives Kim the two cards

Helga: you're just gonna give them to her with no trade? Those cards are, like, mega-rare!

Ron: it's not like I need them. Besides, something tells me that these belong with Kim. I think she would be better with them than I would.

Kim: oh Ron, that is so sweet. Thank you.

She gives him a kiss on the cheeks and Ron blushes.

Ron: aw, no big, Kim.

_Flashback ends_

Kim: (thinking) well, I've got the magic card, (looks at hand) all I need is that monster card I-(gasps) there it is! I think I know what to do now. It's time to bring out my new secret weapon. (Aloud) first thing I'm going to do is play my Pot of Greed! (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field and Kim draws two more cards.

Kim: (thinking) I hope this works. (Aloud) next I set two more cards facedown.

She puts the two cards in her duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of her.

Kim: I reveal the facedown card I had earlier to be my Monster Reincarnation.

She pushes a button on her duel disk and the facedown card flips up.

Kim: this magic card allows me to discard one card from my hand to bring back a monster from the graveyard to my hand.

She puts a card in her graveyard and one other card pops out. Kim takes it and adds it to her hand.

Kim: now I summon a monster in attack mode, one of my newist cards I got today.

She puts the card on her duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

Kim: say hello to the Winged Kuriboh!

**ATK: 300  
DEF: 200**

Jenny and Tucker: (confused) wha…?

Arnold: (gasp) that card!

Wade: what is she thinking playing that thing in attack mode?

Mai: a "Winged" Kuriboh?

Kaiba: strange. I've never seen a Kuriboh with wings before, but it still looks as weak as the original.

Yami Yugi: (smiles) hmm. Kaiba, first impressions aren't always what they seem to be.

The rest of Team Possible and Team Yugi look at Yami Yugi with confusion.

Joey: you've heard of this Winged Kuriboh, Yugi?

Yami Yugi just continued his smile as he took out his deck from his duel disk. He searches through it, takes out a car and shows it to the two teams. It was another Winged Kuriboh.

Joey: Wha? You have one, too?

Arnold: then you know what it's capable of.

Yami Yugi: indeed. I just hope Jenny and Tucker don't.

Kim: I end my turn. And since Sheldon is out, it's Felix's turn.

Jenny: I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it is not gonna faze me! Take your turn.

Felix: (Draws card, looks at it) sweet! Now my Vampire Lord returns thanks to his card effect. When he is destroyed by a card effect rather then in battle, he can return to the field.

His graveyard glows. A similar coffin appears in front of him and it opens, revealing the resurrected monster.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Felix: now all I do is remove this guy from play to summon my most powerful monster.

Vampire Lord vanishes as an even bigger coffin appears in front of him and it opens, revealing the summoned monster.

Felix: Vampire Genesis!

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2100  
**  
Felix: attack Elemental Hero Thunder Giant with Nightmare Bite!

Vampire Genesis:  
**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 2100  
**  
Vampire Genesis flies towards Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, with its fangs at the ready.

Jenny: (mocking) oh-no! His Vampire is stronger then my Elemental Hero! What ever shall I do? (Serious) oh, now I know: my Skyscraper will make him stronger!

Felix: (Gasp) oh crap! I forgot about the Field card!

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant:  
**ATK: 3400  
DEF: 1500**

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant creates electricity in his hand and shoots a blast at Vampire Genesis, destroying the monster.

**Felix: 1500**

Felix: since I don't have anymore monsters on the field, I'll use my Call of the Mummy to special summon my Ryu Kokki.

The magic card glows as he puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Felix: I end my turn. And without Brad, Tim makes his move.

Tim: (Draws card, looks at it) hmm… (Sighs) I end my turn with a facedown defense monster, and another facedown card.

He puts the cards in and on his duel disk and the facedown monster card and the other facedown card appear in front of him.

Tim: that's it for me.

Tucker: (Draws card) I reveal my facedown monster.

He flips the monster card face up, revealing it to be a Steamroid. The hologram does the same thing.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1800  
**  
Tucker: Steamroid! Now I play Polymerization, (puts card in duel disk) fusing it with the Gyroid in my hand.

The magic card is shown on the field. The two monsters twirl together, forming a new fusion monster. Jenny takes the correct fusion monster and places it on her duel disk and the new fusion monster is created.

Tucker: meet the ultimate engine that could: Steam Gyroid!

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Tucker: (to Jenny) Jenny!

Jenny: Thunder Giant, control shift to Tucker and follow his orders!

Elemental Hero ThunderGiant moves to Tucker's side of the field.

Tucker: now Thunder Giant, activate your card effect and destroy Kim's Winged Kuriboh!

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant creates electricity in his hand and shoots a blast at Winged Kuriboh.

Kim: NO!

Tim: ACTIVATE SHIFT!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up. The lighting moves pass Winged Kuriboh and Towards Ryu Kokki, destroying it.

Tucker: GRRR…! Steam Gyroid, attack Winged Kuriboh!

Jenny: Tucker, wait! NO!

Steam Gyroid spins its blades and creates a powerful gust of wind.

Kim: big mistake!

She pushes a button on her duel disk and one of her facedown cards flips up.

Kim: go, Transcendent Wings! This Quick-play magic card lets me sacrifice my Winged Kuriboh and two cards in my hand to summon a level 10 Winged Kuriboh!

She discards two cards from her hand and a card pops out of her duel disk. She takes the card as the attack stops. Winged Kuriboh's wings grow bigger and glows. It stops glowing and it now looks like a bird attached itself to Winged Kuriboh.

Kim: meet Winged Kuriboh LV 10!

**ATK: 300  
DEF: 200**

Ref-Bot 31: (make a whistle noise) REPLAY!

Tucker: attack again, Steam Gyroid!

Steam Gyroid spins its blades and creates a powerful gust of wind.

Kim: I activated Winged Kuriboh's card effect. All I have to do is sacrifice him and he'll destroy all opposing monsters!

Winged Kuriboh LV 10 self-destructs in a fiery explosion, Taking both Elemental Hero Thunder Giant and Steam Gyroid with it.

Kim: and that's not all. The destroyed monsters ATK points are combined and deducted from both of your life points!

**Jenny: 0 **

Tucker: 2900

Jenny: NO!

Ref-Bot 31: (Makes Whistle noise) Jenny's life points are zero! She is out of the current Duel!

Kim: looks bad doesn't it, Tuck?

Ron: way to go, K.P.!

Kim: I should be thanking you, Ron.

Tucker: I'm not giving up just yet, love birds. I set a monster facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the facedown monster card appears in front of him.

Ron: (draws card, to Kim) K.P., would you like the honor of finishing him off? After all, you helped us get this far.

Kim: it will be my honor.

Ron: I pass my turn by control shifting all my monsters to Kim and discarding to keep the six-card limit.

He discards and all his monsters move towards Kim's side of the field.

Kim: (draws card) I now Summon my Fire Princess, in attack mode!

She puts the card on her duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Kim: next comes my Nobleman of Crossout, (puts card in duel disk) destroying your facedown monster.

The magic card is shown on the field. A sword comes out of the magic card, striking the facedown monster. it was revealed as a Cycroid.

**ATK: 800  
DEF: 1000**

Kim: now Fire Princess and Gigantes, attack Tucker directly!

Fire Princess:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1500**

Gigantes:  
**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1300  
**  
The two monsters combined their strengths and shoot a flaming energy beam at Tucker!

Combined monster strength:  
**ATK: 3600  
**  
Tucker guarded himself with his duel disk as the attack came, pushing him enough to knock him down to his feet.

Tucker: ow…

**Tucker: 0**

Ref-Bot 31: Tucker's life points are 0, Team XJ9 loses! The winner is: Team Possible!

Both Team Yugi and Team Possible cheered their hearts out at the newly earned victory. Team XJ9's duel disk glows as the puzzle spheres belonging to Kim, Ron, Felix and Tim start to glow and solve in one turn.

* * *

About 30 minuets later, all three teams were still in the Team World Central Park, but they were sitting down on the benches. Kaiba and Wade's duel-Bot were working on Jenny's now opened head, working on her machinery while she was in repair mode. 

Kaiba: let's see… if that's the CPU, then this wire should go here.

Wade: no, the yellow wire should go here.

Kaiba: I know what I'm doing, Wade, I've been programming machines since you were still in diapers.

Sheldon: come on! Is she fixed yet?

Kaiba: almost, just have to connect this wire to here and…

A "zap" noise is heard as Jenny spits out a disk from her mouth and her eyes coming back to light.

Jenny: ooh… that kinda felt good.

Kaiba: (closes head) alright, (Picks up disk) the memory extraction was a complete success. We even managed to fix that up-grade that caused you to read minds.

Jenny: well that's good news. But there's something I don't get (to Yami Yugi) how did you block me from reading Kim and the others' minds?

Yami Yugi: well, Jenny, I was able to keep you from reading their minds by using my millennium puzzle to switch the minds you were reading to that of someone who wasn't dueling. Namely, us.

Jenny: but how?

Yami Yugi: it's sort of a long story.

Jenny: well anyway (to Kim) thanks for the great duel.

Kim: no problem, and same here (they shake hands).

Jenny: (to Yami Yugi) and next time, maybe you'll watch what you think, just in case something like this ever happens again.

Yami Yugi then noticed that Kim and Ron were looking at him with suspicion.

Ron: wait a minute. It was you who was thinking it?

Yami Yugi looked nervous. at that point, an astral projection of Yugi appeared next to him.

Yami Yugi: (nervous) um…well, I… (Through thought) um, a little help here, Yugi?

In a blink of an eye, they switched places. NowYami Yugi was in astral form as Yugi was blushing, realizing what happened.

Yugi: (through thought) HEY! (Sarcasticly)Oh that's real mature, Yami!

As Yugi was now trying to explain himself, Yami Bakura was still watching the events happening from the tree branch.

Yami Bakura: (thinking) well, Stoppable and his friend might have won this little duel, but they won't be able to defend what I have in store for them.In the meantime, I think I'd better make a return to earth to in order to enlist some help.Soon the world will be mine to control.

He then disappears as the shadow real fog develops him until there's nothing left.

* * *

_**What is Yami Bakura's plan? Will Yugi be able to save his ass after what Kim and Ron found out? Keep reading to find out! More reviews mean faster up-loads, so keep them coming!** _


	11. Two Teams in one

_**Here's the next chapter, and the next Duel, so keep the reviews coming. Now on with the story, already!**  
_

* * *

Our next adventure begins at a large building that looked like a futuristic castle. As we've seen before, this building is the main Headquarters of the Team World Tournament. Anything involving the tournament and its contestants are dealt here, decided by the head of the tournament: John. The case in question deals with separating a team. You see, in rare occasions, a team that does not work well together might want to break up. And in that, two different teams are created depending on how many players there are in the team. The team in question was none other than Team Ed. The reason for this break-up was the fact that the Eds (Mostly Eddy) weren't being much of team players to the rest of their friends. So Kevin, Who is now leader of Team Peach Creek, talked the others into forming their own team. They soon took there case with John. The scene now changes to John, sitting at a desk with, what was before, Team Ed. Both teams had their duel disk, but Kevin and the other kids' duel disk were slightly different then that of the Eds. These duel disks were of a new design, which I will call "Design X" (If anyone has a better name, I'd like to hear it): it was Sliver and blue, was more cylindrical then the Battle City-like design, only three Monster zones were visible, and the trap/magic buttons were more in front of the life point counter. (A/N: think of them as the Academy duel disks from "Yu-Gi-Oh: GX")

John: are you sure you people want to go through with this? Because there is no turning back, once I put my foot down, I stick by it.

Kevin turned his focus to the Eds. Eddy turned his focus towards him. Both had a disgruntled look on their faces.

Kevin: Oh, I'm sure.

Eddy: yeah, me too.

John: well then, as head of the Team World Duel Monsters Tournament, the motion of separating Team Ed into two teams shall be decided.

As he says this, he starts typing on a computer that was on the desk he was at.

John: The group consisting of Ed, Edd, and Eddy will still be known as Team Ed, while the Group consisting of Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Sara, and Jonny 2X4 shall be known as Team Peach Creek.

He finishes Typing and the computer screen now shows the status of the two newly created teams. The screen then created a window which stated: New team creation Permanent? Y/N. He moves his finger over the "Y" Key of the keyboard.

John: (Pauses) last chance to back out.

Eddy: Do it, already!

John: (sighs)…. Okay then.

He pushes the key and the screen now states: Team creation Complete. At that time, the Eds' duel disks were glowing, and then the other kids' duel disks glowed too.

John: well… that's that. You are now officially two different teams. What was done now cannot be undone. I wish the both of you good luck for the remainder of the tournament.

Kevin: (to the Eds) see you later, dorks! (Laughs)

Kevin and his newly created team soon make there leave.

Eddy: yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh! We'll see who's laughing when Ed, Double D and me win this thing! (Laughs)

The Eds followed after.

* * *

A good fifteen minutes passes and we now see that the Eds are in the streets of Downtown Team World, walking along and acting natural(well, natural for them anyway).

Eddy: good riddance to those guys. We didn't need them, and it'll be more Prize-money for us.

Edd: I suppose, Eddy. But you realize that our skills can only lead us so far.

Eddy: yeah, so far from the other Team. 'Cause we'll be at the top.

Edd: (Sighs. To himself) sometimes I don't know why I bother.

Ed: (Serious) now that the rest of the Kids are no longer with us, winning this tournament will be more difficult.

Eddy: (to Edd) now, his stupidness I can live with. But when he gets that tone, it really freaks me out.

Edd: well, granted that we've gone so far with Ed's knowledge of Duel Monsters, I'd say that I'm glad that he has this tone.

Eddy: speaking of Duel Monsters, which group of pigeons should we scam out next?

Ed: Look at that thing! (Points upwards)

Eddy: I'm not falling for that again, Lumpy.

Edd: no, Eddy. Ed's referring to the tower in font of us.

Eddy looks at where Ed and Edd are looking and sees a very tall Skyscraper. The Skyscraper was of bricks rather than steel, the bricks were beige and the windows were each aligned evenly next to each other. And it seemed like for ever 15 floors up, the Skyscraper would get narrow.

Eddy: wow! Now that is big! It must be 100 feet tall!

Edd: actually, I would estimate it to be 70 feet. Let's see what the guide book says.

Edd reaches for his pockets and pulls out the Electric Guide Booklet of Team World, similar to what Mokuba has. He opens the booklet and uses the camera portion to get a picture of the Skyscraper.

Guide Book: (Adam West) what you see before you is the Team World Plaza Tower. Much like the sister tower of Rockefeller Center, this tower is 70 stories tall.

Edd: (to Eddy) Told you so.

Guide Book: the Tower has a myriad of dining, shopping and sightseeing options, and there's the Observation Deck at the very top, showing great views of Downtown Team World. This has been Adam West, your Guide to your visit to Team World, and the Team World Duel Monsters Tournament.

Edd: this sounds intriguing. Perhaps we should check out the Observation Deck. We could see all of Team World.

Ed: (normal tone) just like Batman said.

Eddy: plus we could get some eats while were at it.

They soon enter the main entrance of the tall Skyscraper. After they ordered and ate their lunches, the Eds made their way to an elevator, which took them up the Observation Deck. Another few minutes passed and they finally make it to the top of the tower, they exit the elevator and are greeted by a Ref-Bot with the number 32 on it.

Ref-Bot 32: greetings, welcome to the Observation Deck. I am Ref-Bot 32.

Ed: hello.

Edd: greetings.

Eddy: hey, how you doing.

Ref-Bot 32: admission to the Observation Deck is usually $10:00, dueling teams enter free.

Eddy: now that's my kind of price. Let's go.

They pass the Ref-Bot and are now beginning to enter the center of the Observation Deck. But an explosion appears in front of them.

Eddy: AAAHHHH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!

Edd: Eddy, that's something I'd expect from Ed.

Ed: and it was something I really wanted to do.

Eddy: what was that?

Edd: I believe we've walked in on a duel.

The smoke created by the explosion started to disappear, slowly revealing the duel in progress. The team in Red alliance was of three boys: which were none other then Raphael, Alistair and Valon of Team Orichalcos. The team they dueled against was none other then Kevin, Rolf and Jonny. The other members of the Eds' old teammates were there, too. It seemed that the Kids made their way to the Observation Deck and duel Team Orichalcos before the Eds came by.

Edd: Kevin?

Kevin and the other kids look towards the Eds.

Kevin: oh great. It's Dork, dork and dorky.

Ed: dorks?

The Ref-Bot (number 4) was making a whistle noise.

Ref-Bot 4: Kevin, Rolf and Jonny 2X4's life points are zero, Team Peach Creek loses! The winner: Team Orichalcos! As the victor, Team Orichalcos gets their Puzzle Sphere solved by one turn, while Team Peach Creek lose their solved turn.

Kevin, Rolf and Jonny's duel disks starts to glow. The Puzzle Spheres belonging to them and Team Orichalcos start to move, with Team Orichalcos' solving by one turn, and Kevin, Rolf and Jonny's losing their solved turn.

Eddy: well, well. Looks like Team Peach Creek can't get through a duel without the very duel-talented Ed, Edd n' Eddy.

Kevin: shut-up, dorkus malorkus! This was just one duel!

Eddy: yeah, that we weren't in. (Raises hand) oh yeah! Give it up!

He waves his raised hand to Edd and he does nothing.

Edd: (Crosses arms) I'm afraid I'll have to "leave you hangin'."

Eddy grumbles as Raphael walks up to them.

Raphael: so… you consider yourselves top duelist, eh?

Edd: (nervous) well, I wouldn't say "top duelist"-

Ed: (interrupts) oh, my God, it's you! That guy who survived that ship-wreck and was stranded on that island for three years: Raphael!

Raphael: oh…you've heard of me, huh.

Ed: well of course. Your story really was an incredible one, and you're one of the high-ranked duelists of the world.

Raphael: thanks, I guess.

Alistair: don't forget about us. I'm Alistair.

Valon: Valon's the name. Who are you Blokes?

Ed: I'm Ed.

Eddy: Eddy's my name.

Edd: and I'm Edd. That's with Two Ds, so everyone calls me Double D.

Alistair: so you guys were top ranked with these kids (Gestures Team Peach Creek) huh?

Edd: well, before we separated, we were the top ranked in the group.

Raphael: well why don't you show us how good you three really are?

Valon: yeah. After that last duel, we could use somewhat of a better challenge.

Eddy: a 3-on-3 duel? I can handle that.

Edd: oh… he's got that look in his eyes.

Eddy: okay Team… (Pauses) uh…

Valon: Orichalcos.

Edd: "Orichalcos", As in "The Orichalcos Stone"? I've read that people believe that the stone was the reason the legendary city of Atlantis sank to the ocean.

Raphael: well, let's say that we believe that Atlantis was real. So, are we going to duel?

Eddy: I'm it!

Ed: (serious tone) I'm it, too. Let's do this!

Edd: I suppose I have no choice. I'm in as well.

Ref-Bot 32: then it's agreed!

The three teams see the Ref-Bot guarding the entrance and moving to where Ref-Bot 4 was.

Ref-Bot 32: (to Ref-Bot 4) it's your shift, now.

Ref-Bot 4: yes sir. (Walks off)

Ref-Bot 32: I am Ref-Bot 32; I shall referee this Team Duel, whatever I say, goes. Is that clear?

The two teams nod in agreement.

Ref-Bot 32: good. Now shuffle and cut your decks while I explain the basic rules.

Team Ed and Team Orichalcos walk up to each other and begin shuffling and cutting their decks.

Ref-Bot 32: this shall be an official Team World three-against-three duel, Team Ed vs. Team Orichalcos. The Representatives for Team Ed: Ed, Edd n' Eddy. The Representatives for Team Orichalcos: Raphael, Alistair, and Valon.

The two Teams finish shuffling and cutting their decks, and they return to their duel stands.

Ref-Bot 32: The rules are simple; each Duelist will have 8000 life points. You must defeat all the duelist on the opposing team in order to win, Last team with a surviving duelist wins. Prepare to duel!

Team Ed stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, three go to the right, and three go to the left. The three to the right lock together to form a ring, then it sprout glider wings and landing gear. It lands and the wings fold back in, the ring folds half in the direction of the Eds, and it glows a rainbow color, the same happens to the left side. The Eds duel disks folds into activation, and glows the same Rainbow color.  
Team Orichalcos then their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, three go to the right, and three go to the left, they do the same thing as the other two. Their duel disks folds/slides into activation and glows the same Rainbow color.

Ref-Bot 32: Team Ed shall be Red alliance; Team Orichalcos shall be blue alliance. Turn order shall be decided via coin toss.

A giant Holographic coin with one side red, and the other side blue appeared in front of them. It went up twirling, then it came back down spinning on its side, then it went down red side up.

Ref-Bot 66: Red alliance: choose the order.

Eddy: okay, Raphael goes first, then me. Alistair's after that, then Double D. Valon is next, and then it will be Ed's turn, then back to Raphael. (A/N: they are standing in the order they are taking their turns)

Ref-Bot 32: Draw your cards and Begin!

They all draw five cards.

Raphael, Alistair, Valon, Ed, Edd n' Eddy: LET'S DUEL!

**Raphael: 8000**

Alistair: 8000

Valon: 8000

Ed: 8000

Edd: 8000

Eddy: 8000

* * *

**_Bet you didn't expect the Eds to duel them, huh? Well, I'm gonna cut it for now, but Keep the reviews coming. _**


	12. Team Ed vs Team Orichalcos

_**Thank you for all the reviews you sent me. There's gonna be a few new cards I created here, but for now, on with chapter 12 **  
_

* * *

The story continues just as it left off: Team Ed was beginning their duel with Team Orichalcos. The Team that was Last to duel Team Orichalcos and was part of Team Ed, Team Peach Creek, was the audience. 

Kevin: oh, here we go. This should be good.

Raphael: let's do this. (Draws card) I first begin by playing my Guardian Treasure magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Raphael: this lets me draw two cards. But first, I must discard my entire hand, and as a bonus I can draw two cards every turn for as long as Guardian Treasure stays in play.

He discards all the cards in his hand, and then he draws two cards from his deck.

Raphael: now, I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode.

He put the card on his duel disk and the facedown monster appears in front of him.

Raphael: and that's all for me.

Eddy: then it's my go! (Draws card) first I summon my Goblin of Greed, in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1800**

Eddy: now I play my own Guardian Treasure! (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Eddy: like you said, this card lets me draw two cards, so long as I discard my hand and that I can draw two cards every turn for as long as this is in play. But thanks to my Goblin of Greed, I don't need to discard at a cost, which means that I don't need to discard my hand to draw two cards every turn.

He draws two cards from his deck.

Eddy: next I set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of him.

Eddy: and end my turn.

Alistair: my turn, then.

He draws a card from his deck and looks at it. Then, he looks at the cards in his hand.

Alistair: (thinking) okay then, let's do this. (Aloud) first I'll set a card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the facedown card appears in front of him.

Alistair: next I summon my Gorlag in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000  
**  
(A/N: I'm guessing DEF)

Alistair: this monster receives 500 ATK points for every Fire monster that's on the field, including itself.

Gorlag roars as flames engulf it and the flames get absorbed into Gorlag.

Gorlag:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000**

Alistair: also, whenever Gorlag destroys a monster in battle, that same monster is special summoned on my side of the field. And, as an added bonus, the monster in question becomes a Fire monster.

Edd: oh dear.

Alistair: but for now, I'll end my turn.

Edd: and that begins mine. (Draws card and looks at it, thinking) okay, let's see what I can do. (Aloud) alright, the first thing I'll do is play a magic card.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the magic card is shown on the field. (The image is a Chess Board with man-image Pawn pieces marching along)

Edd: it is known as Pawn March (A/N: made that one up). This continuous magic card allows all of us to special summon low level monsters at a cost of 500 life points per monster from our hands. But before I do, I'm going to play a Field magic card.

His Field zone slot opens and he puts the card in it. His duel disk glows as the playing field starts to change: Nightmarish scenery appeared everywhere, and a lava-pool-alter-thing was in the center.

Edd: say hello to Pandemonium.

Eddy: (looks around) Double D, this is something I expected from Ed.

Ed: again, it is something I wanted to do.

Edd: allow me to explain: You've heard of the "Archfiend" monsters right?

Raphael: yes.

Edd: well, with most of those monsters, I usually have to pay life points every turn I use one. But with Pandemonium, I don't need to pay the cost, which means I can summon Archfiends with no risk. So now, I'll tap into my Pawn March and pay 1000 life points to special summon these two monster: Both of them Being Vilepawn Archfiends.

**Edd: 7000**

He puts the two cards on his duel disk and the summoned monsters appear in front of them.

Both monsters:  
**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 200**

Edd: sure they may not look much, but they have a powerful effect. For as long as one Vilepawn is on the field, you guys can't attack another Archfiend, but since I have two…

Alistair: (finishes in shock)… we can't attack either one!

Edd: I call this maneuver the "Archfiend Lock." Now, since those two were special summoned, I'll use my normal summon on my Shadowknight Archfiend.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600**

Edd: that's it for me.

Valon: then it's my go now. (Draws card) I'll start things off by playing my Cost Down magic card.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Valon: this card downgrades all the monsters in my hand by two stars. So now this level-six monster is now a level-four.

He puts the card on his duel disk. His whole body glows and he is now wearing red armor.

Valon: say hello to my Double Cloth Armor.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0 **

Edd: (Gasp) an Armor monster? I thought they were just legends!

Valon: well, there real. And even though my monster has no ATK points, it has a very powerful card effect. Whenever it's destroyed in battle, I don't lose any life points, and when Double Cloth Armor is destroyed by another monster, that same monster is also destroyed. Plus, as an added bonus, my opponent loses life points equal to half the attacking monster's ATK points.

He then puts a card in his duel disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Valon: I'll end my turn by setting this facedown card.

Ed: (serious) now it's my turn! (Draws card) I'll start by summoning a new monster I recently obtained.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

Ed: say hello to my Chthonian Solder!

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1400**

Ed: next I play my Brain Control magic card! (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. A huge brain with arms appears from the card.

Ed: at a cost of 800 life points, I'm allowed to take control of one opposing face-up monster.

**Ed: 7200**

The arms on the brain begin to stretch and they then take a hold of Valon. The Double Cloth Armor he was wearing glows and disappears. Ed's body then begins to glow and now he is wearing the Double Cloth Armor.

Ed: now I have the Double Cloth Armor, and now I'll attack. I'll have Double Cloth Armor attack Gorlag!

He then begins to run towards Gorlag. With the Armor on him, he became stronger and faster, but he still ran the same way: with his body leaned back. Gorlag began to counter with its fame sword, but Ed dodged it and landed a punch on Gorlag's chest. The Double Cloth Armor disintegrates, but Gorlag gets destroyed as well.

**Alistair: 7250**

Ed does a back-flip as he returns to his duel stands.

Edd: (applauds) Bravo, Ed. That was great.

Ed: thanks, Double D. Now my Chthonian Solder, attack Alistair's life points directly with Chthonian Sword.

Chthonian Solder rushes towards Alistair with its sword ready to strike.

Valon: not so fast! (Pushes button on duel disk) I reveal my trap card.

His facedown card flips up.

Valon: it's called "Magnet Armor" and it allows me to bring back an Armor monster from my graveyard back to the field.

His trap glows, as does his graveyard. His body glows again as his Double Cloth Armor returns.

Double Cloth Armor:  
**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Ref-Bot 32: (Make whistle noise) REPLAY!

Valon: you sure you want to attack?

Ed: … no thanks. For now I'll set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of him.

Ed: I end my turn.

Raphael: (Draws two cards) alright, I think I'll reveal my facedown monster.

He flips his facedown card up, revealing it to be a Backup Gardna. The hologram does the same thing

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 2200**

Raphael: Backup Gardna. Now I play an Equip-magic card. (Puts card in duel disk) It's known as Gravity Axe-Grarl.

The magic card is shown on the field. A double bladed Axe appears in Backup Gardna hands.

Raphael: now that my magic card is on the field, I can summon my Guardian Grarl. But before I do, I'll set a card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the facedown card appears in front of him.

Raphael: now I can special summon my Guardian Grarl since it's the only card in my hand.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1000**

Raphael: now I'll activate my Backup Gardna's card effect: I can take one Equip-magic card and equip it to another monster.

Backup Gardna throws the Axe in the Air and Guardian Grarl catches it.

Raphael: now my Guardian is 500 ATK points Stronger.

Guardian Grarl:  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1000**  
(A/N: In the Japanese episode, this was how he summoned his monster and made it stronger)

Raphael: not only that, but that's to my Gravity Axe's card effect, you three can't change your monster's position. Now, let's see who will be my first victim. (Thinks for a moment) hmm, since I can't attack those Archfiends, I think I'll have my Grarl attack Goblin of Greed.

Guardian Grarl rushes towards Goblin of Greed with its Axe at the ready.

Ed: not so fast! (Pushes button on duel disk) I reveal my trap card.

One of his facedown cards flips up.

Ed: it's called "Shift" and it changes the target of a card. So now, your Guardian Grarl attacks my Chthonian Solder instead.

Guardian Grarl now turns and rushes towards Chthonian Solder. Guardian Grarl strikes with its Axe, destroying Chthonian Solder and creating a cloud of smoke.

**Ed: 5400  
**  
Raphael: well, I wanted to destroy that Goblin, but that Solder will do.

Ed: HA! You may have destroyed my Chthonian Solder, but he comes with a little price.

Just as he says that, the sword belonging to Chthonian Solder is thrown in the air and then comes down, speeding, towards Raphael. Raphael guards himself with his duel disk as the sword strike it.

**Raphael: 6200 **

Raphael: what just happened?

Ed: whenever Chthonian Solder is destroyed and I receive damage, my opponent loses the same amount of life points I lose.

Raphael: very clever. Well, I guess I end my turn.

Eddy: before I begin my turn, I reveal one of my facedown cards.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Eddy: Solemn Whishes. Now I draw.

Eddy draws two cards from his deck. Then it looks as if it is raining glitter on Eddy.

Eddy: and since I just now started my turn, Solemn Whishes gives me 500 extra Life points. And it will keep giving me life points every time I draw one or more cards.

**Eddy: 8500**

Eddy: now I'll use Double D's Pawn March to special summon my Spirit of the Pot of Greed.

**Eddy: 8000**

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 100  
DEF: 100**

Eddy: now I play my Pot of Greed. (Puts card in duel disk) as always, this magic card let's me draw two cards from my deck, but thanks to my Spirit of the Pot of Greed I can draw one more extra card.

The magic card is shown on the field and Sprit of the Pot of Greed glows.

Eddy: that means three cards and 1000 life points for me.

He draws three cards from his deck and it rains glitter on Eddy.

**Eddy: 9000**

Eddy: now I use my normal summon to summon my Goblin King.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Alistair: what? But that monster has no ATK points.

Eddy: that may be, but thanks to his card effect, he gets 1000 ATK and DEF points for every other Fiend-type monster on the field. And in case you lost count, there are four Fiends on the field.

The two Vilepawn Archfiends, the Shadowknight Archfiend and Goblin of Greed star to glow and the energy of the glow goes to Goblin King.

Goblin King:  
**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000**

Eddy: (thinking) let's see… if I try to attack Alistair directly, Valon might counter it with his Double Cloth Armor. So… (Aloud) Goblin King, Attack Raphael's Backup Gardna!

The Goblin King raises its scepter a shoots a beam of energy towards Backup Gardna.

Raphael: I don't think so, Eddy. I'm activating my facedown card!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Raphael: my "Zero Gravity" trap changes the positions of all the monsters on the field. But thanks to my Gravity Axe, you three can't change your monster's positions.

The trap card glows. Guardian Grarl and Backup Gardna both kneel down on one leg as the blast hits Backup Gardna, destroying it.

Eddy: hmm, nice save there, Raphael. I think I'll end my turn by setting two more cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Alistair: (Draws card) alright, the first thing I'll do is bring back my Gorlag to the field by using my Monster Reborn.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the magic card appears on the field. His graveyard glows and his Gorlag returns to the field.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000**

Gorlag roars as flames engulf it and the flames get absorbed into Gorlag.

Gorlag:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000**

Alistair: and now I reveal my facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and the facedown card flips up.

Eddy: what is that?

Alistair: this trap is called "DNA Transplant." It works like DNA Surgery, but instead of changing the monster's Type, it changes their Attributes. And the Attribute that I choose is Fire.

The trap card glows and all the monsters start glowing red and they become on fire for a short moment.

Edd: oh dear. Now that all of our monsters are Fire monsters, Gorlag's ATK points will be higher now.

Gorlag roars as flames engulf it and the flames get absorbed into Gorlag.

Gorlag:  
**ATK: 4500  
DEF: 1000**

Alistair: alright Gorlag, attack Spirit of the Pot of Greed with Fire Sword.

Gorlag roars as it flies towards Spirit of the Pot of Greed with its flame sword ready to strike.

Eddy: not so fast, flame boy, I activate one of my facedown cards. (Pushes button on duel disk) a trap known as Magic Cylinder!

One of the facedown cards flips up. Two mystic cylinders appear in front of Eddy's monsters. Gorlag shoots a flame from its sword and it enters one of the cylinders.

Eddy: this trap card takes an attacking monster, and redirects the attack strait to your life point!

The second cylinder shoots out the flame and it heads towards Alistair. He then guards himself with his duel disk as the flame strikes him.

**Alistair: 2750**

Eddy: WOO-HOO! In your face!

Alistair: I'm not out yet.

He puts two cards in his duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of him.

Alistair: so, I'll set two cards facedown. And then I'll set a monster in defense mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the facedown monster card appears in front of him.

Alistair: and that'll do for now.

Edd: will it? (Draws card)

Eddy: I transfer my Solemn Whishes effect to Double D.

Eddy's trap card glows and it now looks like its raining glitter on Edd.

**Edd: 7500**

Edd: thank you, Eddy. I first begin by playing my Mirage of Nightmare.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Edd: this continuous magic card allows me to draw up to four cards when it's my opponent's turn, but when it's my turn I must give up the cards that I drew with it. But for now, I'll play this: (Puts card in duel disk) my Card of Demise.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Edd: this let's me draw until I have five cards, but on the fifth turn I activate it, I must discard my entire hand.

He draws until he has five cards in his hand. It then rains glitter on Edd again.

**Edd: 8000**

Edd: now, I'll tap into my Pawn March, yet again, and pay 500 life points to special summon this low-level monster.

**Edd: 7500**

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 300  
DEF: 1400**

Edd: this beast is the Darkbishop Archfiend. That's right, more Archfiends. Now I'll use my normal summon on this monster

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

Edd: every Chess-set has to have a King. So, without further a due, I present to you my Terrorking Archfiend.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Alistair: now my Gorlag gets stronger because of my trap card turning them into fire monsters

Eddy: well, my Goblin King gets 2000 ATK and DEF points for the new fiends summoned.

Gorlag:  
**ATK: 5500  
DEF: 1000**

Goblin King:  
**ATK: 6000  
DEF: 6000**

Edd: alright my liege, attack Valon's Double Cloth Armor with your Royal Fiend Sword-Slash!

Terrorking Archfiend flies towards Valon in his Double Cloth Armor with it Sword ready to strike.

Valon: did you forget about my Armor's card effect? Your Archfiend will be destroyed as well and you'll lose half of its ATK points.

Edd: actually, I did, which is why I'm having my Terrorking attacking you.

Valon: huh?

Edd: you see, Valon, whenever my Terrorking attacks an effect monster in battle, he can negate whatever effect the targeted monster has.

Valon: WHAT?

Valon looks in fear as Terrorking Archfiend comes down with its sword. The sword strikes him in the center chest of the Armor, shattering it, and knocking him down.

**Valon: 6000  
**  
Gorlag:  
**ATK: 5000  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Edd: I bet you didn't see that coming, huh?

Valon: (gets up) very Clever… "Double D" was it?

Edd: uh-huh.

Valon: well that may have been a good and clever strategy on your part, but what I got planed next will put that Ski-cap covered thinking machine you call a brain into overtime.

Edd: I'd like to see that. So, now, I'll set these two cards facedown and end my turn

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of him.

Valon: my move! (Draws card)

Edd: now my magic card activates and I draw until I get four cards.

Mirage of Nightmare glows and Edd draws and now has four cards. It then rains glitter on him again because of Eddy's trap still affecting him.

**Edd: 8000**

Valon: too bad you have to get rid of them when it's your turn again.

Edd: that's what you think! (Pushes button on duel disk) I activate one of my facedown cards.

One of his facedown cards flips up.

Edd: a Quick-play magic card called "Emergency Provisions." I can destroy one of my magic and/or trap cards and gain 1000 life points. So, now, I destroy my Mirage of Nightmare, and kill two birds with one stone.

The magic card glows and Mirage of Nightmare disintegrates.

**Edd: 9000**

Edd: now I won't need to discard my newly drawn cards.

Raphael: hmm…A brilliant strategy.

Eddy: now I reveal another facedown card. (Pushes button on duel disk) Go Raigeki Break!

One of his facedown cards flips up.

Eddy: once I discard a card from my hand, I can destroy any other card. But thanks to my Goblin of Greed, I don't need to discard at a cost.

Goblin of Greed glows, so does Raigeki Break. Raigeki Break shoots a lighting bolt at DNA Transplant, destroying it completely.

Eddy: now that our monsters are no longer Fire monsters, that Gorlag will lose all extra ATK points.

Gorlag:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000**

Valon: Alistair's monster will be the least of your worries when I summon my Psychic Armor Head.

He puts the card on his duel disk. A white and blue helmet appears on the field and then it goes on Valon's head.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 500**

Valon: now I play my magic card. (Puts card in duel disk) Go, Armor Gravitation!

The magic card is shown on the field. Valon's deck starts to glow.

Edd: what is going on?

Valon: this magic could only work if I have a Psychic Armor Head on the field. It then allows me to special summon armor monsters that are level four or lower.

Four random cards pop out of his deck and he takes them all.

Valon: first is my Trap Buster.

He puts the card on his duel disk. A white and blue cybernetic armor piece appears on his left arm.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Valon: then there's my Big Bang Blow.

He puts the card on his duel disk. A white and blue cybernetic armor piece appears on his right arm.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Valon: next is my Over Boost.

He puts the card on his duel disk. A white and blue cybernetic armor piece appears on his both his legs.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 500  
**  
Valon: and, finally, there's my Active Guard!

He puts the card on his duel disk. A white and blue cybernetic armor piece appears on his torso

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Ed: He's constructed a suit of Armor monsters.

Valon: that's right. And each piece has its own different card effect.

Eddy: that can't be good!

Valon: it's not. My Big Bang Blow's card effect destroys every monster that's on the field, combines each monster's ATK points and then all of our life points are deducted from each players' life points.

Edd: hold on! Wouldn't you lose life points as well?

Valon: that's usually the case, but thanks to my Active Guard's card effect, I can absorb the blast so that were safe. Now, on to business!

Valon Big Bang Blow glows as he shoots an immense energy beam-fist. The beam strike one of Edd's monsters and it explodes, which causes a chain reaction that destroys every other monster that's on the field. (Alistair's facedown monster was Battle Footballer…

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 2100**

…) No one noticed, but Ed activated his second facedown card. Inside Valon's Psychic Armor Head, it speaks in a male computer voice.

Psychic Armor Head: _all monsters destroyed. Total amount of damage: 19300. Now activating Active Guard's card effect, reduce damage to zero.  
_  
Vents on Active Guard open and they begin to suck in the explosion. Then, all the Armor monsters on Valon disintegrate.

Valon: looks like we win the duel.

Ed: that's what you think, but we're still standing.

Valon: what? How?

Ed: when you called your move, I activated my other facedown cards.

Valon sees that Ed's facedown card is flipped up.

Raphael: what is that?

Ed: it a trap called "Barrel Behind the Door." And it could only work if we were about to take damage because of a card effect.

The trap card glows. An ancient gun that was made of gold and had a cobra statuette on the handle appeared in Ed's hand. He opens the cartage hold and energy pours into the gun, forming a glowing bullet.

"Barrel Behind the Door" Gun bullet:  
**ATK: 19300  
**  
Ed: now I can redirect the damage to my opponent.

Edd: but wait, there's more. Since my Archfiends were destroyed by a card effect, my Pandemonium allows me to take another Archfiend from my deck and add it to my hand, so long as that monster has a lower star-level then the ones that were destroyed.

Holo-cards appear in front of Edd and he chooses one. A lone card pops out of his deck and he takes it.

Edd: This Desrook Archfiend will do nicely. And thanks to its card effect, When Terrorking is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can just discard this Desrook and my Terrorking Archfiend will return to the field.

He puts the card in the graveyard part of his duel disk. The graveyard glows and Terrorking returns to the field.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Ed: now that that is taken care of, (Aims gun) say goodbye Valon!

He cocks the gun and shoots it, targeting Valon. The bullet rushes towards Valon and he prepares to take the blow.

Alistair: not so fast!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flip up.

Alistair: I also have a "Barrel Behind the Door" Trap card.

The trap card glows. An ancient gun that was made of gold and had a cobra statuette on the handle appeared in Alistair's hand. He opens the cartage hold and energy pours into the gun, forming a glowing bullet.

Alistair: thanks, Ed. I was out of ammo, so allow me to return the favor!

He cocks the gun and shoots it, targeting Ed. The bullet rushes towards Ed and he prepares to take the blow.

Ed: AH!

Edd: hold it right there!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flip up (A/N: the image is a Cartoon Bomb, a black ball with a fuse sticking out and it is split it half by its center).

Edd: I think I'll end this chain by playing my Bomb Shell trap card (A/N: made that one up).

The trap card glows, forming a hologram of the card image. The Bomb opened up; the bullet then changes into a glowing ball of energy and enters the bomb. The top part then closes it tight.

Valon: what just happened?

Edd: my Continuous trap card just trapped the energy and the damage total into that bomb. And now, every passing turn, a Bomb counter will appear on the bomb. This card gets as many as possible.

Raphael: if there's no limit, what's the point of this trap?

Edd: well, whoever destroys this trap card will receive damage to whatever total is in the trap. And the number will multiply by how many counters there are.

Team Orichalcos along with Team Peach Creek gasped at this new information.

Alistair: that's one powerful trap card.

Edd: well, you have Valon to thank for the donation. Speaking of which, (to Valon) are you done with your turn yet?

Valon: not yet.

He puts two cards in his duel disk and they appear in front of him facedown.

Valon: I'll set these two cards facedown and call it a turn.

Ed: here I go again. (Draws card)

Eddy: now I transfer my Solemn Whishes effect to Ed.

Eddy's trap card glows and it now looks like its raining glitter on Ed.

**Ed: 5900**

Edd: and now my trap is in effect, adding a Bomb Counter to the Bomb.

A smaller bomb appears next to the bigger one, with it becoming part of the bomb's wick.

Ed: thanks, guys. Now then, I play my own Pot of Greed.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Ed: I now draw two cards.

He draws the two cards and it rains glitter on him again.

**Ed: 6400**

Ed: (Looks at hand) not much I can do for now. So, I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode, and two more cards facedown.

He puts the cards in and on his duel disk and the facedown monster and two other facedown cards appear in front of him.

Ed: (to Raphael) your move.

Raphael draws two cards from his deck.

Edd: and now, another Bomb Counter appears.

A smaller bomb appears next to the bigger one, with it becoming part of the bomb's wick.

Raphael: (thinking) hmm. There isn't much to do now, just try and wait it out. (Aloud) I also set a monster facedown in defense mode and one other card facedown as well.

He puts the cards in and on his duel disk and the facedown monster and other facedown card appear in front of him.

Raphael: I end my turn.

Eddy: (Draws two cards) time for more life points!

Eddy's trap card glows and it now looks like its raining glitter on him.

**Eddy: 9000**

Eddy: I think I'll summon a monster known as Bowganian.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Eddy: this guy causes 600 points of damage for either one of our Standby Phases, but I'll have it be effected by all of us by splitting the sum. Now, each one of us can cause 200 points of damage when we each take our turns. But I'm not done yet. Next I pay 500 life points and use Double D's Pawn March to summon KA-2 Des Scissors.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000**

Eddy: next I play an Equip-magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Eddy: Malevolent Nuzzler increases my Des Scissors's ATK points by 700.

The magic card glows, as does KA-2 Des Scissors.

KA-2 Des Scissors:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000**

Eddy: now, my Des Scissors, attack! Destroy Raphael's facedown card with your Scissors Strike!

KA-2 Des Scissors extends one of its scissor claws towards Raphael's facedown card. The claw made its mark, revealing it to be an Arsenal Summoner.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1600**

The claw cuts the monster in the middle, slicing his upper body off, destroying him.

Raphael: since you attacked my Arsenal Summoner, you activated his card flip effect, which allows me to take a monster with "Guardian" in its name from my deck to my hand.

Holo-cards appear in front of Raphael and he chooses one. A lone card pops out of his deck and he takes it.

Eddy: well, now that you have no monsters left: Bowganian, attack Raphael Directly with Silver Bow and Arrow!

Bowganian shoots its crossbow, aiming a silver arrow towards Raphael.

Raphael: not so fast!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Raphael: I activate my Waboku, neutralizing your attack.

The trap card glows. Three women in blue robes appear in front of him, the middle one stopping the attack.

Eddy: Grrr… I'll set these two cards facedown for now.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of him.

Eddy: I end my turn.

Alistair: (Draws card) I summon my Mechanical Chaser, in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him

**ATK: 1850  
DEF: 800  
**  
Alistair: instead of falling for a trap by attacking, I'll end my turn.

Edd: (Draws card) my turn then.

Eddy: I transfer my Solemn Whishes effect to Double D.

Eddy's trap card glows and it now looks like its raining glitter on Edd.

**Edd: 8000  
**  
Eddy: then my Bowganian deals 200 points of damage to Alistair.

Bowganian shoots its crossbow, aiming a silver arrow towards Alistair. Alistair guards himself with his duel disk

**Alistair: 2550**

Edd: (thinking) okay. This may take a few cards, but I think I know what to do. (Aloud) I play a magic card!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Edd: it's called "Obligatory Summon." (A/N: from the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie) This card forced my opponent to special summon as many monsters they can. The only catch is that the monsters have to be the same type as the one you have on the field.

Alistair: I see, you're gonna make me summon more machine monsters that I have.

Edd: oh, you're mistaken. I'm not going to use it on you; I'm going to use it on myself.

Alistair: what? But that card only works on the opponent.

Edd: ah, yes. But I have a magic card that will change all that. (Puts card in duel disk) A Quick-play magic card known as Living Arrow!

The magic card is shown on the field and a golden arrow appears from it.

Edd: this magic card redirects any other card effect to any target that it possibly can. So now, I can redirect the power of Obligatory Summon, and use its effect on me.

The arrow glows and it then hits Edd's Terrorking Archfiend.

Edd: I've chosen my Terrorking, so now I have to summon as much fiend-types as I can.

His deck glows as a few cards pop out. Edd takes as much as he can.

Edd: first there's my Infernalqueen Archfiend.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 1500**

Edd: next I'll summon another Darkbishop and Shadowknight Archfiend.

He puts the two cards on his duel disk and the summoned monsters appear in front of him.

Darkbishop Archfiend:  
**ATK: 300  
DEF: 1400**

Shadowknight Archfiend:  
**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600**

Edd: and I'll control-shift those two to Ed.

The two monsters move towards Ed's side of the field.

Edd: now here comes my Desrook Archfiend and my last Vilepawn Archfiend.

He puts the two cards on his duel disk and the summoned monsters appear in front of him.

Vilepawn Archfiend:  
**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 200**

Desrook Archfiend:  
**ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1800**

Edd: and I'll control-shift Vilepawn to Eddy and Ed can have Desrook.

The two monsters move towards Ed and Eddy's side of the field.

Edd: I have enough for one more Terrorkings, two Infernalqueens, one Shadowknight, Darkbishop and Desrook Archfiends. Ed and Eddy can have both a Queen, Eddy can have the second King and I'll take the last three.

He puts the cards on his duel disk and the last set of monsters appeared on the field, each going to wherever Edd said. (A/N: normally, he wouldn't have enough room on his duel disk, but since he shifted most of them to his teammates, Ref-Bot 32 moved the cards to whoever he said to)

Edd: now here's where things get interesting. According to Duel Monsters rules, I can destroy my own Field magic card so I can play another.

His Field card zone pops open and the Pandemonium field all around disappeared.

Valon: HA! You made a mistake. Now without your Pandemonium, you three will have to pay life points for those Archfiends.

Edd begins to laugh a bit, which confuses everyone there.

Edd: please Valon. Once I play the card I have right here (Holds it up), life points won't matter.

Raphael: they won't?

Edd: nope. Now prepare, for I'm going to change the entire nature of this game.

Alistair: what are you talking about?

Edd: as I said before, these Archfiends are named after pieces of a Chess-set. And this Field card could only work if I had one of each six Archfiends in either my hand and/or on the field. So, without further a due…

Everyone watched on in suspense as Edd's Field card slot opens again. The card he was holding was a Field magic card. Its image was all six of the Archfiend Chess-pieces monsters on a chess board apposing another set of Chess-set Archfiends, one set colored white, the other black. He puts the card inside the slot, his duel disk glows as the playing area started to change.

* * *

**_What card did Edd just play? How will it change the nature of their duel? Keep reading to find out! _**


	13. Duel Monsters Chess Sort of

_**Hey everyone! Here's my next chapter. The Field card that Edd played is something I made (DUH!) make sure you read and review. Now, on with the story already!**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

The scene cuts to the duel of Team Ed against Team Orichalcos.

Valon: My Big Bang Blow's card effect destroys every monster that's on the field, combines each monster's ATK points and then all of our life points are deducted from each players' life points. But thanks to my Active Guard's card effect, I can absorb the blast so that were safe. Now, on to business!

Valon Big Bang Blow glows as he shoots an immense energy beam-fist. The beam strike one of Edd's monsters and it explodes, which causes a chain reaction that destroys every other monster that's on the field.

Edd: hold it right there!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flip up (A/N: the image is a Cartoon Bomb, a black ball with a fuse sticking out and it is split it half by its center).

Edd: I think I'll end this chain by playing my Bomb Shell trap card (A/N: made that one up).

The trap card glows, forming a hologram of the card image. The Bomb opened up; the bullet then changes into a glowing ball of energy and enters the bomb. The top part then closes it tight.

Valon: what just happened?

Edd: my Continuous trap card just trapped the energy and the damage total into that bomb. And now, every passing turn, a Bomb counter will appear on the bomb. This card gets as many as possible. Whoever destroys this trap card will receive damage to whatever total is in the trap. And the number will multiply by how many counters there are.

Edd draws a card from his deck.

Edd: now here's where things get interesting. According to Duel Monsters rules, I can destroy my own Field magic card so I can play another.

His Field card zone pops open and the Pandemonium field all around disappeared.

Valon: HA! You made a mistake. Now without your Pandemonium, you three will have to pay life points for those Archfiends.

Edd begins to laugh a bit, which confuses everyone there.

Edd: please, Valon. Once I play the card I have right here (Holds it up), life points won't matter.

Raphael: they won't?

Edd: nope. Now prepare, for I'm going to change the entire nature of this game.

Alistair: what are you talking about?

Edd: as I said before, these Archfiends are named after pieces of a Chess-set. And this Field card could only work if I had one of each six Archfiends in either my hand and/or on the field. So, without further a due…

Everyone watched on in suspense as Edd's Field card slot opens again. The card he was holding was a Field magic card. Its image was all six of the Archfiend Chess-pieces monsters on a Chess board apposing another set of Chess-set Archfiends, one set colored white, the other black. He puts the card inside the slot, his duel disk glows as the playing area started to change.

_Back to story, score so far:_

**Raphael: 6200**

Alistair: 2550

Valon: 6000

Ed: 6400

Edd: 8000

Eddy: 9000  
  
Our story continues just as it left off: Team Ed was dueling the group of Team Orichalcos on the Observatory of the Team World Plaza Tower. Edd was playing a Field magic card, and it was, as he said, supposed to change the entire nature of the game. The Field was changing as the floor started to have White and Black square tiles, like a Chess-Board.

Raphael: so what is this?

Edd: this, my friends, is the magic of Archfiends Chess-Board: a Field magic card. Allow me to explain how it works: first, every card in our hand, field, graveyard and those removed from play are returned to their correct decks, except my Field card of course.

As he says that, all the monsters and magic/trap cards on the field disappeared. They took their cards and placed them in their decks.

Edd: next step is that we choose six monsters from our decks. Since it's a team duel, we can pick from either deck, these monsters will be sort of like our Chess pieces for this game. First, we choose our king, which can be any monster we have of any level. (To Ed) Ed, would you like to choose our first monster?

Ed: okay, Double D. I think our king should be… our strongest monster: Gate Guardian!

A card pops out of his deck. Ed takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster appeared in front of the three

**ATK: 3750  
DEF: 3400**

Edd: (To Team Orichalcos) well, it's your turn to choose your king.

Raphael: no brainier. Our king shall be my strongest monster: Guardian Eatos!

A card pops out of his deck. Raphael takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster appeared in front of the three.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000**

Edd: alright, now for our queen. I believe that our Valkyrion the Magna Warrior shall fit well. (To Ed) Ed?

Ed: you got it!

A card pops out of his deck. Ed takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster appeared in front of the three

**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3850**

Alistair: I guess it's our turn now. I think my Air Fortress Ziggurat will handle it.

A card pops out of his deck. Alistair takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster appeared in front of the three.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Edd: next we choose our Bishop. Only level 7 or less can we choose to be our bishop. So, I think that our bishop should be my Patrician of Darkness.

A card pops out of his deck. Edd takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster appeared in front of the three.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1400**

Valon: I believe that my Double Cloth Armor will make a good bishop.

A card pops out of his deck. Valon takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster appeared in front of the three.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Edd: (to Ed) your choice for a knight, Ed?

Ed: my Fushioh Richie will make a good knight.

A card pops out of his deck. Ed takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster appeared in front of the three.

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2900**

Raphael: I choose my Guardian Grarl for a knight!

A card pops out of his deck. Raphael takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster appeared in front of the three.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1000**

Edd: (To Eddy) it's your choice now, Eddy. You have to choose a level 6 or lower level monster to be a Rook.

Eddy: hmm… I think I'll choose my Goblin Elite Attack Force.

A card pops out of his deck. Eddy takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster appeared in front of the three.

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Alistair: I choose my Gorlag!

A card pops out of his deck. Alistair takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster appeared in front of the three.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Edd: and lastly, we choose a pawn. A pawn has to be a level 4 or lower level monster. So, I'll choose my Royal Magical Library.

A card pops out of his deck. Edd takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster, which looked like a living bookshelf, appeared in front of the three.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 2000**

Valon: I pick my Psychic Armor Head to be our Pawn!

A card pops out of his deck. Valon takes it and puts the card on his duel disk. The monster appeared in front of the three.

**ATK: 0  
DEF: 0**

Valon: so what happens now?

Edd: now, every monster in our decks, which we didn't choose, will be removed from play.

All of Team Orichalcos: WHAT?

Edd: well, the only monsters we're allowed to use are the ones we chosen. But we can still play our trap and magic cards. So now we re-shuffle our new decks of magic and trap cards and draw a new hand.

As he says this, the duel disks pushed out all the monster cards from each deck. Both team take the cards and sends them to their graveyard to be removed from play. Then they re-shuffled their decks and they draw from them, now each has five cards in their hands.

Edd: now, here's where the fun starts. As of right now, life points do not matter. The only way to win this duel now will be the same way you win in Chess: take out the king.

Alistair: that doesn't seem too hard.

Edd: ahh, yes. But you know the old saying: "it is easer said then done." You see, the monsters we've chosen now receives a "Chess counter" each. Depending on what piece they are representing, they receive different numbers of the counters. A Pawn monster receives eight counters, because there are eight pawns in Chess; Rooks, Knights, and Bishops monsters receive two counters each; and the King and Queen Get one counter each.

The monsters receive Chess pieces on string, like necklaces, on their bodies; they get the pieces that they represent. These are the Chess counters.

Edd: now, a monster can't be destroyed unless all of its counters are destroyed as well. Right now, the ATK and DEF of each monster on the field won't matter as long As they have the counters. The counters can only be destroyed if you attack a monster through battle, but don't worry, your monster won't be destroyed if it attacks a monster with more ATK points. Now, since is still relatively my turn, I'll demonstrate how we attack: first, both of us receive a Chess-piece Roulette wheel.

Above both Team Ed and Team Orichalcos appears a round Roulette wheel with six Chess piece images; Team Ed's is white while Team Orichalcos's is black.

Edd: as Chess tradition; white goes first.

The white Chess-piece Roulette wheel starts to spin. Everyone looked on in suspense as it started to slow down. It stopped, landing on the Pawn image.

Edd: well, looks like our pawn monster gets to attack. (To Team Orichalcos) Now we choose the target by spinning your Chess-piece Roulette.

The black Chess-piece Roulette wheel starts to spin. Everyone looked on in suspense as it started to slow down. It stopped, landing on the Rook image. (A/N: without a duel disk, the Roulette would more likely be a six-sided die)

Edd: well, it seems that our Pawn gets to attack your rook. Royal Magical Library, attack their Gorlag with Spell-book Shooter.

The monster shot books that were in its shelves towards Gorlag, the books strikes Gorlag and it loses one of its two rook Chess-piece counter.

Alistair: so that's how we attack, By chance?

Edd: pretty much. The Roulette won't activate until the battle phase and the monsters can change their modes only if they have no more counters. And, as I said before, were allowed to still use magic and trap cards. So, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and they both appear facedown in front of him.

Valon: (Draws card) my turn. (Thinking) this can't be good, their King is the strongest monster then all of them on the field. Double D said that we can still use magic and traps on the monsters, so we might still have a chance. (Aloud) alright, first things first: I'll set one card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Valon: next I think I'll go ahead and attack.

The black Chess-piece Roulette wheel starts to spin and it started to slow down. It stopped, landing on the Knight image.

Valon: looks like it's our knight against…

The white Chess-piece Roulette wheel starts to spin and it started to slow down. It stopped, landing on the Bishop image.

Valon: …your bishop. Guardian Grarl, attack the Fushioh Richie!

Guardian Grarl strikes Fushioh Richie with its Axe. Fushioh Richie loses its Chess-piece counter.

Valon: that's all for now.

Ed: (Draws card) I play my Necklace of Command, (Puts card in duel disk) Equipping it to our Fushioh Richie.

The magic card is shown on the field as a necklace with a purple gem appears around Fushioh Richie.

Ed: when he's destroyed in battle with the magic card, it will either let me draw a card from my deck, or destroy one of the cards in your hand. Now, on with the attack!

Both Roulettes spin at the same time, each starts to then slow down. White lands on King…

Ed: our Gate Guardian…

… And black lands on pawn.

Ed: against Psychic Armor Head!

The Sanga part forms lighting and the Kazejin part sucks it in and blows it towards Psychic Armor Head. It scurvies the blow as it loses its Chess-piece counter. Ed then puts a card in his duel disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Ed: I end my turn setting a facedown card

Raphael: (Draws card) I play my Guardian Treasure, which I got back.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Raphael: I won't explain myself again because you've seen it in action before.

He then discards his entire hand and draws two cards.

Raphael: now, let's see who attacks who.

Both Roulettes spin at the same time, each starts to then slow down. Black lands on Bishop…

Raphael: Double Cloth Armor…

… And White lands on pawn.

Raphael: will attack your Royal Magical Library.

The Double Cloth Armor disappears and re-appears on Raphael. Raphael starts running towards Royal Magical Library and he strikes it with a punch, destroying one of its Chess-piece counters. Raphael then does a back-flip, returning to his duel place as the armor removed itself from his body and back to the field.

Raphael: I'll set one card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in his duel disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Eddy: my turn. (Draws card) I think I'll just end my turn with an attack.

Both Roulettes spin at the same time, each starts to then slow down. White lands on rook, and black lands on king.

Eddy: YES! Goblin Elite Attack Force, attack their Guardian Eatos!

The four goblins rush towards Guardian Eatos, each striking the monster and removing its only Chess-piece counter.

Guardian Eatos:  
**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000**

Eddy: YES! Now all we have to do is attack that guardian again and we win.

Edd: yes, but unfortunately, we can't attack him until one of our monsters loses all of their Chess-piece counters.

Eddy: oh… (Pauses) well, I think I'll end my turn.

Alistair: (Draws card, thinking) this is bad. Our king is exposed. And if either of their king or Queen loses their counters, they'll be able to attack our king. We've got to prevent that! (Aloud) alright, I think start things off by setting two cards facedown.

He put the cards in his duel disk and the two cards appear facedown in front of him.

Alistair: now, I think I'll call an attack.

Both Roulettes spin at the same time, each starts to then slow down. Black lands on rook, and white lands on knight.

Alistair: (sighs, in low tone) that was close. (Aloud) Alright, Gorlag, attack their Fushioh Richie.

Gorlag strikes Fushioh Richie with its flame sword, removing the Chess-piece counter on Fushioh Richie.

Alistair: I think I'll play a magic card known as Banner of Courage.

He puts the card in his duel disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Alistair: every time any of our team of monsters attacks, their ATK points increase by 200.

Edd: (thinking) he's up to something, he know that as long as our monsters have their counters, their ATK and DEF points don't matter, but only their king is exposed.

Alistair: I end my turn, your move.

Edd: of course. (Draws card, thinking) oh great, I don't have anything to defend ourselves or our monster from any traps they might have for us. (Aloud) I think I'll pass my turn without calling an attack. Instead, I'll just set this facedown.

He puts a card in his duel disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Edd: your move, Valon.

Valon: (Draws card) a bit scared, are we? Well, let's see what you think of this: go Chess Roulette!

Both Roulettes spin at the same time, each starts to then slow down. Black lands on bishop, and white lands on knight.

Valon: Looks like another thrashing for you knight!

The Double Cloth Armor disappears and re-appears on Valon. He then starts running towards Fushioh Richie and strikes it with a punch, destroying its last Chess-piece counters.

Fushioh Richie:  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2900  
**  
Valon then does a back-flip, returning to his duel place as the armor removed itself from his body and back to the field.

Raphael: (To Valon) YOU IDIOT!

Valon: what?

Alistair: now they are able to attack out king freely with their knight! And in case you did noticed, IT HAS HIGHER ATK POINTS!

Valon: (Realizes) …oohhhh… well, I think I'll set a card facedown and leave it at that.

He puts a card in his duel disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Ed: (Draws card) Now it my turn! Fushioh Richie, attack Guardian Eatos with Bone Scythe!

Fushioh Richie raises it Bone Scythe and runs towards Guardian Eatos.

Ed: (to Edd) what's that called when you win at Chess?

Edd: I believe the term is "Checkmate", Ed.

Ed: thanks. (To Team Orichalcos) looks like this is Checkmate, Team Orichalcos!

Alistair: not so fast!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Alistair: I reveal my facedown trap: Rising Energy! Once I discard from my hand, our king gets 1500 extra ATK points!

He takes a card from his hand and sends it to the graveyard. Guardian Eatos starts glowing.

Guardian Eatos:  
**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 2000**

Alistair: Guardian Eatos, counter!

Guardian Eatos takes its sword and countered the attack from Fushioh Richie by destroying the Scythe. Then, Eatos strikes Fushioh Richie with its sword, destroying the monster.

Alistair: it's not easy to take us down! We'll make sure of that!

Edd: (Surprised) brilliant move!

Alistair: and there's more where that came from.

Ed: that may be, but my monster had the Necklace of Command, so now I get to draw an extra card.

He draws a card from his deck and looks at it, studying the card.

Ed: (thinks for a moment) okay, I'll set this facedown and call it a turn.

He puts the card he drew in his duel disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Raphael: (Draws two cards) alright, this might be risky, but I'll call Chess Roulette.

Both Roulettes spin at the same time, each starts to then slow down. Black lands on knight, and white lands on rook.

Raphael: your move Grarl, attack the Goblins with your Gravity Axe!

Guardian Grarl rushes towards the Goblin Elite Attack Force, attacking them with its Gravity Axe. The Goblins take the blow, losing one of their Chess-piece counters.

Raphael: that's it for me.

Eddy: (Draws card) GO CHESS ROULETTE!

Both Roulettes spin at the same time, each starts to then slow down. White lands on bishop, and black lands on knight.

Eddy: time to take revenge! Go Goblins!

The four goblins rush towards Guardian Grarl, each striking the monster and removing one of its Chess-piece counters.

Eddy: I end my turn.

Alistair: (Draw card) activate Chess Roulette!

Both Roulettes spin at the same time, each starts to then slow down. Black lands on queen, and white lands on king. Everyone gasped at the result.

Alistair: looks like I have no choice. Air Fortress Ziggurat; attack their Gate Guardian with your Air Fortress Cannons.

The Fortress shot multiple cannons towards Gate Guardian. The cannons make contact, hitting Gate Guardian and removing its Chess-piece counter.

Gate Guardian:  
**ATK: 3750  
DEF: 3400**

Nazz: both kings are exposed!

Kevin: and the Eds' king is the stronger one!

Alistair: I end my turn; it's your move, Double D.

Edd: (Draws card, thinking) he's not worried? Oh man, what does he have planned?

Ed was looking at Edd and he notices the look on his face. Now, usually he doesn't notice facial expressions, but when he's in "duel-mode" he can read a face like a book, or in his case, a comic book.

Ed: don't worry, Double D, just attack! If anything happens, Eddy and me will back you up.

Now at one point or another, Edd never trusted his two companions. But he can see that Ed was in his serious duel mode, so he decided…

Edd: (Thinking) oh, what the heck! (Aloud) Gate Guardian, attack! Destroy Guardian Eatos with your Thunder Surge!

The Sanga part forms lighting and the Kazejin part sucks it in and blows it towards Guardian Eatos.

Alistair: fell for the same move twice! (Pushes button on duel disk) I activate my Trap Regeneration! (A/N: see chapter 10 of this story)

His facedown card flips up.

Alistair: once I discard from my hand, I'll be able to re-create the effects of a previous trap card, and I choose my Rising Energy again!

He discards from his hand and the trap card glows, as does Guardian Eatos.

Guardian Eatos:  
**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 2000**

Alistair: well, Team Ed, I believe that is Checkmate!

Ed: NOT TODAY, TEAM ORICHALCOS!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up. The image is a person's arm, with a hospital tube, transferring blood to a monster (possibly, a Mokey Mokey).

All of Team Orichalcos: What is that?

Ed: I activate my counter trap! It's called Monster Health Transplant. (A/N: Made that one up) I can only activate it if one of my monsters attacks a stronger monster and the other way around; when that happens, I am allowed to give up as much life points I can until both monsters have the same ATK points. But at a cost: I must pay it by discarding half the cards in my deck to the graveyard.

His duel disk pushes out 10 cards from his deck; because all that was there were 20 cards. He takes the cards that were pushed out and sends them to the graveyard. Once he did that, his duel disk sparked and, from its life point counter, popped out a clear glowing tube, which rushed towards the Gate Guardian. Once the tube attached itself to Gate Guardian's left arm, Ed's duel disk sparked as a red energy fluid started to form from it and was traveling towards the monster. Ed was groaning a bit, but mainly because the duel disk vibrated so hard (A/N: yeah, I believe that's what happens when life points are lost when using a duel disk).

**Ed: 6150**

Gate Guardian:  
**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 3400  
**  
Valon: wait! I though you said life points didn't matter now.

Edd: it doesn't matter "in won or lost." It didn't say anything about life points as a cost. (A/N: hey, I made a rhyme) now then…

Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: GATE GUARDIAN, ATTACK!

Raphael, Alistair, and Valon: GUARDIAN EATOS, ATTACK!

Gate Guardian shot its Thunder Surge and Guardian Eatos created an energy beam from its hands. Both shots collided with each other and created a huge explosion, which clouded the entire area of the observatory. Soon, but slowly the smoke cleared. Everyone was coughing because of the smoke and no one could be seen.

Alistair: (voice) Hey! I can't see!

Edd: (cough, voice) does anyone have a cough drop?

Jonny: (voice) I CAN'T FIND PLANK!

Kevin: (annoyed, voice) he's in your arms.

Jonny: (voice) found him!

The smoke finally faded as we now see that both King monster are no where to be seen, both were destroyed because of equal ATK points.

Ref-Bot 32: (Blows whistle) Both Gate Guardian and Guardian Eatos were destroyed in battle. Due to the effects Archfiend's Chess-Board, as both King monster were destroyed, this match is considered a Draw! Both teams will receive a solved portion of their Puzzle Spheres.

Both the duel disk and the Puzzle Spheres belonging to the two teams started to glow. The Spheres turned slightly, being solved a little for one turn.

Eddy: that was way too close!

Edd: (to Ed) thank you for the trap, Ed.

Ed: anytime, Double D.

Raphael: well, that was a challenging duel.

Raphael: that duel was amazing.

Valon: yeah, it was just as good as my duel with Wheeler. (To Team Peach Creek) and you guys left these three? Heh, it's your lost.

Sara: (To Kevin) this is your fault!

Kevin: what did I do?

Sara: You just had to get rid of my brother and his goofy friends, didn't you?

Kevin: hey, you all wanted to get rid of them as much as I did!

Eddy: (to Ed and Edd) well, come on, boys! This calls for celebration. Sodas and Jawbreakers on me (Pause)… well, maybe if we all pitch in.

Ed: (Normal tone) JAWBREAKERS!

In excitement of having jawbreakers, Ed started to run towards the elevators, leaving the observatory and his teammates behind.

Eddy: hey! Wait for us, Lumpy!

Edd: ED! Hold the Elevator!

Both Edd and Eddy ran after Ed before the elevator closes, leaving Team Peach Creek and Team Orichalcos behind.

Valon: (To Team Peach Creek) I think I see why you might have left them.

* * *

**_Damn this chapter took a long time. Okay, I'm officially debating. To all you readers, should I do two more duels in this Fic or just one more? I have to at lease have one last duel before I move on, so you decide, readers! Keep reading and reviewing. _**


	14. The Plot Thickins

_**Here's the next chapter and duel. I've tallied the votes and this shall be the last duel of this Fic. Okay, on with the story. I'd like to thank a firend of mine who is known as Neros Urameshi for the ideas he gave me, which I used in this chapter.**  
_

* * *

Our story begins again in the Headquarters of the Team World Tournament. We now focus to a new area of the building. You see, way down under the building is a special laboratory. This laboratory is where John and his workers perform testes on new products for the tournament. Mainly, new designs for Duel Disks, Ref-bots, and other type of robotics work. We now see John walking along a white hallway, he was asked to come to the Duel Disk testing area because there has been a breakthrough in a new type of Duel Disk. Next to John was the Commissioner of the Team World Tournament, and his older brother, Mike. Soon, they entered a corridor of windows as they make it to the testing floor. Here we see that they are above a laboratory/testing area, where there is machinery and workers experimenting with Hologram simulators, and robots who were wearing Duel Disk and performing test duels with simulation cards. After a few minutes of walking, Mike and John finally make it to their destination: A viewing room with a direct view of a private duel stadium. They were greeted by another person, he was the same age as John, nineteen. He had raven black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a white Laboratory coat with Goggles above his eyes. This is John's head of development, Tobias. 

John: this better be important, Tobias. I'm missing lunch for this.

Tobias: don't worry, John, you're going to enjoy this. Remember when you assigned me the project of creating a Duel Disk system that can be placed on the body?

John: (Surprised) you have a working Duel Vest?

Tobias: they are in the prototype stage, which is why I brought you here to view them.

Tobias then walks over to an intercom, pushes a button and speaks into it.

Tobias: send in Majin and Protoman X-3.

Worker: (through intercom) yes sir.

The three looked through towards the stadium to see something entering the stadium. One was what looked like a man in a black robotic suit with a helmet and visors covering his eyes; basically, it looked like a back version of the character "Protoman" from the Megaman series. Technically, this was a robot, the one called Protoman X-3. This robot was one of the duel robots John created to test his Team World rules, this and 8 other robots were the first big Duel Monsters team, Codename: Team Android. Now, John didn't think up the design of Protoman X-3, it was Tobias who technically built Team Android. Tobias was known for his eccentric, or as John would put it, Spirited Personality, and it was his creative mind that gave the duel robots known as Team Android different looks, which brings up the second Duel-Bot, Majin. Majin was basically a robot Clone of the video game character, Shadow the Hedgehog (A/N: note that I said "Shadow", not Sonic).

Mike: (sighs) how we let you build Team Android like this, I'll never know.

Tobias: alright. (Into intercom) fit Duel Vest: Mach I to Majin.

Coming from above, by robotic arms, was the Duel Vest: Mach I. This device has a cylindrical base and four straps were on it, three on one diagonal side and one large strap parallel to the other three. It also has three slots, one for the deck, graveyard, and fusion deck. The deck and graveyard were opposite of each other while the fusion deck was just above the graveyard. Attached to this base, by poles and joints, is the Monster/Magic/Trap cards of the Duel Vest. It was relatively the size of either a surfboard or a snowboard, the five monster zones were visible, and the life point counter and Field zone slot was at the upper part of the section. (A/N: think of this as Dr. Crowler's Duel Vest from "Yu-Gi-Oh: GX"). As the Duel Vest lowered towards Majin's reach, two more workers in lab coats came and strapped the Vest to Majin.

Tobias: as you can see, John, Mach I of the Duel Vest requires no need of hologram launchers; they are built and projected from Monster Zone Base.

John: yes, I noticed that base. Why did you choose a giant board for the Mach I?

Tobias: you said you wanted it without the need to attach it to the arm, so I had to think. I studied the first Duel Podiums created by Seto Kaiba and decided that the best way to go for the Mach I was your own personal table, so to speak. The Zone Base is attached and supported by the joints attached to the deck base; it can hold the board without needing the hands. The deck slot pushes one card each Draw Phase when a hand is over the deck, ready to catch it.

John: hmm… interesting.

Tobias: now here's my second Duel Vest. (Into intercom) fit Duel Vest: Mach II to Protoman X-3.

Coming from above, by robotic arms, was the Duel Vest: Mach II. Like Mach I, This device has a base, but only two slots, one for the deck, and fusion deck. The deck and fusion deck slots were opposite of each other. This base was of a circle and square shape, different from the Mach I. The square part had a piece that looked like it went over the left shoulder, and attached to this was a white arm band connected by wires. (A/N: This one is like the Shadow Duelist's Duel Vest from "Yu-Gi-Oh: GX"). As the Duel Vest lowered towards Protoman X-3's reach, two more workers in lab coats came and strapped the Vest to Protoman X-3.

Tobias: The Mach II combines both the Mach I in its body base deck form. But I also use the Duel Disk arm design to make it much lighter and more compact then both the normal Duel Disk and the Mach I.

John: well, they both look well ready. Does the Mach I have a Default mode as well?

Tobias: I'm still working on that. But these prototypes are function and ready to duel.

John: show me.

Tobias: (into intercom) Majin and Protoman X-3, Load the simulation decks into the Duel Vest: Mach I and II.

In the center field, a table with two decks of Duel Monsters cards rose from below. After strapping up, the two duel robots walked over to the table and took the deck that was in front of them. They walked back to their duel positions and loaded the decks.

Majin: (mix of robotic a human voice) Duel Vest, Activate!

Majin pushed the center of the deck base with his palm. He then held out his left hand and took five cards that were pushed out.

Protoman X-3: (Robotic voice) Duel Vest, Activate!

Protoman X-3 pushes a button on the arm band and it pushes out one monster/magic/trap zone, which then folds out into five; two going one way and two going the other. He then held out his left hand and took five cards that were pushed out.

Tobias: I've put their skill settings on Level 5. That way, we can put the Vests to the Ultimate test. (Into intercom) begin the duel!

**Majin: 8000 **

Protoman X-3: 8000

Tobias: Majin starts.

Majin holds his right hand over the deck as a card pushes out and he takes it.

Majin: Draw Phase. Standby Phase, Main Phase 1: set two magic/trap cards facedown.

He puts the cards in the Zone Base and they both appear facedown in front of him.

Majin: normal summon Archfiend Solder, face up attack position.

He puts the card on the Zone Base and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1500**

Majin: Main Phase 2, End Phase. Turn over.

Protoman X-3 holds his right hand over the deck as a card pushes out and he takes it.

Protoman X-3: Draw Phase. Standby Phase, Main Phase 1: normal summon Shadowknight Archfiend, face up attack position.

He puts the card on the Duel Disk-like Zone Base and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600**

Protoman X-3: Activate Field-magic card: Pandemonium.

A small slot opened above the wrist part of the Duel Vest and he puts the card in it. Once it closed again, his duel disk glows as the playing field starts to change: Nightmarish scenery appeared everywhere, and a lava-pool-alter-thing was in the center.

Protoman X-3: Pandemonium card effect one: Neither Player has to pay life points during the Standby Phases for Archfiend monsters. Set one magic/trap card facedown.

He puts the card in the Duel Disk-like Zone Base as the facedown card appeared facedown in front of him

Protoman X-3: Shadowknight Archfiend attacks Archfiend Solder.

Shadowknight Archfiend takes its sword and rushes towards Archfiend Solder.

Majin: activate Facedown card.

He pushes a button on the side of the Zone Base and one of the facedown cards flips up.

Majin: trap card: Draining Shield.

A shield appears in front of Archfiend Solder.

Protoman X-3: Draining Shield card effect one: negate the attack of one opposing monster.

Shadowknight Archfiend strikes it, but it does nothing.

Protoman X-3: Draining Shield card effect two: my life points increase by the attacking monster's ATK points

**Majin: 10000**

Protoman X-3: Main Phase 2, End Phase. Turn over.

John: hmm, I'm enjoying this so far. You've really created something here, Tobias.

Tobias: why, thank you, John. I try my best.

Just then, suddenly, all power in the room, the lab/stadium, hell, the whole laboratory, went out in a flash. Everything was dark and a lot of the workers were screaming and panicking. All that we see are the eyes of John, Mike and Tobias.

John: Mike, did you forget to charge the worker-bots down in the energy plants last night, again? I keep telling you that they have to be plugged in every night; otherwise they're not going to function properly.

Mike: I did charge them up last night.

John: then, what the hell is going on? I though we fixed this problem-

Before John could finish, the Anubis Eye symbol glows on his forehead, and his belt buckle, which is the millennium shield, started glowing as well. John feels this and his eyes widen in fear.

John: oh… crap! We need to get the lights up and fast! Where do we keep the emergency flashlights?

Tobias: I think there are some under some of the chairs.

The three soon did their best looking for the emergency flashlights, and soon they found and turned them on. John took a Walkie Talkie and spoke into it.

John: someone tell me what is going on?

Worker: (Through Walkie Talkie) sir, something disconnected the main fuse box and destroyed every fuse. Worker-bots are already fixing the problem.

John: good. We need the power back on ASAP. (Turns off Walkie Talkie)

Mike: what's wrong, bro? You seem stressed.

John: I don't know, but I have a feeling we're not alone here.

Just then, they hear something happening down in the test stadium. It sounded like a struggle was going on down there, and they head voices. They pointed their flashlights but they saw nothing. More to that point, Protoman X-3 wasn't there.

Tobias: Where's Protoman X-3?

John: thank God the intercoms still work. (Into intercom) Majin, do you sense anything that doesn't belong?

Majin's eyes glow red as he scans the area with infrared sensors.

Majin: scan shows no outside life forms are in the vicinity.

At that point, a humming sound was heard as the lights started to come back on.

John: good. The power's back- (looks at stadium, gasps) OH MY GOD!

Both Mike and Tobias looked where John was looking and gasped along with John. They saw that Protoman X-3 was badly damaged; his arms and legs were all over the place.

Tobias: What the Hell happened?

Soon, the three rushed down towards the lab/stadium to figure out what happened. Workers were collecting the pieces of Protoman X-3 when they finally got down there.

Tobias: NO-HO! Protoman X-3 was my favorite!

Mike: don't worry, Tobias, we can rebuild him.

John: wait a minute… (Looks around) Where's the Mach II Duel Vest?

They look at the Pieces of the damaged robot and saw that the Duel Vest Mach II was no where on his torso.

Mike: What the hell? Where is it?

At that point, another worker in a lab coat came by, rushing towards John, Mike and Tobias.

Worker: Sirs, we've got another problem. When the power went down, someone snuck into our Duel Disk vault and made off with five of our Design "X" models with the new built-in holo-generators.

John: What? How did that happen?

Worker: no clue. The vault didn't show signs of any forced entry.

Mike: who could have done this?

John: I don't know, Mike.

As he thinks about this for a moment, he looks down, staring at the millennium shield on his belt.

John: … but I might have an idea…

* * *

Our story continues in an unknown area. Darkness was all around. We now see light coming from a person in a black trench coat, it was none other then Yami Bakura. He was looking towards a reflective item, a mirror; he was studying something that was on his person. His trench coat was open, revealing a metallic device on his chest and left arm. Indeed, he was the one who snuck in John's test lab and stole the Duel Vest Mach II. He used his millennium items, the rod, ring and eye, to make himself invisible, and then he destroyed the fuse box at the labs to make a distraction. Once then, he dismantled Protoman X-3, striped him of the Duel Vest, and left before anyone caught him.

Yami Bakura: hmm… it needs something… (Thinks for a moment) ah, I know.

He takes out the millennium rod and pulls his ring from under his shirt. They both glow and shoot beams towards the Duel Vest. A glowing line appears across on the center of the Duel Vest and it begins to open. The opened Duel Vest now had seven slots in it, one for each millennium item: the center holes were for the millennium puzzle and ring, the lower holes were for the sales and rod, and the upper holes were for the key, eye and necklace. He places the rod and the ring in their correct holes and the Duel Vest closes up again.

Yami Bakura: excellent. This Duel Vest will make an excellent holding place once I obtain the remanding four millennium items. My plan is starting off very nicely. All that is needed is my-

Voice: (female) master.

Yami Bakura: (smiles) hmm, speak of the devil.

He turns around and sees a figure in a dark robe, similar to what the Rare Hunters used, only pitch black. All that was known about this figure was that it was a woman.

Yami Bakura: I trust your little recruitment mission was a success?

Woman: see for yourself.

At that moment, four more robed figure appeared behind her. She then pulls out a golden coin from her pockets and flips it.

Woman: the coin you gave me really "persuaded" them to join us.

Yami Bakura: excellent. Now the next phase of my plan can begin.

Woman: what is your plan, master? Will I be able to ruing Little Miss Perfect like you promised?

Yami Bakura: don't worry, my young friend, you'll get your chance once everything goes into place.

Woman: yes master.

Yami Bakura: alright, my apprentice, here is your next mission: I will walk the streets of Team World, challenging some poor, unsuspecting team into a Shadow Game. Once I begin, that will be your signal to roam the streets, challenging team and causing dueling chaos, crush any duelist standing in your way. I took the liberty of obtaining the tools you'll need to succeed in your mission.

A table with a sheet over it appears in front of her and the four figures. Yami Bakura removes the sheet, revealing the five Design "X" Duel Disk Yami Bakura stole.

Yami Bakura: I understand that they might not be a fashion statement you're use too, but I suppose for you, it's a small price to pay.

The woman picks one of them and places it on her left arm, which was feminine and lightly tan. She studies the Duel Disk, moving it all around.

Woman: very nice.

Yami Bakura: I'm glad you like it. Remember, you can duel any opponent you come in contact with, but the boy with the millennium scales and his friends are mine, understand?

Woman: understood, master.

Yami Bakura: good. Now, get to your positions.

Soon, the five robed figures took their Duel Disks and walked off in the shadows, leaving Yami Bakura alone.

Yami Bakura: excellent. Everything is coming to place. Manipulating that girl and transferring the millennium rod's power into that coin was an excellent way to earn her trust. Using her will make my plan all the easer. Now, to make the first move, but the question is who? Perhaps my millennium rod will solve that.

Taking the millennium rod, he uses it to manipulate some of the Ref-bots and security cameras to view who would be his next victims. He then sees a group of three duelist, two boys and a girl. The first boy has raven black hair, light skin and blue eyes; his clothing was a white shirt with a red oval on the chest, jeans and sneakers. The second boy has short black hair covered in a red hat, dark skin and aqua green eyes with glasses; his clothing was a yellow shirt with grey pants, boots, and had a purple backpack on his back. The last one was a girl, she had black hair also, which had a hair ban on top, holding a bit upwards, she has violet color eyes, light skin and purple lipstick. From her clothing, a black top, green plaited skirt, purple stockings and boots, it was showed that she was a Gothic girl. The three duelist's Duel Disks were of the design "X" model, they were silver and green, and the light in the monster/magic/trap card section had a symbol of a ghostly green "F" on it. This group that Yami Bakura was looking at was the group called Team Phantom: the blue eyed boy was the captain, Danny Fenton; the other boy was his best friend, Tucker Foley; and the Goth girl was Danny's other best friend, Samantha "Sam" Manson. Yami Bakura was smiling menacingly.

Yami Bakura: looks like we have a winner. (Laughs maniacally)

* * *

_**What's Yami Bakura's evil plan? Who is his new associate? And what might happen to the group known as Team Phantom? Keep reviewing and find out.** _


	15. Team Phantom vs Team Bakura

**_Okay, here's the next chapter, I've got another Duel Team to use and another character, thanks to Cyber Commander, He also helped me in writting the chapter._**

* * *

Our story begins back at the Team World headquarters. We now see John was walking along the hallways of the building, he was on his way to see someone. With the theft of the Duel Vest Mach II and the five Design "X" Duel Disk, he needed help and fast. He has then made it to his destination: a single room which has the similarities of a police office. In the room there was a man working on some paperwork. This person has short hair and brown eyes; he was at lease 25 years old and was wearing a police uniform. This is another one of John's friends/workers: Team World Police Commissioner, Brian Corvello. Ever since yesterday with the incident with Dr. Drakken and his agreement with Shego, John believed that it was best for Team World to have a Police Department. He reprogrammed some of the Ref-bots to be police officers, but he needed someone good to be Commissioner. Brian was the leading Security Guard on the NASA laboratory where John worked during his internship; John knew he was the best because of his Seriousness and thought he would be perfect as Commissioner, and it seems that John's intention would help them. 

John: Commissioner Brian Corvello.

Brian: (looks up) is there a problem?

John: As a matter of fact, there is. I'm sure you're aware that the power of the Team World Headquarters went out for a brief moment, right?

Brian: Yes, it affected here as well.

John: Well, it seems that it was a distraction to make off with some goods.

Brian: What was stolen?

John: One was a Prototype Duel Vest, the Mach II. And the other was five of my Design "X" Duel Disk. All is explained in this report.

From Underneath his jacket, he pulls out a folder with sheets inside. He gives the folder to Brian and he looks through it.

John: I'm counting on you to help me find the crook, or crooks, responsible.

Brian: Hmm… don't worry, John, it's in good hands.

John: Glad to hear it.

He then begins to leave, but before he does, he turns back to him.

John: Oh, and Brian… you have 24 hours. If those Duel Disks fall in the wrong hands, they can be reconfigured to cause real damage to innocent people.

Brian: I'm on the case.

John: Good to hear. I knew I made the right choice when I picked you to be my police commissioner.

* * *

Our story continues back to downtown Team World. We now focus to a three-against-three duel. One team is the Team we saw earlier: Team Phantom, they were dueling another team of duelist. One of the opposing duelist was an Asian girl with black hair and a magenta streak in a few strands; she wore a green top with an image of what looked like an either a dragonfly or a flower of some design, as well as blue jeans and boots. The second one was a little Asian boy with blue hair; he wore a long sleeved shirt with an image of a blue fist, blur jeans and black sneakers. And the third was an African American boy with dreadlock hair; we wore a black jacket with red trims, a green jersey with the number 45 on it, beige jeans and green sneakers. These three, along with three others, are the team known as Team Te Xuan Ze: the girl with the streak is named Juniper Lee; the little boy is her brother Ray-Ray and the last boy is her friend, Marcus. Along the sidelines of Team Te Xuan Ze were the three remaining members of the team: A pink-haired Gothic girl, Ophelia, a girl in violet sweat suit, Jody, and a boy with glasses, a ski cap and green jacket, Roger. Team Te Xuan Ze's Duel Disks are Orichalcos-like, they are colored purple, red and the center base has the same symbol as Juniper's top. Along with the three duelists was a dog, who looked old with its beiges-like fur being a little grey, is was Juniper's dog, Monroe. The duel was near its finish, the statistics of the players were as followed: 

_Danny Fenton:  
Life Points: 1500  
Cards in hand: 4  
Monsters on field: none  
Magic/Trap cards on field: one, face up  
Name of Magic/ Trap(s): Ultimate Offerings.  
Type: continuous _

Samantha "Sam" Manson:  
Life Points: 2000  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monsters on field: one  
Name of monster(s): Aswan Apparition  
Attribute: Dark  
Star level: 3  
Type: Fiend/effect  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 500  
Magic/Trap cards on field: 1.

Tucker Foley:  
Life Points: 1700  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monsters on field: one  
Name of monster(s) Blowback Dragon:  
Attribute: Dark  
Star level: 6  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1200  
Magic/Trap cards on field: 2.

Juniper Lee:  
Life Points: 2000  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monsters on field: one  
Name of monster(s): Dark Ruler Ha Des  
Attribute: Dark  
Star level: 6  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 2450  
DEF: 1600  
Magic/Trap cards on field: one.

Ray-Ray Lee:  
Life Points: 1000  
Cards in hand: none  
Monsters on field: one  
Name of monster(s): Elemental Hero Tempest  
Attribute: wind  
Star level: 8  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2800  
Magic/Trap cards on field: none.

Marcus:  
Life Points: 1800  
Cards in hand: none  
Monsters on field: one  
Name of monster(s): Gilford the Legend  
Attribute: earth  
Star level: 8  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2000  
Magic/Trap cards on field: none.

Roger: You can do it guys! Knock them out.

Monroe was barking happily.

Juniper: Alright Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack Sam's Aswan Apparition with royal electric charge!

Dark Ruler Ha Des raised it arm and a bolt of lightning shoots out from it and strikes Aswan Apparition, destroying the monster.

**Sam: 50**

Juniper: With only 50 Life Points left, you're not going to last much longer. I end my turn.

Sam: (To Danny) Danny, take them out.

Danny: You got it Sam. My Draw! (Draws card) first I now summon my Asura Priest in attack mode.

He puts the card oh his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears on the field.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200**

Danny: Now I tap into my Ultimate Offerings trap card, paying 1000 Life Points to perform two extra normal summonses.

**Danny: 500**

He puts the two cards on his Duel Disk and the two summoned monsters appear in front of him.

Danny: I summon my Susa Solder…

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600**

Danny: … and my Maharaghi.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1700**

Ray-Ray: Okay, what can these guys do?

Marcus: (Nervous) ever seen "Spirited Away"?

Juniper: What good will that do?Those three aren't strong enough to take down our team of monsters.

Danny: You'll see. Now I play Pot of Greed, (puts card in Duel Disk) allowing me to draw two cards.

The magic card is shown on the field and he draws two cards from his deck.

Danny: Oh, sweet. I just drew my De-Fusion magic card. (Puts card in Duel Disk) breaking up that Tempest back to the three monsters it was formed from.

The magic card is shown on the field and Elemental Hero Tempest glows. Then it looked like it was broken in three, one part became the Elemental Hero Sparkman…

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400**

… One part became Elemental Hero Avian…

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000  
**  
… And the last part became Elemental Hero Bubbleman.

**ATK: 800  
DEF: 1200**

Danny: Now I'll have my Asura Priest attack Marcus's Gilford the Legend.

Marcus: What? But that's suicide.

Sam: Not when I do this:

She pushes a button on her Duel Disk and her facedown card flips up.

Sam: Once I discard one card from my hand, my Rising Energy Trap card gives Danny's monster extra strength for one turn, 1500 ATK points worth.

She discards from her hand and Asura Priest glows.

Asura Priest:  
**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 1200**

Danny: Asura Priest, attack with Shiva Swords!

The monster's four arms produce swords and it throws them towards Gilford the Legend. The swords skewer Gilford the Legend, destroying him.

**Marcus: 1200  
**  
Danny: I'm not done yet. Next my monster's card effect happens, Asura Priest is allowed to attack multiple times as long as there are more monsters. So now I attack Dark Ruler!

The monster's four arms produce swords and it throws them towards Dark Ruler Ha Des. The swords skewer Dark Ruler, destroying him.

**Juniper: 1250**

Danny: If you think I'm stopping now, you're crazy. Asura Priest, attack Bubbleman!

The monster's four arms produce swords and it throws them towards Elemental Hero Bubbleman. The swords skewer Bubbleman, destroying him.

**Ray-Ray: 0  
**  
The Ref-Bot (number 122) blows a whistle.

Ref-Bot 122: Ray-Ray Lee's Life Points are zero; he is out of the current duel.

Juniper: Ray-Ray!

Ray-Ray: Didn't hurt, I can take worst.

Juniper: Yeah, right…

Danny: (To Tucker) Tucker, pass me your monster.

Tucker: Blowback Dragon, control shift to Danny and follow his orders.

The Blowback Dragon moves towards Danny's side of the field.

Danny: Alright, Maharaghi, Attack Marcus Directly!

Maharaghi shot energy beams from its eyes and aimed towards Marcus. He guards himself with his Duel Disk as the blast strikes him.

**Marcus: 0**

Ref-Bot 122: (blows whistle) Marcus's Life Points are zero; he is out of the current duel.

Danny: Now to finish this. Susa Solder, attack June Directly!

Susa Solder drew its sword a charged at Juniper.

Juniper: I don't think so, Danny. I plan to stop you!

Danny: Oh yeah? You and what card?

She pushes a button on her Duel Disk and her facedown card flips up.

Juniper: Go Draining Shield!

A shield appears in front of Juniper and Susa Solder strikes it

Juniper: It stops your attack and increases my Life Points by the attacking monster's ATK points.

**Juniper: 3250  
**  
Juniper: Sorry boys, but you're gonna need more than that rust bucket to take me out now!

Tucker: Try saying that when I do this:

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and his facedown card flips up.

Tucker: Limiter Removal doubles all machine-type monsters' ATK points for one turn, which means that my dragon now can take you out.

Blowback Dragon:  
**ATK: 4600  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Danny: Way to play, Tuck. Blowback Dragon, finish her off with proton cannon!

Blowback Dragon shot an energy beam through its gun-shaped head. Juniper guarded herself with her Duel Disk as the blast strikes her and she gets pushed back a few feet.

**Juniper: 0**

Ref-Bot 122: (blows whistle) Juniper Lee's Life Points are zero. Team Te Xuan Ze Loses. The winner is: Team Phantom!

The Puzzle Spheres belonging to the two teams started to glow. They turned slightly, being solved a little for one turn. A few minutes later, the two teams shake each others' hands, congratulating the other.

Danny: Thanks for the great duel, Juniper.

Juniper: Please, call me June. It sounds so much better.

Danny: You got it.

Ray-Ray: That duel was so wicked! Can we do it again? Huh? Can we?

Juniper: Maybe later, Ray-Ray. Let's get some lunch first, I'm starving.

Roger: Gonna get my grind-age on! Ye-ah!

Ophelia: (Groans) let's get going before he starts saying "Bu-uddy."

Sam: Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Good luck with the rest of the tournament.

Jody: Same here.

They soon separate, going their own way in the tournament.

Jody: That was a fun match, wasn't it, guys?

Ophelia: If by "fun" you mean "Getting creamed by a bunch of ghost monsters", then yes, it was fun. Every time we get like two wins, we always get one loss. Maybe we should stop; we're not cut out for this.

Jody: Oh I don't know Ophelia; it's getting kind of fun.

Ophelia: I hope you're having fun, because we keep having to bail you out!

Jody: I'm not doing that bad...

Juniper, her brother and her dog, Monroe were far behind her other friends, having a personal conversation.

Juniper: Boy, they sure are feeling discouraged, aren't they?

Ray-Ray: Well, can you blame them? I mean we are practically beginners in this game. We're only here because of you being the great Te Xuan Ze.

Monroe then started to bark, but then cleared his throat. He started speaking English in a Scottish accent.

Monroe: And don't you forget it, lad. It's the Te Xuan Ze's job to keep the balance between the monster world and the human world.

Juniper: And since magical incidents started to happen during some of the big Duel Monsters tournaments, like Battle City, and that problem when those Solders of the Orichalcos Stone started attacking everyone at Orchid Bay, Monroe and Ah-Mah decided that I should learn Duel Monsters and compete in this tournament.

Ray-Ray: I just wish we could have fun in this at lease.

Juniper: Ray-Ray, Being the Te Xuan Ze is not all fun and games, it's a big responsibility. Trust me; I'm learning that first hand.

Monroe: Well I think you did a good job with that Danny fellow, and I'm glad it was over; I was having a funny feeling about that boy.

Juniper: You said the same thing about Roger.

Monroe: I was right, wasn't I?

Juniper: (Thinks for a moment)… Good point. But I'm sure they're nothing weird or evil about him or his friends.

Just then, a beeping noise is heard. The beeping was coming from Juniper's Duel Disk, she looks and the bottom of the wrist part and sees that a pink gem is blinking, glowing and beeping.

Juniper: Oh, great! The balance is broken again. What could have-?

Ray-Ray: Hey! Look over there!

He points towards an area where he sees a blue-purplish fog that's formed into a dome.

Monroe: Sweet mother of pearl, I've seen that kind of fog before. It's a main entry point to the shadow realm.

Juniper: The what?

Monroe: The Shadow Realm! You haven't been studying your "Magical Realms" text, have you?

Juniper: (Nervous) why, of course I have, it's just that- (Realizes) wait. Weren't Danny and his team heading towards that direction?

Ray-Ray: You don't think that-

Before he could finish, Ophelia appeared behind the three.

Ophelia: What are you guys doing?

Juniper: (surprised) AH! Don't do that!

Ophelia: (Sees fog) Hey, what's that?

Juniper: What's what?

Ophelia: That purplish fog over there.

Juniper: I'm not sure, but-(Realizes) wait. You can see it?

Ophelia: (in a "Duh" tone) um… yeah, who could miss it?

Juniper: I thought I could only- never mind.

Rodney: Hey, cool-looking fog over there.

Juniper: It not cool, Rodney, it's dangerous.

Jody: How could it-?

Juniper: I'll explain later. Come on, we got to get a closer look at this.

Ophelia: Uh, "we"?

Juniper: Fine, be a chicken.

She then runs off towards the fog, and Monroe and Ray-Ray follow after.

Ophelia: (sighs) come on.

The rest of Team Te Xuan Ze starts to follow her. Once they make it to the fog, other duel teams start to crowd around it as well. Juniper then saw something on the ground; it was a silver and green thermos, she picked it up to get a better look at it. On the side of the thermos was a label which stated "Fenton Thermos" in green letters.

Juniper: "Fenton Thermos." (Thinks for a moment) …that's Danny's last name, this must be his.

Ray-Ray: So where is he?

Juniper: You don't think he's…

Juniper, her brother, Monroe, and the rest of her team looked at the dome fog in worry of what has and/or might have happened.

_A few minutes earlier_

To find out what happened, we now focus on Team Phantom walking along; with their duel with Team Te Xuan Ze finished they seek another team to duel against.

Danny: Boy. That was a tough match.

Sam: You said it. It was probably as tough as your last fight with Skulker.

Danny: It would have been easer if Jazz didn't know about my secret and wasn't trying to help.

Tucker: Too bad she's not with us; she's a really great duelist.

Danny: So are my parents, but I didn't want them here embarrassing me in front of all these duelists. Ever since those rumors that Duel Monsters came from ancient Egypt, they believe that the monsters can be ghost.

Sam: And that's why they converted our Duel Disk into "Fenton Duel Disk" and made more for themselves.

Danny: Right.

Tucker: Well, who should we duel next?

Voice: Pardon me, Team Phantom is it?

The group of three turns around and they are greeted by a boy wearing a brown trench coat and an eye-patch over his left eye. It was Yami Bakura who changed into Bakura.

Danny: yeah. Who are you?

Bakura: My name's Bakura, leader of Team Bakura, and I was wondering if I could have a duel with you three. I saw your last duel and I wanted to test your skills for myself.

Tucker: Let me guess. Your deck is like a water-base thing.

Bakura: What?

Tucker: You know. Sharks, boats, tsunamis and stuff about the sea.

Danny and Sam realized what Tucker was getting at and they didn't want this Bakura to think that they thought like that.

Danny: (Elbows Tucker) Tucker!

Tucker: What?

Sam: Sorry about Tucker, he's kinda stupid when it comes to a person's appearance.

Bakura: Huh? Oh, the Eye-patch. Yeah, I kinda had surgery awhile back, doctor's orders you know.

Danny: (thinking) Strange, why do I have this weird feeling about this guy?

Sam: So… where's your team? You said you wanted to duel us, right?

Bakura: Oh yes, they'll be here soon. But first, I want to show you something. They're sort of good luck charms of mine.

Danny: (Thinking) Uh-oh. bad Mojo feeling again.

Sam: Sounds cool. Let's see them.

Danny: Uh… Sam…

Bakura: They are very old artifacts my father obtained, he's an archeologist.

He opens the trench coat revealing the Duel Vest Mach II.

Tucker: Hey, what is that?

Bakura: Oh, it's a new type of duel system called the Duel Vest.

Tucker: "Duel Vest"? Sounds tight!

Bakura: You haven't seen the best part.

He then pushes a button on the side and it opens up, revealing odd-shaped holes and two golden items, his millennium rod and ring.

Sam: What are they?

Bakura: They are called "Millennium Items." My father says that they are supposed to have different magical powers. Isn't that silly?

Tucker: Not really. You'd be surprised how often we come across stuff like that.

Bakura: Oh?

Tucker: Yeah, you see, Danny's parents are Ghost hunters.

Danny: Tucker!

Bakura: Its okay, Danny. I'm sure it's not all that bad. Besides, these are only two of the three I have.

Sam: "Three"? Then where's the third?

Bakura: It's right… (Reaches eye-patch) here!

He lifts it up, revealing his millennium eye. Team Phantom gasp at what they see.

Tucker: Is that a "Eww!" or a "Yikes!"?

Bakura: Now I want to show you something that you may not have ever seen before.

He then takes the millennium rod and raises it in the air. As it glows, a blue-purplish fog appears out of nowhere.

Danny: Definitely a "Yikes!"

Sam: What's going on?

Bakura: I'll tell you what's going on…

Just then, the millennium ring starts to glow and the light consumes him, the light then fades, revealing Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura: … A shadow game is what's going on!

Danny: A shadow game? (Thinking, gasp) that's what my parents said it was called when they heard that Duel Monsters rumor.

Soon the fog completely covered all of the area of Yami Bakura and Team Phantom.

Danny: What did you do, Bakura?

Yami Bakura: "Bakura"? Bakura is no longer here. I've been taking his body over for some time now.

Danny: "Taking over"? (Thinking, gasp) Overshadowing?

Yami Bakura: As for who I am, let's say I'm sort of a collector. I've done great and terrible things to obtain the seven millennium items. You can still call me Bakura, because I've lived in his body for so long, I'm use to it.

Danny: (thinking) Oh great. Just what I need: a working vacation. Now I have to deal with this ghost who's been overshadowing this Bakura kid.

Tucker: "Seven millennium items"? You mean there are more of those things you got?

Yami Bakura: Why don't you ask Danny? His parents have been doing research on the shadow games, are they not?

Danny: (Gasp) How did-?

Yami Bakura: The power of my millennium eye let's me read my victims' mind, so I simply took a look.

Sam: Way not cool.

Danny: Neither is what he's doing. My parents did research on the shadow games and the millennium items. The legend says that-

Yami Bakura: (finishes) "Who so ever welds all seven millennium items will obtain power unimaginable."

Danny: Exactly. But your plan will never work.

Yami Bakura: Oh? Well, why not?

Danny: 'Cause you're not the only one with powers. (Raises arms) I'M GOING GHOST!

Yami Bakura: "Going- What?

Suddenly, a white ring of light appear on Danny's waist and it separates into two, one going up and one going down. The ring going down started to change his red sneakers into silver-white boots. The ring going up creates silver-white gloves that were on his hands and his shirt becomes black and has an emblem of a white "D" that cradled a solid black "P." The rings pass his shirt and pants, transforming them into a black and silver-white jumpsuit. And finally the rising ring went to his face, turning his skin pale, his raven-black hair snow-white, and his blue eyes became glowing neon green. Yami Bakura looked at this new Danny is shock.

Yami Bakura: What in God's name?

Danny: Allow me to re-introduce myself. The name's Phantom, Danny Phantom.

At that moment, in Danny's right hand, a green energy orb was forming. He then trusted his arm towards Yami Bakura and a green energy beam launched from his hand and towards Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura snapped out of his shock and saw the beam coming towards him; he uses the millennium Ron and deflects the beam before it struck him.

Danny: Let us out of here or the next ectoplasmic blast won't miss.

Yami Bakura: (chuckles evilly) It's not that easy, Danny Phantom is it now? Well, if you want out of the shadow realm, you and your friends will have to be me and my team in a shadow game.

Danny: A team duel, huh? Well, if you're too much of a coward to let your cards fight instead, then I'll accept. Where's this team you've been talking about.

Yami Bakura: They're right here, lost souls of the shadow realm. They will help me.

Soon, the millennium eye and ring start to glow as two dark figures appear next to him.

Yami Bakura: The lost soul of my team shall be none other then the tag-team Rare Hunters known as Lumis and Umbra.

The two figures started to take shape, both were wearing purple robes, but one was shorter then the other. The short one, Lumis, was wearing a white and red smile mask that covered only his right side. And the tall one, Umbra, was wearing a black and red frown mask that covered only his left side. Both were also wearing Duel Vest just like Bakura.

Lumis: This should be a good match.

Umbra: Yes, we'll take these three out and send them to eternal darkness in the shadow realm.

Sam: (nonchalant) Fat chance.

Tucker: Yeah, we can take you bozos down.

Danny: Alright, here's how it's gonna go down: I go first, followed by Bakura. Then Sam makes her move, followed by Lumis. Tucker goes next, followed by Umbra, then back to me. (A/N: They are standing in the order they are taking their turns)

Yami Bakura: Then let us begin. Duel Vest, Activate!

The Duel Vest closes back. Yami Bakura pushes a button on the arm band and it pushes out one monster/magic/trap zone, which then folds out into five; two going one way and two going the other. He then held out his left hand and took five cards that were pushed out. Lumis and Umbra repeated the move and drew their staring hand.

**Yami Bakura: 8000 **

Lumis: 8000

Umbra: 8000

Yami Bakura: It's time to duel.

Danny: Alright guys, let's do this. Fenton Duel Disk, Activate!

Danny's Duel Disk starts to spark and white rings appear on it like on Danny. The rings split and transformed the Duel Disk, it is now silver and black, and the green "F" was replaced by the emblem that is the same on Danny's chest. It then begins to fold/slides into activation and glows brighter. Sam and Tucker's Duel Disk spark and transform as well, they became the same as Danny's as they fold/side into activation. They then draw five cards from their decks.

**Danny: 8000 **

Sam: 8000

Tucker: 8000

Danny: Okay, Bakura. Get your game on!

Sam: (looks at him) "Get your game on"?

Danny: It's a new duel catch phrase I've been working on. You like it?

Sam: It will never pass.

* * *

Our story continues right where Juniper find the thermos with Danny's last name on it. Just outside the area, where you could barely see the shadow realm fog, we see Yugi and his team walking along, not noticing the fog at all. 

Yugi: Boy, I'm glad Kim was cool about me accidentally letting the secret out.

Joey: Yeah, after she finished giving you the end of 16 different styles of kung-fu on youse. That was prices less.

Yugi: (Sarcastically) Well, I'm glad you had fun.

He then reaches into his mouth, moving his finger around inside and pulls out a small white object.

Yugi: Remind me never to get on her bad side again.

Tea: Yugi, you're still bleeding from biting the inside of your cheek, put the cotton swab back.

Yugi: Uh, fine!

He puts the swab back in his mouth. (A/N: HA! thought it was a tooth, didn't you)

Yugi: I'm just glad she didn't actually hit me.

Just then, the Anubis eye symbol on the millennium puzzle started to flicker. Yami Yugi appeared next to Yugi in astral form.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) Yugi did you feel that?

Yugi: (through thought) what?

Yami Yugi: (through thought) I felt a powerful shadow magic.

Yugi: (through thought) Shadow magic? (Thinks for a moment) Bakura! Where is it?

Yami Yugi: (through thought) There!

He points to the shadow realm fog that is at the distance.

Yugi: Guys, look over there.

The rest of Team Yugi looks to where Yugi is pointing at and their eyes all widen.

Joey: Please tell me that's a stadium dome.

Kaiba: Somehow, I doubt it.

Yugi: Come on, we got to check it out.

As Team Yugi rush towards to shadow realm fog, Yugi's millennium puzzle starts to glow and the light consumes him.

_YU-Gi-OH!_

The light disappears as Yami Yugi appears.

Yami Yugi: We're almost there.

After a few minutes of running, they soon make it to a crowd of duelist who where surrounding all around the dome fog.

Tristan: This can't be cool.

Duke: No joke.

Voice: (male) Hey, guys, over here!

The group turn to see that the Kids Next Door were coming their way as well, with Numbuh 4, or in this case, Yami Numbuh 4, leading.

Yami Numbuh 4: I thought you might be here.

Yami Yugi: I'm guessing you sensed it too.

Yami Numbuh 4: Well, I'm glad you're here; we need all the help we can get.

Yami Yugi: Who was the first who noticed this?

Yami Numbuh 4: That girl with the magenta streak in her hair over there.

He points towards Juniper and her team; she was pacing back and forth, as if she was thinking of something, while the others continued to look at the dome fog. Yami Yugi walked towards her to get her attention.

Yami Yugi: Um, excuse me. My friend over there told me you were the first to notice this.

Juniper: Yeah, I was. My team and I were, anyway. The name's Juniper Lee, but you can call me June.

Yami Yugi: I'm Yugi Mutou.

Juniper then noticed the millennium puzzle around his neck.

Juniper: Whoa, nice pedant. It looks real hard core.

Yami Yugi: Uh… thanks. Do you know if anyone might be in there?

Juniper: Well, we might have an idea. I found this just outside of the dome.

She hands Yami Yugi the Thermos she found and Yami Yugi studies it.

Yami Yugi: (reads side) "Fenton Thermos"?

Juniper: It belongs to the leader of a team we just dueled against. They went this direction, so I'm positive they are in there.

Yami Yugi: (to himself) Grrr, Bakura.

Juniper: Pardon?

Yami Yugi: Look, you may not believe me, but this is the cause of evil magic at work. The pendent around my neck is one of seven millennium items. They have immense power unlike anything you've ever seen.

Juniper: (thinking) Doubt it.

Yami Yugi: And now, an evil spirit, who possesses three of the items, is after the remanding four. Once he has all seven-

Juniper: (interrupts) let me guess, he'll have enough power to rule the world.

Yami Yugi: (confused) how did you know?

Juniper: Because-

Yami Numbuh 4: (interrupts) Excuse me, but we don't have time for this. We got to break this thing open.

Yami Yugi: (to juniper) He's right, I'll explain later. (To Yami Numbuh 4) come on Numbuh 4, let's get to work.

The rest of the Kids Next Door started to move the crowds more away from the shadow realm fog as Yami Yugi and Yami Numbuh 4 prepared to break the fog. Yami Numbuh 4's millennium scales start to glow, and Yami Yugi's millennium puzzle and necklace start to glow as well. Energy beams shot out of the eye symbols of each item and towards the dome fog. The beams continued that way for about a minute, but after that minute passes, they stopped and saw that there was barely any penetration.

Yami Numbuh 4: Hmm, it's tough, too tough. The tomb robber pulled out all the stops; he must be using all three of his millennium items.

Yami Yugi: Then we can't break through; it will just get canceled out.

Juniper: Well, if you guys can't break it, then the lease we can do is see what's going on.

Yami Numbuh 4: How are we going to do that?

Juniper: Well, my Grandmother, Ah-Mah, knows all sorts of magical charms and has a few artifacts. I bet she could have something to help.

Jody: You never told us that about your Grandma.

Juniper: Well, I didn't want you guys to think I'm weird. Nobody go anywhere; I'll head over to the Team World Care Service building and call Ah-Mah. She should give me some info of what we need. Ray-Ray, Monroe, you're with me.

Ray-Ray: Aww, can't I stay?

Juniper: No!

Ray-Ray: Aww…

Juniper, Ray-Ray, and Monroe made their way out of the crowds and to the Team World Care Service building, leaving the crowds, along with Team Yugi and Team KND.

Yami Yugi: There's something about that girl, but I can't put my finger on it.

Yami Numbuh 4: Me neither. But if she does have something to help us, we may have no choice. (Looks at Shadow Realm fog) I just hope we're not too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the shadow ream fog, Team Phantom and Team Bakura where about to start. 

Danny: Okay, Bakura, let's do this. My draw!

He draws a card from his deck and looks at it.

Danny: First, I'll play a magic card known as Spring of Rebirth.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Danny: As long as this card is in play, I'll receive 500 Life Points every time a monster returns to the owners' hand. Now I'll summon a monster known as Susa Solder, in attack mode.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears on the field.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600**

Danny: next I play another magic card.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Danny: It's called Quick Attack.

Yami Bakura: Oh no! That allows your monster to attack instantly.

Danny: Correct. And now I'll have my Susa Solder attack you. But don't worry, because of his card effect, you'll only lose half damage.

Yami Bakura: "Half damage"?

Tucker: Let me do the math for you, one eye. Danny's Solder will attack you directly and its ATK points are 2000, but thanks to its effect, you'll only lose 1000 Life Points.

Danny: Now attack Bakura directly with your Susa Sword!

Susa Solder drew its sword a charged at Yami Bakura. The monster strikes Yami Bakura on the chest part of the Duel Vest and he's pushed back a few feet.

**Yami Bakura: 7000**

Danny: How do you like that?

Yami Bakura: Very clever, Danny. But they're all not going to be that easy.

Danny: Somehow, I doubt that. I'll just throw down a facedown and end my turn.

He puts a card in his Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Sam: (Looks at him) "Throw down a facedown"?

Danny: What? You don't like it?

Sam: (Sighs) Forget it.

Danny: Now my monster's card effect happens. Since he's a Spirit-type monster, he returns to my hand at the end of the turn I summoned him.

Susa Solder starts to glow and then disappears. The card then pops up and Danny catches it.

Danny: And thanks to my Spring of Rebirth, I gain 500 Life Points.

**Danny: 8500**

Yami Bakura: My turn, now.

He moves his hand over the deck and a card gets pushed out. He takes the card and looks at it.

Yami Bakura: hmm, not bad. First I'll play my Cost Down magic card.

He puts the card in his arm part of his Duel Vest and the magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Bakura: This card downgrades the monsters in my hand by two stars. So now, this level-five monster is now level-three.

He puts the card on his arm part of his Duel Vest and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

Yami Bakura: Say hello to my Earl of Demise.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 700**

Yami Bakura: And that will do for now.

Sam: Oh will it now? It's my move. (Draws card) I'll summon my Emissary of the Afterlife.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears on the field.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 600  
**  
Sam: Now, I set one card facedown.

She puts a card in her Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of her.

Sam: And end my turn.

Lumis: (Takes pushed card) I'll set only two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his arm part of his Duel Vest and the cards appear facedown in front of him.

Lumis: I end my turn.

Tucker: (Draws card) what a weak move. I'll summon my Vampire Lady in attack mode.

He puts a card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in of him.

**ATK: 1550  
DEF: 1550**

Tucker: Then I set one card facedown.

He puts a card in his Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Tucker: And that'll do for now.

Umbra: (takes pushed card) Now I'll summon my Shining Abyss in attack mode.

He puts the card on his arm part of his Duel Vest and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800**

Umbra: And now I'll make him stronger with my Mask of Brutality

He puts the card in his arm part of his Duel Vest and the magic card is shown on the field. A brown mask with hands for eyes appears on Shining Abyss.

Umbra: This card increases my monster's ATK points by 1000.

Shining Abyss:  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1800**

Tucker: Well, there is drawback to using that. You have to pay 1000 Life Points every time you want it on the field.

Umbra: That won't be necessary, thanks to my Masked Doll magic card.

He puts the card in his arm part of his Duel Vest and the magic card is shown on the field.

Umbra: This continuous magic card negates card effect that have Life Points as a cost, so we can keep our Life Points and the magic card.

Tucker: Dang!

Umbra: Well, since it's my turn, I'll have my monster attack. Destroy that Vampire Lady with your Shining Energy blast!

Shining Abyss creates energy in its hand and shoots a beam from them and towards Vampire Lady.

Sam: Not so fast, I reveal my facedown card!

She pushes a button on her Duel Disk and her facedown card flips up.

Sam: My Rising Energy Trap card gives Vampire Lady 1500 ATK points once I discard from my hand.

She discards from her hand and Vampire Lady glows.

Vampire Lady:  
**ATK: 3050  
DEF: 1550  
**  
Tucker: Vampire Lady, counter attack!

Lumis: hold on, fools!

He pushes a button on the arm part of his Duel Vest and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Lumis: Mask of Weakness weakens your Vampire Lady by 700 ATK points.

The trap card glows and shoots out a red mask, which attaches itself to Vampire Lady.

Vampire Lady:  
**ATK: 2350  
DEF: 1550**

The energy blast strikes Vampire Lady, disintegrating and destroying her.

**Tucker: 7750**

Umbra: That ends my turn.

Danny: My go, now! (Draws card) first I reveal my facedown card.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and the facedown card flips up.

Danny: My Embodiment of Apophis trap card becomes a monster card with 1600 ATK and 1800 DEF points.

He takes the trap card and puts it on the monster zone.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800**

Danny: Now I'll sacrifice my trap-monster in order to summon another Spirit monster, the Great Long Nose.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk, Embodiment of Apophis disintegrates and the newly summoned monster appears on the field.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1700**

Yami Bakura: Ha, what a waist, that monster is too weak to destroy any of ours.

Danny: Maybe, but with this card, he'll defeat that Earl of Demise easily.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Danny: Black Pendent increases his ATK by 500.

A black pendent appears around Great Long Nose's neck.

Great long nose:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1700  
**  
Danny: Great Long Nose, attack Earl of Demise with Long Nose Sword.

Great Long Nose's Nose extends a few feet and he strikes Earl of Demise with it.

**Yami Bakura: 6600**

Danny: Ha! My Great Long Nose dealt damage to your Life Points. Thanks to his card effect, you can't do your Battle Phase this turn.

Yami Bakura: WHAT?

Danny: That's right, now I'll throw down two facedowns.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the two cards appear facedown in front of him.

Danny: I end my turn, which causes my spirit monster to come back to my hand.

Great Long Nose starts to glow and then disappears. The card then pops up and Danny catches it.

Danny: Now my Spring of Rebirth activates. This time I'll give the 500 Life Points to Tucker.

**Tucker: 8250**

Tucker: Thanks, man.

Danny: Anytime. But I'm not done yet, (To Yami Bakura) since my Black Pendent is now destroyed, you lose 500 Life Points.

**Yami Bakura: 6100**

Yami Bakura: Alright, it's my turn!

He moves his hand over the deck and a card gets pushed out. He takes the card and looks at it.

Yami Bakura: (Laughs maniacally) Oh, this is perfect.

Danny: (Nervous) what is?

Yami Bakura: I've just drawn the card that will be your demise!

He continues to laugh as Team Phantom look on in fear at what he plans to do.

* * *

**_What did Yami Bakura draw? Will it defeat Team Phantom? Keep reading and find out. _**


	16. Team Phantom vs Team Bakura II

_**Here's the next chapter. And for those who were wondering why I gave Danny Jaden Yuki's Duel Catchphrase, I figured that the quote had to originate from something and Jaden liked it. Probably Jaden made it up, I'm not sure, but in my Fic, I'll have it originate from Danny. One last thing: Some of the cards Danny might use are the same Noah Kaiba used when he dueled Yugi. Thanks to Cyber Commander who gave me the list of the cards, now on with the story, already**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

The scene changed to Bakura talking to his new assistant.

Yami Bakura: alright, my apprentice, here is your next mission: I will walk the streets of Team World, challenging some poor, unsuspecting team into a Shadow Game. Once I begin, that will be your signal to roam the streets, challenging team and causing dueling chaos, crush any duelist standing in your way.

Woman: understood, master.

Yami Bakura: but the question is who? Perhaps my millennium rod will solve that.

Taking the millennium rod, he uses it to manipulate some of the Ref-bots and security cameras to view who would be his next victims. He then sees a group of three duelist, two boys and a girl. The group is called Team Phantom:

Yami Bakura: looks like we have a winner. (Laughs maniacally)

* * *

The scene cuts to Team Phantom walking and talking to each other. 

Voice: Pardon me, Team Phantom is it?

The group of three turns around and they are greeted by a boy wearing a brown trench coat and an eye-patch over his left eye. It was Yami Bakura who changed into Bakura.

Danny: yeah. Who are you?

Bakura: My name's Bakura, leader of Team Bakura, and I was wondering if I could have a duel with you three. I saw your last duel and I wanted to test your skills for myself.

Sam: So… where's your team? You said you wanted to duel us, right?

Bakura: Oh yes, they'll be here soon. But first, I want to show you something. They're sort of good luck charms of mine. They are very old artifacts my father obtained, he's an archeologist.

He opens the trench coat revealing the Duel Vest Mach II. He then pushes a button on the side and it opens up, revealing odd-shaped holes and two golden items, his millennium rod and ring.

Sam: What are they?

Bakura: They are called "Millennium Items." My father says that they are supposed to have different magical powers. These are only two of the three I have.

Sam: "Three"? Then where's the third?

Bakura: It's right… (Reaches eye-patch) here!

He lifts it up, revealing his millennium eye. Team Phantom gasp at what they see.

Bakura: Now I want to show you something that you may not have ever seen before.

He then takes the millennium rod and raises it in the air. As it glows, a blue-purplish fog appears out of nowhere.

Sam: What's going on?

Bakura: I'll tell you what's going on…

Just then, the millennium ring starts to glow and the light consumes him, the light then fades, revealing Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura: … A shadow game is what's going on!

Soon the fog completely covered all of the area of Yami Bakura and Team Phantom.

Danny: What did you do, Bakura?

Yami Bakura: "Bakura"? Bakura is no longer here. I've been taking his body over for some time now. As for who I am, let's say I'm sort of a collector. I've done great and terrible things to obtain the seven millennium items. You can still call me Bakura, because I've lived in his body for so long, I'm use to it.

Tucker: "Seven millennium items"? You mean there are more of those things you got?

Danny: My parents did research on the shadow games and the millennium items. The legend says that-

Yami Bakura: (finishes) "Who so ever welds all seven millennium items will obtain power unimaginable."

Danny: Exactly. But your plan will never work. You're not the only one with powers. (Raises arms) I'M GOING GHOST!

Suddenly, a white ring of light appear on Danny's waist and it separates into two, one going up and one going down. The ring going down started to change his red sneakers into silver-white boots. The ring going up creates silver-white gloves that were on his hands and his shirt becomes black and has an emblem of a white "D" that cradled a solid black "P." The rings pass his shirt and pants, transforming them into a black and silver-white jumpsuit. And finally the rising ring went to his face, turning his skin pale, his raven-black hair snow-white, and his blue eyes became glowing neon green. Yami Bakura looked at this new Danny is shock.

Danny: Allow me to re-introduce myself. The name's Phantom, Danny Phantom.

At that moment, in Danny's right hand, a green energy orb was forming. He then trusted his arm towards Yami Bakura and a green energy beam launched from his hand and towards Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura snapped out of his shock and saw the beam coming towards him; he uses the millennium Ron and deflects the beam before it struck him.

Danny: Let us out of here or the next ectoplasmic blast won't miss.

Yami Bakura: (chuckles evilly) It's not that easy, Danny Phantom is it now? Well, if you want out of the shadow realm, you and your friends will have to be me and my team in a shadow game.

Danny: A team duel, huh? Well, if you're too much of a coward to let your cards fight instead, then I'll accept.

Yami Bakura: The lost soul of my team shall be none other then the tag-team Rare Hunters known as Lumis and Umbra.

The two figures started to take shape, both were wearing purple robes, but one was shorter then the other. The short one, Lumis, was wearing a white and red smile mask that covered only his right side. And the tall one, Umbra, was wearing a black and red frown mask that covered only his left side. Both were also wearing Duel Vest just like Bakura.

Lumis: This should be a good match.

Umbra: Yes, we'll take these three out and send them to eternal darkness in the shadow realm.

Sam: (nonchalant) Fat chance.

Tucker: Yeah, we can take you bozos down.

Yami Bakura: Then let us begin.

The Duel Vest closes back. Yami Bakura pushes a button on the arm band and it pushes out one monster/magic/trap zone, which then folds out into five; two going one way and two going the other. He then held out his left hand and took five cards that were pushed out. Lumis and Umbra repeated the move and drew their staring hand.

**Yami Bakura: 8000 **

Lumis: 8000

Umbra: 8000

Yami Bakura: It's time to duel.

Danny's Duel Disk starts to spark and white rings appear on it like on Danny. The rings split and transformed the Duel Disk, it is now silver and black, and the green "F" was replaced by the emblem that is the same on Danny's chest. It then begins to fold/slides into activation and glows brighter. Sam and Tucker's Duel Disk spark and transform as well, they became the same as Danny's as they fold/side into activation. They then draw five cards from their decks.

**Danny: 8000 **

Sam: 8000

Tucker: 8000

Danny: Okay, Bakura. Get your game on!

* * *

The scene cuts to near the end of Danny's second turn. 

Danny: Great Long Nose, attack Earl of Demise with Long Nose Sword.

Great Long Nose's Nose extends a few feet and he strikes Earl of Demise with it.

**Yami Bakura: 6600**

Danny: Ha! My Great Long Nose dealt damage to your Life Points. Thanks to his card effect, you can't do your Battle Phase this turn.

Yami Bakura: WHAT?

Danny: That's right, now I'll throw down two facedowns.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the two cards appear facedown in front of him.

Danny: I end my turn, which causes my spirit monster to come back to my hand.

Great Long Nose starts to glow and then disappears. The card then pops up and Danny catches it.

Danny: And since my Black Pendent is destroyed, you lose 500 Life Points.

**Yami Bakura: 6100**

Yami Bakura: Alright, it's my turn!

He moves his hand over the deck and a card gets pushed out. He takes the card and looks at it.

Yami Bakura: (Laughs maniacally) Oh, this is perfect.

Danny: (Nervous) what is?

Yami Bakura: I've just drawn the card that will be your demise!

He continues to laugh as Team Phantom look on in fear at what he plans to do.

_Back to story, score so far:_

**Yami Bakura: 6100 **

Lumis: 8000

Umbra: 8000

Danny: 8500

Sam: 8000

Tucker: 8250

Our story continues in the duel, Yami Bakura has just drawn his card and is smiling at it.

Yami Bakura: This is going to be very interesting mach.

Danny: Is that so?

Yami Bakura: Yes. I first start off by playing a Ritual magic card.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Vest and the magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Bakura: Contract with the Dark Master. All I have to do is sacrifice eight starts worth of monsters and I'll summon one of my most powerful of monsters. So I sacrifice Umbra's Shining Abyss, along with the Makyura the Destructor in my hand.

Makyura the Destructor is shown on the field. Both that and Shining Abyss slow, disintegrate, and enter the magic card.

Yami Bakura: Now, foolish mortals, prepare yourselves, for my Dark Master-Zorc.

He puts the Ritual monster on the arm part of his Duel Vest and the newly summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1500**

Tucker: Whoa! That is one creepy dude.

Yami Bakura: Well, now you're going to see him in action.

Danny: I don't think so! Remember my Great Long Nose Monster? Since he dealt damage to you, you can't perform your Battle Phase this turn.

Yami Bakura: Well, I'm not Worried, because my Dark Master has a unique card effect. Dark Master-Zorc, reveal to my opponent your Dark Master Die.

Dark Master-Zorc holds up it right hand. A giant, pitch black, six-sided die with purple dots appears in the monster's hand.

Yami Bakura: Once per turn, my Dark Master-Zorc has the ability to roll the Dark Master Die. If the result is a one or two, all the monsters on my opponents' side of the field will be destroyed. If the result is a three, four or five, then only one of my opponents' monsters will be destroyed. But if the result is a six, then all of our monsters get destroyed. But since the last one is a one-in-six chance of actually happening, I'm not too worried. Now go, Dark Master-Zorc, roll the Dark Master Die!

Dark Master-Zorc throws the die in the air and it comes down spinning.Team Phantom look on in worry as it continues to spin on its side until it starts to slow down. It then finally stops, landing on a… 3

Yami Bakura: Oh, how nice. Zorc, destroy young Samantha's Emissary of the Afterlife with your Dark Lighting!

Dark Master-Zorc raises his hand and produces a "Black-light" lighting bolt, which strikes Emissary of the Afterlife, destroying it.

Sam: (Smiles) Thank you, Captain Evil.

Yami Bakura: Why are you thanking me?

Sam: Because-

Danny: (interrupts, Looks at her) "Captain Evil"? And you say my lines suck.

Sam: (eyes narrow) Shut it! (To Yami Bakura) Because since you sent Emissary of the Afterlife to the graveyard, we're all allowed to take one level-three or lower normal monster from our decks to our hands as long as we show them to each other.

Holo-cards appear in front of all the duelists, they each touch one holo-card. A lone card pops out of each ones' deck and they take it.

Sam: I choose my level-three Saggi the Dark Clown.

Lumis: I choose my level-three Giant Solder of Stone.

Tucker: I choose my level-three Roboyarou.

Umbra: I choose my level-one Charcoal Inpachi.

Danny: I choose my level-two Mystical Shine Ball.

Yami Bakura: And I choose my level-two Souls of the Forgotten. It's still my turn, so I now play a trap card.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Vest and the trap card is shown on the field.

Tucker: Wait! You can't play a trap like that! It's against the rules.

Yami Bakura: Insolent fool, I sent my Makyura the Destructor to the graveyard when I summoned Zorc. Its effect allows me to play a trap card like a magic card in the turn it's sent to the graveyard. And the trap I played is known as Magic Thorn.

Sam: Oh, great, now every time a card is discarded from our hand, we lose 500 Life Points for each one.

Yami Bakura: That's right. Now I'll set one card facedown.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Vest and the card appears facedown in front of him.

Yami Bakura: It's your move.

Sam: (Draws card and looks at it. Thinking) Hmm, not bad, but I don't know if I should play it. With that Zorc card Bakura has, he could destroy it with ease. Unless… (Aloud) I'll set one card facedown.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and the facedown card appears in front of her.

Sam: Then I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and the monster card appears facedown in front of her.

Sam: I end my turn.

Yami Bakura: (thinking) Hmm, I wonder what she is planning. Perhaps my millennium eye can solve that.

The millennium eye flickers as he focuses on Sam. Through the eye, he could see what the cards she set on the field. The facedown monster is the Ancient Lamp, and her facedown card is the trap, Michizure.

Yami Bakura: (thinking) Ah, I see your little plan, Samantha. You'll wait until my monster activates his card effect and destroys your monster. Then you'll spring your Michizure trap card, its effect allows you to destroy one monster when one of yours is destroyed. Well, I'm all prepared for it, or should I say Lumis is prepared.

Lumis: My draw, now. (Takes Pushed card) First I'll summon my Grand Tiki Elder to the Field.

He puts the card on the arm part of his Duel Vest and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 800**

Yami Bakura: Dark Master-Zorc, control shift to Lumis and follow his orders.

Dark Master-Zorc moves towards Lumis's side of the field.

Lumis: Thank you, master.

Yami Bakura: (Speaking to him through thought) Have Zorc attack Samantha's facedown monster instead of using his card effect. That way, when the time is right, I'll be prepared to counter her strategy.

Lumis: (through thought) you got it, master. (Aloud) Dark Master-Zorc, attack that facedown monster with your Dark lightning!

Dark Master-Zorc raises his hand and produces a "Black-light" lighting bolt. The bolt of lightning reaches to Sam's facedown monster.

Yami Bakura: (Thinking) let's see if that puts a damper in her plan.

The millennium eye flickers as he focuses on Sam.

Sam: (thinking) He's attacking instead of using Zorc's effect. (Smiles) Big mistake!

Yami Bakura: (Thinking) What?

Yami Bakura looked on in fear as the attack revealed the facedown monster to be Ancient Lamp.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 1400  
**  
Sam: Gotcha!

The lightning hits the lamp, but it ricochets and hits Grand Tiki Elder, destroying it.

**Lumis: 6800**

Lumis: What just happened?

Sam: That would be the cause of my Ancient Lamp. When it's attacked in facedown defense mode, it can reflect the attack to another monster on my opponents' side of the field. I was actually expecting you to use Zorc's card effect. You want to use it now?

Yami Bakura: (Speaking to Lumis through thought) If we do, then Zorc will be destroyed no matter what. End your turn.

Lumis: (through thought) yes, master.

Lumis puts two cards in the arm part of his Duel Vest and they appear facedown in front of him

Lumis: I end my turn by setting two facedown cards.

Tucker: Alright, here I go. (Draws card) I first set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his Duel Disk and they both appear facedown in front of him.

Tucker: Then I'll summon my X-Head Cannon to the field in attack mode.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Yami Bakura: In attack mode? (Smiles) And here, I was under the impression that you were intelligent.

Tucker: I still am. In case you didn't notice, I set a facedown card last turn, and now I'll play it.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and the facedown card he set last turn flips up.

Tucker: Limiter Removal. This Quick-play magic card doubles my machine-type monsters' ATK points. So now my Cannon has more then enough fire power to take your Dark Master-Zorc out.

The magic card glows, as does X-Head Cannon.

X-Head Cannon:  
**ATK: 3600  
DEF: 1500**

Yami Bakura: (Shock) oh-no!

Tucker: X-Head Cannon, attack!

X-Head Cannon shoots lasers from its cannons, which are making their way towards Dark Master-Zorc.

Lumis: Hold on, fools. I activate my trap.

He pushes a button on the arm part of his Duel Vest and one of his facedown cards flip up.

Lumis: My Waboku reduces the attack to 0, protecting Dark Master-Zorc.

Three women in light blue robes appear in front of Dark Master-Zorc, blocking and neutralizing the on-coming attack.

Tucker: Fine, my turn is done. And since that's the case, my Limiter Removal secondary effect takes place: destroying my X-Head Cannon at the turn's end.

X-Head Cannon starts glowing, and then it disintegrates.

Sam: Now that Tucker's monster is destroyed, I can do this:

She pushes a button on her Duel Disk and her facedown card flips up.

Sam: Michizure! Tucker's X-Head Cannon might be going to the graveyard, but he won't go alone. So now, my trap destroys Dark Master-Zorc.

The trap card glows. The ground under Dark Master-Zorc crumbles and a pair of hands grabs Zorc, taking the monster down with it.

Umbra: Well, it's now my turn. (Takes pushed card) and I'll start by playing a Ritual magic card.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown on the field. The card then changes into an altar with three skill flames, one big in the middle and two small ones on each side.

Umbra: My Curse of the Masked Beast let's me Special Summon my Ritual monster when I sacrifice monsters whose star-level are of eight or more. So I sacrifice the Masked Beast Des Guardius in my hand to summon one of our strongest monsters.

Masked Beast Des Guardius is shown on the field before the flames of the altar consumes the monster. Umbra puts the Ritual monster on the arm part of his Duel Vest as the monster is shown, coming from the flames.

Umbra: I would like to introduce, to you three, The Masked Beast!

**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 1800**

Danny: It's got 3200 ATK points.

Tucker: Oh man, that's not good.

Umbra: I'm not done yet. (Puts card in arm part of Duel Vest) Next I play my Monster Reincarnation.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Umbra: I can now discard one card from my hand and I can take a monster card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. I discard my Charcoal Inpachi…

He puts the card in the graveyard. Another card comes out of the graveyard and he takes it.

Umbra: …And I bring back my Masked Beast Des Guardius.

Lumis: Now I'll go ahead and reveal another of my facedown cards.

Yami Bakura: And I will activate mine.

Both pushes a button on the arm part of their Duel Vest and their facedown cards flip up.

Lumis and Yam Bakura: Both of them being Call of the Haunted.

Lumis: I bring back my Grand Tiki Elder.

Yami Bakura: And I bring back Umbra's Shining Abyss.

Both graveyards glow as the two summoned monsters appear in front of them.

Grand Tiki Elder:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 800**

Shining Abyss:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800**

Sam: what are you guys planning?

Umbra: I'll answer that, Samantha. You see, my Des Guardius can only be Special Summoned if one of the monsters I sacrifice to summon it is either a Grand Tiki Elder or a Melchid the Four-Faced Beast. And thanks to my teammates, Grand Tiki Elder is on the field with another monster I can use.

Yami Bakura: We control shift our monsters to Umbra for him to use.

Both monsters move towards Umbra's side of the field.

Umbra: now I'll sacrifice them in order to summon…

He puts the card on the arm part of his Duel Vest. The two monsters disintegrate as the newly summoned monster appears in front of him.

Umbra: … MASKED BEAST DES GUARDIUS!

**ATK: 3300  
DEF: 2500**

Tucker: … aw crud.

Umbra: Masked Beast #1, destroy that Lamp the girl has on the field and then Masked Beast Des Guardius will take care of her.

Masked Beast charges at Sam's Ancient Lamp, with its staff ready to strike it.

Danny: Activate Trap!

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and one of his facedown cards flip up.

Danny: Negate Attack!

Masked Beast attacks and hits an invisible wall, neutralizing the attack.

Danny: You're gonna have to try better then that.

Umbra: Grrr. I end my turn.

Danny: (Draws card) My turn. I'll play Pot of Greed, (Puts card in Duel Disk) drawing two cards from my deck.

The magic card is shown on the field and Danny draws two cards from his deck.

Danny: Now, I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the facedown monster card appears in front of him.

Danny: And that's all for me.

Yami Bakura: Pathetic. (Takes pushed card) my move. I play the magic card, Monster Reborn, (puts card in arm part of Duel Vest) bringing back my Dark Master-Zorc.

The magic card is shown on the field. His graveyard glows and Dark Master-Zorc returns to the field in attack mode.

**ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1500**

Yami Bakura: Now I'll have him activate his card effect and toss the Dark Master Die.

Dark Master-Zorc throws the die in the air and it comes down spinning.Team Phantom look on in worry as it continues to spin on its side until it starts to slow down. It then finally stops, landing on a… 5

Yami Bakura: (Thinking) Hmm… that was too close. (Aloud) Alright, I'll have my Dark Master destroy that Ancient Lamp.

Dark Master-Zorc raises his hand and produces a "Black-light" lighting bolt. The bolt of lightning makes its way towards Ancient Lamp.

Danny: I don't think so!

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and his facedown card flips up.

Danny: I activate my trap card: Interdimensional Matter Transporter.

A big laser gun appears the laser's blast hits Ancient Lamp and it disappears. The lighting misses the monster and the attack fades away.

Yami Bakura: (Shocked) what happened? Where did that Lamp go?

Danny: My trap card removed it from play. Interdimensional Matter Transporter takes one monster on our side of the field that's targeted by another card and removes it from play, leaving the attack you made useless. And when it Sam's turn, the Lamp will return to the field.

Yami Bakura: (Thinking) Hmm… That's twice that Danny protected that Goth girl, Samantha, and her monsters. I wonder…

Danny: So, What are you gonna do now?

Yami Bakura: nothing. I'll just set a monster facedown in defense mode and let your girlfriend take her turn.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Vest and the facedown monster card appears in front of him.

Danny: (Annoyed) She's not my girlfriend!

Sam: (Annoyed) I'm not his girlfriend!

Yami Bakura: (Chuckles) I'm sure.

Sam: Look, can we get back to the duel, it my turn now.

Yami Bakura: Of course.

Sam: Good. (Draws card) It bad enough everyone we know keeps saying it. We don't need to hear it from a freakazoid like you.

Yami Bakura: (Thinking) Is that so…?

Sam: First, my Lamp returns to the field.

The laser gun shoots another laser beam, returning the Ancient Lamp to the field.

Sam: Now then, I'll activate my Ancient Lamps second card effect, allowing me to Special Summon La Jinn the Mystic Genie of the Lamp from my hand.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the monster comes out of the Ancient Lamp in attack mode.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1000**

Sam: Now with that Special Summon, I'll perform my Normal Summon, sacrificing my Genie and his Lamp.

She puts a card on her Duel Disk. The two monsters disintegrate and the newly summoned monster appears in front of her.

Sam: Say hello to my Invader of Darkness!

**ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2500**

Sam: Not bad, huh? Well, you're gonna love his card effect. As long as Invader of Darkness is on the field, my opponent isn't allowed to activate any and all Quick-Play magic cards.

Yami Bakura: Well, that's really a moot point. Aside from that ability, your Invader of Darkness only has 2900 ATK points.

Sam: For now. But I have a little card that will change all that. (Puts card in Duel Disk) A card known as Malevolent Nuzzler!

The magic card is shown on the field. It glows, as does Invader of Darkness.

Sam: This Equip magic card increases Invader's ATK by 700, making it ATK points now 3600.

Invader of Darkness:  
**ATK: 3600  
DEF: 2500**

Sam: More then enough to destroy any of those Masked Beasts. Now, my Invader of Darkness; attack the Ritual Masked Beast! DARKNESS DISASTER!

Invader of Darkness disappears in shadows. The shadows move towards the Ritual Masked Beast, consuming it in darkness and destroying it. Invader of Darkness returns in front of Sam.

**Umbra: 7600**

Sam: Well, not much left to do but set a card facedown.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and the card appears facedown in front of her.

Sam: That ends my turn.

Lumis: (takes pushed card) My move! (To Umbra) Umbra, pass me Des Guardius.

Umbra: Okay then. Masked Beast Des Guardius, control shift to Lumis and follow his orders.

The Masked Beast Des Guardian moves towards Lumis's side of the field.

Lumis: Alright, now, I'll have our Des Guardius attack that Invader of Darkness. Lunging claw-thrust!

Sam: (Surprised) What?

Masked Beast Des Guardius rushes towards Invader of Darkness and prepares to strike it with its claw. But Invader of Darkness counters and attacks Des Guardius square in the chest, destroying Des Guardius.

**Umbra: 7300**

Sam: What was the point of that? (In a "Duh" tone) My Invader was clearly stronger.

Lumis: (Chuckles evilly) which was why I had Des Guardius attack!

Sam: Huh?

Lumis: See for yourself.

Sam looks towards the field and sees that the three blue masks that were on the Masked Beast Des Guardius were still there, floating in the air.

Sam: Hey, what's the deal with those masks?

Lumis: The deal is that when Des Guardius is destroyed, it allows me to instantly activate a very powerful magic card.

A lone card pops out of his deck and he takes it. The three masks started to spin together in a very high speed. He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Vest as they combine; becoming one big red mask.

Lumis: A magic card known as the Mask of Remnant!

The mask heads towards Invader of Darkness and goes on its head, covering the head completely. The mask then makes Invader of Darkness move towards Lumis's side of the field.

Lumis: Mask of Remnant is an Equip-magic card that activates when Des Guardius is destroyed. Once then, it instantly equips to the monster that destroyed it. And as long as the mask is equipped to the monster, I keep control of it.

Sam: Oh…Nuts!

Lumis: Now then, it's still my Battle Phase, so Invader of Darkness; attack your former mistress with your Darkness Disaster.

Invader of Darkness disappears in shadows. The shadows move towards Sam as she prepares to take the blow. She guards herself with her Duel Disk as a claw strikes her from the darkness. Invader of Darkness returns in front of Lumis.

**Sam: 4400**

Lumis: Look like the tables have turned, haven't they?

Sam: Shut up and finish your turn.

Lumis: Well, if you want to lose so badly, I'll set another two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his arm part of his Duel Vest and the cards appear facedown in front of him.

Tucker: Then it's my go again. (Draws card) I play a continuous magic card.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it is shown on the field.

Tucker: Frontline Base. As long as this card is in play, I can Special Summon a level-4 or lower union monster from my hand. So I use its magic and Special Summon my Y-Dragon Head.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Tucker: Now I reveal one of my facedown cards.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and one of his facedown cards flip up.

Tucker: My own Call of the Haunted. I bring back my X-Head Cannon.

The trap card glows. His graveyard glows and his X-Head Cannon returns to the field.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500**

Tucker: Next I use my Normal Summon on the Z-Metal Tank that's in my hand.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300**

Yami Bakura: (shocked) X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank?

Tucker: Yep. And you know what that means, right? I can combine them, creating the XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

The small connection port on the Bottom of X-Head Cannon starts spinning, and forms electricity. Y-Dragon Head's center opens, creating a hole as it sparks. The connection port on Z-Metal Tank starts sparking too. X-Head Cannon's Connection port goes though Y-Dragon Head's. All ports come together magnetically, forming a new monster.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600**

Tucker: Now I'll use my monster's card effect: discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one card that's on the field. So I discard the Roboyarou in my hand…

He sends the card to the graveyard part of his Duel Disk. The weapons on XYZ-Dragon Cannon start charging up.

Tucker: …And I can destroy that Mask of Remnant.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon shoots its laser guns in a Barrage of gun fire at the Mask of Remnant. The mask disintegrates and Invader of Darkness returns to Sam's side of the field.

Yami Bakura: Did you forget my Trap card? Now you'll lose 500 Life Points thanks to my Magic Thorn.

His trap card glows. Tucker's hand was still near his graveyard part of his Duel Disk when a silver vive of thorns hits him like a whip.

Tucker: ouch!

**Tucker: 7750  
**  
Tucker: Well now I'll attack. XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack Lumis Directly!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon shoots its laser guns in a Barrage of gun fire at Lumis and it makes a direct hit.

**Lumis: 4000  
**  
Tucker: And I'll leave it at that.

Umbra moves his hand over his deck and a card gets pushed out. He takes the card and looks at it.

Umbra: Not much I can do except set this facedown.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of him.

Danny: Then it's my turn, now.

He draws a card from his deck and looks at it.

Danny: I'll start my summoning my Susa Solder again.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears on the field.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600**

Sam: Invader of Darkness; control shift to Danny and Follow his orders.

Tucker: You to, XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

Both Invader of Darkness and XYZ-Dragon Cannon move towards Danny's side of the field.

Danny: (To Tucker and Sam) Thanks guys. (To Team Bakura) And now I'll have them attack. First I'll use my Susa Solder. Attack Lumis Directly!

Susa Solder drew its sword a charged at Lumis.

Lumis: HA! You fell for my trap!

He pushes a button on the arm part of his Duel Vest and his facedown card flips up.

Lumis: My Mirror Force destroys every monster that's in attack mode.

A Rainbow colored glass appears in front of Lumis and Danny's Susa Solder Strikes it. The glass shatters but the pieces send out energy beams, striking Invader of Darkness, XYZ-Dragon Cannon and Susa Solder, destroying all of them.

Lumis: I can't believe you fell for an obvious trap.

Danny: (Annoyed) Yeah, I'm a piece of work. I end my turn.

Yami Bakura: (Takes pushed card, looks at it) Hmm, not much of good hand. However, I can change that.

He takes his facedown monster and flips it face up in attack mode, revealing it as a Morphing Jar. The hologram card does the some thing.

**ATK: 700  
DEF: 600  
**  
Yami Bakura: I reveal my facedown monster to be my Morphing Jar. And when this card is flipped up, its card flip effect activates, discarding the cards in our hand, and drawing five new cards from our decks. And since my Trap is still in play, Danny loses 1500 Life Points for his three cards, and Sam loses 500 for the one card she has.

Whoever had cards in their hands discarded them to their graveyards. Danny and Sam get hit by the same silver vine of thorns…

**Sam: 3900 **

Danny: 7000

…then everyone drew five cards from their decks.

Yami Bakura: (Looks at cards) Ah, much better. I'll now sacrifice my Morphing Jar to summon my Dark Ruler Has Des.

He puts the card on the arm part of his Duel Vest, the Morphing Jar disintegrates and the newly summoned monster appears in its place.

**ATK: 2450  
DEF: 1600**

Yami Bakura: Now, I'll have him attack directly. Strike young Samantha with your Fiend lightning!

Dark Ruler creates lightning in his hand and shoots a bolt towards Sam.

Danny: Hold on, Bakura! You may not me helpful to your teammates, but I am to mine. So I'll Chain your attack with my Quick-Play magic card to protect Sam!

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it appears on the field. An orange book with an open-eye symbol on it appears from the card and opens.

Danny: Book of Taiyou flips a facedown monster to face up attack mode, and I choose my facedown monster.

The book glows and Danny's facedown monster flips up, revealing it to be a Cyber Jar.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 900**

Danny: Cyber Jar. And you know what that means!

Cyber Jar then self-destructs, Taking Dark Ruler Has Des with it. The explosion cancels out the attack towards Sam.

Danny: When Cyber Jar is destroyed, all monsters on the field are destroyed as well. And then we draw five cards from our decks and Special Summon any low level monster we draw.

Everyone now draws five cards from their decks.

Danny: I've drawn three monsters, but two of them are spirit-types, so they can't come out by means of Special Summon. But my Vorse Raider is fair game.

He put the card on his Duel Disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200**

Yami Bakura: I've drawn three. Fear from the Dark, Blindly Loyal Goblin, and Archfiend Solder.

He puts the cards on the arm part of his Duel Vest and the three monster appear in front of him

Fear from the Dark:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500**

Blindly Loyal Goblin:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500**

Archfiend Solder:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Sam: I have two monsters, Master Kyonshee and Spirit Reaper.

She puts the cards on her Duel Disk and the monsters appear in front of her.

Master Kyonshee:  
**ATK: 1750  
DEF: 1000**

Spirit Reaper:  
**ATK: 300  
DEF: 200**

Lumis: I only have one, my Melchid the Four-Faced Beast.

He puts the card on the arm part of his Duel Vest and the monster appears in front of him.

Melchid the Four-Faced Beast:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200**

Tucker: Well, I have two, V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult

He put the cards on his Duel Disk and the monsters appear in front of him.

V-Tiger Jet:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800**

W-Wing Catapult:  
**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Umbra: I've got two, but I'll have them in defense mode.

He puts the cards on the arm part of his Duel Vest and the two monster cards appear facedown in front of him.

Yami Bakura: Now, it's still my Battle Phase, so I'll have my Archfiend Solder attack. Strike down Samantha's Spirit Reaper!

Archfiend Solder strikes Spirit Reaper with its claw. However, the attack did nothing.

Yami Bakura: What? Why is that monster still out.

Sam: (Smiles) because my Spirit Reaper's card effect keeps him from being destroyed in battle. However, I still take damage.

**Sam: 2300**

Yami Bakura: (Smiles) that you do. Well then, Blindly Loyal Goblin, attack her Master Kyonshee!

Blindly Loyal Goblin pulled out its sword and strikes Master Kyonshee, destroying him.

**Sam: 2250**

Yami Bakura: And now I'll attack again. Fear from the Dark; strike her Spirit Reaper!

The monster becomes a shadow and it moves towards Spirit Reaper.

Sam: Sorry, but that won't work twice. (Pushes button on Duel Disk) I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder!

Her facedown card flips up and it forms two cylinders. The Shadow enters one of them and the same shadow appears out of the other cylinder, making a direct hit on Yami Bakura.

**Yami Bakura: 4400**

Yami Bakura: (Angry) Grrr. I end my turn buy setting two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his arm part of his Duel Vest and the cards appear facedown in front of him.

Sam: my go again. (Draws card) I play my Polymerization, (puts card in Duel Disk) fusing my Spirit Reaper with the Nightmare Horse in my hand.

The magic card is shown on the field. The two monsters are shown twirling together, forming a new monster. As Sam takes the correct fusion monster from her fusion deck and puts it on her Duel Disk, the fusion finishes, forming the new monster.

Sam: Meet my Reaper on the Nightmare.

**ATK: 800  
DEF: 600**

Sam: He may not have much strength, but he makes that up with his card effects. One is that he can bypass my opponents' monsters and attack them directly.

The horse part of the monster lets out a ghostly whinny before charging towards Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura's monsters prepare to defend, but the monster jumps over them like hurtles and the Reaper riding the horse strikes Yami Bakura with its scythe.

**Yami Bakura: 3600**

Sam: And that's not all. When he attacks directly, he forces you to discard one random card from your hand.

The monster now takes one of Yami Bakura's cards and sends it to the graveyard.

Sam: Now I'll just set two cards facedown.

She puts the cards in her Duel Disk and they appear facedown in front of her.

Sam: And I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the monster card appears facedown in front of her.

Sam: and that's all for me.

Lumis: (takes pushed card) my turn. And first I reveal my second facedown card.

He pushes a button on the arm part of his Duel Vest and his facedown card flips up.

Lumis: My trap card, Labyrinth of Nightmare. As long as this card is in play, every time we end our turns, our face-up monsters switch from whatever mode they are in. next I play a magic card.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Lumis: My Fissure destroys the weakest monster on my opponents' side of the field. And the only monster that falls into that category is Samantha's Reaper on the Nightmare.

The ground under Reaper on the Nightmare starts to crumble, forming a hole that takes the monster down, destroying it.

Lumis: (To Yami Bakura) master, I need a monster.

Yami Bakura: I'll lend you my Fear from the Dark.

Fear from the Dark moves towards Lumis's side of the field.

Lumis: Now I'll sacrifice Fear from the Dark and my Four-Faced Beast, in order to summon my Masked Beast Des Guardius!

He puts the card on the arm part of his Duel Vest. The two monsters disintegrate as the newly summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 3300  
DEF: 2500**

Lumis: Next I play my Stop Defense, (Puts card in arm part of Duel Vest) switching that facedown monster face up.

The magic card is shown on the field and Sam's facedown card glows. It flips up in attack mode, revealing it to be a Double Coston.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1650**

Umbra: and to make sure that you don't try and stop Lumis with your facedown cards, I activate mine.

He pushes a button on the arm part of his Duel Vest and his facedown card flip up.

Umbra: When Xing Zhen Hu activate, it keeps two facedown cards from activating.

Sam's facedown cards receive large wooden boxes, tided up to the cards, keeping them from flipping face-up.

Sam: NO!

Lumis: Oh yes! Attack Des Guardius, Lunging claw-thrust!

Masked Beast Des Guardius rushes towards Double Coston, striking it with its claw and destroying it.

**Sam: 650**

Lumis: One more attack and the shadows will feast on your soul.

Sam: uh…Eww!

Yami Bakura: Lumis; take my Archfiend Solder and finish her off. I want to see the fear in her eyes when she loses and is taken by the shadows.

Archfiend Solder moves towards Lumis's side of the field.

Lumis: Alright Archfiend Solder, attack young Samantha directly!

Archfiend Solder charges at Sam, pulling out a fiendish sword, ready to strike.

Yami Bakura: (Laughs evilly) Farewell, Samantha!

Sam just guarded herself with her Duel Disk, prepared to take the final blow.

Danny: Not if I can help it! VORSE RAIDER, DEFEND SAM!

Vorse Raider runs towards the path between Sam and Archfiend Solder. Archfiend Solder swung his sword, but Vorse Raider blocked it with its sword/staff weapon. Both weapons connected and both monsters started to glow. They then both got destroyed.

Yami Bakura: (Annoyed) Hmm. (To Danny) I should have expected you to do something to protect your girlfriend.

Danny: She's not my-

Yami Bakura: (interrupts) Oh, get over yourself! I can tell your lying; I can read your mind, if you've forgotten! And I can look into your soul with my millennium ring.

As he says this, his Duel Vest opens, revealing his millennium ring. Both that and the millennium eye start to flicker.

Yami Bakura: You say that you're not infatuated with young Samantha, but the fact is that you are. But you're afraid that if others found out the truth, especially your enemies, they would go after her. And you know that if anything would happen to her, her blood would be on your hands! You're Emotions are your greatest weakness. (Looks over to Sam) and you, Samantha-

Sam: Seriously, the full name thing: it's getting annoying!

Yami Bakura: (continues) you won't admit that you have feelings for Danny, and you're afraid that when you do, you won't be good enough for him. You're afraid that he's too clueless to figure out that you like him. Well, if it makes you feel better; he's not clueless, he knows that you like him. It's all there in you hearts, minds and souls.

Sam: If you're done with your little mind games, it's Tucker's turn.

At that point, Yami Bakura's Duel Vest closes again.

Yami Bakura: (to Lumis) Lumis?

Lumis: I end my turn with a facedown card.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Vest and it appears facedown in front of him.

Lumis: And since it's the end of my turn, my Des Guardius switches to defense mode thanks to my trap.

Masked Beast Des Guardius kneels down on one leg and guards itself with its arms.

Tucker: Alright, my turn. (Draws card) and the first thing I'll do is play my Monster Reborn, (Puts card in Duel Disk) bringing back my XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

The magic card is shown on the field, tucker's graveyard glows and the XYZ-Dragon Cannon returns to the field.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600**

Tucker: And next I activate my Monster's card effect: I discard from my hand and I can destroy any one card. Sure, I'll lose 500 Life Points because of that trap…

He discards from his hand and the silver vine of thorns strikes him.

**Tucker: 7250  
**  
Tucker: …But it's worth it to destroy Umbra's trap card.

The weapons on XYZ-Dragon Cannon start charging up. XYZ-Dragon Cannon shoots its laser guns in a Barrage of gun fire at the Xing Zhen Hu trap card, destroying it, and freeing Sam's facedown cards.

Tucker: Next I activate my W-Wing Catapult's card effect. Since he's a Union-type monster, I can combine him with another. I combine W-Wing Catapult with my V-Tiger Jet.

W-Wing Catapult opens a compartment and V-Tiger Jet connects to that part, forming a new monster.

Tucker: Say hello to the VW-Tiger Catapult.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2100**

Tucker: But wait, there's more. Well, technically, less.

Yami Bakura: What do you mean?

Tucker: Well, my VW monster and my XYZ monster can combine again to form one big monster. You know how they say two is better than one? I have to disagree at this point.

Both the two monsters take to the air and they all disassemble. The caterpillar tracks on Z-Metal Tank detach and split in half and they reattach to X-Head cannon's arms and the body attaches to the back.

Tucker: Especially when the one in question is the one…

The Wings on Y-Dragon head start to move to X-head Cannon's back. VW-Tiger Catapult disassembles and the V-Tiger Jet attaches to the back, followed by the wings. And the V-Tiger Jet's head covers X-head Cannon's.

Tucker: …The only…

W-Wing Catapult splits in half and turn into legs, which is then attached to the bottom of Y-Dragon Head. The transformation is complete.

Tucker: …THE VWXYZ-DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON!

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2800  
**  
Yami Bakura: (in shock) it's… its enormous!

Tucker: You bet he is. And he has some kick-ass card effects. For example: once per turn, I can remove from play one card on the field belonging to my opponent. And I'll remove that Magic Thorn.

The VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon shoots a beam from one of its cannons and it hits Magic Thorn, making it disappears.

Tucker: Next I'll have it attack. And that's when its next card effect happens: when it attacks, it can change the mode of the monster it's attacking.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon shoots another beam from another of its cannons and it hits one of Umbra's facedown monsters, flipping it and revealing it as a Rogue Doll.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Tucker: Now attack! With your Dragon Catapult Cannons!

All the cannons charge on VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon and they all shoot towards Masked Doll, destroying it completely.

**Umbra: 5900  
**  
Tucker: All I have to do now is set two facedowns.

He puts the cards in his Duel Disk and they both appear facedown in front of him.

Tucker: And that's that.

Lumis: Don't forget about my trap. Labyrinth of Nightmare forces your monster into defense mode.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon kneels down on one leg and guards itself with its arms.

Umbra: (Takes pushed card) my turn. And I start by playing a magic card, (puts card in arm part of Duel Vest) My Mask of the Accursed.

The magic card is shown on the field. A brown mask with nails on it appears and it makes its way to Tucker's VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, covering its face.

Tucker: Hey! What's going on?

Umbra: Mask of the Accursed is an Equip-magic card that keeps your monster from attacking. Not only that but every one of your Standby Phases, you lose 500 Life Points ever turn that mask stays on your Dragon Catapult Cannon.

Tucker: Oh, snap!

Umbra: Next I play my second Curse of the Masked Beast Ritual magic card.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Vest and the magic card is shown on the field. The same alter from before appears from the card.

Umbra: I sacrifice the Shining Abyss that's on the field, along with the Rogue Doll that's in my hand, in order to summon my second Masked Beast.

Both the monsters are shown on the field before the flames of the altar consumes the monster. Umbra puts the Ritual monster on the arm part of his Duel Vest as the monster is shown, coming from the flames.

**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 1800**

Umbra: Now, I could get rid of that "Megazord" wannabe, but then that would also get rid of the mask. And since you can't use it to defend your teammates, I'll have my Masked Beast attack young Samantha directly.

Masked Beast runs towards Sam, its staff weapon ready to strike her.

Sam: Sorry, Black Mask, but you forgot something.

Umbra: What?

Sam pushes a button on her Duel Disk and one of her facedown cards flips up.

Sam: My trap card: Compulsory Evacuation Device.

As the Masked Beast makes its way towards Sam, a large machine-like device with an "EXIT" sign over a cylindrical entrance appears in front of her. The machine starts sucking the Masked Beast into the machine. The top of the device launches off and shoots a capital into the air. The card is then returned to Umbra's hand.

Yami Bakura: (To Umbra in an angry tone) you moron! How could you forget her facedowns?

Sam: Well, unless that you have another Ritual card, I don't think that Masked Beast is coming back.

Umbra: Fine. I'll just end my turn.

Danny: And that's my cue (draws card). To start things off, I'll throw down three facedowns.

He puts the cards in his Duel Disk and three cards appear facedown in front of him.

Danny: And then I play a magic card.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and the magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Bakura: What is that?

Danny: This, Bakura, is known as Next World (A/N: from Noah's Final Threat, parts 1 and 2). Allow me to explain: you see this card lets me Normal Summon a spirit monster from my hand. "What makes this different" you ask? Well, the spirit monster I summon can have the same star level as any monster you have out and it still counts as a Normal Summon. And since this is a team duel, I'm guessing you'll know what level the monster will be.

Yami Bakura: (thinking) Oh-no! Lumis's Des Guardius is still on the field! AND IT'S A LEVEL EIGHT MONSTER!

Danny: With the magic of my Next World, I'll summon my Level-eight spirit monster: Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi!

He puts the card on his Duel Disk. The magic card and Masked Beast Des Guardius glows as the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2900**

Danny: And if you think he's hot now, then check out his card effect: when he deals damage to a player, that same player has to discard their whole hand before they can conduct their next Draw Phase. Now let him have it, Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, attack Bakura's Goblin with your fire punch!

Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi's fists start to be engulfed in flames as he charges at Blindly Loyal Goblin. He strikes a punch at the goblin, destroying it in flames.

**Yami Bakura: 2600**

Danny: And that's it for my turn, and you know what that means.

Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi glows and disappears as the monster card returns to Danny's hand.

Danny: My Spring of Rebirth activates. This time I'll give the 500 Life Points to Sam.

**Sam: 1150**

Sam: Thanks, Danny.

Yami Bakura: Grrr. Alright, it's my turn.

Danny: don't forget my monster's effect.

Yami Bakura: I remember. I doubt it would matter.

He discards all the cards in his hand and takes card that's been pushed out from his deck.

Yami Bakura: I've still got a few tricks up my sleeves.

Danny: Well, then maybe I should do this before I let those tricks perform. (Pushes button on Duel Disk) since it's now officially your turn, I can activate my trap card.

One of his facedown cards flips up.

Danny: It's called "End Turn."

Yami Bakura: "End Turn"? I've seen it before. A boy by the name of Ron Stoppable has that very same card.

Danny: "Ron Stoppable"? Well what coincidence, that's how I got this card; it was in a trade I made with Ron after our duel with his team yesterday. So I guess you know what it does, right? Well, in case you forget, I pay 2000 Life Points to automatically end your turn and bring it back to my turn. So here I go! (Draws card)

**Danny: 5000**

Danny: And next I reveal my other facedown cards.

He pushes two buttons on his Duel Disk and his facedown cards flip up.

Danny: Sprit's Invitation and Ultimate Offerings. First, I'll tap into my Ultimate Offerings; I can perform an extra Normal Summon at a cost of 500 Life Points per monster. So I'll use my first Normal Summon on my Yata-Garasu.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 200  
DEF: 100  
**  
Danny: Now I pay 1500 Life Points to perform three other summonses: Maharaghi, Asura Priest, and Otohime.

**Danny: 3500**

He puts the cards on his Duel Disk and the summoned monsters appear in front of him.

Maharaghi:  
**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1700**

Asura Priest:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Otohime:  
**ATK: 0  
DEF: 100  
**  
Danny: One more summon. I sacrifice my Otohime and Maharaghi to summon my Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi!

**Danny: 3000**

He puts the card on his Duel Disk. The two monsters disintegrate as the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2900**

Danny: And now I attack. I'll just finish you off now and I'll have no worries. Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, attack Bakura Directly!

Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi's fists start to be engulfed in flames as he charges at Yami Bakura.

Lumis: I won't let you hurt our master. Des Guardius, Defend Bakura!

Masked Beast Des Guardius runs in front of Yami Bakura and takes the blow of Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, thus being destroyed.

Danny: Oh nuts.

Lumis: And you know what that means.

The three blue masks that were on the Masked Beast Des Guardius were still there, floating in the air. A lone card pops out of Lumis's deck and he takes it. The three masks started to spin together in a very high speed. He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Vest as they combine; becoming one big red mask.

Lumis: my second Mask of Remnant activates and lets us take control of that Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi.

The mask then makes its way towards Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi.

Tucker: I don't think so.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Tucker: My Spell Shield Type-8 negates that Card's activation and destroys it.

The trap card glows. The Mask of Remnant heading towards Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi hits an invisible wall, the wall then makes the shield disintegrates.

Danny: Thanks, Tuck! It's your turn, Asura Priest, attack Lumis directly.

The monster's four arms produce swords and it throws them towards Lumis. The swords strike Lumis on the chest part of the Duel Vest.

**Lumis: 2300**

Danny: Now I'll have my feathered friend attack. Strike Bakura, Yata-Garasu. Fiend Peck!

Yata-Garasu files towards Yami Bakura and pecks him a few times, but it didn't faze him.

**Yami Bakura: 2400**

Yami Bakura: Well, what was the point of that? You're little bird barely hurt me

Danny: That may be true, but his card effect makes so you can't do your Draw Phase when he deals damage to you.

Yami Bakura: Grrr. I'm well aware of what it can do.

Danny: well, nothing left to do but end my turn.

Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, Yata-Garasu and Asura Priest glow and disappear as the three monster cards return to Danny's hand.

Danny: That's three monsters, so I get 1500 Life Points from Spring of Rebirth. And once again, they'll go to Sam.

**Sam: 2650**

Danny: It's your turn, Bakura. And I doubt that one card will help you.

Yami Bakura: That's what you think. The card I have is a magic card, (puts card in arm part of Duel Vest) Pot of Greed.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Bakura: Now I draw two cards (does so). Next I play Premature Burial.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Vest and the magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Bakura: I pay 800 Life Points to bring back my Blindly Loyal Goblin.

**Yami Bakura: 1600**

His graveyard glows and the monster he chooses returns to the field.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Yami Bakura: but he won't stay there long, because I'm going to sacrifice him in order to summon my most powerful monster.

Danny: I don't like the looks of this.

Yami Bakura: Now, prepare yourself…

He puts the card on the arm part of his Duel Vest, the Blindly Loyal Goblin disintegrates and the newly summoned monster appears in its place.

Yami Bakura: For my Diabound Colonel!

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1200**

Yami Bakura: Sure, he may not look much, but my beast has a powerful card effect. But first, I reveal one of my facedown cards.

He pushes a button on his Duel Vest and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Yami Bakura: My Jar of Greed lets me draw one card from my deck. (Does so, looks at it) Ah, perfect! I play the magic card Riryoku.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Vest and the magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Bakura: Now I can take half the ATK of one monster and add it to my Diabound. I choose Tucker's VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.

Both VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon and Diabound Colonel glow.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 2800**

Diabound Colonel:  
**ATK: 3300  
DEF: 1200**

Yami Bakura: Now attack! Helical Shockwave!

Diabound Colonel creates electricity in its arms and it strikes down Tucker's VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.

Yami Bakura: And that's all for my turn, and the effects of Riryoku.

Diabound Colonel:  
**ATK: 3300  
DEF: 1200**

Tucker: Wait, why didn't its ATK points decrease?

Yami Bakura: Oh, did I forget to explain my Diabound's card effect? Well allow me to explain: you see, every time my Diabound Colonel successfully destroys a monster, he receives half its ATK points.

Tucker, Sam and Danny: WHAT?

Yami Bakura: That's right. And don't think that if any of you destroys him and if I bring him back, his ATK will return to 1800, because the ATK points stay will stay on him for the remainder of the duel.

Danny: (in disbelief) you're kidding me!

Yami Bakura: You see now, Danny Phantom? You can't win, I have the upper hand! (Laughs Evilly)

Danny: (Thinking) great. We're playing a Shadow game where the loser is sent to the shadow realm; me, Sam and Tucker are losing Life Points and fast; and we have to deal with a monster that gets stronger every time it wastes a monster. I don't know HOW it can get any worst!

* * *

**_Wanna bet, Danny? Unfortunately, it will have to wait until next chapter. But keep reading and reviewing. _**


	17. It Gets Worst

**_Here is the last chapter of this Fic. But it will continue in the next Fic I write, but for now, let's continue with this story._  
**

* * *

_Score so far._

**Yami Bakura: 1600 **

Lumis: 2300

Umbra: 5900

Danny: 3000

Sam: 2650

Tucker: 7250

Our story continues, not in Bakura's shadow game, nor on the surface of Team World outside the shadow realm. Our story continues on earth, in a small town known only as "Amity Park." Amity Park is better known as the home town of Team Phantom; Danny, Sam and Tucker. And it's also known as home of Danny's Alter ego, Danny Phantom, or as most of the residences knew him, "Inviso-Bill." At first, the entire town thought he was an enemy, but thanks to an incident involving an attack by an army of ghost, most of those residences, 64 percent to be precise, believe that he's a hero, a good ghost. Right now, one group of people wishes that the town hero would be there now. To understand what I mean, we focus our attention on a small brick apartment-like building that has large mechanical workings on the roof and a large neon arrow sign that says "Fenton Works." At the instance we see it, a green energy beam is shot out of one of the windows and a voice was heard.

Voice 1: (female) Jack, it pulls to the right.

Voice 2: (male) Darn it! (A high pitched whistling noise is heard) BANZAI!

Another green energy beam is shot out of the wall next to the window, only this time; the path of it is lead by a short, blue fat man with glove, overalls and a ski hat, yelling "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" We now see the inside of the building, in the living room to be precise, where we see a large man with graying black hair in an orange Haz-Mat suit holding a large silver bazooka-like weapon.

Man: Yeah! Got him!

Next to him was a woman whose hair and eyes were concealed in goggles and a blue mask attached to a blue Haz-Mat suit, welding a Green neon staff.

Woman: Good Job, Jack.

At that point, something started to come through the wall behind the woman. It was a ghost that looked like a female Genie. The man, Jack, notices the presents.

Jack: Maddie! Behind you!

The woman, Maddie, turned around and saw the genie ghost. She then strikes it hard with her staff, causing the ghost to disappear.

Maddie: Thanks Jack. This doesn't make any sense, why are these ghosts attacking us?

Just then, from the floor of the room they are standing in, another ghost appeared. It was female, with red hair looking like devil horns, green eyes and wearing black and green.

Female Ghost: Where is he?

Voice: Hey, Spectra!

The ghost turns around and sees a younger woman, with orange-red hair and aqua-green eyes, wearing a silver suit with the writing "Fenton Ghost Peeler" on the chest plate. The armored woman points the weapon attached to the armor towards the female ghost.

Woman: Remember me?

The weapon lets out a high-pitched hum before it shoots green energy waves. The waves hit the ghost and her skin starts peeling until there was nothing but a black silhouette of her. Then the armored woman takes a thermos, similar to what Juniper found back on Team World, and open the lid. Another green energy wave comes out of it and it hits the ghost again, only this time, the waves suck the ghost into the thermos. Once the ghost entered, the thermos closed and the woman covered the opening with the lid.

Jack: Nice aim, Jasmine.

Maddie: Yes, I must say Jazz, you're skills with the Fenton Ghost Peeler is improving.

Jazz: thanks mom, dad.

In case you haven't realized yet, these people are Danny Fenton's family. Jack and Maddie Fenton are his parents, the professional ghost hunters; and Jasmine or Jazz as she sometimes likes to be called is his older sister, and is the only member of the family who knows Danny's secret. The day after Danny and his friends left home for the Team World Tournament, the family has been under multiple attacks by ghost, most of them being the many enemies Danny Phantom faced before.

Jack: I think we showed those ghosts whose boss.

Voice: Is that so?

The three turn to see where that voice came from and they saw another ghost. This ghost had green flaming hair and black cybernetic weaponry all over its body, like a hunter. This is another of Danny's arch enemies; Skullker. Skullker then produced laser guns from its arms and aims it towards the three.

Skullker: Where is the ghost child?

Jack: I don't know what you're talking about, but get ready to eat Hot Fenton Bazooka, Ghost!

Jack shot his Fenton Bazooka at Skullker, but at that point, Glider wings and jet engines appeared on his back. They activated and Skullker flew out of the beam's path.

Skullker: you're aim is worst then that little whelp's.

Jazz: Hey Skullker!

The armored-clad ghost turned to Jazz as she fired her Ghost Peeler weapon, causing sparks to appear on his body.

Jazz: You've just been Jazzed!

She then pulls out the same thermos and activates it, sucking up Skullker into it.

Jazz: (to herself) ooh, my witty banner is getting better.

Maddie: Jazz! Behind you!

She turns around and sees another female ghost. This one looked like a cross between Gene Simmons of "KISS" and Britney Spears, but with blue flame-like hair and holding a purple guitar. This ghost is known as Ember.

Ember: Let's see how you like my new song. It's called "Take a Punch!"

She then strikes her guitar and energy waves came from it and strikes Jazz, throwing her across the living room and down into the basement, where their laboratory is.

Maddie: Jazz! No one does that to our daughter!

Suddenly, Maddie takes out what looks like a small grey strap-on-back vacuum cleaner and activates it.

Maddie: Eat Fenton Ghost Weasel!

The machine begins to suck up ember, much like the Fenton Thermos, and it captures her into the base of it.

Jack: Maddie! Behind you again!

She turns and sees a very tall white ghost dressed in a matching suit and black hat. This ghost is Walker, the ghost warden.

Walker: Got you now.

Maddie: Oh, I don't think so!

The green neon staff she is holding starts to glow and she strikes Walker dead center, which pushes him back a few feet. Meanwhile in the lab, Jazz gets up from the floor and holds her head, trying to ease the pain coming from it.

Jazz: Ooh… that hurt, I better put the helmet on.

She pushes a button on the left shoulder of the armor and a silver helmet with a green face visor started to be folded around her head.

Jazz: (sighs) the only time Danny isn't here when ghost attack. I sure hope he's having fun in that Duel Monsters Tournament.

Voice: "Duel Monsters Tournament"?

Jazz turns around and sees the Ghost Portal opening. The Ghost Portal is a portal much like the one on the show "Stargate SG-1." It's the main entry point between the human world and the world where ghost coexist, AKA the Ghost Zone. Once the portal opened, a green ghost dressed in black with square black glasses, a white cape and a white mullet came out from it and then it closed back. This Ghost is known as Nicolai Technus, a ghost that can control electrical devices.

Technus: So, you know of the ghost child's whereabouts. Tell me where this "Duel Monsters Tournament" is, so that I, Technus, Master of all Machines and wires-

Before he could finish, silver and green wires that looked like from a nine tails whip stared to wrap themselves around Technus's torso. At the other end of the wires was Jack, the weapon he's using is his "Jack-o-Nine Tales." With it, he spun Technus around and towards the ghost portal. Maddie appeared just in time to open the portal so Technus would enter it.

Jack: Well, he sure seemed to like to hear himself talk. What did he mean by "Duel Monsters Tournament"? That's where Danny is. Could it be that these ghosts are after Danny?

Maddie: That makes no sense.

As she says this, she removes the mask and goggles, revealing her violet eyes and red hair.

Maddie: Why would these ghosts be after Danny?

Jazz looked nervous; she knew why they would be after Danny. Luckily, both her parents didn't notice.

Jack: I don't know, Maddie, but it's probably the only reason we've got.

Voice: Why Jack, you do have a brain after all.

The three turned again to see who it was this time, another ghost, or so it would seem. This ghost wore a white outfit with black gloves, boots and a red lining cape. His skin was blue, had solid red eyes, and his black hair looked like devil horns. This ghost is one of Danny's worst foes, Vlad Plasmius: he is also half ghost, his human name being Vlad Masters, A self-made billionaire who was old college friends with Jack and Maddie. His accident that caused his powers ruined his chances to be with Maddie and he's held that grudge against Jack ever since. Jazz and Danny are the only ones who knows this, so Jack and Maddie don't know either.

Jack: You again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time, Wisconsin Ghost?

Vlad: Please, Jack, if you want to call me anything, the Name is Plasmius!

As he said that, he fired an ectoplasmic blast towards Jack and Maddie, knocking the weapons they has right off their hands.

Vlad: And that little scuffle we had was just beginner's luck! You're barely a match for me. But don't worry, unlike those other ghost, I'm not going to kill any of you… yet. All I want is the whereabouts of the Ghost boy, Danny Phantom.

Maddie: We don't know where he is!

Vlad: Then perhaps you'll tell me where you're little boy, Danny Fenton is.

Jack: Why would you want to know where our son is?

Vlad: Because I know for a fact that wherever he is, Danny Phantom is sure to Follow. I find him to be his Guardian Angle of sorts.

Jazz: We're not telling you anything!

Vlad: Oh, I think you will.

Suddenly, Vlad's body starts to glow. Then a black ring appears next to him, breaking like how Danny transforms, it creates a copy of Vlad. Then another black ring creates another copy, and then another, creating four Vlads.

All Vlads: Let's see you deal with four of me!

Jack: Keep you're guard up, family, only one of these copies are real.

Vlad: Yes, but they can all bring it like the original.

All four Vlads shot ectoplasmic blast at the three family members. Luckily they all dodged the blow, and each facing a copy of Vlad. Jazz was against two but she shot her Ghost Peeler at one of them, destroying it. Maddie retrieved her Staff and began to strike her Vlad copy, but the Vlad intercepted each one by going intangible in each area she strikes. Jack manages to obtain his Ghost Gauntlets and used its power towards his Vlad copy, but this time, Vlad was prepared. His hands started to glow, and they phased, revealing his own Ghost Gauntlets, only these retracted sharp blades from the fingertips. He then slashes his blades towards Jack and at first; it looked like he missed, but then Jack's Ghost Gauntlets start to fall apart, showing that Vlad did make a connection with his attacks.

Jack: Oh…Great gobs of Ghost Goop!

His Vlad copy was about to strike him, but then a green energy wave hits him and his skin peels until nothing is left. It was Jazz, attacking from being.

Jack: Nice one, princess. (Looks behind her) Jasmine!

She looks where Jack is and sees another Vlad copy with its fist glowing green. The copy gives Jazz a powerful left hook, which launches her across the room and knocking her out! Now the Vlad copy was advancing towards Jack, but before the copy when any further, He disintegrated, showing that Maddie destroyed it with her Staff.

Maddie: Jack, are you okay?

Suddenly, a black glove grabs her shoulder, and she goes unconscious. We now see that the original Vlad gave Maddie a sleeper hold and now advances towards Jack.

Jack: MADDIE!

Vlad: (to himself) sorry about that, my love.

Jack: I can still take you on!

Vlad: Oh please, Jack. You don't have anymore of your crackpot toys, while I have 20 years of experience with my powers.

Jack begins to back away and he hits one of his work tables, he feels for anything to use and he grabs something that he's now familiar with. He smiles to himself as he looks towards Vlad.

Jack: I may not have any of my anti-ghost gadgets right now, but I still have a few cards up my sleeve.

He then pulls out what he found on the table, a large Duel Disk similar to what Danny and is team has. He then straps it onto his left arm for Vlad to see.

Jack: And I use that term literally.

Vlad: What on earth is that?

Jack: Let me show you.

He searches his pockets and finds his deck of Duel Monsters cards and loads it into the Duel Disk.

Jack: Fenton Duel Disk, Activate!

It sparks as it folds/slides into activation and glows brighter. He draws one card from it, looks at it and smiles.

Jack: I summon my favorite monster: Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the monster from the card appears in front of him.

Vlad: What in blazes?

Jack: Alright, Kycoo, show Plasmius why you're called the Ghost Destroyer! Sprit Repress!

Kycoo creates a piece of parchment with Japanese writing on it and then it disintegrates into a ball of energy, which he fires at Vlad. Vlad creates an energy shield, trying to block it, but it goes right through it like nothing and hits his chest, knocking him down and destroying the shield. As Vlad gets up he notices that his chest looks like the material's been ripped, and under it was the center of a double breasted black suit. Jack didn't notice this because the same black ring appeared and coved it like how Danny transforms.

Vlad: (to himself in fear) uh-oh…

Jack: Now then, (draws card) I give my monster extra power with my Malevolent Nuzzler magic card.

He puts the card in the Duel Disk and Kycoo glows and its power becomes stronger.

Jack: Attack him again! Show that ghost that no one puts Jack Fenton's family in danger! Sprit Repress!

Kycoo creates another piece of parchment with Japanese writing on it. He creates another ball of energy, only bigger, and fires it at Vlad.

Vlad: Oh, pickled eggs!

His body becomes light blue, meaning he's gone intangible, but the beam hits him anyway. He lets out an agonizing yell as he falls to his knees and falls flat face to the floor. Jazz and Maddie finally regain consciousness and sees that Jack took down Vlad Plasmius. They got up and rushed towards Jack.

Maddie and Jazz: Jack/Dad, are you ok?

Jack: Better then alright, girls. Our Fenton Duel Disks worked like a charm. That ought to show him. (Looks at Vlad) What the?

The girls looked where Vlad is and sees him getting up slowly. As his face is shown, we see that his left eye became a human blue and a portion of his skin looked human as well. Vlad didn't notice this, but when he saw that the Fentons gave him a strange and confusing look, his glance turned to a reflective piece of equipment and saw why they were looking at him like that.

Vlad: (Gasp) No!

Jack: What on earth is going on?

Jazz: I'll tell you. Or maybe I should show you.

The Fenton Ghost Peeler charges up again.

Vlad: You wouldn't dare-

Before he finishes, she pulls the trigger, shooting the energy beams towards Vlad. Vlad screams in pain as his skin started to peel off him, revealing a white haired human in a black suit. Once it was complete, she stopped. Jack and Maddie immediately recognized the man.

Jack and Maddie: Vlad Masters?

Jazz: That's right.

Jack: I don't believe it! That ghost was using our good friend as a puppet!

Jazz: (looks annoyed) no dad, he is the ghost!

Maddie: But that's impossible.

Vlad: I'm afraid she's right Maddie.

They all see that he's got up.

Vlad: I suppose I have no choice now. You see, Jack and Maddie, that accident back in college that ruined my life rearranged my molecules and exposed me to the ectoplasmic energies coming from that portal. Creating this!

Black rings appear on his torso again, much like Danny's, and it spilt into two, one going up and another going down, transforming him back into Vlad Plasmius.

Vlad: The first Ghost Hybrid you're foolishness created: Vlad Plasmius.

Jack: (in shock) you mean… All this time, since the accident, you where a ghost?

Vlad: Half-ghost to be precise.

Maddie: (in shock) I don't believe it.

Jazz: Believe it.

Jack: (to Vlad) how come you never told us about this? We've could have helped you!

Vlad: You, help me? HA! You're the reason I'm like this! But it hasn't been all bad; these powers helped me be the self-made billionaire I am today.

Maddie: There's still a way to fix this, you can have your old life back.

Vlad: HA! You think I want to get rid of them now! Besides, (to Maddie) my life has been over ever since you married that oaf!

Jack: Hey!

Vlad: We've could have been perfect together, you and I, but because of that Buffoon and his portal, I lost that chance!

Maddie: (angry) oh really? Well, for your information, Vlad, Even if that accident never happened, I still would have chosen Jack over you!

Vlad: What?

Jack: What? You're serious, honey?

Maddie: (to Jack) of course, Jack. You're much more caring then Vlad ever was.

Vlad: ENOUGH! I've tried to be patient but I'm starting to get annoyed. Tell me where is you're son or I will be forced to use (Hands glow) deadly persuasions!

Jack: I don't think so, Vladdie! Kycoo, Attack him again.

Kycoo begins to strike again.

Vlad: Oh, no, not this time!

Vlad shoots an ectoplasmic blast at Kycoo and the blast destroyed him. Jack's Duel Disk stated to spark and the electricity shocked him.

Jack: Ah!

Maddie: Jack, are you ok?

Jack: I'm fine, it just hurt a little.

Jazz: Stay right there uncle Vlad or get ready to get peeled again.

Vlad: Hold it right there.

He shot more ectoplasmic energy towards them and it begins to wrap them up like a rope, trapping them together and keeping them to move. He them pushed them across the room towards a table, keeping them stuck there. It was then at that point, a piece of paper started to blow from the table the Fentons are on now and towards Vlad. It hits him right in the face. Vlad takes it and makes an attempt to throw it away, but then he notices that it has Danny's name on it. He studies the paper more closely and we see that it is Danny's acceptance letter to the Team World Tournament.

Vlad: Hmm… so this is where he is, huh? Excellent! I'm one step closer into defeating that meddlesome Danny Phantom. (Thinks for a moment) And I know the best way to find him.

He then walks over to another desk and searches through them until he finds a Silver and green boomerang.

Vlad: If this stupid thing can find Danny as far as across states, then maybe it can find him again.

Jack: The Boo-merang?

Jazz: (gasp) it's still locked on into Danny's signature!

Vlad turns on the Boo-merang and then opens the ghost portal.

Vlad: By using this device, I should find Daniel wherever he is.

He then pulls from his pocket a green skeleton key that actually looks like its name.

Vlad: And using the Skeleton Key will let me get to wherever he is.

Jack: You better not hurt our son!

Vlad: I'm afraid I can't make that promise.

Maddie: What are you talking about?

Vlad: Oh, that's right, you don't know. Well, unfortunately, if I say anything, you'll try and stop me. But for now, I bit you three, adieu.

He now throws the Boo-merang into the ghost portal and makes a hot pursuit on it, and closing the ghost portal after he enters.

Jack: I can't believe Vlad would hold a grudge like this. We were such great friends.

Maddie: That Ghost wasn't our old friend, Jack. Those powers turned Vlad into a heartless creature.

Jazz: Well, we've got to get out of this and stop Vlad before he hurts Danny.

Jack: If I could just reach to my deck…

Even though he was tided up, his hand where still near his Duel Disk. He struggles to draw a card, hoping that whatever it was would help him.

Jack: …Almost there…

He succeeds in drawing a card. He then looks at it, smiling that he drew a monster card.

Jack: alright, now all I have to do is… summon…

He struggles to get the card on his Duel Disk, trying all his might to fight the tightness of the ectoplasmic ropes.

Maddie: Come on, Jack, you can do it!

Jazz: Hurry, dad, we're losing time.

Jack: (grunting) almost there…

He still tries all his might until finally…

Jack: I… summon… my… Dark Magician!

He finally gets the card on his Duel Disk as the monster from the card appears in front of him (A/N: Jack's Dark Magician is red, like Arkana's). The red Dark Magician looked at Jack and his family.

Jack: Dark Magician, free us from these ropes. Dark Magic Attack!

The Dark Magician shoots a magical energy blast from his staff, which hits the ectoplasmic rope and frees the Fentons.

Jack: Great job, Dark Magician. I may need you for later so return to the deck.

Dark Magician starts to glow and he fades away.

Maddie: We've got to hurry! We may still have time to tail him.

Jack: Quick girls, grab as much of the weapons we have from the vault and meet me at the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!

A few minutes later, Jazz and Maddie came into the garage, where the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or Fenton RV, was staying at. Both the girls have hands full of all the different weapons they have; they entered the RV and put away each weapon.

Maddie: (puts guns away) there, that's the last of them. (Looks around) where's your father?

Jack: (enters the RV) did you get everything?

Maddie: We brought every bit of Anti-ghost gear we have.

Jazz: We also have our Fenton Duel Disks and our decks.

Jack: Good, good.

Jack then enters the driver's seat and starts the RV.

Jack: I managed to salvage parts from the Specter Speeder when it was damaged and added them to the Fenton RV.

The ground under the Fenton RV starts to move and the vehicle lowers down. We see that the area is connected to a lowering platform under the basement. The platform turns the Fenton RV until it faces the ghost portal.

Jazz: Um, dad? How are we gonna find Vlad?

Jack: Easy, pumpkin.

Jack pushes a button on the control panel and it produces a holographic circular map.

Computer: (male) Real world items detected.

Jack: Wherever the Boo-merang is, Vlad and Danny are sure to be at. Now let's go, Fenton family!

He pushes another button and changes the settings on the stick shift. The Fenton RV's wheels and caterpillar tracks start to transform and become Hover jets, much like in the "Back to the Future" movies. The Ghost portal opens and creates the entrance to the Ghost Zone.

Jack: Set the house on "Instant Ghost Alert." If so much as a ghost fly enters, the house's defense system should get rid of it. Now let's rock! BANZAI!

In the rear of the RV, Rocket Boosters appear and they ignite, propelling the Vehicle into the Ghost Zone. Inside the Ghost-Zone, the area is all green, everything being warped and doorways and areas of land everywhere. We now see Vlad, still on the trail of the Boo-merang that is searching for Danny, and not to far behind, but still very far, is the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, following the Boo-merang's on the real world item detector.

Jack: Ok, girls, if we just steady the course, we should be able to make it to Danny before Vlad does anything. I just hope he's alright.

* * *

Our Story continues in the duel between Team Bakura and Team Phantom. Yami Bakura had managed to summon one of his most powerful monsters, the Diabound Colonel, a monster that gets stronger with each monster it destroys. Luckily for Danny, Sam and Tucker, Yami Bakura ended his turn. 

Yami Bakura: (chuckles) you three seem nervous. Of course, why wouldn't you be? I would be nervous too if I was facing down a creature that gets stronger with every monster it destroys.

Sam: Hey, golden eye, you want to shut your trap so I can take my turn?

Yami Bakura: (non-sincere) oh yes, how rude of me. Go on and make your move, Samantha.

Sam: You just want a death sentence, don't you? No one calls me Samantha except my parents.

Yami Bakura: (sarcastically) I'm terrified.

Sam: Oh, you will be.

She draws a card from her deck and she looks at it. We see that the card she drew is the Left Arm of the Forbidden One.

Sam: (Thinking) hmm, I already got Exodia's left leg and right arm, I'm just two pieces left. I've got to draw this out until I get the last two pieces, and I have just the card. (Aloud) I play a magic card, (puts card in Duel Disk) Different Dimension Capsule.

The magic card is shown on the field. A green sarcophagus with a clock on it appeared.

Sam: It let's me search my deck for any card I wish.

Holo-cards start appeared in front of her. She looks through them and touches one, making her choice. A lone card pops out of her deck and she takes it.

Sam: Next I place the card into the capsule and remove it from play. Once two turns have passes, that very same card is allowed to go to my hand.

The capsule opens as a large holo-card appears and enters it. The capsule then begins to go underground until it is no longer there.

Sam: I'll end my turn by switching my Reaper on the nightmare in defense mode.

She changes the position of the card. The Horse kneels down with the Reaper's scythe shielding both monsters.

Sam: (to Lumis) your go, white mask.

Lumis: (takes drawn card and looks at it) hmm, I'll set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in the arm part of his Duel Vest and the cards appear facedown in front of him.

Lumis: Next I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode.

He puts the card on the arm part of his Duel Vest and the monster card appears facedown in front of him.

Lumis: And that will be it for now.

Tucker: Then, I guess it's my turn (draws card). I play a Magic card.

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it appears in front of him. The image is of a graveyard with a "Curse of Dragon" and a "Gaia the Fierce Knight" coming from the graves they are in.

Tucker: It's called Fusion Resurrection (A/N: made it up). This magic card can only work if I have one or more fusion monsters in the graveyard and or removed from play. It allows me to Special Summon the fusion material monsters that created the monsters at a cost of 100 Life Points per monster. So I pay 500 Life Points and bring back these monsters.

**Tucker: 6750  
**  
Tucker's graveyard glows and five monsters appear from it.

Tucker: V-Tiger Jet…

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800**

Tucker: … W-Wing Catapult…

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Tucker: …X-Head Cannon…

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500**

Tucker: … Y Dragon Head…

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600**

Tucker: …And Z-Metal Tank.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300**

Tucker: first I combine VW and then XYZ.

W-Wing Catapult opens a compartment and V-Tiger Jet connects to that part, forming a new monster.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2100**

The small connection port on the Bottom of X-Head Cannon starts spinning, and forms electricity. Y-Dragon Head's center opens, creating a hole as it sparks. The connection port on Z-Metal Tank starts sparking too. X-Head Cannon's Connection port goes though Y-Dragon Head's. All ports come together magnetically, forming a new monster.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600**

Tucker: Then, once more, I combine them both, forming my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!

Both the two monsters take to the air and they all disassemble. The caterpillar tracks on Z-Metal Tank detach and split in half and they reattach to X-Head cannon's arms and the body attaches to the back. The Wings on Y-Dragon head start to move to X-head Cannon's back. VW-Tiger Catapult disassembles and the V-Tiger Jet attaches to the back, followed by the wings. And the V-Tiger Jet's head covers X-head Cannon's. W-Wing Catapult splits in half and turn into legs, which is then attached to the bottom of Y-Dragon Head. The transformation is complete.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2800**

Tucker: Now I activate it effect of removing one opposing card from play, and I bet you know what card I'll choose.

Lumis: And you can bet I'll stop you from doing so.

He pushes a button on the arm part of his Duel Vest and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Lumis: My "Shift" changes the target to another monster. So now, you Robot will remove my facedown monster.

The VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon shoots a beam from one of its cannons and it hits the facedown monster, making it disappear.

Tucker: Well, you forgot effect number two: changing the position of the monster it attacks, and I attack that Diabound Colonel, switching it to defense mode.

The VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon charges its cannons as Diabound Colonel kneels into defense mode.

Tucker: You're monster only gets its ATK stronger, but its DEF is still pretty weak. Attack with Dragon Catapult Cannons!

Lumis: Not so fast, I still have one more trap out!

He pushes a button on the arm part of his Duel Vest and his facedown card flips up.

Lumis: Go Zero Gravity!

The trap card lets out an energy wave, hitting Tucker and Sam's monsters.

Tucker: Oh crap! That changes the battle positions of all our monsters.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon kneels into defense mode while Reaper on the Nightmare gets up and moves into attack position.

Lumis: So what now, Tucker?

Tucker: Grrr… nothing. I'll just set these two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his Duel Disk and both cards appeared facedown in front of him.

Tucker: And I call it a turn.

Umbra: (takes pushed card) I'll set only three card facedown.

He puts the three cards in the arm part of his Duel Vest and they all appear facedown in front of him.

Umbra: And I'm afraid that's all I can do.

Danny: Then it's my go (draws card). First I pay 500 Life Points to keep Sprit's Invitation on the field.

**Danny: 2500**

Danny: Then. I summon the Inaba White Rabbit.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him:

**ATK: 700  
DEF: 500**

Danny: And this bunny's no pushover. When he attacks, it's directly to your Life Points. Inaba White Rabbit, attack!

The Rabbit's weapon charges up and propels it into the air.

Yami Bakura: Where did it go?

From behind him, the Inaba White Rabbit quickly falls down back to the ground.

Danny: Dude, you might want to turn around.

Yami Bakura does so and is stricken buy the Monster's device.

**Yami Bakura: 900**

Danny: Heh. Ain't he a "Wascally Wabbit"? (Inmates Elmer Fudd's laugh)

Yami Bakura: Very funny! We'll see who's laughing when the darkness swallows you whole.

Danny: I think not. You're millennium item collection won't be completed if you're not around to take them. You're plan end here.

Yami Bakura: (Laughs Evilly) you fool! My plan has already begun.

Sam: What are you talking about?

Yami Bakura: As we speak, our little shadow game is attracting almost all of the participants of this tournament. The game is only a distraction while my minions do the actual dirty work.

* * *

The scene changes to outside of the shadow game, in Team World. In the alleyways of most of the building, figures in black cloaks sneak their way through the shadows. 

Danny: (voice over) Minions?

Yami Bakura: (voice over) my new recruits of elite duelist. Much similar to the Rare Hunters belonging to Marik, these duelists follow my will, with only darkness in their hearts. These duelists travel through the shadows, which is why I've given them the name "Shadow Riders." As we duel, my Shadow Riders are out there, causing duel chaos.

We now see that the five figures, or Shadow Riders, are now facing a duel team. Team XJ9 to be precise.

Yami Bakura: (voice over) Attacking any unsuspecting team that threaten to get in their way.

Jenny: (sees the Shadow Riders) who are those guys?

Brad: I don't know, maybe it's another duel team. (To the Shadow Riders) hey, does the Grim Reaper know you guys raided his wardrobe? (Laughs)

The five Shadow Riders said nothing, only activating their Duel Disk.

Sheldon: Oh great! I think you got them Mad!

Jenny: Well, we can take them.

Sam: (Voice over) what do you mean whoever gets in their way? Are they looking for something?

Danny: (voice over) more like a "someone." The other millennium items and whoever owns them

Yami Bakura: (voice over) that's right. And my Riders won't discriminate between the ones they are after, and the ones that get in their way.

* * *

The scene changes back to the shadow game. 

Yami Bakura: Once all the Millennium items are under my control, the world will be covered in endless darkness. (Maniacal Laugher)

Danny: Dude, I thought Plasmius was one, but you…You are one Seriously Crazed-Up Fruit Loop! Your plan is never going to happen.

Yami Bakura: Is that so?

Danny: Uh, yeah. I may not look it, but I'm a lot stronger then you think. And once we win this duel, I'll blast your butt right into the Ghost Zone where you can't hurt anyone again.

Yami Bakura: I think not. End your turn.

Danny: Fine, I will.

Inaba White Rabbit glows and disappears as it returns to Danny's hand.

Danny: And in case you forget: Spring of Rebirth increases my Life Points by 500 every time a monster returns to the owners' hand.

Umbra: Not this time! I have a trap card.

He pushes a button on the arm part of his Duel Vest and one of his facedown cards flip up.

Umbra: Bad Reaction to Simochi.

Danny: What does that do?

Umbra: This continuous trap card reverses your Spring of Rebirth increasing effect. So now, instead, you lose 500 for every monster that returns to the owners' hand.

Danny: WHAT?

**Danny: 2000**

Yami Bakura: (Maniacal Laugher) oh my, has the tables turned. Now your best benefit is against you.

Danny: well, since my Spirit monster returned to my hand, my Sprit's Invitation activates. When a Spirit monster comes back to my hand, well I can then return one of my opponent's monster's to their hand. So say goodbye to that Diabound!

Danny's trap card glows, as does Diabound Colonel. Diabound disappears and returns to Yami Bakura's hand.

Yami Bakura: Hmm, A slight setback. However, you'll be the one who pays the price. Your Spring of Rebirth will now do damage to you.

Tucker: Hold on, golden eye. That magic card might do damage, but Danny is still allowed to transfer it to another teammate. (To Danny and Sam) you guys are low one Life Points, let me take the damage.

Danny: Alright, Tucker, I hope you know what you're doing. I transfer Spring of Rebirth's effect to Tucker.

**Tucker: 6250**

Yami Bakura: Well, it's my turn now (Takes pushed card). Perfect! I play Pot of Avarice.

He puts the magic card in the arm part of his Duel Vest and the card is shown.

Sam: "Pot of Avarice"? That's one of the Rarest and strongest magic cards I've seen.

Yami Bakura: Too true. Pot of Avarice can only work if I have five or more monsters in my graveyard. First I choose five monsters and return them to the decks, and thanks to Team World rules, a magic card can either target me, or all of my teammates, so I return three monsters from my teammates graveyards to their decks: Two Masked Beast Des Guardius, and one ritual masked beast.

Lumis and Umbra's graveyards glow as the cards describes pop out from them and return to their hands.

Yami Bakura: and as for me, I return Makyura the Destructor and the Souls of the Forgotten.

His graveyard glows and the cards describes pop out and returns to his hand.

Yami Bakura: Now we Shuffle the cards right back into our decks.

The three duelists take their returned cards and shuffles them back to their decks. Once finishes, they load them back into the Duel Vests

Yami Bakura: Now I'm allowed to draw two cards from my deck (Does so). Oh, isn't this perfect? I've drawn another of my most powerful monsters.

Danny: Oh, crap.

Yami Bakura: to summon this monster, I must remove three Fiend-type monsters, so I remove my Headless Knight, my Earl of Demise, and my Archfiend Solder, in order to summon…

He puts the card on the arm part of his Duel Disk. His graveyard glows a black light and fog, his newly summoned monster appears.

Yami Bakura: Dark Necrofear!

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2800**

Yami Bakura: Sure, she may not all that strong, but her powers make up for it.

Sam: Oh, boy. I know what you're planning!

Yami Bakura: Do you, now?

Sam: Yes. I have that card as well, and I know all of its powers.

Yami Bakura: then you won't be surprised when I do this: I sacrifice my Dark Necrofear to re-summon my Diabound Colonel.

He puts the card on the arm part of his Duel Disk. Dark Necrofear disintegrates and his Diabound take its place.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Tucker: Hey, I thought you said it keeps the ATK points it gains.

Yami Bakura: fool! I was merely bluffing when I said that.

Tucker: So you just Physiced us out! You little…

Yami Bakura: Temper, temper. You wouldn't want to lose your head, now would you? The fun's only starting.

Tucker: What do you mean?

Yami Bakura: By sending Dark Necrofear to the graveyard, I can now activate my Field-magic card.

A card is pushes out of his deck and he takes it. A small slot opened above the wrist part of the Duel Vest and he puts the card in it. Once it closed again, it glows as the playing field starts to change: Nightmarish scenery and open eyes and mouths appeared everywhere.

Yami Bakura: Welcome to my Dark Sanctuary. This powerful Field card will be the end of you all. And don't bother trying to destroy it, for as long as my Dark Necrofear stays in the graveyard, it can't be destroyed. Now I play the magic of Jam Breeding Machine.

He puts the card in the arm part of his Duel Vest. The magic card is shown and a large machine appears from it.

Yami Bakura: Confused? It will all come clear in the next turn, but for now, Diabound, attack Danny directly with Helical Shockwave!

Diabound creates electricity and fires it at Danny.

Tucker: hold on, Fool. I have a trap card.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and one of his facedown cards flip up.

Tucker: Go Draining Shield!

As the attack from Diabound makes its way to Danny, a shield appeared in front of him, blocking the attack.

Yami Bakura: What happened?

Tucker: Thanks to my trap, not only was I able to block the attack, but now Danny gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK points.

**Danny: 3800  
**  
Yami Bakura: Humph! Lucky move! I end my turn.

Sam: And that's my cue. (Draws card)

Umbra: Hold it right there, Samantha. (Pushes button) I'm activating my second trap card.

One of his facedown cards flips up.

Umbra: Ominous Fortunetelling.

Sam: Ok, what does that do?

Umbra: You'll find out when it's our turn again. But don't worry about it now; go ahead with your turn.

Sam: Uh…Okaaaaaay. I'll set just one card facedown.

She puts the card in her Duel Disk and it appears facedown in front of her.

Sam: Next I switch my Reaper on the Nightmare back into defense mode.

She changes the position of the card and the monster kneels in defense mode.

Sam: Finally, I'll set one more monster facedown in defense mode.

She puts the card on her Duel Disk and the facedown monster card appears in front of her.

Sam: That's all.

Lumis: Now it's my turn (takes pushed card). And now our Ominous Fortunetelling card activates.

The face up trap starts to glow and a crystal ball appears from it.

Lumis: During each of our Stand-by Phases, we choose one random card from the hands of either of you three. Once we choose, we have to guess whether it's a monster, magic or trap card. And if we guess right, the card holder loses 700 Life Points.

Danny: Oh boy. (Thinking) I don't know about the others, but most of the cards in my hand are monsters. If they find that out, I'm as good as dead.

Lumis: Now I choose.

Behind Team Phantom, appeared all the cards they each had in their hand, all facing away from Team Phantom. Lumis was looking at each one, thinking on which to choose.

Yami Bakura: (thinking) Lumis is having trouble deciding on whom to choose. Well, perhaps my millennium eye will solve that problem.

The millennium eye flickers as he uses it to read Team Phantoms' minds and to discover what the cards in their hands are. It was then when he was focusing on Sam that he saw the three pieces of Exodia in her hand.

Yami Bakura: (Thinking) WHAT? That Gothic little runt has Exodia? This could be a problem. We have to get rid of her before she has all the pieces. Lumis!

Lumis: (through thought) don't worry master, we know what to do. (Aloud) alright, I've made my decision. I will choose a card in Samantha's hand: the middle one.

All but the middle holo-card in Sam's hand disappears.

Lumis: Now, all I have to do is guess right and Samantha loses 700 Life Points. Now let's see… (Thinks for a moment)… I'm going to say… (Long Pause)… Monster card!

The card turns around, revealing the Right Arm of the Forbidden One.

Danny: No! He was right!

The crystal ball glows and shoots a beam at Sam. She guarded herself with her Duel Disk as the beam hits her.

**Sam: 1950  
**  
Danny: (thinking) great! Not only was that Lumis guy right but now they found out that Sam has Exodia. They might try and get rid of her first!

Lumis: I think I'll end my turn with two more facedown cards.

He puts the cards in the arm part of his Duel Vest and the cards appear facedown in front of him.

Tucker: Now it's my turn. (Draws card, thinking) Ok, things look bad, very bad. I don't have much in my hand or on the field that can help us. The only thing I got is my Dragon Catapult Cannon. One of its effects is to remove a card on the opposing side of the field. I've got three choices: either remove that Diabound, that "Bad Reaction" card, or that Fortunetelling card. If I get rid of that Ominous Fortunetelling card, Sam and Danny will be safe. However, Danny would still be in trouble because of Spring of Rebirth being backwards because of Bad Reaction to Simochi, so I should get rid of that. But that would be a moot point because Diabound Colonel will waste anything and take half its ATK. This is a tough spot. What to do, what to do?

Umbra: Hmm, you seem stressed. Perhaps I can make it better, (pushes button on Duel Vest) or make it worst!

His last facedown card flips up.

Umbra: My Raigeki Break destroys one card that's on the field, and I choose that Megazord Wannabe.

He sends one card from his hand to his graveyard. A lighting bolt shoots out of the card and hits VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, destroying it.

Tucker: NO!

Umbra: So much for that.

Tucker: I'm not licked yet. My magic card, Frontline Base, lets me Special Summon a low level Union-type monster. So I summon my Heavy Mech Support Platform.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 500  
**  
Tucker: But wait, there's more. Next I use my Normal Summon on my second X-Head Cannon.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500**

Tucker: Now I can activate this.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Tucker: Thanks to my facedown card, Roll Out, I can take one Union-type monster from my graveyard and equip it to a correct target. So I bring back my Y-Dragon Head.

The trap card glows and Y-Dragon Head Returns.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Tucker: And now I combine Y-Dragon Head and X-Head Cannon.

Y-Dragon head opens a compartment on its back and X-Head Cannon attaches to it.

Tucker: Say hello to XY-Dragon Cannon.

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1900  
**  
Tucker: Now I activate its card effect. I discard one card to destroy one magic or trap card, and I choose Bad Reaction to Simochi. (Thinking) This way, Danny can still give Life Points to Sam.

He discards from his hand and XY-Dragon Cannon shoots energy beams at the chosen trap, destroying it.

Tucker: I have one more card in my hand and I'll use it, (Put card in Duel Disk) Machine Duplication, which I use on Heavy Mech support platform.

The magic card is shown on the field. It scans the first Heavy Mech Support Platform and two more platforms appeared next to the first one.

Tucker: Now I equip one of them to XY-Dragon Cannon and increase its ATK and DEF by 500.

One of the platforms attaches itself to XY-Dragon Cannon.

XY-Dragon Cannon:  
**ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2400**

Tucker: XY-Dragon Cannon, take out That Diabound with Dragon Cannon Assault!

XY-Dragon Cannon's guns charge up until they are a full power. It begins to fire but then something unexpected happened: A ghost appeared from XY-Dragon Cannon and it rushes towards Tucker, hitting him strait on his chest.

**Tucker: 4900**

Tucker: Ow! What happened? Why didn't my monster attack and how did I lose Life Points?

Yami Bakura: (Chuckles) you fell victim of my Dark Sanctuary. You see, there is a ghost living in the Dark Sanctuary and once per turn, he possesses one random monster on the opponent's side of the field. And if you're foolish enough to attack with it, the owner of the monster loses Life Points equal to half of the possessed monster's ATK points. Of course, they won't go to waste, all the Life Points you lose go strait to me.

**Yami Bakura: 2250  
**  
Danny: Oh great, more bad news. It just keeps getting better!

Tucker: you win this round, but next time you won't be so lucky.

Umbra: I'm so scared. (Takes pushed card) now I activate my Ominous Fortunetelling.

Behind Team Phantom, appeared all the cards they each had in their hand, all facing away from Team Phantom.

Umbra: I'm going to guess that Samantha's right card is a monster card.

The card chosen turns around, revealing the Left Leg of the Forbidden One. The crystal ball glows and shoots a beam at Sam. She guarded herself with her Duel Disk as the beam hits her.

**Sam: 1250  
**  
Danny: (Thinking) damn it! They were right, again!

Umbra: Now all that's left is to set a monster facedown in defense mode, and one more facedown card.

He puts it on the arm part of his Duel Vest and the defensive monster card and facedown card appear in front of him.

Umbra: I end my turn.

Danny: Then it's my go (draws card). I pay 500 Life Points to keep Sprit's Invitation on the field.

**Danny: 1500**

Danny: Next I play a magic card: (puts card in Duel Disk) Mystical Space Typhoon!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Umbra: That lets you destroy any one magic or trap card that's on the field. Let me guess: you're going to destroy my Ominous Fortunetelling.

Danny: You're right that I'll destroy that one, but not with Mystical Space Typhoon. I'm going to destroy that Masked Doll magic card.

Wind started coming from the card and strikes the Masked Doll magic card, destroying it.

Umbra: What? Why would you destroy that card?

Danny: You said that the Masked Doll protects Life Points from card effects that work with life point cost, and I can use something like that. So for me to use it, I had to destroy it first.

Yami Bakura: Why's that?

Danny: Because now the stage is set for this magic card: (puts card in Duel Disk) Double Spell!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Danny: Thanks to this card, when I discard another magic card to the graveyard, I can use a magic card in my opponents' graveyard.

He shows a magic card, Fissure, and sends it to the graveyard. The Double Spell card glows, as does Umbra's graveyard. A lone card pops out of it and flies towards Danny. Danny catches it in mid-air.

Danny: And I guess you know what I want: Masked Doll!

He puts the card in his Duel Disk and it appears in front of him.

Danny: Now with this card on my side, I won't need to pay Life Points to use my Ultimate Offerings. So get ready for a massacre!

Tucker: Danny, wait! Use our monsters. XY-Dragon cannon…

Sam: Reaper on the Nightmare….

Tucker and Sam: Control-shift to Danny and follow his orders.

The two monsters move towards Danny's side of the field.

Danny: Thanks guys. I first activate Tucker's XY-Dragon Cannon's card effect: I discard this and the Crystal ball goes to pieces.

He discards from his hand and the monster's weapon's charge up. They fire energy beams at Ominous Fortunetelling, destroying it.

Yami Bakura: Hmm, not bad. You've managed to buy yourself some time, but it will be for naught. In case you've forgotten, my Ghost of the Dark Sanctuary is still in the field, in possession of any of the monsters you have, and you have no way of knowing which one is possessed.

Danny: That may be, but you've seem to have forgotten that I have my own kind of powers. (Thinking) Ever since Walker overshadowed all those people and framed me for being an evil ghost, I've been practicing trying to find a ghost even if they're overshadowing someone. Since all the cards and monsters turned real in the shadow realm, this should still work. Activate Ghost Vision!

Danny's neon-green eyes glow even brighter then before. Through his point of view, Danny could see right through the two monsters on the field and sees the same ghost that attacked Tucker, only it was in Reaper on the Nightmare.

Danny: (Thinking) found you. (Aloud) First I summon my Yata-Garasu.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 200  
DEF: 100  
**  
Danny: Next I use Ultimate Offerings to summon my Asura Priest

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appeared in front of him.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Danny: Now I attack! XY-Dragon Cannon, attack Diabound Colonel!

Yami Bakura: (thinking) No! He didn't choose the one that was possessed!

XY-Dragon Cannon fires its weapons at Diabound Colonel. They make a direct hit, destroying the monster.

**Yami Bakura: 1350**

Danny: Asura Priest, it's your turn! Finish him off with Shiva Swords!

The monster's four arms produce swords and it throws them towards Yami Bakura.

Lumis: Activate Trap!

He pushes a button on his Duel Vest and one of his facedown cards flip up.

Lumis: Astral Barrier!

The attack changes direction, hitting Lumis instead

**Lumis: 600  
**  
Lumis: As long as this card is in play, any attacks can be re-directed towards any of us.

Danny: Great. Well, I still have my Yata-Garasu. Fiend Peck!

Yata-Garasu files towards Yami Bakura.

Lumis: Sorry, Danny, but my Astral Barrier is continuous.

Yata-Garasu pecks Lumis a few times, but it didn't faze him.

**Lumis: 400**

Lumis: It will perform the same effect as long as it says on the field or if I'm still standing.

Danny: Then maybe I should take you out. Yata-Garasu keeps you from doing your Draw Phase if he causes damage to you. Now, since Sam's monster is overshadowed by the Dark Sanctuary Ghost, I won't use it.

Yami Bakura: (Thinking, in shock) how did that little whelp find out where the ghost is?

Danny: I end my turn.

Yata-Garasu and Asura Priest glow and disappear as they return to Danny's hand.

Danny: And I gain 1000 Life Points now, thanks to Spring of Rebirth.

**Danny: 2500**

Yami Bakura: My turn! (Takes pushed card) and now my Jam Breeding Machine activates. Once ever Stand-by Phase, the machine will create a token monster and summons it to the field.

The machine makes a whole lot of noise and it produces a ball of ooze with an evil smile on its face.

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 500**

Yami Bakura: The Slime Tokens are a great use for my Dark Sanctuary. Once per turn, I have to sacrifice a monster to keep the field card active.

The darkness around the Slime Token started to consume it until nothing was left.

Yami Bakura: All that's left for me is to set this facedown.

He puts the card in his Duel Vest and it appears facedown in front of him.

Yami Bakura: That's all for now.

Sam: Good. (Draws card) It's my turn.

Coming from the ground was the Different Dimension Capsule.

Sam: Now that it's been two turns, I get the card I removed from play and add it to my hand.

The Capsule completely shatters, releasing the card she removed from play. The card glows and it goes right into Sam's hand. Suddenly, all the cards in her hand begin to glow brightly.

Sam: Oh, how sweet it is. This duel is ours!

Yami Bakura: What are you talking about?

Sam: I'll give you a guess. It's something that only works with five cards. What do you think?

Yami Bakura: No… You have all five pieces?

She turns over the cards in her hand, revealing all five pieces of Exodia.

Sam: Survey says: yes!

Yami Bakura: OH-NO!

Sam: Let's see you stop the all powerful Exodia the Forbidden One!

She puts all five cards on her Duel Disk and an image of a green star appeared in front of her. The five stars are shown on each point of the star. First, a right arm is pushed out, then the left, and then the head until finally the whole monster comes out.

**ATK: Infinity  
DEF: Infinity  
**  
Sam: (Thinking) this is Risky. Thanks to Team World rules, if Exodia is out, it has to take out a duelist one buy one, and it has to be on the field to do that. But I can still control-shift the pieces to my teammates so it shouldn't take long. (Aloud) Alright, since that Astral Barrier will protect Bakura, I'll have him get rid of Lumis first. EXODIA, OBLITERATE!

Exodia creates a fireball in its hands and throws it towards Lumis. Lumis gets the fill blast as he screams in pain.

Lumis: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Lumis: 0  
**  
Once the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Lumis except his mask, but that disappears too.

Sam: This shouldn't take much longer. Two more from him and this duel is done.

Yami Bakura: That's what you think! This duel is far from over.

Sam: What do you mean? Exodia is practically invincible. With an ATK of Infinity, there's no way to stop it.

Yami Bakura: It's true that Exodia is invincible, but that doesn't mean that the one using it is!

Danny: What are you talking about?

Yami Bakura: If Samantha goes, so will Exodia. And I have the trap to do it!

He pushes a button on his Duel Vest and his facedown card flips up.

Yami Bakura: My trap, Just Desserts, will take care of That Exodia. Team World rules state that when using Exodia, it can only obliterate one opponent by one. During that time, the five pieces have to be on the field, and each one is its own monster card. Just Desserts causes damage to the opponent. 500 Life Points for ever monster out! You do the math.

Danny: You're asking the wrong guy, I'm bad at math.

Yami Bakura: It means that Exodia and your Gothic girlfriend are as good as dead. Just Desserts activate!

The trap card glows as a ghostly form appears from it. It goes through all of Exodia's body and then it reaches to Sam. The form turns into a hand and grabs Sam's body. Her body becomes negative as energy is being drained.

Danny: SAM! NO!

Sam: (in pain) Danny, it's up to you and Tucker now! Finish that freak off!

Danny: But what about you?

Suddenly, Exodia started to beak up, first it was in five pieces, then more. Finally there was nothing left. Reaper on the Nightmare was also destroyed.

**Sam: 0  
**  
Sam: I'll be fine. If you win, I'll be free. But incase we don't, I just want you to know that I…

She never got to finish, because at that moment, the darkness of the shadow realm took her in, swallowing her until nothing was left. Danny continued to look at that spot in shock: Sam lost her Life Points and the shadows took her. A few tears came from his eyes as his face showed a rage so powerful, his eyes started to glow. Even Yami Bakura looked a bit surprised at Danny's reaction.

Danny: You've done it now, Bakura. NOW I'M MAD! This Ends Now! I return XY-Dragon Cannon to Tucker. (To Tucker) It's your turn!

XY-Dragon Cannon returns to Tucker's side of the field.

Tucker: (Draws card) Thanks Danny. (To Yami Bakura) I should be safe to attack. Sam has that same Dark Sanctuary card so we know that if a monster with the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary is destroyed, you can't get him back to use again. So I think I'll use my last two Heavy Mech Support Platforms as sacrifices, so I can summon this!

He puts the cards on his Duel Disk. The last two Platforms disintegrate as the new monster appears.

Tucker: Meet my all powerful Perfect Machine King.

**ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1500**

Tucker: And I'm not done yet. I break up my XY-Dragon Cannon back into the three monsters it became.

XY-Dragon Cannon disassembles and returns back into the three monsters it became.

X-Head Cannon:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500**

Y Dragon Head:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600**

Heavy Mech Support Platform:  
**ATK: 500  
DEF: 500**

Tucker: Now Perfect Machine King can benefit from all three of them.

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 4200  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Tucker: Now I reveal my last card.

He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and his facedown card flips up.

Tucker: My second Limiter Removal!

The card glows as do all the other cards

X-Head Cannon:  
**ATK: 3600  
DEF: 1500**

Y Dragon Head:  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1600**

Heavy Mech Support Platform:  
**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 500**

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 8400  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Tucker: Alright. First, I'll have Heavy Mech Support Platform attack that monster.

The platform shoots a laser, hitting the facedown monster, which was Mask of Darkness.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 400  
**  
Tucker: Now the rest of you, FINISH HIM OFF!

The last three monsters combined their energy and shot a great big energy blast.

Combined monster strength:  
**ATK: 15000  
**  
Umbra: It's not that easy, Tucker. (Pushes button) for if I go, I'm taking you to the Shadow Realm with me! Activate Contagion of Madness! (A/N: from Deja Duel part 2)

His last facedown card flips up.

Tucker: NO! That will give me have the damage you get!

The blast hits the card, spiting it into two, both hitting Tucker and Umbra.

**Tucker: 0 **

Umbra: 0

Danny: TUCKER! NO!

Tucker: Danny, it's up to you Now…!

His voice faded as he and Umbra disappeared into the shadows.

Yami Bakura: Well, looks like another one bites the dust. (To Danny) it's just you… and me now, Danny.

Danny: Yes, it's just you and me. And once my turn begins, it will just be me left. You're going down!

Yami Bakura: Oh, I don't think so. But don't worry; you'll be joining your little friends very soon! (Maniacal Laughter)

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the shadow realm in Team World, We see Team Yugi, Team Kids Next Door and a few other teams were still outside of the Shadow Realm fog, waiting for Juniper Lee to come back with a way to see through said fog. During that time, Yami Yugi was in deep thought. 

Yami Yugi: Something's not right here.

Kaiba: (Sarcastically) Gee, what makes you think that? The fact that this fog is Bakura's doing?

Yami Yugi: No, it's not that, it's the whole situation of it.

Joey: What do you mean?

Yami Yugi: The spirit of the millennium ring, attacking someone like this is not his style.

Tristan: What are you talking about? Of course it's his style, he's evil. It comes with the job description.

Yami Yugi: Yes, Tristan, but don't you think it's odd for him to attack someone in broad daylight, with everyone looking? And then create this fog where everyone can see it? Usually he attacks in secret without any witnesses.

Yami Numbuh 4: (gasp) He's right! The tomb robber would never fight like this: out in the open with witnesses everywhere, he would take them out in secret. Instead, he did this, it's almost like he wants everyone's attention.

Joey: That it, Numbuh 4! That's exactly what he wants: everyone's attention! This duel and this fog is a distraction, we're all here, trying to do something about it, and Bakura's using that advantage to formulate some new plan to get the millennium items.

Kaiba: And what, pray tell, is this plan if his, if you're so smart? A plan of this magnitude can't be done alone. And last we checked, his only allies are the ghost of duelists, and they're not all that powerful.

Yami Yugi: That may be, but nevertheless, Joey's right. He's up to something.

Numbuh 2: (looks through binoculars) hey guys, that Juniper girl is coming back.

Both teams see that Juniper Lee, her brother Ray-Ray and her dog, coming their way. The only thing different was that June now had a gold pendant with a dark purple gem in its center held in her hands.

Yami Yugi: Well. Let's see what we do now. (To Juniper) June, what did your grandmother say? Does she have something we can use?

Juniper: (catches breath) well, Ah-Mah said that this gem can let its user see through anything being hidden by dark magic. Unfortunately, she said the only downside is that it needs a sample of the same dark magic; otherwise it's nothing but a normal gemstone.

Yami Numbuh 4: It needs a sample of the same magic in order to see through the Shadow Realm fog?

Juniper: In laymen's term, yes.

Joey: That shouldn't be a problem, both Numbuh 4 and Yugi have a millennium item and it's the same magic.

Yami Yugi: I'll provide the sample. Hand me the gem, June.

Juniper: Ok, but be careful.

She gives the pendent to Yami Yugi and he puts it around his neck. The millennium puzzle started to glow and some of its energy gets transferred into the pendent. The pendent starts to glow as the center of the gem gets the glowing symbol of the Anubis open eye. The lining of Yami Yugi's eyes glow purple as his pupils glow the same color, through his point of view, he can see through the Shadow Realm fog, and the ones inside: Yami Bakura and Danny Phantom. Because Yami Yugi has never seen him before, he comes to the conclusion that he's the Danny Fenton Juniper Lee described.

Yami Yugi: I see what's going on. We were right that it's Bakura who's doing this. I can't recognize his opponent. June, what does this Danny Fenton look like?

Juniper: Well, he has black hair, his eyes are blue and he was wearing a white T-shirt with red linings on the sleeves.

Yami Yugi: Then it can't be him. The boy I see has white hair, green eyes and is wearing what looks like a black jumpsuit.

Juniper: Well, is there anyone else in there?

Yami Yugi: No, just that boy and Bakura. They're in a shadow game. Hmm, strange, I don't recognize the models of the Duel Disks they are using. Bakura's looks more like a vest.

Voice: (Male) did you say "vest"?

Yami Yugi's eyes stop glowing purple as he turns to see where the voice came from and sees a man in a police uniform. Behind the man was a few Ref-Bots, but they were dressed as police officers.

Yami Yugi: Who are you?

Man: My name is Officer Brian Corvello; I'm the Team World police commissioner. And these robots are a few of my Cop-Bots.

Joey: I didn't know John created a police department.

Brian: Well it was because of you're little run in with Dr. Drakken that John decided on it.

Kaiba: So what brings you here?

Brian: We're trying to find the low-life who made off with an experimental duel system: The Duel Vest Mach II. That same one also stole five experimental "Design X" Duel Disk models.

Yami Yugi: Hmm. Well, Officer Corvello, you may get your suspect once this fog is gone.

He turns back towards the fog and his eyes glow purple as before.

Yugi: (In Yami Yugi's thoughts) Win or lose, Bakura always finds a way out of the Shadow Realm. I just hope that white haired kid can beat him.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Ghost Zone, Vlad Plasmius is still following the Boo-merang that is locked on Danny's signature. It seemed that he's been wandering for hours when finally, it stopped moving. The Boo-merang was still spinning but it stayed in the same spot. 

Vlad: It stopped. That means Danny is here somewhere. (Thinking) With the Skeleton Key, I'll find where young Daniel is.

He pulls out the green Skeleton Key from his pocket and it begins to glow green, illuminating the area around him. The light coming from the key revealed doorways all around, some of literal meaning, some with more of a portal look of it. The Boo-merang shifted towards a purplish fog portal and stopped spinning, making it look like it was pointing towards it.

Vlad: (chuckles) I have you now, Daniel.

At the same time, the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle had also reached Vlad and was just a few yards away from him.

Jack: He's stopped. Could he have founded Danny?

Vlad takes the Skeleton Key and points it to the portal chosen by the Boo-merang. It shoots out a green energy beam and the portal begins to open.

Maddie: He's created a portal of some sorts.

Jazz: We have to follow him through it. That way, we can get to Danny before Vlad does anything.

Once the portal has been open, Vlad files through it.

Jack: There he goes!

The Fenton RV accelerates and makes it through the portal before it closed on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the duel... 

Danny: Ok, Bakura. This… Ends… NOW!

He draws a card from his deck and looks at it.

Danny: I summon my Yata-Garasu.

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 200  
DEF: 100  
**  
Danny: Next I use Ultimate Offerings to summon my Asura Priest

He puts the card on his Duel Disk and the summoned monster appeared in front of him.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Danny: Now I use it again, sacrificing my two monsters to summon this!

He puts the card on his Duel Disk. The two monsters disintegrate and the newly summoned monster appeared.

Danny: My Yamata Dragon.

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 3100**

Yami Bakura: (Gasp) Oh no!

Danny: Oh yeah. And to make sure I make my shot clear and true, my last card is a magic card: (puts card in duel disk) the power of Heavy Storm!

The magic card is shown on the field. A hurricane appeared destroying all the magic and trap cards, including Dark Sanctuary.

Yami Bakura: NO!

Danny: This is for Tucker and Sam! Yamata Dragon, finish Bakura off! SEARING FLAMES BARRAGE! It's over, Bakura!

All the eight heads of the dragon breath fire and they all shoot flames towards Yami Bakura. Each flame strikes him and the areas around him, causing a big explosion. The explosion also made its way towards Danny, who goes intangible when it came. The explosion also affected the millennium items Yami Bakura had, and that cause the Shadow Realm fog to begin cracking.

* * *

Outside the fog, Yami Yugi sees the flames and explosions inside and his eyes widen in fear. 

Yami Yugi: (Gasp) EVERYBODY RRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

The fog started to break, much like a piece of glass, with the flames pushing back. Everyone there started to run away from it as possible, but it wasn't long until the entire dome finally explodes. Everyone duck and covers as the flames erupt. Once it was safe to get up, everyone looked on to see the flames were slowly dying down.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) oh-no!

Yami Yugi: (Through thought) this does not look good.

Yugi: (Through thought) what do we do now?

Yami Yugi: (Through thought) for now…. we pray

* * *

_**I hate to leave this Fic in a cliff-hanger, but I have to. To see what happens, you'll have to wait for my next Fic, until then, keep reading and reviewing.** _


End file.
